Reborn of The EXO PLANET Legend: 12 Guardians
by SamKang
Summary: 100 Abad lebih kisah "Guardians" menjadi cerita legenda masyarakat Planet EXO. Pohon Kehidupan meramalkan ancaman besar bagi EXO Planet. Tak disangka 12 Bayi lahir setelah berabad2, kini legenda baru muncul, dan mereka disebut sbg 12 Guardians EXO yg terlahir kembali, bagaimana nasib planet EXO? ikuti terus kisahnya di REPL: 12 Guardians Cast: EXO - SMTOWN - B.A.P - BTOB - and more
1. Kata Pengantar & Characters UPDATED

Kata Pengantar

Selamat datang di Story pertama saya, maaf banyak salah tulis dan kata-kata saya yang kurang konsisten, kadang formal, kadang gak formal, maaf bila kata-kata di cerita saya kurang berwarna hehe, bu I did my best,

It's gonna be a long story, with a lot Chapters, so jangan bosen-bosen yaa..

Kisah ini tidak hanya melibatkan EXO namun juga seluruh SM TOWN artis, dan recananya akan ada kombinasi antar EXO dan B.A.P dan BTOB

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari film Superman, X-Men, Transformers, dan naruto, juga aku nulis ini karena terinspirasi penulis-penulis di ff ini juga.

dan jangan heran kalau tiba-tiba ada yang aneh-aneh muncul, wkwk.. mohon dimaklumi ya, saya suka sok ide.

untuk FAN GIRLS, mungkin skinship nya gak sebanyak ff lain atau adegan hotnya kurang, tapi pasti ada kok, diusahakan nantinya ada kisah dramatisnya juga diantara mereka, ehehe..

ohh yaa kan nama judulnya kepanjangan, maka dari itu disingkat **REPL: 12 Guardians **aja.

and I want to introduce my dongsaeng Xylo yang bantuin bikin fanfict, hehe.. dia lebih berpengalaman, lebih punya sense of romantic, dramatic, dan nilai bahasa dia sangat baik, so untuk CHapter 12 keatas akan dibantu my Dongsaeng Xylo, sebenernya dia punya acc ff **BIMBEMBOM** tapi dia malu, karena itu pas jaman SMP dia yang masih alay, tapi tetep bisa di cek! wkwkwk..

Penasaran? tentu harus! Stay Tune!

and wanna say thank you so much for all readers, please leave your comment, because my next target is 25 Review before I post the next Chapter 12.

hehe

enjoy :)

SamKang

* * *

**List Karakter dan Kekuatan **

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians **

**SamKang**

* * *

**12 GUARDIANS:**

Suho - Water

Kris - Dragon

Kai - Teleportasi

Sehun - Wind

Luhan - Telekinensis

Lay - Energy Unicorn

D.O - Super Strength

Baekhyun - Light

Chen - Electric

Xiumin - Ice

Chanyeol - Fire Flame

Tao - Time Controller

* * *

**B.A.P (Matoki Warriors) from Planet Matoki [UPDATE]  
**

Penjelasan di CHAPTER 23

Bang Yongguk - Shishimato (merah): RUBY (pembawa cahaya)

Himchan - Tatsmato (pink): AMETHYST (kebebasan)

Jongup - Dadamato (hijau): JADE (keseimbangan)

Yongjae - Jokomato (kuning): BERYL (kecerdasan)

Daehyun - Kekemato (putih): GARNET (kasih sayang)

Zelo - Totomato: SAPPHIRE (kejujuran)

* * *

**NEW CASTS [UPDATE]**

Hyosung (secret): Termatismou 12 - Dodeka

Sunhwa: Ratu Planet Matoki

Gikwang (BEAST): Gikwang Stark [anak Tony Stark, Iron Man]

Doojoon: Pilot membantu EXO.

Gayoon: Sekertaris Gikwang.

* * *

**BTOB from Planet Earth**

**asal kekuatan:**

Eunkwang: Afrika Utara (Mesir)

Minhyuk: Asia Tenggara (Indonesia-Thailand)

Hyunsik: Asia Selatan (India-Turkey)

Changsub: Asia Timur (Jepang-Korea)

Peniel: Eropa Timur (Yunani-Roma)

Ilhoon: Suku Aborigin (Australia)

Sungjae: Suku Maya (Mexico)

* * *

**TERMATISMOU - Pasukan Sang Kegelapan [UPDATE]**

dalam bahsa Yunani, artinya Terminator.

0 mi̱dén: penuaan [dapat mebuat sekelilingnya menua, inspired: Bleach]  
1 éna: bayangan [inspired: klan Nara (naruto)]  
2 dýo: cahaya hitam  
3 tría: lullaby [inspired: Fairy Tail]  
4téssera: super strength  
5 pénte: racun  
6 éxi: pemanggil arwah  
7 eftá: api hitam  
8 ochtó̱: asap hitam  
9 ennéa: voodoo [santet!]  
10 déka: tulang [dapat mengambil dan mengontrol tulang yang ada di tubuhnya, inspired: Kimimaru (naruto)]  
11 énteka: all eater [memakan semua benda disekitarnya, dan dapat memuntahkannya jadi sebuah serangan ledakan, inspired: All Eater (ben 10 Alien Force)]  
12 dó̱deka: emerald [Jieun dari Matoki Planet]  
13 dekatría: ?

* * *

**EXO KINGDOM MEMBERS**

King Kangta - Time Controller

Queen BoA - Menerawang masa depan

PerdanaMentri Yunho - Grafitasi Magnetik

Jendral Kangin - Api

LetJen Jaejoong - Cepat

MayJen Junsu - ultrasonik

BrigJen Yoochun - Duplication

BrigJen Changmin - metal

Captain Siwon - Super Strength

Kopral Dana - Density

Kopral Stephanie - Strong Sense

* * *

**PASUKAN KUSUS KERAJAAN EXO PLANET  
**

Gaine Yesung - Weather

Gaine Sungmin - Telekinensis

Gaine Shindong - Merubah struktur tubuh

Gaine Donghae - Tanah

Gaine Hyukjae - Pasir

Gaine Kyuhyun - Tumbuhan

Gaine Ki bum - Air

Gaine Onew - Asap (Gas)

Gaine Minho - Dimensi

Gaine Sunday - Temperature

* * *

**QUEEN PEARLS: (Pasukan kusus bentukan Ratu BoA)**

Taeyeon - Mind control

Jessica - Ice

Tiffany - Illusion

Sunny - Menembus & Menghilang

Yuri - membuat orang sakit dengan kekuatan pikiran (Psionic Blast)

Hyoyeon - pengendali Karet

Sooyoung - pengendali atom benda

Yoona - gelombang kejut

Seohyun - kekuatan Bintang

Victoria - elastis

Amber - Negation (menghilangkan benda)

Luna - Merubah bentuk tubuh

Sulli - ledakan

Krystal - Super Senses

* * *

**FAMILY MEMBERS**

Leeteuk - Kangin : orang tua Kris

Ryeowook - suaminya meninggal (hangeng):( - D.O

Heechul - Siwon : orang tua Suho.

Henry - Zhoumi : Sehun

Taemin - Minho : Kai

Key - Jonghyun : Luhan


	2. Chapter 1: Reborn of The Legend

**The Story of the Reborn Legend: EXO Planet**

**CHAPTER 1: Reborn Of The Legend  
**

**SamKang**

Enjoy, sorry banyak kekurangan, leave your comment.

Di alam semesta yg luas nan besar ini, banyak isi alam semesta ini yang bermacam-macam, yang mungkin dianggap sebagai ilmu pengetahuan, sebatas kepercayaan, ataupun hanya sebuah mitos. Isi alam semesta ini terus berputar, beregenerasi, dan berevolusi. Banyak planet-planet yg hancur, mengalami hari terakhirnya. Banyak bintang-bintang yg meledak, merenggut ajal mahkluk yg bernafas disekelilingnya. Namun, juga banyak planet-planet dan bintang-bintang baru, yang memulai siklus hidup baru. Disebuah Galaxy beserta planet, yang berpenduduk. Planet yang lebih muda dari Bumi namun beradaban sangat tinggi, paling tinggi dan paling pesat dalam sejarah alam semesta. Penduduk yang memiliki kekuatan, beragam, dan berbeda-beda, dan mereka punya satu buah keutamaan, satu yang melambangkan diri mereka, satu yang menentukan nasib mereka, satu yang meramalkan segalanya, yaitu... "Pohon Kehidupan". Semua kekuatan berasal dari pohon tersebut. Semua pemimpin, raja-raja lahir dan bertahta di tempat tersebut, itulah Pohon Kehidupan sumber kekuatan bagi planet tersebut, planet yang mereka sebut sebagai, planet... EXO.

Namun beradaban yang tinggi tersebut menjadi kelemahan bagi planet EXO itu sendiri. Dengan peradaban tinggi melahirkan keributan dan perebutan kekuasaan. Terjadilah perang dunia, perang antar dua kubu yang berbeda, yang awalnya adalah satu.

Kejadian dimana orang-orang menyebutnya adalah "Hari Pengkhianatan" dimana sang Kegelapan, menentang para saudaranya, yakni tetua Planet EXO. Sang Kegelapan yang rakus akan kekuasaan berusaha menguasai jagat raya. Sampai pada suatu hari munculah 12 Prajurit pemberani. Tubuh mereka gagah dan perkasa seperti baja, kekuatan mereka sangat kuat melebihi siapapun. Keduabelas prajurit itu melawan kekejian dan kerakusan Sang Kegelapan. Dengan perang yang begitu lama, akhirnya keduabelas paskan itu berhasil menaklukan Sang Kegelapan. Dan untuk mengunci Sang Kegelapan agar hal buruk ini tak terjadi lagi, ke empat saudaranya mengorbankan diri mereka mengunci saudara yang berkhianat itu didalam Pohon Kehidupan. Pohon penyeimbang Planet EXO, Pohon sumber kekuatan Planet EXO.

Sekarang ini, dimana kejadian tersebut sudah menjadi sebuah legenda. Banyak hal yang terjadi, banyak hal yang berubah. Penduduk EXO terus bertumbuh, berkembang dan semakin kuat. Namun sesuatu mengejutkan terjadi, sesuatu yang tidak diketahui masyarakat. Pohon Kehidupan meramalkan suatu kejadian, kejadian dimana legenda itu akan terulang lagi, kejadian yang hanya diketahui Raja-Ratu dan pasukan kerajaan. Akan ada perang besar menunggu di depan, akan ada pahlawan yang terlahir kembali. Dan semua tergantung pada keduabelas Guardians, pelindung Planet EXO.

23 Tahun sebelum kebangkitan Sang Kegelapan.

"Ayah kenapa penuh sekali bayi-bayi yang lahir tahun ini?" Tanya seorang wanita. "Aku juga tidak tau, semoga saja tahun ini memang jadi berkah buat anak-anak yang baru lahir, liat bu kita sudah dekat, hampir sampai di Pohon Kehidupan".

"Ahh benarr, sabar ya Kris, ini hari yang sangat baik, tahun yang sangat baik, benarkan?" Tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita yang sedang menggendong bayinya terjatuh

"Ehh heii kau baik-baik saja".

"Ahh ya aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih telah menolongku, ahh, Luhan kau baik-baik saja kan?".

"Hati-hati, antreannya memang penuh sekali, wah anak mu lucu sekali, Luhan namanya?"

"Ahh ia benar, tahun ini sepertinya tahun berkah untuk bayi lahir, semoga saja begitu"

"Benar, aku juga berpikiran seperti itu, ohh anak mu terlihat sangat manis sekali"

"Ahh terima kasih, anakmu juga sangat tampan, siapa namanya"

"Kris, namanya Kris, benar jugadia tampan mirip sekali dengan ayahnya" ucap sang Ibu menatap wajah anaknya.

Perbincanganpun terus berlanjut. Setiap akhir tahun semua ibu dan anak yang baru lahir tahun itu datang ke Pohon kehidupan, untuk penggenapan kekuatan, dan penentuan nasib pada bayi yang baru lahir. Pohon Kehidupan berada diatas bukit. Akar pohon kehidupan sangat lebat dan begitu juga ranting dan dedaunannya. Ada sungai kecil yang mengalir dari Pohon Kehidupan dan menjadi sumber air bersih di pusat dunia itu. Bukit pohon kehidupan dipenuhi rerumputan hijau yang rapih dan tersebar padang bunga indah disana. Matahari bersinar cerah, dan terasa hembusan angin yang menyejukan. Benar-benar pemandangan yang indah.

"Ya selanjutnya.. Ahh Gaine Kangin, dan Mrs. Leeteuk?",

"Yaa kami KangTeuk Couple."

"Nama anak kalian?" tanya si Prajurit sambil mengecek daftarnya itu.

"Kris"

"Baik silahkan segera bertemu Ratu dan Pohon Kehidupan"

KangTeuk pun berjalan mengarah pada sosok wanita yang sangat beribawa, dengan baju putih yang megah besertakan mahkota Ratu yang indah dan tongkat kekuatan Pohon kehidupan. KangTeuk pun memberi hormat.

"Hormat kami pada yang mulia Ratu BoA."

Ratu BoA adalah ratu planet EXO, yang salah satu tugasnya adalah menjadi penghubung antar Pohon Kehiduan dan Mahkuk EXO Planet. Ratu BoA adalah sosok yang beribawa namun juga sekaligus ramah, dan sangat peduli pada rakyatnya, itulah mengapa BoA disebut sebagai, forever our Queen.

"Iya, silahkan maju" kata Ratu BoA "ahh anak kalian sudah lahir? Boleh ku lihat?" Ratupun menggendong Kris "anak kalian tampan sekali, dia juga sangat tinggi, benar-benar bayi sehat, kalian sudah bekerjakeras" Puji sang Ratu.

"Ahh tidak ini memang sudah tugas kami sebagai orangtua, terima kasih atas pujiannya Ratu" jawab Leeteuk malu.

"Baik akan kita mulai" Ratu menaruh Kris hati-hati di depan pohon kehidupan. "wahai Pohon Kehidupan tunjukkan kehidupan Bayi ini" sambil mengucapkan mantra, BoA tiba-tiba jatuh dan terkejut akan penglihatan yang baru saja diberikan Pohon Kehidupan.

"Ratu, apakah engkau baik-baik saja" para pasukan Ratupun segera membantu Ratu BoA berdiri.

"Ahh, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Ratu sambil memegang pelih kepalanya, "Anak ini akan menjadi luar biasa dan lihat di tangannya" tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah lambang di tangan Kris. "Itu adalah lambang Dragon, itu kekuatannya, kekuatan yang sangat jarang sekali." Jelas sang Ratu.

"Terima kasih banyak Ratu." ucap Leeteuk memberikan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Jaga, dan didik dia baik-baik, karena dia akan jadi penentu nasib planet kita nantinya, dia sangat penting, ingat perkataanku" kata Ratu tegas.

"Iya Ratu, kami akan melakukan yang sebaik2nya" jawab Kangin.

"Baik selanjutnya" kata petugas.

Kejadian tadi benar-benar menarik perhatian orang, tak terkecuali pasukan kusus Ratu. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut blonde berjalan mendekati sang Ratu "Maaf Ratu kalau saya lancang, tapi tadi Ratu sampai terjatuh, tidak biasanya seperti ini, ini sudah ketiga kalinya untuk penentuan bayi tahun ini, apakah anda baik-baik saja? Atau ada sesuatu dari penglihatan Ratu?".

Ratupun menarik nafasnya dalam "Aku melihat masa depan Planet EXO, Hyoyeon dari ketiga anak tadi, yang kali ini terasa lebih kuat".

...

"Heii kita bertemu lagi"

"Ahh benar, bagaimana? Apa kata sang Ratu tentang anakmu"

"Ahh aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti tapi katanya Kris akan jadi orang yang sangat penting bagi planet kita"

"Wah hebat sekali, hei tapi saat dia menerawang anakku, dia tadi sampai terjatuh, tidak biasanya seperti ini"

"Benarkah, aku juga, tadi Ratu seperti tergulai dan jatuh, dia terlihat sangat terkejut setelah mendapat penglihatan tentang Kris"

"Benarkah? Berarti kau orang ketiga. Sebelum kita aku dengar ada seorang ibu dan bayinya yang lahir dibulan ketiga kalau tidak salah nama anaknya Xiumin, saat Ratu menerawang dirinya, Ratu juga terhempas jatuh ke tanah, pasti sangat menyakitkan."

"ahh, sebenarnya ada apa? Aku jadi takut, apa ada yg salah dengan anak-anak kita"

"Aku rasa tidak ada yg salah, tapi mungkin memamg anak-anak kita akan jadi orang-orang yang penting bagi planet ini, ya hanya waktu yang bisa mengungkapkan."

"Ah aku harap tidak ada suatu hal yang buruk, Kris, kau harus berjuang :*".

-TBC-

Leave your comment

Thanks for Reading ^^

Next Up Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 2: Queen's vision

**The Story of the Reborn Legend: EXO Planet**

**CHAPTER 2: Queen's Vision  
**

**SamKang**

Waktu pun berjalan. Ditahun berikutnya ada dua bayi yang membuat keributan, karena sang Ratu kembali terjatuh, dan salah satu diantar mereka mendpat kekuatan Unicorn penyembuh yang sangat jarang, sudah hampir 100 Abad tidak ada yang memiliki kekuatan itu.

Tahun berikutnya kembali ada 3 orang yang jadi bahan perbincagan penduduk,

Waktu teruss berjalan dan tahun berikutnya ada dua orang yang membawa berita hangat. Kekuatan super kuat dan pengendali waktu, kekuatan yang sangat kuno kembali beregenrasi.

Tahun berikutnya lagi, menjadi tahun terakhir dimana Ratu jatuk ke saat hari penghakiman bayi. Di tahun ini terdapat dua bayi yang kembali jadi pertanyaan masyarakat, dan kembali kekuatan lama yang tak ernah terdengar lagi beregenerasi, kekuatan telortasi, yang sangat jarn ditemui menjadi topik hangat masyarakat.

Seorang pria tampan, terlihat masih muda, dengan tubuh tegap, berparas gagah dan mempesona. Berselimutkan baju seragam perdana mentri planet EXO datang menemui Ratu BoA "Selamat malam yang mulia Ratu, sudah selesai pekerjaan anda untuk bayi-bayi tahun ini?"

"Ahh sudah, Yunho, dan aku sangat lelah"

"Mari saya antar Ratu, apakah kau baik2 saja? Aku dengar tahun ini kau terpental jatuh lagi yang mulia, ini tahun ke 5 mu seperti ini."

"Ahh jangan memandang ku lemah karena kejadian itu Yunho, aku melihat sesuatu, sangat mengejutkan yang menandakan bahaya bagi planet kita".

"Bahaya? Bahaya apa ratu? Apakah si penjahat besar SooMan itu? Atau invasi dari planet lain? Atau apakah kiamat?"

"Ahh sepertinya bukan ke3 hal itu Yunho, tapi akan ada sosok baru yang akan menentang pemerintahan planet exo sekarang, waktunya tidak akan lama"

"Benarkah itu? Kalau begitu kita harus membahasnya dengan yang Mulia Raja"

"Iya besok akan aku beritau, kau juga harus ikut."

"Tentu saja Ratu, kita sudah sampai, Yeoboo Jaejong ahh.. Tolong bantu Ratu."

"Ahh baik honeyy.." Saut Jaejong.

"Jangan berkata mesra begitu di depan ku Yunho" protes sang Ratu.

"Maaf Ratuku" jawab Yunho terkikik.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah? Akan kupastikan perayaan kalian akan jadi pernikahan antar sepasang kekasih pria yang termegah sejagat raya."

"Ahh kau bisa saja Ratu, tapi pegang janjimu ya, seertinya takkan lama lagi."

"Yah sebaiknya kau ceppat-cepat menikah sebelum kejadian buruk itu datang"

"Baiklah aku akan melamarnya besok."

"Tidak bisa bsokkan aku sudah bilang akan ada rapat tentang penglihatan ku, kau juga harus hadir."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu Ratu, aku akan melamarnya sekarang."

"Terserah kau saja, goodluck, aku masuk istana dulu, ayo sunny, hyoyeon"

Yunho pun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, disana seorang namja cantik sedang sibuk membereskan sesuatu, "Jaejong. Kmu harus cepet pulang, pastiin mama papa kamu dirumah, terus kamu sia2 yg rapih, malam ini aku ke rumah mu."

"Memangnya kamu mau ngapain yeobo?"

"Ahh kau siap-siap aja, kan surprise, saranghaeyo Jaejoong ah :* jjaljaaa"

" Nado Saranghae (•̪ . •̪)"

...

"Hai ratuku, kau pasti lelah hari ini" cium kening

"Ahh sayang, kau tau, 5 tahun terakhir ini terjadi hal aneh di hari penentuan bayi."

"Ahh, aku tau, yang kejadian kau jatuh itu iya kan?"

"iya sayang, aku melihat sesuatu hal yang berbedabeda dari tiap bayi itu, namun selalu ada hal yang sama. Akurasa 12 legenda warrior terlahir kembali"

"12 legenda warrior ?"

"Iya legenda planet kita 12 prajurit besar yang berhasil menjaga kestabilan planet kita di awal pembentukan planet kita."

"Ahh yg Sang kegelapan itu?"

"Yup lawan mereka si Dewa Kegelepan, ohh ya dan kekuatan yang bayi2 itu miliki adalah kekuatan yang sangat kuno, yg sudah jarang sekali dipunyai"

"Sayang, kita mesti melihat tahun depan apakah masih ada bayi-bayi itu lagi atau tidak, untuk sementara, biarkan ini menjadi hal pperbincangan antar rakyat. Tahun depan setelah hari penentuan bayi, kita akan adakan pertemuan dengan dewan tetua tentang hal ini"

"Baiklah, semoga ini adalah pertanda baik, bukan buruk, oh ya aku baru ingat"

"Apa itu Ratuku?"

"Bumi"

"Bumi?"

"Yap, ada kaitan dengan bumi dan planet Matoki"

"Ahh apakah mereka lawan kita sayang?"

"Sepertinya bukan, menurut Pohon Kehidupan, bumi akan jadi tempat pertarungan akhir. Dan Matoki, aku tak tauapa hubungannya dengan para kaum Matoki"

"Baiklah Ratuku, semua akan baik-baik saja".

-TBC-

Next Up -Maaf ya disini gak ada EXO nya sama sekali, tapi dapat bocoran kan ntar ada B.A.P nyaa, Greatest Rookies are here together, haha, ehh Ratunya BoA dan ada Yunho haha.. ya enjjoy ya guys, following up next Chapter 3-\

Leave Your Comment

Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 3: Growing Up

**The Story of the Reborn Legend: EXO Planet**

**Chapter : Growing Up **

**SamKang**

Di sebuah taman, terlihat anak anak sedang bermain.  
"Heyy oper bolanya kesini !"  
"Tangkap"  
"Hiattt !"  
"Ciatt !"  
"Suho awass !"  
DANG !  
"Aduhh" riuh Suho  
"Ahh suho gwencana?" Teman-teman suhopun mengjampiri.  
"Ahh jidatkuu, kena tiang gawangg, ottokee, mama pasti malah, aku pasti gk boleh main lg huaaaaa" suho menangis, mamanya suho si amma Heechul sangat bawel sekali, iya akan marah bila Suho main tak karuan, bisa-bisa Suho dihukum, tidak boleh main lagi.  
"Suhoo.. Gwencanaa, cinii Lay sembuhinn.." Lay datang kesebelah Suho.  
Dari kejauhan tiba-tiba eomma Heechul datang "yaaa Suhoo yaa ! Waeyoo?"  
"Tenang Heechul Ajummah, Lay bica cembuhin kok, chaggamannyoo" dengan konsentrasi tingakat tinggi, Lay yang berumur 6 tahun mengerluarkan kekuatan unicornnya "hiatttt, julusss cembuhin uniclon, hiatt cuhoo cembuhhhhhh !"  
Tiba-tiba terlihat cahaya putih, dan..  
"Yaa Lay ahh ! Mana? jidat Suho masih cakittt" Suho kembali merengek, ternyata gak terjadi apa-apa, Lay pun bingung.  
"Ahh cuhoo jangan nangiss, bental, Lay mau meditaci dulu, Lay mesti konclentacii,, Cuho jangan nangis teyuss"  
"Arraceoo arraa.. Cepettann"  
"Hiatt.. Dengan kekuatan Pohon Kehidupan, kekuatan Unicoln Lay, cembuhhhhh !"  
Kali ini terdapat sinar putih, dan bintang-bintang kecil berwarna putih berkilauan entah datang dari mana dan...  
"Ahhh gomawoo Lay, ahh Lay keyenn bangett, cuhoo jdi cuka sama Lay"  
Lay yang mendengar itu jadi maluu.. "Ahh cheomaneyoo Cuho yaa, Lay dali dulu juga cuka cama Cuho."  
"Ahh jinnjaaaa? Kalo gichu cekalang kita pacalan yaa"..  
Tiba-tiba Suho bisa merasakan ada yang menarik telinganya.  
"Yaaa anak genit, masih kecil udah pacaran-pacaran, emang kamu ngerti, udah pulang ajaa. Layy gomawoo yaa, kamu hebat sekali, kekuatan apa itu? Kok kamu bisa gunain kekuatan kamu diumur mu segini?"  
"Kata mama ini kekuatan healing-uniclon, bica cembuhin orang, katanya ini cpecial, jadi mama ajalin aku bial bisa"  
"Wah kekuatan yg jarang sekali, hebat kamu." Uji heechul pada Lay.  
"Yeobooo Suho-aaaa.." Tiba-tiba dari jauh terdengar seorang pria tinggi, berparas tampan berlesung pipi berjalan ke arah mereka.  
"Yaa siwon yaa dari mana saja?" Tanya Heechul kesal.  
"Miann yeoboo, aku tadi beli eskrim, nih eskrim buat Suho".  
"Ahh gomawoo appa! Ehh ini Lay mau gakk? Kita makan baleng yukk" Suho nyodorin eskrim ke Lay. "Eomma aku main lagi ya, paypay".  
"Awas ya jangan jauhjauh, Siwon, kita jalan kesana aja yukk" kata heechul  
"Arraaa, kajjaa !" Sahut Siwon.

Sementara itu disudut taman lain.  
"Ahh bayimu lucu sekali, siapa namanya?"  
"Kai, bagaimana dengan bayimu?"  
"Sehun, wah sepertinya seumur, ehh apa kekuatannya? Kau sudah ke penentuan bayi kan?"  
"Ahh tentu saja, ini dia memiliki kekuatan teleportasi"  
"Ahh.. Benarkah? Memangnya ada kekuatan seperti itu?"  
"Yah memang ini kekuatan yg jarang sekali"  
"Wahh beruntung sekali, seppertinya terdengar sangat keren"  
"Iyaaa.. Bagaimana dengan anakmu?"  
"Anakku, dia pengendali Angin"  
"Ahh benarkah? Wahh rumah tak akan terasa panas ya kalau dirumah"  
"Haha benarrr.. Sepertinya akan begitu."  
"Heii taemin yaa" eomma Key datang.  
"Ahh heii Key" sahut Taemin  
"Gimana Kai, wah dia terlihat manis sekali" Kata Key.  
"Ahh iya, dia baik, wahh Luhan sudah besar juga ya, umur brp skrng?" Tanya Taemin.  
"Tahun ini dia akan jadi 4tahun" jawab Key.  
"Ohh ya kenalkan ini temanku henry" kata Taemin.  
"Ahh anyeong, Henry imnida" salam Henry ibu Sehun.  
"Ahh anyeong, Key imnida" jawab Key.  
"aku dan Key masih saudara, dan ini anaknya Luhan". Jelas Taemin.  
"Ahh.. Cute sekali Luhan, wahh dia besar, ehh apa kemampuan dia?" Tanya henry.  
"Ahh dia telekinensis, anakmu?" Balas Key.  
"Ahh ini Sehun, dia pengendali angin" jawab Henry.  
"Ahh kyeoo, Luhann say anyeong to Sehun" suruh Key pda Luhan.  
"Cehun? Anyeong, cehunnnnn, kyeo" kata Luhan terbata-bata tappi terlihat sangat senang.  
"Sepertinya Luhan menyukai Sehun" kata Taemin sambil tertawa lucu melihat Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun.  
"Ahh sepertinya begitu." Balas Henry sambil tersenyum.  
"Lucu sekali yaa, kyeooo" Kata Key.  
"Ahh Ryeowook! Anyeongg" kata Henry  
"Henry! Anyeong!" Jawab ryeowook  
"Perkenalkan ini Ryewook, teman lama lu" kata Henry.  
"Ahh dee anyeong, I'm key"  
"Taeminn :) ahh siapa pria kecil ini?"  
"Ini D.O, dia punya kekuatan super, haha"  
"Wahh imut-imut gini punya kekuatan otot super?" Kata Key  
"Ahh iyaaa.." Kata Ryeowook.  
"Hai D.O ini Kaii.." Kata Taemin sambil memajukan Kai ke D.O.  
D.O pun tersenyum maluu, walaupun dia masih tidak mengerti.  
"Haha kyeoo.. Lucu sekali yaa" kata Henry.

Waktupun terus berjalann...

-TBC-

Next Up -Lucu gak? disini ceritanya mereka macih bayii, macih kecill, itu ceritanya cadel ya bukan salah ngetik, hehe.. ehh kok ada perkumpulan emak-emak? emak Taemin, emak Key, emak Henry, emak Ryeowook. Haha.. next chapter ya 15 tahun kemudian, udah pada SMA-Kuliah mereka :' penasaran dongg? follow up Chapter 4-

Leave Your Comment

Thank You for reading


	5. Chapter 4: The Time has Come

Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians

**Chapter 4: The Time has Come  
**

**SamKang**

"Baekhyun ssi, disini gelap sekali."

"Ahh tenang Chanyeol" Cringgg sebuah sinar muncul dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Ahh kenapa kita harus ikut hal seperti ini sih?" Tanya chanyeol.

"Ini kan sudah tradisi yeolli, kelulusan menuju ke sekolah Atas kita pasti disuruh berjalan kedalam hutan gelap seperti ini" Jelas Baekhyun, sambil melewati akar-akar pohon.

"Ahh tapi aku benci, aku bisa saja membakar semua hutan ini"

"Ahh kau yang benar saja yeolli, sudah kita lewati saja ini."

"Ahh baekki yaaa, aku dengar sesuatu"

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar""

Ahh aku yakin ada setannya, tuh kan benar"

"Dari tahun ketahun kan memang begitu yeolli, dan semuanya itu kan hanya bohongann.. Kau ini, kau hamppir 15 tahun skrng yeolli suaramu saja sudah berubah macho seperti itu"

"Ahh tapi aku takut" Chanyeol makin menguatkan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Baekhyun.

"Ahh jangan berubah jadi annoying begitu chanyeol, kau membuatku gila"

"Maaf baekhyunnie.. Tapi kau akan tetap menyukaiku kan Baekki?"

"Ahh kalau kau tak diam, aku akan meninggalkanmu" Baekhyun segera melepaskan genggaman Yeolli dari lengannya dan berjalan terus kedepan.

"Yaaa!.. Baekki yaaa.. Aku takut ! jangan tinggalkan aku"

Sementara itu di sisi lain planet EXO."Ya ini ronde terakhir di putaran Final Silat Dunia. Dan kin FuLang telah kembali memasuki arena, dan lawannya TAO juda sudah bersiap memasuki putaran akhir."

"Huuuoooooo" "Taoooooooo !" Tao Tao Tao" suara riuh penonton memenuhi !

"Yak pertandingan sudah dimulai kembali, Fulang melakukan serangan pertama, dengan pekulan bertubi-tubi, apakah Tao masih sanggup menjalani pertandingan? Ahh ternyata Tao masih dapat menghindar! Yak kini Tao yang melontarkan tendangannya, sambil berutar dan... YaKK ! Fulang terjatuh! Kembali poin untuk Tao, kini skor sementara 11-12 skor masih untuk Fulang, namun lihat apa yang terjadi? Sepertinya stamina FuLang sudah habis, kini kesempatan Tao! Tao melakukan serangan! Dengggg ! 12-12, dan lihat FuLang masih mampu melanjutkan pertandingan, terjadi lontaran pukulan dan tendangan bergantian antar kedua Finalis. Ahh tendangan Fulang mengenai Tao. Skor 12-13 untuk FuLang. Apakah Fulang akan memenangkan kejuaraan tahun ini? mempertahankan gelarnya. Sepertinya niat FuLang untuk melepaskan pialanya sama sekali tak nampak, FuLang terus memberi serangan! Yakk kembali Tao berdiri lihat dia siap dengan kuda-kudanya. Kuda-kuda yang sangat unik, apakah ini jurus rahasia? dan wahhh apa yang baru saja terjadii? Tao berputar di udara dan, dann, dannn..." GUBRAKKK "tendangannya mengenai kepala Fulang, trikk yang sangat brilian sekali ! Skor double untuk Tao 14-13"TENGGG! TENGGG! TENGGG!

"Pertandingan telah usaiiii ! Tao adalah pemenang Grand Fight tahun ini ! Dia menjadi pemenang termuda yang pernah ada dalam sejarah!"

"Gege ! Aku berhasill !" Sorak Tao gembira menghampiri Kris Xiumin Chen Guru serta sahabat-sahabat perguruannya.

"Ahhh chukkaee" sahut Chenn

"Chukkae Tao :* chu~" kecup Kris Mereka pun saling berpelukan, merayakan kemenangan mereka. Namun di ujung sudut stadion ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Lapor, empat orang dari 12 sedang ada di Turnamen Grand Fight, dan pemenangnya adalah Tao si Time Controller."Kemudian sebuuah suara pun terdengar dari eartalk orang tersebut."Benarkah? wahh mereka punya potensi, terus laporkan kegiatan mereka"."Baik" jawab orang tersebut.

Sedangkan di sisi lain planet EXO.

"Bagaimana, apa ada sesuatu hal yg spesial?"Suara terdengar dari eartalk seseorang.

"Tidak ada, hanya seperti biasa, D.O, Sehun, Kai sedang berada disekolah tingkat atas, semua berjalan dengan baik".

"Baiklah, bila ada hal aneh terjadi, segera laporkan"

"Baik" jawab si orang asing mantap.  
"Yaa Sehun dari mana saja"

"Itu tadi aku melihat gadis, mirip Luhan hyung"

"Ahh benarkah? Kau ini kenapa yg ada dibenakmu Luhan saja?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau juga suka Luhan hyung Kai?"

"Siapa bilang -_-"

"Ahh.. D.O anyeong !"

"Sehun, Kai! Anyeong!"

"ku dengar kau ikut olimpiade science ya D.O?" Tanya Sehuan.

"Ahh.. Iya baru saja aku selesai latihan"

"wah untuk apa kau ikut seperti itu?"

"aku harus mengejar banyak prestasi, untuk beasiswa ku."

"Wahh rajin sekali, kau mau pesan apa? Ayo aku sudah lapar nih" rengek Sehun.

"Ahh arraa, aku Mie sajaa" jawab D.O

"Baiklahh, ahjussii!" Panggil Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya,

"Mie nya 3 ahjussi"

"Ahh baiklah, minumnya?"

"Es jeruk saja, bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Oke" sahut D.O menyetujui.

"Yaa Kai dari tadi kau diam saja?" Tanya Sehun kepo.

"Memangnya aku harus berbicara apa?" Tanya Kai.

"Kau bahkan tidak menyapa D.O"

"Ahh benarkah? Miann, D.O anyeong" sapa Kai pada D.O sambil melebarkan senyum manisnya.

"Aa. aa. " jawab D.O terbata-bata. 'Ahhh apa2an ini kenapa aku jadi gugupp begini?' Tanya D.O dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kelasmu? Pasti kelasmu tidak seru, terlalu banyak anak pintarnya? Iya kan? Harusnya kita sekelas" kata Kai.

"Ahh. Hmm.. Eeee..hmm" D.O gk tau mesti ngomong apa.

"Yaaa.. D.O hyung kan satu tahun diatas kita Kai. Kita tidak mungkin sekelas dengan D.O hyung, apalagi kau bodoh seperti ini" Kata Sehun heran, sebenarnya Kai polos ato bodoh.

"Ahh, miann, aku lupa, ahh.. Maaf aku kan hanya berharap bisa sekelas, hyung! Memangnya kau tidak mau sekelas dengan ku?" Tanya Kai.

"Ahhh akuu.. Ehmmm.. Hmmm.. Eeeee..." D.O masih speechless, gemeterann.. 'Aduhh kenapa ini?' Bahkan D.O bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Yaa hyung! Kok hah hmm hah hmm? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ahh nggakpapa, ehh makananya sudah datang, gamsahamnida ahjussi, selamat makan" kata D.O langsung menyergap mie didepannya.

"Kenapa dia Kai?" Tanya sehun berbisik."Aku juga tidak tau, tapi hyung itu terlihat lucu" bisik Kai sambil ber-smirk ria:o

Sementara di tempat perguruan tinggi.

"Anyeong haseyo, saya Suho, jurusan kedokteran, mohon kerjasamanya"

"Ahh anyeong, aku Luhan, semester dua jurusan kedokteran"

"Ahh kita sama jurusan kedokteran" kata Suho

"Iya benar"

"Hyung kau mau jdi dokter apa nantinya?"

"Aku ingin jdi dokter hewan sebenarnya"

"Waeyo?"

"Ya krena aku suka binatang, semudah itu alasanku, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ahh aku jdi dokter umum saja" jelas Suho.

"Wahh itu seru pasti" kata Luhan.

"Jadi sekarang kita kemana?" Tanya Suho.

"Kita akan jalan studytour ke rumah sakit ternama disekita sini, kita akan menunggu yang lain dulu."

"Ahh baik,"

Tak lama kemudian, Seseorang datang mendekat

"ehh Layy?" Suho menemukan Lay di perguruan tingginya.

"Kau masuk kedokteran juga?".

"Ya suho ! kamu juga?" Tanya Lay

"Benar, ahh kau kan sudah punya kemampuan unicorn, buat apa kau jdi dokter lagi?" Tanya suho.

"Unicorn? Unicorn penyembuh itu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Betul hyung, itu kekuatan jarang kan?" Tanya Suho.

"Iyaa, tapi dia memang cocok sih, dia bisa jadi melegenda di dunia kedokteran! Ahh anyeong, aku Luhan" Kata Luhan.

"Anyeong aku Lay, ah tidak sampai melegenda juga, aku harus belajar lagi, agar aku bisa mengerti, gak asal pake kekuatanku saja, benarkan?" kata Lay menjelaskan.

"Ahh kami sangat beruntung kedatangan murid sepertimu, welcome to our university." Sambut Luhan

."Ahh gamsahamnida"

"Bagaimana denganmu Suho? Wah kau pengendali air?" Tanya Luhan.

"Betul hyung, memang kenapa?"

"Air itu elemen penyembuh, sangat cocok dengan kedokteran, banyak ahli dokter yang memiliki kekuatan air" jelas luhan.

"Ahh benarkah? Wahh kalau gitu aku tidak salah pilih, haha.. Hyung sndiri kekuatannya apa?"

"Aku telekinensis"

"Wahh daebakk! Keren sekali!" Sahut Lay.

"Haha tidakk, tidak sekeren kalian."

"Ahh jangan merendah gitu hyung!"

"Bukan begitu, tapi memang iya, ahh lebih baik kita masuk bus sekrang, kita tunggu didalam saja, diluar panas." Kata Luhan dan langsung berjalan.  
Tanpa diperhatikan seseorang telah memperhatikan mereka dari awal.

"Iya disini 3 orang sudah bertemu"

"Baiklah, segera lakukan tugasmu".

"Siap

* * *

-TBC-

Leave your comment

Thanks For Reading

Next Up -Ini pertemuan mereka lagi setalah mungkin sekitar 12 Tahun dari chapter sebelumnya, udah gede semua yaa :' Author bangga, ehh ada orang aneh? siapa tuh? find out in the next chapter-


	6. Chapter 5: What's Happening?

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 5: What's Happening?  
**

**SamKang**

* * *

**-CHEOLBAEK-**

"Prittt prittt! Yaa ayoo semua bangun! Keluar semua! Kita senam pagi terlebih dahulu!" Suara keras guru olah raga terdengar, camp anak-anak akhir sekolah atas Oxean itu terbangun semua dan berkumpul di lapangan besarr. "Ayoo! Semua kita senam pagii baik musikkk.." Lanjut suara guru olahraga berhitung dan musik iringan senampun terdengar.  
"ahh aku sangat terlihat bodoh melakukan senam pagi seperti ini" kata Baekhyun.  
"Sudahlah Baekki, ikuti saja nanti kau kena marah" sahut Chanyeol yang masih ngantuk.

- setelah 10 menit -  
"Yakk cukup sampai disini semua bisa melakukan kegiatan olahraga bebas di sekitar camp, kita akan berkumpul lagi jam 10!"

anak-anakpun segera berlarian, berbutan memakai lapangan yang ada, sedangkan dua bocah iniii...

"Baekkie balik kamar aja yuk, aku masih ngantuk" kata Chanyeol.  
"Ahh aku ikut kalian ya, aku juga ╭(¯o ƪ) masih ngantuk." Kata Jino salah satu teman sekolah mereka.  
"Ahh baiklah, aku juga belom mandi, aku harus memakai eyeliner, mataku sampai tak kelihatan" jawab Baekki sambil melangkah menuju kamar penginapan mereka.

Disaat mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba tanah yang mereka injak bergetar, dan terlihat pasir-pasir bergerak.  
"Lihat, pasirnyaa.. Kenapa mereka bergerak ke arah sana? Bagaimana bisa? Apakah ada orng yang sedang iseng?" Tanya Baekki bingung.  
"Ahh serius ? Apa ini" jino lebih bingung lagi.  
Pasir tersebut itupun menuju kesatu arah, membentuk suatu bentuk paras seorang pria dewasa, dengan memakai setelan jas lengkap dengan kacamata.  
"Hah? Mau apa ahjussi itu?" Tanya baekhyun  
"Sepertinya dia penjaga seperti bodyguard" balas chanyeol.

"Sial kenapa tidak ada orang sama sekali? kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Jinoo "ini menyeramkan :&"

Tiba-tiba dengan cepatnya pria itu menggerakkan tangannya dan pasirpun mengikuti arah tangannya bergerak kearah chanbaek dengan keceptan tinggi.

"Yakkk! Menghindar!" Teriak baekhyun.

Baekhyunpun jatuh kesamping, dan Chanyeol jatuh mengguling ke samping. Jino pun jatuh kebelakang.

"Apa maunya orang itu, sial" Chanyeolpun tampak segar, sepertinya rasa ngantuknya menjadi rasa kekesalan.

**-TAOKRISXIUCHEN-**

Disisi lain planet EXO.  
"Tao untuk merayakan kemenanganmu kita mau makan dimana?" Tanya Xiumin.  
"Aku mau bakpao sajaa!" Kata Chen  
"Enak saja yang menangkan bukan kau!" Kata Xiumin.  
"Ahh aku mau ramen saja, sudah lama gk makan itu" sahut Tao dengan muka cemerlang.  
"Ahh ada ramen enak itu ramen Shin! Kesana saja bagaimana?" Kata Xiumin mengusulkan.  
"Baiklahh ayoo" Krispun menyalakan mobilnya.  
Saat mobil tersebut mau berjalan, tiba-tiba mobil tersebut terasa menurun.  
"Ahh bannya bocor?" Tanya chen.  
"Ahh tidak mungkin, masa semua bannya bocor diwaktu bersamaan begini" kata Xiumin  
"Sepertinya ini lebih parah dari pada bocor" kata Tao.  
"Sebentar" Kata Kris langsung keluar dari mobil.  
Saat diluar Kris melihat ban mobilnya hilang. Entah kemana, padahal tadi masih ada. Tiba tiba ada sesuatu berwarna hitam melayang, dan siap jatuh di atas mereka.  
"Awasss!" Teriak Kriss.  
BRAKK! TRANGG!  
Ternyata sebuah ban mobil jatuh dari langit mengenai kaca depan mobil Kris.  
"Kurang ajar, siapa itu?" Tanya Kris geram.  
Semua penumpang mobilpun turun.  
"Ada apaa?" Tanya Tao  
"Awass datang lagiii!" Kata Xiumin memperingatkan.  
Ban mobil itu pun mental ke samping arah Tao dan Chen, namun berhasil terhindari.  
"Hampir sajaa" kata chen lega.  
Tiba2 kedua Ban mobil yang jatuh tadi kembali melayang, dan terbang mundur berlawanan dengan arah mereka. Tiba-tiba kabutt teball keluar, dan terlihat siluet pria dan sesuatu ada yang melayang dibelakangnya, orang itupun semakin maju mendekat, mendekat, mendekat... dan itu adalah 4 ban mobil Kris, yang melayang dibelakang orang tersebut.  
"Siapa kau? cepat katakan!" teriak Kris menghamiri pria tersebut. Namun salah satu ban mobil pun melesat ke arah Kris, Krispun terpental.  
"Gege ! Gwencana?" Teriak Tao menghampiri Kris.  
"Sial siapa orang itu" tanya Kris sambil memegang dagunya meringis kesakitan.  
"Lihat kita dikepung, ada orng juga dibelakang kita!" Kata Xiumin kepada yang lainnya, panik!  
"Heii apa mau kalian?" Tanya Chen.  
"dasar bocah" kata salah satu orang misterius itu.

**-KAIDOHUN-**

"Hyungg ayoo pulang" kata Kai.  
"oke, aku juga sudah selesai." Sahut D.O

merekapun berjalan menelusuri gang kosong menuju rumah Kai.  
"Ahh kenapa daun daun berterbangan banyak sekali?" Tanya Sehun heran, kawatir padahal angin gk bertiupp kencang.  
"Sudahlah ayo cepat jalan" kata Kai.  
Mereka pun berjalan bersama seperti biasa. Lama-kelamaan jalanan yang mereka tapaki sudah bertumpuk daun, makin lama makin tebal, dan daun pun terus berjatuhan dari langit.  
"Apa ini? Sepertinya hujan daun" kata Sehun  
"Memangnya ada? Kau ini -_-" sahut Kai jadi sewot garagara katakata Sehun.  
"Ahh tunggu ada orang yang ngikutin kita dari tadi" kata Sehun.  
"Kau tau dari mana? Jangan menakut-nakuti dong" kata D.O agak lemes.  
"Ya aku tau, aku kan bisa mengendalikan angin. Angin yang bilang ada orang" kata Sehun.  
"Kau ini benar-benar aneh, aku harap nanti anakku bukan pengendali angin, pasti nantinya akan aneh sepertimu." Kata Kai.  
"Kauu iniii -_-" sehun jadi gak mood. "Tapi serius ini".  
Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang

"Halo"  
"Ahh siapa kau?" Tanya Sehun.  
"Aku yang ngikutin kalian daritadi." Kata si stranger.  
"Ohh, jadi bneran ada orng yang ngikutin? Kok kamu ngaku kalo ngikutin kita?" Tanya Kai.  
"Kaii -_-" bisik D.O agak lemes denger pertanyaan Kai.  
"Karena aku capek ngikutin kalian terus, gimana kalo kita main aja? Teleporter!" Kata si stranger nantangin.  
"Hah, dari mana kau tau? Benar benar anehh" kata Kai.  
"Baiklahh bersiapplah kaliann.." Si stranger melambaikan tangannya dan segerombolan daun pun terbag ke arah mereka.

"gaswatt, itu apa2an? hyung, kaburrr!" kata Kai langsung loncat ke samping. Untung bisa menghindar tapii..  
"Aishh, darah" Sehun mengelus pipinya yang tergores sesuatu.  
"Sepertinya sisi daun itu tajam, seperti pisau" kata D.O menganalisi.  
"Ahh benar sekali, mau coba lagi?" Kata si stranger.

**-HANHOLAY-**

"Kenapa masih tidak ada orang di dalam bus? Ini sudah terlalu larut" Tanya Suho.  
"Hyung apakah kita salah bus?" Tanya Lay  
"Aku tidak tau, harusnya bus yang ini" kata Luhan.  
"Itu ada pak supirnya kok didepan." Kata Suho.  
Tiba-tiba pintu belakang bus pintu dimana mereka masuki tadi tertutup.  
"Ehh.. ada apa? Tidak menunggu yang lain?" Tanya Suho.  
"Bus ini bergerak" kata Luhan.  
"Ahh supirnya menghilang!" Kata Lay.  
"Hah? Bagaimana bisa? Tadi aku melihatnya kok," kata Suho.  
"Bagaimana ini? Busnya bergerak sangat cepat" Tanya Lay panikk..

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Next Up -Lay Panikk :o sebenernya ada apa? KEnapa banyak orang asingnya? apakah mereka penjahat? apakah semua akan baik-baik saja? so next 4 chapter isinya fighting scenes, agak susah ya bikinnya jadi kata-kata, but I'm trying my best, penasaran dong siapa si orang asing dan dibalik serangan in? ikuti terus, kalo ngikutin ntar chapter 11 dikasih hadiah :p, wkwk -  
**

**Leave your comment**

**Thank You for reading  
**


	7. Chapter 6: BAEKYEOL - Meet Stranger

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 6: BAEKYEOL - Meet Stranger  
**

**SamKang**

-BAEKYEOL-

Pasirpun bergerak kesana kemari.  
"Kita tidak bisa begini terus" Kata Baek.  
Baekhyun pun mengarahkan telapak tagannya ke gerombolan pasir itu, kemudian sebuah sinar keluar dari telapak tanganya. Sinar di tekapak tangannya berubah menjadi sinar laser, gerombolan pasir itu pun jadi bolong di tengah, dan mengarah pada orang stranger tersebut. Namun dengan pro nya si stranger itu dapat menghindar.  
"Huehehehe.. Dasar bocah!"  
Chanyeol pun membuat bola api ditangannya dan melemparkannya ke orang stranger itu berkali-kali. "Terima nih !".  
Namun dengan pro nya si stranger berguling ke samping, berhasil menghindar dan membentuk dinding pasir untuk melindunginya.

"Yaaa ! Jino ya! Apa kekuatanmu? Cepat bantu!" Teriak Baekhyun.  
"Bagaimana kalian bisa dengan mudahnya menggunakan kekuatan kalian? Aku pengendali logam" jawab Jino.  
"Kalau begitu buat besi yang besar dan jatuhkan keatas kepalanya" suruh Baekhyun panik.  
"Baik sebentar, tapi aku tak tau aku bisa apa tidaj, kita di bawah umur untuk menggunakan kekuatan2 ini" kata Jino.  
"Coba fokus saja, kau pasti bisa. Yeolli aahh ! Terus serang dia." Kata Baekhyun memerintahkan.  
Kini Chanyeol dan stranger sedang berduel, saling serang antar keduanya membuat tempat sekelilingnya juga hancur, namun dengan pro nya si stranger mengeluarkan jurus.  
"Ombak Pasirrr ..." Dusssssss..  
Pasir membentuk seperti ombak, dengan tinggi 10 meter berhasil mengenai chanyeol, dan chanyeol jadi terkubur dibawah pasir-pasir.  
"Yakk Chanyeol yahh!" Teriak Bakkie "cepat kau buat besi yang besar, aku akan melawannya."  
"Heh sialan! Aku disini," serangan sinar laser Baekki nampaknya lebih ampuh dari api Chanyeol. Dengan serangannya selalu berhasil menembus gumpalan paasir si stranger.  
"Sial kau, coba kau beradu dengan ini" si strangerun memadatkan pasir-pasirnya, dan menerbangkannya ke arah Baekhyun.  
"Baikk, haaaaaaakkkkk" sinar laser Baekhyun juga semakin kuat tetapi sepertinya si pasir lebih kuat dan si pasir pun mengenai Bakhyun sampai mental ke tembok penginapan. "Ahh sial, Jino cepatt!" Kata Baekhyun gak tahan.  
"Heii masih ada aku! Terima ini" jino pun siap dengan besi baja besarnya diatas kepala si stranger. "Hiaaaa" dia menurunkan tangannya, dan terasa sesuatu jatuh dari langit, dan berhasil mengenai kepala si stranger.  
"Aww" apa ini si stranger memegang kepalanya. Sebuah besi jatuh dari kepalanya, si stranger berjongkok dan mengambil besi tersebut. "Apa ini? Uang logam?"  
"Yakkk ! Jino ya ! Apa maksudmu? Aku menyuruhmu membuat besi yang keras, yang besaarrr ! Aku tidak memintamu bikin koin kecil seperti itu ! Boooyaaa? " Teriak Baekhyun frustasi.  
Tiba-tiba dari dari tumpukkan pasir ada semburan api keluarr "Hyaaaaa ! Bersiapplah kau" Chanyeol bangkit kembali ! Dan dia sudah bersiap dengan ide baru. "Baekki kita gunakan serangan gabungan"  
"Ahh ide yang bagus, ayok cepat." Balas Baekki.  
"Bersiaplah kau orang aneh, dan gak jelas !"  
"Oke, serangan Api Phoenix" Chanyeol mengeluarkan apinya, yang hebatnya api Chanyeol tersebut membentuk sosok Burung Phoenix raksasa yang siap menerjang si stranger.  
"Sinarr Baekki Bliingg Blinggg" baekhyun pun juga mengeluarkan sinarnya dengan intensitas maksimalnya, membuat daya hancur serangan makin besar.  
Dua elemen itupun berpadu indah namun mematikan.  
"Heii tunggu duluu! Tunggu.. Jangan serius sepperti ini" si stranger panik! Namun tiba-tiba serangan gabungan BaekYeol yaitu Phoenix BlingBling lenyap, dan tiba-tiba banyak kabut menyelubungi tempat itu.  
"Siapa itu? Ada orang disana." Kata Jino  
"Hmm jadi mereka nambah orang?" Kata Baekhyun.  
"Ayo kami tidak takut, keluarkan serangan kalian!" Si Chanyeol nantangin.  
"Ehh, Chanyeol, lihat seragamnya itu, dia dari kerajaan." Kata Baekki.  
"Ahh itu kan perdana mentri Yunho" sahut Jino juga shock.  
"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol "mau menyerang kita juga?"  
Yunhopun mengeluarkan death smile nya, "ahh tidak, halo salam saya Yunho dari kerajaan, dan orang asing ini adalah orang saya."  
"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.  
"Ahh begini maaf sebelumnya menyerang kalian mendadak seperti ini, tapi ini adalah sebuah tes untuk mengukur kemampuan kalian."  
"Kemampuan apa? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Chanyeol.  
"Ahh yg pasti kita tidak bermaksud jahat, untuk lebih jelasnya, mari kita ke istana imperium. Hyukjae, bawa mereka, aku masih harus pergi ketempat lain, sampai jumpa"  
"Baik, ayo silahkan kalian, cukup Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saja, mohon untuk Jino untuk menutup mulut, anggap saja kau tidak mengetahui apapun, nantinya kau pasti akan jadi orang yang berguna juga." Kata hyukjae.  
"Hah? Berguna? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jino merasa diejek. "Heiii"  
Pesawatpun datang, dan mereka langsung lepas landas.  
"Ahh.. Aku sangat tidak beruntung" Jino pun ditinggal sendirian.

-TBC-

Leave your comment

Thanks for Reading

-Next Up TAOKRISXIUCHEN-


	8. Chapter 7: TAORIS XIUCHEN - Kris's Anger

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 7: TAORISXIUCHEN - Kris's Anger  
**

**SamKang**

-TAOKRISXIUCHEN-

"Hyung kenapa ban2 itu bsa terbang seperti itu?" Tanya Tao bingung.  
"Itu pasti kekuatan mereka, pengendali karet" kata si Xiumin sok ide.  
"Memangnya ada elemen yang seperti itu -_- kau ini aneh, jangan asal ngomong (‾˛‾")ƪ(˘̶̀ ̯˘̶́ ) " Chen jitak Xiumin.  
"Kau tega memukulkuu. Chen? Kauuu.. (˘̩̩̩.˘̩ƪ)" si Xiumin sedih, gak nyangka.  
"Ahh mian, lgi pula kamu ngomongnya asal begitu, xiumin, saranghaee" si Chen ngerasa bersalah :(.  
"Awas bannya terbang lg" kata Kris kasih tau.  
"Menghindarr chenn" teriak xiumin ke Chen.  
BAKKK!  
"Taoooo !" Kris melihat Tao terpental kena ban.  
"Tao kau baik2 saja?" Kris hampir nangis, Taopun masih belum bergerak. Kris menjadi penuh amarah, Tao nya kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Entah siapa orang-orang ini, yang pasti mereka sudah berhasil membuat Kris marah.  
"Kurang ajarr.." Krispun langsung terbang dengan cepat menubruk si orng yang ngendali ban. Sampai menubruk tembok dinding, ada besi tiba-tiba datang mementalkan Kris ke sisi lain.  
"Ahh kenapa jadi besi?" Tanya Xiumin.  
"Aku telekinensis, selanjutnya kau!" Sambil menunjuk ke Xiumin, besi beratpun berjatuhan ke ara Xiumin, namun dengan telatennya besi itu dibekukan, dan jatuh sebelum sampai ke arah Xiumin. Namun tiba-tiba mereka berdua dapat merasakan sesak napas.  
"Ahh ada apa ini, aku tak bisa bernafas" kata Xiumin.  
"Apa ini? Paru-paruku seperti terbakar" Tanya Chen.  
"Hei jangan lupakan aku! Aku pengendali Gas" kata seorang stranger satu lagi yang dibelakang.  
"Ahh jadi kabut tadi juga kerjaan dia" kata Chen sambil terbata-bata, karena sesak nafas.  
"Kini kadar oksigen sudah aku hilangkan, kalian tidak akan bisa bernafas tanpa oksigen" kata si stranger.  
Namun tiba-tiba si stranger terpental, seperti terdorong sesuatu.  
"Ah kenapa dia?" Tanya XiuMin.  
"Itu Kris Xiumin!" Kata si Chen, agak heran sama xiumin.  
Krispun melayangkan tinjunya berulang kali ke si starnger Gas, sambil terbang melayang dia melayangkan tendangan terakhirnya membuat si stranger gas terpental.  
Sementara disisi lain, si starnger telekinensis melemparkan besi kearah Chen. Namun berhasil ditahan Chen dengan dialiri listrik mereka pun beradu.  
"Ahh sial, dia kuat sekali" kata Chen.  
"Tahan Chen" Xiumin mengeluarkan kekuatannya, tanah seketika berubah jadi es semua, dan xiumin pun membuat es bergetar, sampai si telekinensis kehilangan keseimbangan.  
"Nih terima!" Chen melemper besi tadi ke arah strranger telekinensis. Besi tersebut udh dialirin listrik, dan bisa bikin nyetrum mengenai si stranger. Xiumin punya ide! Dia mengunci pergerakan si stranger dengan di bekuin setengah badannya dan mau tak mau, besi itu pun terarah langsung ke stranger tanpa bisa dihindari.  
Namun tiba-tiba besi tadi terlempar jauh, seperti membentur sesuatu dan mental, sesosok pria pun tiba-tiba muncul.  
"Haloo" katanya  
"Ahh perdana mentri, kau sudah datang" kata si stranger.  
"Yah pekerjaan mu cukup Sungmin" kata si Yunho si perdana mentri.  
"Hah pperdana mentri untuk apa datang ketempat seperti ini?" Tanya Chen.  
"Halo, ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan, kalian harus pergi ke istana imperium exo, kalian sangat kami butuhkan, bisa tolong lepaskan teman saya ini?" Kata yunho sambil tersenyum.  
"Ahh perdana menteri sangat tampan, arraa.." Kata xiumin sambil menghilangkan es yang ada di orang stranger tadi.  
"Terima kasih, ohh ya bisa bawa teman wushu mu itu, masih ada satu lagi kan disana, aku harus menemuinya, shindong tolong bawa mereka ya"  
"Baik" jawab sungmin.

"Hoshh hoshhh" suara Kris lelah, ngos-ngosan. Terlihat si stranger satu lagi sudah habis babak belur. Sepertinya kemampuannya tidak bisa membendung kekuatan Kris.  
"Maaf mengganggu" kata Yunho  
"Kau? Siapa?" Si kris nanya.  
"Aku PM Yunho, kau hebat sekali, kau memang berbakat, sangat menarik." Kata Yunho.  
"Ahh perdana mentri? Di tempat seperti ini?"  
"Iya, aku disini karena kamu, ini adalah sebuah ujian, mengukur kemampuanmu"  
"Apakah ini salah satu tugasmu? Mengukur kemampuan semua anak muda di EXO planet?"  
"Ahh tidakk. Untuk kasusmu iya, kau spesial, sudah ditakdirkan oleh pohon kehidupan, untuk lebih jelasnya, mari kita ke istana, Shindong kau baik-baik saja?"  
"Ahh tidak tuanku, sepertinya punggungku patah." Jawab Shindong si stranger.  
Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum."Maaf telah membuat mu begini."  
"Tidak tuanku, memang dia sangat hebat." Kata Shindong.  
"Baiklah ayo kita jalan, ayo Kris, ppesawatnya sudah menunggu. Tao dan lainnya juga sudah dalam pesawat."  
"Taoo? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kris kawatir.  
"Ahh tentu saja, dia akan dapat perawatan, aku masih ada pekerjaan lain, aku akan pergi duluan, sampai jumpa." Kata Yunho dan dia pun meloncat sangat tinggi.  
"Ahh kekuatan apa itu?" Tanya Kris.  
"Heii bisa bantu dia kesini?" Tanya Sungmin nungguin Kris sama shindong  
"Ahh baik" kata Kris lalu menghampiri Sshindong dan membantunya berjalan."Maaf ya hmm.. Shindong hyung". Kata kris.  
"Ahh tak apa, ini kan bagian dari tugas, kau hebat." Kata si Shindong.  
"Ah terima kasih, kemampuanmu sangat hebat, sangat keren" puji Kris.  
"Tidak sehebat kemampuanmu." Si Shindong memuji Kris mulu.

-TBC-

Leave Your Comment

Thanks For Reading

Next Up -KAIDOHUN-


	9. Chapter 8: SEKAIDO Protecting Each Other

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 8: SEKAIDO - Protecting Each Other  
**

**SamKang**

-KAIDOHUN-

"Apa2an sih -_- orang itu, memangnya dia hebat sekali apa -_-. "Begitulah pikiran Kai.  
namun ternyata si stranger gak sendirian, ada si stranger bertangan pedang disana dan meloncat ke arah D.O dan siap menebas.  
"D.O hyung! Awas" kai beteriak!  
Srett. terhempas, sempat menghindar namun pedang itu menebas lengannya, tidak dalam, namun cukup banyak mengeluarkan darah D.O.  
"Hyungg gwencana?" Kai mengampiri D.O kawatir sekali dengan keadaan. D.O "yaaa ! Kau benar-benar membuat masalah."  
Kai pun berlari kearah si tangan pedang, kini si tangan kiri si pedang berubah menjadi palu keras.  
"Sepertinya dia pengendali logam" kata D.O menganalisa.  
"Hyung kau baik2 saja? Aku akan menghadapi si orang dedaunan ini. Kau cari sesuatu untuk menutup lukamu, oke?" Kata Sehun.  
Kai dari tadi sudah melancarkan serangan, begitu dia sudah mendekat, si besi itupun siap menebas, namun Kai menghilang, dan muncul di belakang si Besi dan berhasil melontarkan tendangannya mengenai kepala si Besi, begitu terus, dan tampaknya Kai berhasil. Namun karena memang si Besi adalah seorang Pro, dia merentangkan tangannya dan dia berputar, dan saat kai muncul, Kai terkejut dan terpental oleh Palu raksasa dan jatuh jauh mengenai kepalanya.  
"Kaiii !" Teriak D.O, dia menghampiri Kai, Kai terlihat miris, kepalanya terkena bongkahan besi palu besar, darah dimana-mana, D.O pun membalur kepala Kai dengan lengan bajunya yang ia sobek.  
"D.O hyung hati2" kata Kai.  
"Iya Kai, kau lupa kekuatanku? Kekuatan super kuat, daya tahan kuat, tenang saja :*" kata D.O menenangkan sambil memberikan kecupan di jidat Kai. "Kini kau berhadapan dengaku Besi!" Kata D.O menantang.  
D.O dan si besi berlari, si Besi kini mengubah pedangnya menjadi Palu juga, kini dua Palu besar menyatu dengan legannya.  
Si Besi melayangkan palunya, namun tak disangka, berhasil di tahan D.O, D.O layaknya superman, kuat sekali. Kini judulnya sih jadi ManOfSteel vs Superman.  
D.O sangat kuat, diapun dapat mengimbangi kekuatan si Besi, pukulannya juga dapat mementalkan, padahal hanya sekali pukul.  
"Ahh D.O hyung, kenapa dia masih terlihat lucu dissaat seperti ini" Kata Kai terkagum-kagum."Ternyata dia mengerikan juga."

Disebelah sana mereka beradu, Angin Sehun dibuat sepitipis dan secepat mungkin sehingga dapat sifat memotong, sedangkan si Daun, membuat sisi daunnya semakin asah, dan tajam. Ini sepperti melihat orang bermain pedang bersi mini, dan dalam porsi yang banyak.  
Sehun pun mengeluarkan Angin besar dan kencang, menerbangkan dedaunannya.  
"Ahh kurang ajar, tapi kekuataku bukan Dauh, sebernarnya, tumbuhan."  
Kemudian terasa bumi bergetar, dan lihat.  
"Ahh Akar pohon? Dari bawah tanah" kata Sehun kaget.  
Akar-akar itu terus menyerang sehun, sehun pun kabur, dan kalo sempet dia tebas-tebasin pake anginnya, tp jumlah nya terlalu banyak. Ehh dia punya ide bagus! "Ahh aku kan pengendali angin" sehunpun menebas dan dia terbang !  
"Hah terbang kemana dia?" Kata si Daun. Sayangnya Sehun gk pernah nyobain dia pun malah kelempar dan jatuh lg ke tanah, "ahh siall -_-" si Sehun kena sial. Si dedaunan kini sedang bergerak ke arahnya.  
"Oke aku akan buat angin badaii.." Kata sehun optimis. Tiba-tiba awan hitam menyelubungi, suara geledek di mana-mana, dan angin pun semakin kencang, kini Sehun sedang bertapa, berkonsentrasi."HYAAAAA" sekali Sehun berteriak, ada sesongsong petir menyambar.  
"Waduh" si Daun jadi takut. "Memangnya kekuatan angin bisa berbuat seperti ini?." Si Daun heran.  
sebenarnya hal yang dilakukan Sehun mudah saja, tempat ini luas sebenernya disebelah sana memang awan hitam sudah ada, Sehun hanya tinggal menambahkan angin agar awan hitam bergerak dan ada di atasnya, lalu ia membuat angin kencang, ini benar-benar menguras tenaga sehun, sampai akhirnya hujan deras pun turun.  
"Hyahh rasakan ! Gabungan serangan angin-air-petir hyahhhh" Darrrrr... Drassssss... Wwoosshhhh... Sebenarnya sih gk ada petirnya, cuman air hujan dan angin saja, dan karena kencangnya angin si Dedaunan pun terpental..  
"Hyaaaaaaa" si dedaun terpental.

Di pertarungan lain,  
"Akkhhhh" D.O jatuh. Staminda D.O sudah habis dia dari tadi sudah babak belur, benar-benar pertarungan mengerikan, tanahpun retak-retak, dan hancur akibat kekuatan mereka yang beradu, pohonpun juga hancur. Kini D.O lemas, namun dia masih keras keppala untuk melawan.  
Pukulan dia layangkan, namun tangannya ditahan oleh tangan si besi, Kaki D.O pun menendang namun ditahan oleh si Besi dan ditarik Kaki D.O lalu dilemparr jauhhhhh.. D.O pun tak bisa bergerak, ini benar-benar diluar kemampuannya. Ketika si besi datang menghampiri D.O dia siap menghabisi D.O tanpa ampun "any last word, kitty?" Kata si Besi, "Kaa.. Ka..iii" D.O terbata-bata dan tiba-tiba entah dari mana datangnya segerombolan besi, kayu, batu dan lainnya jatuh dari atas kepala si besi dan menimpa jatuh si Besi. "Kai." Kata D.O lagi. "Ahh ternyata menteleportasikan benda mati tidak sulit." Kata Kai. "D.O hyung gwencana?" D.O hanya bisa mengangguk. "Mianhae, aku tidak berguna, hanya bisa membantu saat kau sudah seperti ini" kata Kai menyesal, "Ayoo.."  
DUARRR...! Si besi bangun lagi, dia segera berlari ke arah Kai. Kai bersiap dan 'Ting!' Dia menghilang, dan si Besi muter-muter nyariin Kai, dan Duakkkk ! Tendangan salto Kai mengenai si Besi, dan besippun harus menyantap tanah, karena mukanya jatuh ketanah dengan kerasnya.  
"Ayo hyung kita harus bertemu Sehun." Kai menggendong D.O dan menghilang. *Ting!*  
Mereka sampai di tempat Sehun berada dan melihat Sehun sedang bersama seorang pria,  
"Siapa orang itu?" Tanya D.O  
"Molla, kita tanya saja" kata Kai.  
"Wah lihat siapa yang datang" kata si pria itu.  
"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kai.  
"Dia perdana mentri Yunho, kau tak tau?" Kata Sehun.  
"Benarkah? Untuk apa?" Tanya Kai lagi.  
"aku memperhatikan dari tadi, ternyata kalian cerdas juga." Kata Yunho.  
"Apa maksudmu?" Kata Kai.  
"Ahh aku tidak bermaksud mengejek, tapi menurut ku tadi sangat jenius, tapi kalian perlu mengasah kemampuan kalian lagi, untuk itu kalian harus ke istana sekarang."  
"Istana? Imperium?" Si Sehun nanya  
"Yahh benar, ini yang kalian lawan tadi Kyuhyun si pengendali tumbuhan dan Changmin si besi, mereka yang akan mengantar kalian, kita akan bertemu lagi, anyeong" Yunho pun pergii.  
"Ayo ikuti kami, dan maaf soal tadi, itu ujian buat kalian" kata si Kyuhyun.  
"Ahh, ujian macam apa, kau tak lihat D.O hyung samppai begini, kepala ku juga," kata Kai.  
"Yahh maaf, tapi ini memang perlu dilakukan, untuk mengukur kemampuan kalian, dan kalian lulus." Kata Changmin.  
"Sudah ikuti kami saja, ayo naik." Si Kyuhyun mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke pesawat, dan ppesawat itupun lepas landas.

"Ahh menarik sekali, bagaimana dengan 3 orang terakhir ya, aku harus cepat-cepat." Yunho yg penasaranpun juga langsung menambah kecepatannya, ketempat berikutnyaa...

**-TBC-**

**Leave your comment**

**Thanks For Reading**

**-Next Up SULAYHAN-**


	10. Chapter 9: SULAYHAN - The Truth

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 9: SULAYHAN - The Truth  
**

**SamKang**

-SULAYHAN-

"Hyung, tak bisakah kau mengendalikan bus ini?" Tanya Lay.  
"Sebentar, ini sulit, bus ini juga bergerak, akan kucoba." Kata Luhan "Hakkkk.."  
"Sepertinya mulai melambat," kata Suho  
"Ahh ayo hyung berjuang."  
Nyritttttt..  
"Ahh berhasil."  
"Mobilnya berhenti bagus hyung, sekarang ayo kita keluar."  
"Tidak bisa aku harus menahan ini, bila tak ku tahan akan jalan lagi." Kata Luhan  
"Ahh bagaimana ini?" Tanya Lay.  
"Aku punya ide hyung! Coba lepaskan saja kekuatanmu,"  
"Baik"  
"Nah bisa kah kau mengendalikan agar bus ini bisa berbelok ke sungai situ,?" Tanya Suho.  
"Sungai?" Kata Luhan.  
"Iya, disana kan air, tempat kekuatanku." Kata Suho,"nanti setelah di air biar aku yg mengambil alih."  
"Baikk.."  
Bus pun berjalan, Luhan harus berjuang mengarahkan si Bus agar menuju ke sungai..  
"Tarik nafas yang panjang" kata Suho.  
Byurrrr PlaSshhhhh...  
Blebebbb Bluububbb..  
Suho pun memasukan air ke dalam bus, iya memecahkan kaca, dan mereka semua berenang melewati kaca tersebut.  
"Ahh kita berhasil" kata Lay  
"Cepat naik, aku tak tahan" kata Luhan.  
Tiba-tiba ada meteor api yang jatuh ke mereka.  
"Awass, masuk lagi kedalam air!" Kata Suho..  
Burrp burrppp ... Untuk sementara, mereka aman.  
Suhopun membuat air yang dapat membuat mereka semua bisa naik kepermukaan.  
"Itu siapa?" Tanya Lay  
"Itu, awas batu meteor lagi."  
Merekapun berhasil menghindar. Namun tanah yang mereka pijaki tiba-tiba mengunci kaki mereka, sehingga tak bisa bergerak. Dan saat itu muncullah seseorang. Dan dengan batu berapi, batu itu kembali menyerang..  
Dengan sigapnya air-air suho membuat pelindung. Sedangkan disana tiba-tiba sebuah mobil yang lagi parkir bergerak cepat ke arah si stranger, dan bam tiba-tiba ada gundukan tanah muncul dan menghempaskan mobil itu.  
"Siall" kata Luhan.  
"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Suho.  
Tiba-tiba batu-batu berkumpul jadi satu, dan membentuk monster Batu dan dia siap menerjang mereka bertiga, Laypun mengeluarkan kekuatannya.  
"Mati!" Seketika Batu itu hancur jadi reruntuhan kembali.  
"Apa yg baru saja terjadi?" Luhan bingung.  
"Lay bukan kah kekuatanmu menyembuhkan?" Tanya Suho.  
"Sebenarnya lebih tepatnya kehidupan, aku bisa membangunkan benda mati jadi bernyawa, dan mengambil nyawa benda mati, namun aku tidak bisa mengambil atau memberikan nyawa kepada mahkluk hidup, hanya bisa menyembuhkan, dan mengambil tenaga mahkluk hidup." Kata Lay menjelaskan.  
"Ahh benarkah? Kekuatan yang sulit" kata Luhan.  
"Jadi kau bisa memberikan engeri? Kau bisa menyalakan mobil dengan kekuatanmu?" Tanya Suho.  
"Yapp"  
"Kenapa tadi mobilnya tak kau hentikan?" Kata Suho.  
"Aku mencoba tapi tak bisa, sepertinya itu semacam sihir, aku tidak berkutik." Kata Lay.  
"Baiklah yang terpenting sekarang orang didepan kita, sbenarnya siapa dia?" Si Luhan bingung.  
"Heiiii siapa kau?" Tanya Suho teriak.  
Bukannya menjawab tapi orang itu malah menyerang lagi dengan bebatuan.  
Laypun berkonsentrasi, dan semua mibil yang ada di parkiran menyala, dan dengan kecepatan tinggi mobil-mobil itu menubruk si orang asing. Namun mobil-mobil itu tidak berhasil mengenai orang asing itu. Dinding membatasi, melindungi si orang asing itu, seperti tembok 4 sisi.  
"Ini akan menjadi sangat sulit." Kata Suho.  
Suho pun membuat ombak tinggi dari air sungai, dan menyerbu si orang asing, dan orang asing itu bertahan dengan tembok tanah yang ia bangun.  
"Luhan coba kau pindahkan dinding tanah itu, apa bisa?" Tanya suho.  
"Akanku coba." Kata Luhan  
"HMm haaaakkkkkkkkkk" Luhan mengeluarkan kekuatannya, mukanya memerah dan, dia berhasil. Si orang asing itupun terjatuh.  
Kini Lay menyiapkan seperti bola ada di tangannya, dia melemparkannya ke orang asing itu. Duarrr dan meledak.  
"Apa yang kau lempar itu?" Tanya Suho.  
"Energi, makanya bisa meledak sepperti itu." Kata Lay.  
Luhanpun menerbangkan orang asing itu jauh ke sungai itu. Dan Suho mengurungnya di dalam gelembung air.

PLOK PLOK PLOK  
"Luar biasa, sepertinya aku meremehkan kalian." Seseorang datang dari arah depan.  
"Siapa lagi itu?" Tanya suho.  
"Perkenalkan aku Yunho, Jung Yunho."  
"Yunho, perdana mentri Yunho" kata Lay  
"Ahh benar, kau trnyata hebat juga tak kusangka kau bisa ikut membantu menyerang, aku pikir kekuatanmu hanya menyembuhkan." Kata Yunho.  
"Maksudnya apa ini?" Tanya Luhan.  
"Selamat, kalian berhasil lulus ujian tahap awal." Kata Yunho sambil tersenyum :)  
Si Luhan nanya lagi."Ujian? Jadi ini semacam tes gitu?"  
"Benar, kalian adalah orang terpilih Pohon Kehidupan sejak kalian lahir, dan untuk lebih jelasnya kita harus ke istana sekarang, banyak yang sudah menunggu kalian." Kata Yunho.  
"Istana? Kita akan ke istana?" Tanya Suho senang, dan bersemangat.  
"Iyap, ohh, dan Suho bisa kah kau melepaskan temanku yang ada disana?" Kata Yunho.  
"Ahh tentu." Blurrrr...  
"Ohokk ohokk"  
"Donghae yaa, kau ini kan ikan, bukannya kau bisa bernapas dalam air?" Kata Yunho.  
"Tuanku Yunho. Itu hanya panggilan, aku bukan ikan beneren" kata Donghae bete sama pertanyaan gak penting Yunho.  
"Ahh arraa.. Ayo kita harus jalan sekarang, kalian orang terakhir, ayo" kata Yunho.  
"Maaf atas serangan ini, tapi semua berdasarkan rencana PM Yunho, bila ada keluhan atau kritik dan saran silahkan langsung ke beliau." Kata Donghae.  
"Ahh tidak, kau hanya menjalankan tugas, kami juga mau minta maaf." Kata Luhan.  
"Sudah. Sudah, kita harus ceppat. Ayo"  
"Wahh pesawat ini pesawat apa? Baru kulihat." Tanya Lay.  
"Ini pesawat memang tidak komersil. Ini pesawat pribadi dan rahasia, dan peswat ini juga bisa tak terlihat, jadi jarang dari kalian yg pernah lihat." Jelas Donghae.  
"Wahhh.. Tak kusangka aku akan naik peswat mewah ini..Daebak" kata Suho.  
"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan tadi? Kenapa kalian lama sekali, aku kira aku akan ketinggalan pertunjukannya" Tanya Yunho.  
"Ahh tadi entah mengapa mereka sedang didalam bus, saat aku mau menyerang, bus mereka berjalan cepat tak terkendali, aku pikir penyamaranku gagal." Kata Donghae.  
"Hah? Tunggu jadi kejadian dalam bus itu bukan bagian dari tes?" Tanya Lay.  
"Aku tidak tau, apakah kau berimprufisasi?" Tanya Yunho ke donghae.  
"Tidak kok, lagi pula dengan apa aku menggerakan bus itu." Kata Donghae.  
"Lalu siapa?" Tanya Yunho.  
"Perdana Mentri aku rasa ada orang dengan kekuatan kuat aku dapat merasakan aura negatif disana, aku sangat sensitif dengan hal yang seperti itu" kata Lay.  
"Ahh benarkah? Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, jangan.. Jangan itu pekerjaan si kegelapan." Kata Donghae.  
"Jangan beranggaan dulu, banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi, kita harus cepat ke istana." Kata Yunho.  
"Kegelapan? Apa kah itu Dewa Kegelapan? Yang ada di legenda itu?" Tanya Luhan.  
"Yapp benar sekali, dan itu ada hubungannya dengan kalian, walaupun kita sendiri juga belum tau pasti." Kata Yunho.  
"Ahh appa maksudnya?" Tanya Suho.  
"Maka dari itu untuk lebih jelas kita akan membahasnya di Istana Imperium." Kata Yunho.

Merekapun meluncur cepat keistana. Banyak hal aneh dan tak terduga terjadi hari itu, dan kini 12 Guardians telah berkumpul.

**-TBC-**

**LEAVE YOUR COMMENT**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**Next Up - Going to The Palace, ketemu Raja, siapa Rajanyaa... :o? dan sebenrnya apa yang terjadi? Semua sangat aneh? iya kan? Aku aja juga bingung, haha.. Thanks for reading, Next to Chapter 10-**


	11. Chapter 10: The Imperium Palace of EXO

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 10: The Imperium Palace of EXO  
**

**SamKang**

"Selamat datang di Istana Imperium EXO Planet" para penjaga istana menyambut kedatangan anggota-anggota terakhir.  
"Wah ini hebat sekali, aku tak pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya, pintu gerbangnya ternyata besar sekali." Kata Suho.  
"Ini baru gerbangnya, kau belum lihat isinya." Kata Donghae.  
"Sudah kita harus bergegas, Raja sudah menunggu" kata Yunho.

Memasuki bangunan utama raja, disini adalah hall besar tempat umum dimana rakyat hanya bisa masuk sampai ke tempat ini saja, ruangan megah yang luas dan berujung pada sebuah tahta kursi tempat dimana biasa Raja dan Ratu menyambut dan mendengarkan keluhan rakyat. Dibelakangnya ada tangga menuju ruangan lebih dalam.  
"Mari lewat sini."  
"Dibaliknya hall luas kembali, namun terpapa banyak pintu yang masing-masing ruangannya memiliki kegunaannya sendiri.  
Masuk lagi ke tahap lebih dalam, melewati ruangan terbuka luas, dan pintu fase terakhir ada di depan mata. Di balik pintu terlihat Raja dan Ratu serta ada 9 pemuda beserta 5 orang berpakaian sama seperti Donghae berbaris dihadapan Raja dan Ratu.  
"Hormat kami pada yang mulia Raja dan Ratu" kata Yunho mempin sambil berlutut.  
"Sudah ku bilang berapa kali Yunho, kau tidak perlu memberi hormat sampai seperti itu." Kata Raja Yunho.  
"Tapi ini memang sudah jadi peraturan Raja ku" Yunho pun berdiri "kini sudah lengkap ke 12 Guardian EXO."  
"Yaa, kerja yang sangat baik Yunho, laporkan hasil tesnya nanti kepadaku. Dan terima kasih pada pasukan Gaine, kalian sudah bekerja keras, silahkan masuk ke ruang perawatan." Semua stranger tadi adalah asukan kusus kerajaan tingkat Gaine, yaitu tingkat atas, tentunya mereka sengaja kalah juga dari para Guardians ini karena mereka kan hanya ngetes awal.

"Pertama-tama Saya ucapkan selamat datang, dan saya akan menjelaskan secara singkat, mengapa kalian ada disini. Kalian adalah anak-anak terpilih sejak lahir oleh Pohon Kehidupan, kalian punya tugas yang penting dan menentukan nasib EXO Planet di masa depan, dimulai dari 20 tahun yang lalu, teppatnya di hari prnrntuan bayi atau GyeojangDay, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah Ratu mendapat penglihatan aneh dan masa depan sampai dia harus jatuh karena kekuatan visi yang begitu kuat, dan tahun itu, 3 anak jadi perbincangan warga, sejak saat itu terus ada anak-anak mengherankan, tahun berikutnya ada dua, berikutnya lagi 3 berikutnya lagi 2, dan tahun yang kelima, 2 bayi, sehingga genap 12 orang jumlahnya. Penglihatan yang Ratu dapatkan dari 12 bayi tersebut sama tentang masa depan EXO,walaupun tetap masing-masing mempunyai cerita sendiri-sendiri. Dan 20 tahun kemudian, terkumpulah kalian disini, hari ini." Kata sang Raja menjelaskan panjang singkat :p.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Suho  
"Kalian mulai sekarang akan tinggal di istana dan akan berlatih." Kata Raja.  
"Bagaimana dengan keluarga kami?" Tanya D.O  
"Tenang orangtua kalian sudah tau kalau hari ini akan tiba, kita nanti akan kembali memberitau keppada mereka kalau kalian selamat ada disini." Kata Ratu.  
"Bagaimana bila kami menolak?" Kata Kris.  
Raja pun terdiam.. Dan dia mulai berbicara kembali. "Maaf mungkin ini memang terlalu berat bagi kalian, ini terlalu mendadak, tapi kalian lihat diri kalian sendiri, kekuatan kalian berada di atas rata-rata, semua ini sudah ditentukan oleh Pohon Kehidupan, namun pilihan tetap di tangan kalian, kalian yang menentukan masa depan EXO dan diri kalian sendiri."

"Kau benar yang mulia, ini terlalu berat, aku akan kembali pulang ke rumah." Kata Kris.  
Seisi ruangan ppun terdiam.  
"Aa.. Aku juga ikut, mohon maaf yang Mulia" kata Tao menyusul Kris.  
Xiumin dan Chen pun ikut menyusul.  
"Tungguu.." Suho angkat bicara.  
"Kalau ini memang benar, bisakah Ratu memperlihatkan kepada kami apa yang dilihatnya, apakah Pohon Kehidupan selama ini selalu benar?"  
"Selama ini pohon kehidupan tidak pernah salah, meskipun dalam prosesnya lebih berat dari yang diramalkan, namun akhirnya selalu sesuai," kata Yunho menjelaskan.  
"Aku bisa memperlihatkannya kepada kalian, namun kalian harus tetap bersatu berduabelas, karena kalian memang adalah satu." Kata Ratu.  
"Baiklah kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kita coba? Bagaimana kau yang paling tinggi?" Kata Suho kepada Kris maksudnya.  
"Baiklah, tapi bila tidak keluar apa-apa atau ada hal yang tidak sesuai dari apa yang sudah dibicarakan, aku akan langsung keluar dari sini." Kata Kris.  
"Baiklah cukup adil, mari kita menuju ke pohon kehidupan." Kata Ratu.

"Pohon kehidupan adalah energi kita, dia bisa melihat masa depan, dan bisa menyimpan memori dan sejarah, ini yang melihat takdir kita, namun tetap kita yang menjalani dan mengambil takdir kita masing-masing, kalian buatlah lingkaran memutari pohon kehidupan lalu taruh tangan kanan kalian di batang pohon kehidupan, berkonsentrasi lah, keluarkan energi kalian ke pohon kehidupan, aku akan memimpin." Kata sang Ratu menjelaskan.  
"Wahai Pohon Kehidupan tunjukkanlah masa depan EXO Planet kepada kami"  
Tiba-tiba cahaya bermunculan, dan memperlihatkan ppenglihatan yang sama ppada masing-masing anak pilihan itu.

Hari Pengkhianatan, dimana Pohon Kehidupan mati, kegelapan dan pasukan hitam menyelimuti planet, ketakutan dan panik mengisi lapisan atmosfer planet exo, dan di hari terakhir, 12 sosok Guardians berseragam canggih datang berbaris, memperjuangkan keselamatan dan keseimbanan planet exo, mereka adalah satu, 12 adalah satu.

Dan penglihatanpun berhenti sampai disitu.

"Wow aku melihat diriku disana" kata Chanyeol.  
"Ah ini benar-benar terjadi?" Tanya D.O  
"Semua yang dikatakan benar" si Baekhyun menambahkan.  
"Jadi bagaimana Kris?" Tanya Ratu  
"Baiklah, karena aku sudah berjanji, dan gk ada salahnya kan, menyelmatkan planet tercinta kita ini." Kata Kris sambil memberikan smirknya  
"Haha baguss, kini kita lengkap" kata Suho.  
"Baiklah, mulai besok persiapkan diri kalian, karena menjadi pahlawan, is not going to be easy." Kata Yunho. "Beristirahatlah, kita akan bertemu tepat pukul 7".  
"Kenapa pagi sekali? " Tanya Xiumin.  
"Yahh, biasakan diri kalian, kalian disini sebagai pprajurit, ikuti peraturan, kalau begitu, selamat sore." Kata Yunho, lalu bersama Ratu pergi kembali kekediaman di dalam istana.

"Jadi kalian siap?" Tanya Suho.  
"Tentu" jawab Luhan.  
"Kamar kalian disebelah sini" si Hykjae menunjukan jalan.  
"Baiklah, hari yang melelahkan." Kata Chen.  
"Ini akan jadi hal yang sangat menarik" kata Kai sambil melepaskan pandangannya kearah D.O

**-TBC-**

**LEAVE YOUR COMMENT**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**Next Up -Itu si Kai maungapain yaa? hehe KAIDO itu my Bias, so the next chapter ada bocoran, bakal ada mandi barengnya, sstttt... tell everyone to read the next chapter, chapter 11 is on the way-**


	12. Chapter 11 (Special): Mandi Bersama

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 11: Special Yadong: Mandi Bersama  
**

**SamKang**

yakk akhirnya ada sedikit Yadongnya, tapi gak berlebihan yaaa, enjoyy..

* * *

"Satu kamar untuk berdua, jadi silahkan kalian memilih kamar kalian masing-masing, semua keperluan sudah tersedia di kamar, sarapan pukul 7 pagi, lewat dari 7.10 kalian tidak akan dapat jatah makanan, jadi lebih baik kalian malam ini tidur cepat, saya tinggal dulu, anyeong" Hyukjae berjalan meninggalkan keduabelas insan yang tampan-tampan cenggo ini.

Kai pun segera menarik D.O "Aku duluan semua, selamat malam".  
"Yaa.. Kai, kenapa kau menarikku.?"

D.O pun pasrah ditarik Kai.

"Hmm.. Luhan hyung, maukah kau sekamar denganku?" Tanya Sehun.  
"Ahh tentu, ayo kita masuk aku sudah lelah" jawab Luhan

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam kamar nomor 2, Sehun mengikuti Luhan dari belakang dengan senyum terpampang diwajahnya.

"Tao, ayo"  
"Hao gege"

"Chen, kau mau kan tidur denganku?"  
"Ya memang aku bisa dengan siapa lagi?"  
"Yaa!, jadi kau terpaksa?"  
"Ahh tidak Xiuminn sssiii.. Dengan senang hati chu~"

"Yeolli cepatt, aku tak kuat"  
"Arraseo, goodnight semua." Chanyeol melambaikan tangan kepada yang lainnya.

"Ehmm.. Sepertinya hanya tinggal kita berdua." kata Lay memulai pembicaraan.  
"Ahh iya, hmm.. Lay kau tak masalah kan sekamar denganku?" Suho agak gugup nanya ke Lay.  
"Tentu, lagi pula aku tak kenal siapa-siapa disini, aku senang ada kau." kata Lay lalu menatap Suho.  
"Ahh benarkah? Ahh hmm.." Suho jadi malu mendengar kata-kata Lay, entah mengapa mukanya memerah, ia tidak sanggup menatap Lay balik.  
"Ada apa?"  
"Ahh, tidak, aku hanya..." si Suho ngomongnya kelamaan.. "aku hanyaa..."  
"Ayolah, aku masuk duluan ya" Lay gak sabar, sepertinya dia sudah terlalu lelah.  
"Ahh, tunggu.."

Klekkk, suara pintu tertutup.  
"Ahh hyung, maaf menarikmu, tapi aku benar-benar ingin ditemani kau." Kai langsung memeluk D.O  
"eehh.. Kaa.. Kaii..ii"  
"Hyung, kau tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kai melepaskan pelukannya, memegang dua lengan D.O lalu menatapnya langsung ke mata D.O  
D.O tertunduk, mukanya memerah, diapun menganggukkan kepala.  
Melihat tanda persetujuan D.O, Kai pun tersenyumm "ahh Gomawo hyung, kau yang terbaik."

Kaipun melepaskan genggamannya pada D.O, dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur, "ahh pengatnya, aku ingin mandi" Kai pun melepaskan pakaiannya.  
D.O matanya mengikuti gerak gerik Kai, melihat setiap lekukan tubuh sexy Kai. 'Ada apa inii, ahh kenapa Kai membuka bajunya seperti itu? ahh ada apa denganku, kenapa aku tidak bisa memalingkan wajahku dari tubuh Kai?'  
Kai menengok ke belakang lalu menatap D.O "Hyungg ayo mandi bersama!"  
Brukkk..  
"Hyungg ? Kenapa kau? Kenapa kau malah jatuh?" Tanya Kai, menghampiri D.O yang tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan karena ruangan kamarnya terlalu HOT, Kai pun datang dan memeluknya.

Di kamar sebelah, suara shower sudah memenuhi kamar.  
Luhan sudah ada dikamar mandi, ia pun menatap ke semua sisi kamar mandi itu, besar sekalii.. padahal cuman kamar mandi doang, lalu Luhan berjalan ke arah pintu lalu menengok keluar kamar mandi.

"Sehun, kau mau menemaniku?"  
Sehun yang merasa dipanggil lalu nengok ke arah pintu kamar mandi. "ne? Menemanimu? Mandi?"  
"Iyaa, mandi sendiri disini tidak enak, apalagi kalau kamar mandinya sebesar ini, kau harus masuk juga kesini."  
"Ahh hyung, serius?" tanya Sehun dengan matanya yang membesar.  
"Iya, aku serius cepatlah"  
"Dengan senang hati." Sehun langsung bugil siap menerjang Luhan.

"baekki ya, kau mau mandi duluan?"  
"Iya" Terlihat Baekki sedang mengambil handuk dan menyiapkan piyama yang tersedia di lemari pakaian.  
"Kau tidak mau aku menemanimu?" Goda chanyeol yang sedang tiduran di tempat tidur menatap BAaekhyun yang masih sibuk.  
"Ahh sudah terlalu sering, aku mau menikmati kamar mandi ini" Lalu Baekki berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi, "lihatlah, ahh ini nyaman sekali"  
"Ayolah baekki, aku mau menggosok punggungmu" Chanyeolpun berdiri mengikuti arah jalan Baekki.  
"Tidak perlu yeolli, maaf kau harus keluar, keluar sanaaaa"  
"Baekki yaaa, bbuingg bbuingg"  
"Sirrrooo !" Dak, pintu kamar mandi tertutup.  
"Ahhh jahatnya" Chanyeolpun mempoutkan bibirnya, dan merebahkan badannya ke kasur, "ahh kenapa ruangan ini besar sekali? aku jadi takut."

"Ahh, punggungmu kotor sekali"  
"Ya Bakpao, sudah jangan berisik, apa mau kau aku suruh keluar?"  
"Yaa ! Jongdae ya ! Kau tega? Siapa yg akan menggosok punggungmu kalau bukan aku?"  
"Ahh benarr juga"  
"Jadi kau menerimaku mandi bersamamu hanya terpaksa? Karena memang tidak ada orang lain?"  
"Ahh bukan begitu Xiumin"  
"Kau tegaa.."  
"Aniiii..."  
"Ahh aku akan keluar"  
"Ahh Xiumin ahh"  
Chen pun memeluk Xiumin dari belakang, tidak mau Xiumin pergi. Xiumin seperti terkena benih-benih setruman listrik pemikat.  
"Xiumin, mianhaee, haruskah aku melakukan gwiyomi untukmu?"  
"Baiklah, lakukan sampai angka 10 !"  
"Ahh bagaimana aku akan melakukannya?"

"Buka bajumu Tao"  
"Hahh? Apa yg akan gege lakukan?" Tao menatap Kris horor  
"Kita harus membersihkan badan kita, sudah kau tidak perlu malu-malu panda begitu" (?)  
"Ahh gege (•̪ . •̪) "  
Saat sudah dalam kamar mandi.  
"Ge, bagaimana menurutmu, kau benar-benar akan mengikuti ini"  
"Yaa.. Ini sudah ditakdirkan, aku juga penasaran, dan ini pasti akan menarik, memangnya kenapa? Kau tak mau ikut?"  
"Selama gege ada disampingku, semua takkan jadi masalah."  
"Benarkahh?"  
"Iyaaa"  
"Taoo, heii lihat ada yang berdiri di bawah sana"  
"Yaaa ! Gege, kau cabul."  
"Heii enak saja, lihat siapa yg cabul, kau kan yang terangsang, padahal aku hanya menggosok kepalamu"  
"Ahh gege, tapi kau malah mengganti topik pembicaraan"  
"Memangnya tidak boleh?"  
"Ahh gege yaaaa"  
Tao maluuuu (ʃ⌣ƪ) :$

"Aku akan mandi duluan ya Suho."  
Lay membuka bajunya dan menaruhnya di meja. Suho pun terkagum, dan malah bengong ngeliat badan Lay. 'Sejak kapan badan Lay jadi menggoda seperti ini' Suho bertanya dalam hatinya melihat teman kecilnyaini yang akhir-akhir ini sudah jarang bertemu.

Lalu Lay pun melanjutkan membuka resleting celananya, dan melepaskan celana panjangnya, dan menaruhnya di meja. Terlihat Lay tinggal hanya mengenakan boxer x_x  
"Suhoo, ... Suho!... Ya! Suho!"  
"Ahh, knp?"  
"Kau, melamun?"  
"Ahh tidakk"  
"Hmm, kalau bgitu aku mandi duluan"  
"Ahh.. Lay tunggu"  
"Ya?"  
"Apa kau perlu bantuan?" Suho agak grogi, mencoba kesempatannya.  
"Bantuan ? Ahh.. Aku bisa sendiri kok, tidak perlu repot-repot"  
"Ahh.. Benar, hmm oke, hmm baiklah, yahh.. Hmm ahh. Iya silahkan."  
"Baiklah, aku mandi duluan ya"  
Suhopun menunggu gelisah. setelah 10 menitt menungguu...  
"Aku selesai, silahkan kau bisa pakai."  
"Ahh baiklah."  
Suho menutup pintu kamarmandi,  
"Ahhh wanginya harum sekali" iyapun melepaskan semua pakaiannya, dan segera memasuki ruangan shower,  
SRASSHHH.. Air hangatpun keluarr.  
KREKK DAARRR  
Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka  
"Ahh sial aku lupa mengunci pintu." Kata Suho, dia pun segera keluar melihat apa yang terjadi.  
SRRRR... Suara orang sedang buang air kecil  
"Lay?"

Laypun nengok kebelakang, sambil buang air kecil.  
"Ahh hyung maaf, aku kebelet pipis" Lay belum memakai baju, dan dia handuk yang iya pakai kini terlepas.  
"Ahh .. Ii.. Iyaa , tak a, apa, apa" tiba-tiba detak jantung Suho berdetak kencang.  
"Ahh.. Maaf hyung" Lay pun memakai handuk kembali, dan membalikan badannya menghadap Suho."Ahh hyung, sepertinya kau harus kembali masuk ke tempat shower"  
"Hah? Apa?"  
"Itu, kau belum selesai kan mandinya?"  
Kini Suho benar-benar sedang telanjang bulat, cengok akan pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya, bagian belakang tubuh Lay yang full naked, namun kini Suho yang menunjukkan tubuh full nakednya, dan ini bagian depan.  
"Ahh.. Ahh! iyaa" Suho menutup kemaluannya."Aku akan melanjutkan"  
"Ahh maaf sekali hyung"  
"Tidak apa-apa Lay"  
Kleekkkk Darrr.. Pintu kembali tertutup.  
"Ahh sial, ahhh kenapa kau berdiri seperti itu? kenapa kau malah menegangs di depan Lay?, Lay tadi melihatmu! Apakah kau tidak malu?" Suho pun berbicara dengan juniornya sendiri, hari ini sangat menarik.

Kembali ke kamar pertama

Terlihat Kai sudah duduk di dalam bathtub. Terlihat D.O sedang berjalan dengan merasa tidak nyaman ia menutup tubuhnya.

"Hyungg.. Kau tak perlu malu-malu memperlihatkan kemaluanmu, aku sudah pernah melihatnya kok"  
"Hah ? Apa? Kapan Kau lihat, dimana?"  
"Aku kan selalu memerhatikanmu"  
"Yaa Kai ya, kau cabul, pervert"  
"Hyungg maaf, sini duduk di depanku, aku bantu menggosok punggungmu."  
D.O tidak menjawab, dia langsung duduk di depan membelakangi Kai.  
"Hyung jadi bagaimana? Kau pasti akan ikut ini?"  
"Ahh sepertinya iya, tidak ada jalan lain, aku harus ikut serta"  
"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? semua usahamu untuk dapat beasiswa sia-sia dong?"

"sepertinya aku tidak masalah dengan itu, lagipula sepertinya ini ada kaitannya dengan ayahku."

"ayahmu? hubungan apa?"

"ayahku pekerja tambang, 10 tahun lalu dia meninggalkan karena ledakan tambang, penyebabnya masih belum diketahui. Bahkan mayat para pekerja tambang tidak pernah ditemui"

"aku tau tentang itu, tapi apa hubungannya?"

"yahh bukankah aneh? aku curiga ini salah satu pekerjaan sang Kegelapan."

"ohh begitu" Kai pun gak tau mesti ngomong apa, dia tidak punya katakata yang dapat menenangkan D.O, lalu Kai berkata lagi "Hyung, apapun yang akan terjadi aku akan selalu mendukungmu hyung, aku akan membantu mencari ayahmu."

"sungguh? gomawwoo kaii.." D.O hampir menitikan air matanya, ternyata masih ada yang peduli dengannya, selama ini D.O hidup susah, karena ayahnya sudah tiada, dan dia jadi penyendiri, hanya Kai dan Sehun lah teman setianya, itupun mereka bertemu karena orangtua mereka saling kenal.

"sama-sama hyung, apapun untukmu" Kata Kai, D.O jadi maluu

"hyung, Performance mu tadi sangat baik, kau kuat sekali."  
"Ahh tidak, itu karena tadi aku melihatmu terjatuh sakit, eehhh..."  
"Hahh jadi hyung juga peduli denganku? Karena orang itu menyakitiku, kau jadi marah? Benarkan?"  
"Yaaaa ! Jongin yaa, berhenti menggodaku.."  
"hhaha arra arraseo..." Kai tersenyum, entah itu senyum kegeeran , atau senyum kemenagan.  
"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" D.O angkat bicara

"tuhkann kau peduli denganku"

"tentu saja, masa aku tidak perduli? teman macam apa aku" D.O berusaha mengatakannya senormal mungkin, menahan detak jantungnya yang kencang.  
"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang serius, akan ku balas budimu hyung, aku akan menjagamu terus"  
"Yaa Jongin yaa, tidak perlu seperti itu (•̪ . •̪)" muka D.O memerah.  
"Ahh hyung, boleh aku cium ya" Chu~ bibir Kai nyelonong, pipi D.O kena imbasnya.  
"Yaa Kai yaa, memangnya aku apa."  
"Sudah hyung gantian, kau yang menggosok badanku"

merekapun membalikkan tubuh mereka.  
"Dasar dekil!"  
"Yaa ! Kau bilang apa?"  
"Wae? Lihat saja badanmu, warnanya saja seperti ini" sebernya si D.O salah tingkah.  
"Warna kulitkukan memang begini, memang salahku? Hyung kau jahat, kau menyakiti perasaanku, jangan sentuh aku. aku kecewa" Kaipun berdiri, dan membasuh badannya bersih, lalu memakai handuk dan keluar.  
D.O dengan mata O.O nya hanya bisa menyaksikan.  
"Aa. Ka.. Kai.. Mian" D.O pun ikut berdiri dan mengikuti Kai. "Kaiii.. Mianhae"  
"Hyung kau bisa pindah ke kamar lain, biarkan aku sendiri."  
"Kaiii, mianhae, jeongmal, (っ -̩̩-̩̩͡_-̩̩-̩̩͡)っ"  
"Kan sudah aku bilang jangan sentuh aku"  
"Kai yaaa.. Bbuinggg bbuinggg"  
"Kau terlihat konyol hyung"  
"Konyol? Apa maksudmu?"  
"Lihat kau masih telanjang bulat, rambutmu masih penuh shampoo, dan badanmu juga masih penuh sabun"  
D.O melihat kearah tubuhnya sendiri, "Ahh :$ aishhh, jinjaaa" D.O kembali ke kamar mandi sambil menghentakan kakinya kencang.  
"Ahh Kyeoptaa.." Kai menggumam.

-TBC-

Next Up -haha.. KaiDo paling banyak, maklum bias saya, well gak berlebihan, apakah cukup? kalo kurang, leave your comment, kalo cukup leave your comment juga, haha.. next up penjelasan tentang sejarah dan kekuatan Pohon Kehidupan, yang bingung sebenernya Pohon Kehidupan yang di MV MAMA itu apa, nihh gua bikin ceritanya, hha.. kasian nih ayah D.O meninggal dan ada kaitanyya entar, penasaran kan? anggota DB5K dan Suju juga ada next Chapter, jadi jangan lupa baca.. untuk Chapter berikutnya akan ditunggu kalo review nya lenih dari 25 baru bakal dilanjutin hehehe...-

and I want to introduce my dongsaeng Xylo yang bantuin bikin fanfict, hehe.. dia lebih berpengalaman, lebih punya sense of romantic, dramatic, dan nilai bahasa dia sangat baik, so untuk CHapter 12 keatas akan dibantu my Dongsaeng Xylo, sebenernya dia punya acc ff **BIMBEMBOM** tapi dia malu, karena itu pas jaman SMP dia yang masih alay, tapi tetep bisa di cek! wkwkwk..

dan jangan lupa kasih comment, thank you semua yang udah baca dan memberikan respon, hehe yang pada baca jangan lupa komen, soalnya berikutnya pengen nargetin 25 review before I post CHapte 12.

Penasaran gak sih sama next Chapter? udah di upgrade tata bahasanya, hehe..

maacih banyakk, saranghae readers, tebar bunga bangkai..

Leave Your Comment

Thank You for reading

-TBC-

Next Up Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 12: Tragedy Behind Tree Of Life

**Reborn of The EXO PLanet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 12: Tragedy Behind Tree Of Life  
**

**SamKang - BimBemBom  
**

**Enjoy ^^**

Readers, mulai Chapter ini Author SamKang dapet perubahan baru nih, ceritanya akan lebih di upgrade sehingga lebih menarik dan tertata, di bantu with my DongSaeng XYLON yang lebih berpengalaman dan lebih jago, hehe.. so enjoy.

Di ruangan luas kini para kedua belas Guardians sudah duduk melingkar bersama Raja dan Ratu.

"Selamat pagi," ucap Sang Raja mengawali pertemuan mereka.

"Mulai sekarang kalian akan berada di bawah pengawasan kami. Kalian akan dipanggil The Guardians, dan mereka adalah pelatih kalian,"

Sang Raja mulai mengenalkan satu persatu pasukan Gaine Khusus. Tatapan para Guardians pun mengikuti penjelasan dari Raja.

"Gaine Donghae, Hyukjae , Sungmin, Shindong, Kyuhyun, Changmin, Yesung, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Jaejoong," ucap Raja seraya menunjuk sisi kirinya, tempat para Gaine berada.

"Ketua dari proyek ini adalah Perdana Mentri Yunho dan wakilnya Kangin,"

"Nee? Appa?," pekik Kris kaget saat menyadari kehadiran ayahnya.

"Ahh ne, anyeong Kris," ucap Kangin tersenyum pada anaknya.

"Baiklah, sebelum penjelasan yang lebih lanjut, bagaimana kalau kita menikmati hidangan di ruang utama?,"

Ajakan dari Raja Kangta sontak membuat seisi ruangan bergembira. Bersama-sama mereka akhirnya memasuki ruang utama untuk makan malam.

"Yeolli, aku mau bulgoginya," seru Baekhyun.

"Arra, nih Hyunnie,"

"Gomawoo"

"Ehmm.."

Yunho berdeham karena merasa terganggu dengan suara Baekhyun.

"Yang di sebelah sana berisik sekali," kata Tao berbisik.

"Sudah biarkan saja, nikmati makananmu!," sahut Kris.

"Hyung, ada apa?," tanya Kai dari sisi meja lainnya.

"Kai, aku tidak biasa makan makanan seperti ini," keluh D.O.

D.O selama ini hidup sulit, tidak biasanya ia makan berlimpah seperti ini. Tidak hanya ada satu jenis daging, namun berbagai jenis daging dari Sapi hingga bebek tersedia semua disini dengan gaya masak yang berbeda. D.O tidak ingat kapan ia terakhir makan daging, sepertinya itu sekitar 1 tahun lalu saat traktiran makan ulang tahun Kai.  
"D.O hyung, kau harus menikmati makananmu.." tegur Kai.

D.O pun hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Atau kau mau ku suapi?" goda Kai.

"Ani.." geleng D.O menolak.

"Arraseo.. Aku akan makan kalau begitu.." ucap D.O akhirnya.

"Anak pintar," ucap Kai dengan mengelus kepala D.O

Dentingan gelas di kursi Raja berhasil membungkam seluruh Guardians. Sang raja pun berdiri untuk memberikan titahnya.

"Guardians! Hari ini.. Kalian semua akan memulai latihan. Aku memohon keseriusan dari kalian semua," titah Raja yang diikuti dengan anggukan antusias seluruh isi ruangan.

DAY 1

"Pertama-tama, Kami akan menjelaskan kekuatan yang ada di dunia ini. Dimulai dari kekuatan di sekeliling kita," ucap Yoochun mengawali.

"Aku, Gaine Hyukjae. Kekuatanku mengendalikan Pasir,"

"Aku Donghae. Pengendali tanah."

"Aku Sungmin kekuatanku telekinensis."

"Aku Shindong, aku bisa merubah struktur tubuhku. Aku bisa menjadi sangat keras, menjadi air bahkan uap,"

"Wahh kyeooo!" seru Baekhyun saat mendengar kekuatan Shindong.

"Jadi kau bukan pengendali logam?" tanya Kai.

"Bukan. Seperti yang ku jelaskan, aku mampu mengubah bentuk dan struktur tubuhku. Aku bisa mengubah tanganku menjadi senjata apapun, kecuali senjata yang berpeluru," kata Shindong menjelaskan

"Yang pengendali logam itu aku," Changmin angkat bicara.

"Dan pengendali logam tidak bisa mengubah tubuhnya menjadi logam," tambahnya saat melihat Kai hendak mengajukan pertanyaan lagi.

"Dan aku partner BrigJen Changmin. Aku mengendalikan tumbuh-tumbuhan. Aku juga dapat menyembuhkan juga melalui tumbuhan herbal," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa kekuatanmu?," Tanya Chanyeol menunjuk Yoochun.

"Nah. Aku BrigJen Yoochun, kekuatanku menduplikasi," kata Yoochun menjelaskan.

"Bisakah kau menduplikasi benda lainnya?," tanya Chanyeol.

"Ahh tentu bisa. Ini sudah ku latih bertahun-tahun. Perlu latihan banyak untuk melakukannya, karena dasarnya duplikasi ini hanya bisa untuk diri sendiri," jawab Yoochun.

Kemudian Baekhyun menganggkat tangannya,  
"Kau bisa menduplikasikan dirimu?" ucapnya tak percaya.  
"Apa ada batas kuantitasnya?" tambahnya.

"Pertanyaan bagus. Tentu ada. Hal itu tergantung dari kemampan individu tersebut. Semakin banyak, semakin kuat level kekuatannya," ucap Yoochun menjelaskan.

"Ada lagi yang mau bertanya?,"

Melihat tak ada lagi yang mengajukan pertanyaan, penjelasan pun berganti kepada MayJen Junsu.

"Aku MayJen Junsu. Kekuatanku ultrasonik, apakah ada pertanyaan?" ucap Junsu.

"Suara? memangnya suara punya kekuatan apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu ada. Aku akan memberikan pertunjukan nanti,"

"Aku LetJen Jaejoong. Aku bisa bergerak sangat cepat. Kekuatanku cukup simpel. Semua pasti bisa mengerti kan?" jelas Jaejoong yang dijawab anggukan seisi ruangan.

"Aku Jendral Kangin. Kekuatanku Api,"

"Baiklah. Aku yang terakhir. Aku memiliki kekuatan gaya tarik gravitasi," jelas Yunho.

"Aku mau bertanya. Bagaimana kau dapat menangkis serangan kami waktu itu? Tiba-tiba apiku menghilang," tanya Chanyeol.

"Saat itu, aku mengembangkan kemampuanku. Gaya gravitasi bisa menarik dan mendorong, gaya gravitasi yang aku pakai adalah menarik. Dengan daya yang disesuaikan, daya tarik itu menjadi lebih besar dan dapat melenyapkan kekuatan seperti elemen api atau cahaya Baekhyun. Mengerti?" jelas Yunho.

"Apakah kalian mengetahui sejarah kekuatan ini?" tanya Yunho yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala The Guardians.

"Rupanya kalian belum tahu, ya? Baiklah, LetJen Jaejoong akan menjelaskannya untuk kalian,"

"Ehmm.. Jadi, pada awal pembentukan EXO planet, hanya terdapat 5 orang yang memiliki kekuatan. Kekuatan-kekuatan itu adalah Summon. Summon adalah kekuatan menciptakan dan mengendalikan, ini seperti kekuatan macam Baekhyun, Suho, Xiumin, Chen atau Sehun. Biasanya yang dikendalikan adalah elemen yang ada di alam planet ini, yang masih ada dibawah atmosfer EXO planet,"

"Kalau begitu kekuatan Perdana Mentri Yunho juga termasuk Summon?," tanya Kai.

"Ahh tidak. Kekuatan Yunho adalah daya tarik gravitasi. Daya tarik bukanlah elemen. Kekuatan daya yang sangat jarang dimiliki. Sebenarnya kekuatan tersebut bukan gravitasi. Namun karena cara kerjanya seperti gravitasi, maka orang menyebutnya kekuatan gravitasi," jelas Jaejoong.

Yunho yang mendengarkan pun menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda setuju.

"Jadi kekuatan Perdana Mentri Yunho masuk golongan yang mana?," tanya Kai.

"Kekuatan Yunho masuk di golongan selanjutnya. Yaitu Ancient. Ancient ini meliputi kekuatanmu juga Kai. Kekuatan Lay, Kris, Chanyeol dan Tao juga masuk sub dari kekuatan ini. Kekuatan ini tidak dapat dimasukan ke dalam kategori lainnya, karena ini bukan termasuk alam yang bisa disummon. Pemilik kekuatan ini juga sangat-sangat jarang. Apa kalian cukup mengerti?, jelas Jaejong yang diikuti anggukan seisi ruangan.

"Tapi kenapa kekuatanku dan Chanyeol masuk ke golongan ini?," sahut Kris bertanya.

"Kekuatanmu itu tidak dimiliki banyak orang. Biasanya orang yang bisa terbang karena dia pengendali angin. Tetapi hanya kau yang bisa terbang stabil, karena kau adalah kekuatan Dragon dan Chanyeol berkekuatan Phoenix. Dragon dan Phoenix adalah binatang mitos yang mempunyai kekuatan dan ini adalah kekuatan kalian. Kekuatan yang bukan mengendalikan elemen biasa atau kekuatan yang bersumber dari fisik normal. Kekuatanmu tidak didukung elemen lain, tapi semua berasal dari tubuhmu yang mengandung kekuatan Dragon sedangkan Chanyeol, Phoenix. Dua-duanya berkaitan dengan api. Jadi kekuatan kalian itu spesial," tambah Junsu menjelaskan.

"Benar, apakah sudah cukup jelas Kris?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ya, aku cukup mengerti," jawab Kris.

"Selanjutnya kekuatan fisik super. Kekuatan ini kekuatan fisik di atas rata-rata atau kekuatan yang super yang menggunakan fisik. Contohnya adalah kekuatan D.O. Kekuatannya masuk ke dalam kategori ini. Kekuatanku yang bergerak cepat juga masuk kategori ini. Apakah cukup jelas?,"

Melihat tak ada satupun yang bertanya, Jaejoong pun melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Selanjutnya adalah kekuatan pikiran. Semua dikendalikan dan dikontrol dengan pikiran dan tidak tergantung pada elemen tertentu. Kekuatan ini seperti kekuatan yang dimiliki Luhan atau kekuatan milik Ratu BoA, yaitu melihat masa depan," jelas Jaejoong.

"Itulah kekuatan yang ada di EXO Planet ini," tutup Jaejoong.

"Kau belum menjelaskan yang satu lagi, Yeobo," ucap Yunho mengingatkan Jaejoong.

"Ah, benar. Bisa kau jelaskan bagian ini, Junsu?," pinta Jaejoong.

"Baiklah.." jawab Junsu mengabulkan permintaan Jaejoong.

"Kekuatan ini tidak dimiliki satupun dari masyarakat EXO. Kekuatan ini adalah kekuatan kegelapan. Kekuatan kegelapan menyangkut dengan nyawa dan kematian," Jelas Junsu.

"Dahulu, kelima orang ini merasa kekuatan mereka sendiri terlalu kuat. Keturunan mereka banyak yang mati dan tidak bisa mengendalikan. Mereka berusaha agar kekuatan ini dapat dibagi-bagi menjadi lebih kecil. Akhirnya terciptalah pohon kehidupan. Maka dari itu, tiap tahunnya ada hari penentuan bayi. Sejak saat itu kehidupan dapat dikendalikan dan EXO pun menjadi aman terkendali," tambah Junsu.

"Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, orang dengan kekuatan kegelapan itu terlalu rakus. Ia ingin kekuatannya menjadi kekuatan yang paling kuat. Semua yang memliki kekuatan kegelapan pun ia kendalikan dan ia kontrol untuk melakukan perlawanan. Maka dari itu EXO Planet pun mengalami masa terburuknya. Kami benar-benar mengalami kehancuran. Lalu muncullah 12 legenda yang kemudian berhasil mengalahkan kegelapan. Akhirnya para tetua 4 kekuatan lainnya merasa bahwa kekuatan kegelapan perlu dihilangkan untuk menghindari kemungkinan kembalinya Sang Kegelapan. Kemudian dengan kekuatan mereka dan pengorbanan mereka, kekuatan kegelapan dapat dihilangkan dari masyarakat EXO dan tersegel di dalam pohon kehidupan. Nah, kini seluruh EXO Planet, baik nyawa dan jiwa mereka yang melindungi Pohon Kehidupan dapat hidup tentram," tutup Junsu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau di balik cerita 12 legenda ada kisah mengerikan itu," ucap Tao.

"Jadi, dimana sang kegelapan berada kini?" tanya Lay.

"Tidak ada orang yang tau pasti," jawab Junsu.

"Banyak mitos yang mengatakan sang kegelapan menghilang, kabur, terkurung di dalam Planet EXO, ada juga yang mengatakan terkubur di bawah Pohon Kehidupan. Tidak ada yang tahu sampai saat ini," sahut Kangin menambahkan.

"Tunggu dulu.. Jadi, apa Sang Kegelapan akan menyerang sendiri? Tanpa pasukan? Tapi bukannya sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang memiliki kekuatan kegelapan? Jadi sudah tidak ada yang bisa dikendalikan oleh kegelapan, kan?" tanya Suho penasaran.

"Kemampuan Kegelapan tak hanya sampai di situ. Kegelapan bahkan mampu menghidupkan orang mati menjadi bonekanya," jawab Kangin.

"Aku juga curiga bila planet lain akan terlibat," tambah Sang Ratu menimpali.

"Dalam penglihatanku, aku melihat Planet Matoki dan Bumi," jelas Sang Ratu.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita bahkan tidak tau dimana sang kegelapan bersembunyi," sahut Kris lirih.

"Itulah tujuan pohon kehidupan membentuk The Guardians. Kalian akan bersiap menunggu kemunculan mendadak dari Kegelapan," ucap Raja.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?," tanya Kris lagi.

"Berlatihlah dengan giat. Dan pelajari semua penjelasan kami. Pertemuan dibubarkan! Sampai jumpa besok pagi, Guardians!," titiah Yunho mengakhiri pertemuan hari pertama.

Anggukan antusias dari The Guardians mampu menenangkan hati Sang Raja. Semoga The Guardians mampu mengamankan EXO Planet dari kehancuran. Semoga..

-Pada ngerti gak? agak ribet ya, ya gini dehh biasa kalo author imajinasinya kebanyakan, haha.. Tapi udah di edit sama BimBemBom jadi lelbih rapih dan bagus kan? Thanks yang sudah memberikan comment dan review, jeongmall thankyouu so much.-

Next Up Mereka latihan bersama mentor masing-masing, siapa ngajarin siapa penasaran gak? next 2 Chapter adalah latiahan pertama mereka di Istana Imperium. so look up for the next Chapter-

ini Author ngakak banget bandingin chapter sebelumnya sama chapter ini, maaf ya readers yang kemaren banyak typo nya. kata-katanya gak variatif juga, hehe.. ok, lets move on.

ohh yaa makasih atas review nya, banyak yang minta cerita HunHan, nanti bakal dibikin dehh.. pasti bakal author bikin, cuman sekarang lagi fokus KaiSoo dulu, hehe.. thanks semua, saranghaee

Tadinya pengen nunggu sampe reviews nya 25 cuman author gatel.. Hehe

-TBC-

Leave your comment

Thanks for reading


	14. Chapter 13: 2nd Day of Training

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

CHAPTER 13: 2nd Day Of Training

SamKang

Enjoy ^^

Hari pelatihan kedua pun dimulai. Para Guardians memenuhi ruang latihan dengan celoteh bersemangat. Mereka saling menduga-duga jenis latihan apa yang akan diberikan oleh pembimbing mereka.  
Sesosok namja tampan, tanpa Kai sadari, berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kai, aku yang akan jadi pembimbingmu. Semoga kau bersedia," ucap Minho mengejutkan Kai.

Kai pun menoleh ke arah suara, "Siapa kau? Aku baru melihatmu," sahutnya.

"Aku Gaine Minho," jawab Minho mengenalkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak melihatmu kemarin," ucap Kai kebingungan.

"Aku ada tugas misi lain. Baru saja selesai," jelas Minho.

"Araso.. Lalu kenapa harus kau yang jadi pelatihku?," tanya Kai.

"Kekuatanku dimensi. Cara kerjanya sama dengan teleportasi mu," jawab Minho.

"Benarkah? Apanya yg sama?," seru Kai penasaran.

"Begini, teleportasi itu sifatnya menghilang dan muncul kembali. Pernahkah kau berasa sedang di tempat lain ketika kau melakukan teleportasi?," tanya Minho.

"Iya," jawab Kai sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Itu kau sedang ada di dimensi lain. Sifat dimensimu ada lah ruang. Satu langkah di dimensi mu bisa seribu langkah di dunia yang sebenarnya," lanjut Minho menjelaskan.

"Benarkah?," ucap Kai tak percaya.

"Benar. Sebenarnya sekompleks itu, namun teleportasi memakai insting mereka. Sehingga kau bisa muncul di tempat sesuai yang kau mau," jelas Minho.

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya paham, "begitu.. Jadi apa masalahnya? Apa ada yang perlu dilatih lagi?"

Minho tersenyum, "tentu saja.. Kau harus berlatih bela diri. Mengandalkan teleportasi saja tidak akan berguna. Aku harus melihat kemampuanmu dulu,"  
Minho menunjuk pada sebuah pohon di luar ruang latihan.  
"Tunjukkan kemampuanmu. Berteleportasi lah sampai ke pohon itu," titah Minho.

Kai mengangguk menyetujui.  
"Baik,"  
Tak lama, Kai pun berkonsentrasi dan dia berhasil melakukannya.  
Beberapa detik kemudian, Kai kembali ke dalam ruang latihan dengan teleportasi.

"Bagaimana?," tanya Kai.

"Hmm.. Kau tidak bisa langsung sekali menghilang dan langsung muncul di pohon itu. Kenapa harus sampai tiga kali melakukannya?"

Kai menggeleng pelan, "ahh.. Itu karena jaraknya terlalu jauh," ucapnya.

"Ini masalahnya. Jarak teleportasimu terbatas, dan kecepatanmu juga sangat lamban,"

"Seburuk itukah?" Kai bertanya.

"Benar. Jadi bersiaplah. Ada banyak tugas menunggu, " ucap Minho sebelum kembali bergabung dengan pelatih yang lain.  
'Aneh.. Aku sepertinya mengenal dia. Siapa dia?' Batin Kai  
"Ahh lupakan! aku harus fokus!,' seru Kai dalam hatinya.

Dari sudut ruangan, D.O memperhatikan Kai yang sedang dilatih.

"Kai itu bisa diajari juga ternyata. Aku kira dia tidak akan bisa bekerja sama," D.O pun melepaskan senyumnya.  
"Baguslah, aku juga harus bertambah kuat," serunya penuh semangat.

"Anyeong,"  
D.O dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya pada asal suara.

"Anyeong.."

"Aku Captain Siwon, mulai sekarang aku yang akan mementori mu," ucap Siwon mengenalkan diri.

"Yaaa ! Ayahh !"  
Tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengarah ke arah D.O dan Captain Siwon.

"Suho," ujar Captain Siwon seraya tersenyum.

"Ayah?," seru D.O bingung.

"Ayah, kau kemana saja? Kenapa lama sekali?," cicit Suho.

"Ayah kan sudah bilang Ayah ada tugas. Yang penting kan ayahmu selamat,"

"Iya ayahh," Suho menitikan air mata.  
"Tak taukah kau kalau banyak hal aneh yg terjadi? Terlalu banyak!," adu Suho.

"Yahh! Kau ini kan spesial, Suho. Kau pasti sanggup melewati ini semua,"

"Hiks.. Ayahh..." Suho meneteskan air matanya dan menghambur di pelukan Siwon.

"Baiklah. Kau punya mentormu sendiri. Bersiaplah di sana," ucap Siwon setelah melepaskan pelukan anaknya.

Selepas Suho meninggalkan Siwon dan D.O. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"D.O, kau baik-baik saja?," tanya Siwon seraya melambaikan tangannya di hadapan D.O.

"Ahh.. Iya Captain!" Seru D.O terkejut.

"Ada apa?," tanya Siwon.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tersentuh melihat kalian," jawab D.O.

"Hahaa.. Benar, D.O. Ayahmu juga pasti bangga padamu," ucap Siwon dengan mengacak rambut D.O.

"Iya, dia pasti akan bangga," sahut D.O yakin.

"Ayo kita mulai! D.O tunjukkan kekuatanmu. Coba dengan 1 pukulan, hancurkan pohon ini,"

D.O ppun memfokuskan kekuatanya di tanganyya dan..  
BUAKK..

"Bagus! Cukup bagus. Tapi sepertinya kau kurang sering menggunakan kekuatanmu. Kau harus terbiasa dan menambahkan kekuatanmu," ungkap Siwon.

D.O tertunduk mengiyakan ucapan Siwon, "ahh benar. Aku jarang memakai kekuatan ini. Aku tak suka kekerasan,"

"Wah, kau orang yang baik. Kekuatan ini kekuatan fisik paling kuat. Untunglah penggunanya tepat seperti mu. Gunakanlah kekuatan ini untuk kebaikan,oke? Untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kau sayangi," kata Siwon seraya mengelus kepala D.O.

Di sisi yang lain, para anggota The Guardians juga mulai berkenalan dengan pelatih pribadi mereka.

"Halo, aku Gaien Yesung. Mulai sekarang aku akan jadi mentormu," ucap Yesung memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Saya Sehun. Mohon bantuannya," ucap Sehun yang langsung membungkuk memberi hormat pada Yesung.

"Baiklah.. Jadi, kau adalah seorang pengendali angin?,"

"Yupp! Bagaimana dengan Gaien?," seru Sehun antusias.

"Aku pengendali cuaca," jawab Yesung.

"Wahh.. Benarkah? Hebat!"

"Aku dengar di saat test, kau membuat badai hujan. Bagaimana kau melakukannya?," tanya Yesung.

"Ah, itu semua hanya karena angin mendorong awan dengan kencang sehingga terkumpul awan hitam. Hal ini yang menyebabkan hujan. Lalu aku tambahkan angin, jadilah seperti yang kau dengar itu," jelas Sehun.

Yesung mengangguk paham. "Sebenarnya kau tak perlu repot-repot seperti itu. Bahkan dengan angin kau bisa membuat yang lebih hebat dari itu,"

"Benarkah? Seperti angin tornado?" Sahut Sehun dengan semangat.

"Tentu. Tetapi hal itu butuh latihan panjang. Aku siap mengajarimu. Apa kau siap?,"

"Tentu!"

"Anyeong haseyo. Aku Gainen Sungmin. Salam kenal,"

"Anyeong, saya Luhan. Kemampuanku adalah telekinesis," ucap Luhan memperkenalkan diri.

"Iya aku tau. Kita sesama telekinensis, akan lebih mudah untuk kita belajar bersama," sahut Sungmin seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Mohon bantuannya,"

"Baiklah.. Aku akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan terlebih dahulu. Berapa banyak beban yang bisa kau angkat sekaligus?,"

"A.. Aku tidak tahu," ucap Luhan.

"Kalau begitu coba angkat semua pohon di hutan ini sekaligus," tantang Sungmin.

Luhan menatap Sungmin tidak percaya.  
"Dengan telekinensis?"

"Tentu," angguk Sungmin.

"Ini akan menjadi target latihanmu. Mengangkat seribu pohon pinus," lanjut Sungmin.

"Baiklah.. Mohon bimbingannya!" Seru Luhan bersemangat.

"Halo, aku BrigJen Yoochun. Aku akan jadi teman bermainmu," ucap Yoochun memperkenalkan diri.

"Teman bermain?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Iya, kau terlihat suka bercanda. Jadi tak ada salahnya kan kalau aku menjadi temanmu?" Sahut Yoochun dengan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja BrigJen! Aku Chanyeol. Tolong bimbingannya."

"Baiklah! Jadi kekuatanmu adalah Phoenix. Aku mau melihat api-api mu," pinta Yoochun.

Brusshhhh...  
Api keluar dari telapak tangan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Kenapa hanya dari telapak tanganmu! Kau seharusnya bisa mengeluarkan api dari seluruh tubuhmu," bentak Yoochun.

Chanyeol mematikan api di tangannya dan menatap Yoochun dengan heran, "Hah? Seluruh tubuh?"

"Benar, bahkan harusnya kau juga bisa terbang!"

Chanyeol semakin penasaran dengan penuturan yang diberikan oleh Yoochun.  
"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau membutuhkan latihan agar dapat merangsang seluruh tubuhmu menghasilkan api," jelas Yoochun.

"Merangsang? Seluruh tubuh?"

"Ya! Jangan berpikiran mesum! Maksudnya kau akan terstimulasi untuk menghasilkan api di setiap sisi tubuhmu," sembur Yoochun kesal.

Chanyeol pun tertawa lebar, "Arra.. Ternyata yang kau maksud itu.. Eh.. Tunggu. Seluruh tubuh? Apa itu termasuk bagian tubuh sensitifku?," tanya Chanyeol ketakutan.

"Tentu saja! Inilah yang harus kau perhatikan. Berlatih dengan konsentrasi agar tubuhmu dan daerah tersensitifmu tetap aman," beber Yochun.

"Huh! Arraso.. Fighting Chanyeol!" Seru Chanyeol menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Anyeong haseyo. Baekhyun imnida," ucap Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri.

"Semangat sekali kau bocah! Aku MayJen Junsu, mari kita mulai latihan kita,"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Baik aku siap. Mohon bantuannya!"

"Baiklah, sinar apa yang bisa kau keluarkan?"

"Aku bisa mengeluarkan sinar laser," ucap Baekhyun.  
Tak lama kemudian ia pun memperagakan sinar laser miliknya.

Junsu mengangguk puas, "Baiklah. Kita akan mengasah lagi sinar lasermu itu. Kau juga harus mengembangkan yang kemampuan sinar lainnya juga. Semakin beragam akan semakin baik. Aku akan membantumu," ucap Junsu.

"Baik, mohon bimbingannya!" Seru Baekhyun semangat.

Next Up

Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Jadi disini mereka dapet latuhan private, hehe masih ada 6 member lainnya, penasaran kan gimana dengan lainnya, dan siapa guru-gurunya, haha.. Oke check it out Chapter 14-  
"Author ! Kau bilang aku bodoh?" Si Kai tiba-tiba nongol.  
"Ahh maaf, karaktermu disini memang begitu, kau sebenernya mau aku buat polos, tapi cool."  
"Apa maksudmu? Hah?"  
"Kai tau gak siapa Gaine Minho itu?"  
"Mana aku tau! Kau kan yang buat cerita."  
"Bodoh kau Kai."  
"Sialan kau Author ,,!"  
Penasaran siapa sebenarnya Gaine Minho? Tunggu kelanjutannya di Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians

Leave Your Comment  
Thanks for reading  
-TBC-


	15. Chapter 14: Hard Training

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 14: Hard Training  
**

**SamKang**

**enjoy ^^**

Di ruangan lainnya, berdiri seorang namja yang sedang melihat pemandangan diluar.

"Anyeong Gaine Donghae" munculah seorang namja chubby yang lebih muda, berjalan mendekatinya.

"Wah kau hafal namaku ?"

"Tentu Gaine, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku, Xiumin imnida, Ice power, mohon bimbingannya" Xiumin membungkuk memberikan salam.

" .." jawab Donghae sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Baiklah, jadi Xiumin, kau tau kekuatan ku apa?"

"Tanah ! Gaine" jawab Xiumin tanpa ragu.

"Panggil hyung saja"

"Baikk"

"Ya dan kekuatan mu es, kedua kekuatan ini adalah kekuatan terpadat diantara lainnya, yang pasti kekuatan ini lebih cocok untuk bertahan dari pada menyerang." jelas Donghae.

"Begitukah? Lalu bagaimana?"

"Yang pertama, kau pasti akan jadi sumber defense bagi yang lain. Kita akan melatih itu, dan kelebihan es itu, kau bisa membuat es menjadi berbagai bentuk"

"Berbagai bentuk?"

"Yaa.. Kau tau? sebenarnya disini ada pasukan berkekuatan es, tapi dia adalah pasukan kusus Ratu, sulit untuk menemui mereka."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kenapa aku tak dilatih olehnya?" tanya Xiumin dengan suara bersemangat.

"Kan sudahku bilang sulit untuk menemui mereka, mereka terlalu sibuk."

"Ahh, baiklah, kalau begitu mohon ajari aku."

"Oke karena keahlianku di bagian defense, aku akan mengajarimu agar membuat pertahanan mu lebih baik."

"Baiklah"

"Oke buat pertahanan terbaikmu"

"Hiaa," Xiumin mengayunkan tanganya, ZUNGG tembok es pun muncul.

"Baik, akan ku serang"

Donghae mengangkat batu dan melemparkannya ke arah XiuMin, dengan sekali hantam es xiumin pecah.

"Lihat kau terlalu lemah"

"Tanah memang terlalu keras hyung!"

"Tidak, kalau tanah saja tak bisa kau tahan, bagaimana kau akan melawan api?"

"Aku akan meminta Chanyeol untuk membantu latihan mu, targetmu adalah untuk bertahan dari semburan apiChanyeol, mengerti?"

"Baiklahh.."

"Baik, untuk membuat dinding yang kuat kau juga harus memiliki kuda-kuda yang kuat. Semua senjata yang dikeluarkan tergantung dari dirimu sendiri, ohh ya satu lg, kau juga harus memiliki hati yang kuat."

"Hati? Apa hubungannya"

"Tentu saja ada, kau akan mengerti nanti"

...

"Eunhyuk Gaine," Chen menghampiri Eunhyuk

"Hyung !" Eunhyuk masih gak denger, Chenpun menggoyang-goyangkan pudak Eunhyuk..

"Hyunggg !"

"Ahh.. Tampannyaa.." Kata Eunhyuk bergumam

"Tampan?" Chen pun melihat kearah mana Eunhyuk menatap."Gaine Donghae?"

"Ahh.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bukankah harusnya kau mengajari ku?"

"Ahh menggagu saja -_-"

"Baiklah, aku juga bisa latihan sendiri"

"Jangan sombong kau bocah."

"Hmm -_- kau mau menonton donghae saja? Tak masalah"

"Sudah diam"

(¬_¬")

"Jadi apa kekuatanmu?"

"Listrik"

"Ohh, kau tau ciri-ciri listrik?"

"Merambat, cepat, nyetrum pastinya."

"Kau tau kan listrik juga dapat menyebabkan api?"

"Hmm.. Aku tak terlalu mengerti sih."

"Kau ini kukira kau pintar"

"Eunhyuk hyung memangnya kau pintar?"

"Tak ku sangka wajah sepertimu bisa berkata begitu."

"Maaf"

"Heh, coba serang sambar pohon itu."

Zrttt... Chen mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah pohon itu."

"Payah, tak ada api yang keluar"

"Heh? Memangnya harusnya ada?"

"Kalau kau kuat harusnya bisa."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oops, maaf tak bermaksud menjelekkanu"

"Memangnya ppenting bisa keluar api, terkena listrik saja kau bisa tersetrum, gak bisa bergerak."

"Memangnya setelah tak bisa bergerak mau kau apakan?"

"Aku hancurkan"

"Bagaimana?"

"Pakai listrik"

"Listrik punya daya hancur yang kuat, tapi hanya bisa melumpuhkan, tak bisa kau buat lenyap, kecuali dengan api"

"Jadi maksudmu apa?"

"Kau bisa lebih hebat dari api biasa, listrik itu cepat, melumpuhkan, bila ditambah api pasti akan sempurna"

"Yasudah terserah kau saja."

"Apa maksudmu? Kalau begitu kau bersedia mendengar semua perkataanku?"

"Ya kalau hanya mendengar aku bersedia"

"Sial kau bocah, maksudku mendengar dan menaati."

"Yahh lihat saja nanti"

"Kurang ajar kau bocah, beraninya, kau mau matii?" Kata Eunhyuk sambil nada suaranya lebih tinggi dari pada high

notes nya Chen.

...

"Ada apa disana?" tanya Xiumin

"Yeobo ! Kenapa kau marah-marah?" Tanya Donghae.

"Maaf tampan, ini muridku satu ini sangat keras kepala, apa kabarmu disana?" Kata Eunhyuk, suaranya langsungjadi suara lemah lembut."

"Aku baik-baik saja, muridku sangat mudah diajak bekerja sama" balas Donghae.

"Ahh beruntungnya dirimu, hwaiting !" Kata eunhyuk

"Hwaiting" jawab donghae

"Lihat temanmu disebelah sana, dan tempat lainnya, sepertinya tak ada yang seperti kau"

"Maaf aku spesial"

"Apa spesialnya? Kalian semua itu sama"

"Sudah, kau mau mengajariku tidak?"

"Ahh bocah ini, cepat serang aku? Aku akan menghancurkanmu dengan pasir-pasir ku."

Hiaaaa DUAARRR terjadi ledakan karena Chen dan Eunhyuk.

...

"Seru sekali yang disebelah sana, beginikah sambutanya? Aku baru saja sampai sudah diberi tugas lagi"

"Anyeong"

"Oo anyeong, Suho?"

"Ne, anyoeng, aku Gaine Kibum"

"Gaine Kimbum? Ahh anyeong, maaf tapi saya tidak melihat anda kemarin"

"Ya begitulah, aku baru menyelesaikan misiku, panggil hyung saja, aku tidak biasa dipanggil Gaine seperti itu."

"Ahh baik hyung"

"Jadi kau berkekuatan air?"

"Benar hyung"

"Ohh, baguslah kalau begitu kita sama, akan jadi lebih mudah nantinya?"

"Wahh.. Itu hal yang bagus"

"Begini, Air itu kadang-kadang sering diremehkan, padahal Air adalah molekul kehidupan, dan elemen terpenting,jadi Air itu harusnya kuat" jelas Kibum

"Hmm mengerti"

"Air adalah elemen yang bisa kau bentuk sesuka hatimu, kau tau kan?"

"Aku belum pernah mencobanya, selama ini aku menyerang dengan massa lebih banyak agar lebih kuat."

"Ohh begitu, kau tau kualitas lebih baik dri pada kuantitas, kau bisa membentuknya, bahkan bentuk pedang sekalipun, kau bisa membelah sesuatu dengan air?"

"Sampai segitunya?"

"Yap benar, selain itu kita juga harus melatih kualitas airmu, kau harus bisa mengeluarkan air yang murni."

"Murni?"

"Ahh kau benar-benar masih baru. Air murni adalah air yang bisa tahan api tanpa menguap, air yang tak bisadiubah jadi es, air yang takkan bisa menghantarkan serangan listrik"

"Wahh apakah bisa?"

"Tentu bisa, itu harus dilatih, semua berasal dari si pengendali kan?"

"Kalau begitu mohon ajari aku, aku ingin jadi yang terkuat."

"Semangat yang bagus, tenang saja, aku tau kau punya potensi, kau anak Captain Siwon kan?"

"Ahh benar.."

"Kalau begitu aku akan melatihmu agar lebih hebat dari ayahmu, percayakan ppadaku" kata Kimbum sambilmengacak-ngacak rambut Suho

"Baik, aku akan bekerja keras jugaa.." Kata Suho mantap 'aku ingin menjadi Guardian, ya.. Guardian yang melindungi semua orang' kata Suho dalam hati.

"Aku dapat merasakannya, kau tau, 70% tubuh kita mengandung air, aku tau hatimu sangat kuat, air dalam tubuhmu yang mengatakannya padaku" kata Kimbum.

"Ehh? Sampai sebegitunya?"

"Yapp.. Jadi jangan pernah memandang dirimu rendah lagi, air itu kuat."

"Baikk hyung" kata Suho 'air itu kuat, aku kuat' kata Suho menyemangatkan diri.  
'Anak ini yang akan jadi pemimpin, aku dapat merasakannnya' kata Kimbum dalam hati.

"Baiklah latihan dimulai !"

...

"Anyeong, kau siap?"

"Siap hyung"

"Baiklah Lay, kau tau kan kekuatanku?"

"Tentu, tumbuhan kan?"

"Benar, begini kau energi kan?

"Benar"

"Energi itu merupakan sumber daya yang kuat, kau tau setiap benda mempunyai energi di dalamnya, nah kau bisa mengambil energi mereka."

"Mengambil energi."

"Ya. Kau bisa mengambil dan kau bisa memberi energi kepada benda, baik mati maupun hidup, seperti tumbuhan ini, tumbuhan biasanya memiliki energi yang lebih banyak dari lainnya, kau bisa mengambil energinya, dan menjadi kan itu sumber kekuatanmu untuk menyerang"

"Wahh.. Aku baru tau."

"Selama ini kau hanya menggunakan energi yang ada dalam dirimu, tapi itu akan mengurangi jumlah stamina mu, maka dari itu, kau harus mengisinya kembali dengan mengambil energi disekitarmu."

"Ohh begitu? Caranya?"

"Caranya ya mudah, kau kan pengendalinya, kau printahkan saja untuk menyerap energinya, pasti energinya juga akan menurut, begini, kau punya batasan dalam menyerap energi, yang akan kita lakukan adalah membuat agar kau bisa menyerap energi sebanyak-banyaknya, dan kau bisa mengeluarkan energi tersebut menjadi serangan yang amat sangat kuat."

"Baiklah, aku harus mulai dari mana?"

"Menyerap energi dulu lahh.. Memangnya kau sudah bisa?"

"Ya belumm.."

"Yasudah cepat lakukan"

"Ahh baiklah..

...

"Baiklah Tao begini, kau tau kan kekuatan ku?"

"Kecepatan?"

"Benar, apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"Aku mengendalikan waktu."

"Aku tau, maksudku apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan mengendalikan waktu."

"Aku bisa memberhentikan waktu."

"Salah, kau tidak bisa memberhentikan waktu, tidak ada yang bisa, raja sekalipun tak bisa."

"Maksud Jendral Jae?"

"Sebenarnya yang bisa kau lakukan itu memerlambat waktu."

"Ahh benarkah?"

"Benarr, begini aku telah berpikir kau akan berlatih menggunakan kecepatanku sebagai objek."

"Maksudnya?"

"Begini aku akan bergerak secepat-cepatnya, dan kau harus mengotrol waktu agar aku menjadi bergerak paling lambat, selambat-lambatnya"

"Lalu?"

"Nah bila kau bisa menahan gerakan ku yang sangat cepat, kau bisa menahan gerakan orang dengan berkecepatan biasa sehingga terlihat seperti sama sekali tidak melakukan pergerakan dan bisa dibilang memberhentikan waktu."

"Ahh.. Aku mengerti."

"Bagus, selain itu, kau tidak hanya bisa memperlambat waktu, tapi kau juga sebenernya bisa mengembalikan waktu, tapi itu membutuhkan kekuatan yang sangat besar"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku siap"

"Tunggu ada taruhannya, untuk mengembalikan waktu, tergantung dari banyaknya waktu yang kau kembalikan, bila hanya sebentar mungkin kau akan kehabisan stamina, tapi bila dalam jangka waktu yang panjang, nyawamu taruhannya."

"Nyawaa ?" Zengg Zengg.. Tao kaget ekspresinya kayak di sinetron-sinetron. :p

"Benar, kau mau melatihnya?"

"Tentu"

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya, tentu saja"

"Baiklah, jangan kau salah gunakan kekuatan ini, mungkin ini akan jadi kekuatan terkuat yang pernah ada, kau harus memikirnya dengan bijak, jangan malah nanti lawanmu menikmati manfaatnya juga."

"Baiklah aku mengerti."

"Kris."

"Ayahh"

"Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Kau kemana saja? Kupikir kau sudah tidak ingat ibu?"

"Maaf.. Banyak yang harus ku pertaruhkan."

"Aku mengalami banyak hal sulit."

"Aku tau, dan aku juga tau kau bisa melewatinya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Karena kau anakku" cieeeee dalem banget (˘̩̩̩.˘̩ƪ) author sedih.

"Ayahh.." Kris juga jadi bersedih.. Ternyata kris juga bisa nangis.

"Kemarilah Kris" Kangin melebarkan tangannya. Krispun sambil mengusap air matanya berjalan mendekati Kangin.

BUKK..! Tiba-tiba perut kangin kena serangan "Aduhh.."

"Ayah tetap saja ini keterlaluan" ternyata Kris yang meninju ayahnya, ada apa dengan Kris?

"Ayah jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi"

Cieeeee...  
Author senyum bahagia, kalian juga kan?  
Kangin juga tersenyum "iya iyaaa..." Lalu Kangin memeluk erat Kris..

"Wahhh.. Ini mengharukan sekali." Gaine Donghae menangis.

"Iya benarr.." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Selamat ya Kris" Suho ikut2an nangis.

Ternyata semuanya ikut terharuuu...

"Heii heii cukup terharunya, cepat kembali berlatih" kata Kangin -_- "merusak suasana saja mereka, baiklah Kris, kita mulai, kau tau kekuatanmu apa?"

"Terbang"

"Bahahhaha.. Kekuatan macam apa itu?"

"Heii kau menghina anakmu"

"Bukan.. Kau tau, kau lebih besar dari itu."

"Memangnya apa?"

"Bahahhaha..."

"Ayah -_-"

"Tunggu, aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa" Kangin jatuh terpingkal-pingkal, sambil muter-muter bergelinding di tanah.

"Bahahaahha.."

"Ayahhh !" Kris menginjak perut ayahnya.

"Weduhh, iya iyaaa..." Kangin pun berdiri mengusap air mata karena ketawanya, lalu membuka matanya menatap

serius..  
Sssshhhhh..~  
Kris jadi merinding "Ayah kau lebih baik tertawa lagi saja."

"Apa maksudmu? Dengar, kau ini Naga!"

"Naga? Apa itu?"

"Nagaa, binatang universal ditiap belahan alam semseta ini ada legenda Naganya."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar, Naga itu sosok mahkluk ppaling kuat, dia dapat terbang, otot-otot mereka kuat, dan mereka juga bisamengeluarkan api."

"Api?"

"Benar Api, itu bagian yang pasti dari mereka."

"Benarkah? Jadi aku juga bisa mengeluarkan api?"

"Kau belum tau? Tentu bisa, memangnya kau belum pernah mencobanya?"

"Ya belom, aku kan tak tau."

"Kasihan sekali, lihat lambang yang ada di tanganmu, itu bentuk Naga."

"Bentuk Naga?"

"Iyaa.. Kau belum pernah kan lihat naga? Ya kira-kira gitu deh yang ada di tanganmu."

"Ouu.."

"Kekuatan naga ini sangat kuno, tidak ada orang yang punya setelah 100 tahun ini, pemelik terakhir adalah Raja

Eric"

"Raja Eric?"

"Iyaa Raja, ituloh Raja yang terkenal karena berhasil memusnahkan suatu planet yang pernah menginvasi planet kita?"

"Ahh benarkah?"

"Kau perlu banyak belajar sejarah Kris."

"Ahh maaf, memangnya kuat sekali?"

"Ya tentu saja, Naga itu monster kuat, jadi kau harus menggunakannya dengan baik."

"Ahh baiklah."

"Okelah kita sudah terlalu lama, pembaca juga pasti capek bacanya, kita mulai aja biar chapter 14 ini segeraberakhir."

"Ahh baiklah terserah ayah saja."

"Baiklah SamKang !" Author dipanggil.

"Ya Jendrall?"

"Sudah tutup chapter 14 nya, aku akan mulai latihan."

"Baiklah Jendral."

Next Up "baiklah readers, capek gak bacanya? Wkwk.. Jadi bagaimana kelangsungan dari guardians kita ini? Apakah mereka bisa mencapai target mereka? Kita lihat di chappter selanjutnya."  
"Sepertinya kita akan muncul." Kata Yoona..  
"Kyaa.. Iya unnie, Jessica Unnie kau tadi disebut-sebut Donghae Oppa" kata Krystal  
"Kyaa.. Ciee Siccaa" kata Sunny.  
"Ahh apa-apaan akan kubekukan dia di chapter selanjutnya" kata Jessica.

-penasaran kannn? Chapter 15: The Pearls Queen showing up next on Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians-

Makasih reviewsnya.

Menjawab pertanyaan readers.

Q: B.A.P temen apa musuh?

A: hmmmm... ditunggu aja :p temen kok.

Jujur ya, Author agak gak yakin sebenernya post cerita ini, karena isinya tuh bener-bener fantasy Author banget. Ini cerita bukan cuman romance atau Skinship, tapi ini cerita ribet banget, banyak actionnya. Pasti bosen kan? Tapi Author tetep suka kalo ada romancenya. Author selalu adain romance. Masalahnya gak semua chapter ada romancenya, begitu ada romance blak-blakan. hehe.. jadi mungkin author bakal post Chapter langsung 3/2 aja.. hhe.. Gomawoo..

Thanks For Reading  
Leave Your Comment  
-TBC-


	16. Chapter 15: Queen's Pearls

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 15: Queen's Pearls  
**

**SamKang**

**enjoy ^^**

1 Minggu kemudian

Day 10

"Sepertinya pelatihan berjalan dengan baik," ucap Raja Kangta.

"Benar, Raja.. Kali ini mereka akan kembali berlatih di taman depan kerajaan," jelas PM Yunho.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Ini kelihatan agak mencolok," kata Ratu BoA.

"Tidak masalah, Ratuku.. Di sini lebih enak. Lihat saja udara dan cuaca yang sangat mendukung," kata Raja.

Semuanya sedang asik latihan. Kini mereka semua sudah merasa dekat, tidak hanya dengan guru yang mementori mereka, tapi juga antar satu sama lain. Benih-benih cinta banyak bermunculan.

Namun tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka berhenti beraktifitas. Sebuah jalan es entah muncul dari mana. Jalan setapak lurus dari gerbang masuk sampai kedepan taman kerajaan terpampang tiba-tiba, mengejutkan semua yang ada.

"Ehh apa-apaan ini?" Baekhyun terkejut dengan es yang tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah kaki kirinya.

"Xiumin !" Chen melemperkan pandangannya ke arah Xiumin, mengira bahwa Xiumin yang melakukannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan xiumin si pengendali es.

"Bukan aku. Aku tak tau apa-apa." Jawab xiumin mengangkat tangannya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya innocent.

"Lalu apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tenang, itu mereka si Queen Pearls. Pasukan manja si Ratu." Kata Donghae.

"Benar. Mereka selalu bertindak sesukanya, mentang-mentang mereka anak-anak didik Ratu," kata Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah.. Sampai kapan kita pasukan kerajaan dan pasukan khusus milik Ratu bertengkar terus?" Kata BrigJen Yoochun.

"Tapi ini memang sangat tidak adil," kata Hyukjae.

"Sudahlah mengalah saja, mereka kan perempuan." Kata captain Siwon sambil nyengir.

"Ahh aku selalu membenci mereka," kata Jaejoong.

"Yeoboo.. Jangan begitu, mereka manis kok." Kata Yunho.

"Kauu !"

"Ahh tidak-tidak, kau yang selalu di hatiku Jae-aaa.."

"Kau ini"

Dakkk ! Jaejoong menjitak kepala Yunho.

"Mianhaee.."

Tiba-Tiba terlihat 12 ekor kuda Ahh bukan kuda, tapi Pegasus ! Kuda terbang, dengan kereta besar terbuat dari es mengikuti di belakangnya terbang dari balik awan dan segera mendarat di jalur es tadi.  
Nyrittt... Terdengar bunyi nyaring dari benturan roda es dan jalur es tersebut.

"My babiessss.. Welcome Back," sang Ratu menyambut pasukannya.

"Gini deh pasti selalu sok Inggris si Ratu kalau sudah bertemu mereka," Kata Yunho.

"Hahaha.. She is so charming, right?" Kata Raja.

"Kenapa Raja jadi ikut2an?" Tanya Jaejong.

Yunho dan Jaejong pun berdua kompak-an pasang muka -_-

"Kereta Es?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Benar.. Itu yang aku katakan, membentuk es, si Jessica master es itu yang membuatnya," kata Donghae.

"Ehh jadi pengendali level atas itu adalah perempuan?"

"Iya benar, semua pasukan kusus Ratu itu wanita."

"Ahh kupikir dia seorang pria kuat dengan otot besar,"

"Maaf yaa tidak memenuhi ekspektasimu, tapi dia kuat kok." Kata Donghae lagi.

"My Queennn" suara gadis terdengar dari dalam kereta, ting ! Si Sulli keluar..

"Ahh Sulli ahh"

"Ratuuu !"

"Ahh kemari Taeyeon nii.. Sunny aaa" kata Ratu.

"Ratuu ! Ratuu ! Ratu BoAA!" Semua pun berhamburan keluar..

"Iya-iya.." Kata Ratu sambil langsung memeluk sekaligus 14 bayi-bayinya.

Terlihat mereka mengenakan seragam putih anggun, dengan rok ngembang pendek.  
(Lihat kostum snsd di 2011 MAMA Awards)

"Sebenernya mereka itu pasukan kelas atas bukan sih?" Kata Hyukjae.

"Benar-benar di bawah ekspektasiku." Kata Xiumin.

"Heh.. Jangan sembarangan merendahkan mereka." Kata Donghae.

"Benarr.. Lihat saja sebentar lagi akan ada yang berteriak." Kata Minho.

"YAAA ! Hyukjae !"

"Yaa ! Aku lebih tua dari mu! Stidaknya tambahkan oppa !"

"Yaaa ! Siroo ! Apa yang kau katakan? Apakah kau tidak bisa berkata-kata manis? Kupingku selalu panas bila berada disekitarmu!"

"Heii siapa suruh telinga mu sensitif !"

"Sensitif? Kau sebut kekuatanku sensitif? Kau mau mati hah?"

"Benarkann.." Kata Minho.

"Benar apaa !? Ya Minho Oppa !"

"Hei ! Apa-apaan? Kau memanggil minho dengan oppa, sedangkan aku tidak?" Kata Hyukjae protes, ia tidak terima, harga dirinya secara tidak langsung terinjak-injak.

"Karena kau jelek, bweee.." jawab Krystal.

"Aisshhh Kurang ajarr kauu.."

"Itu namanya Krystal, kekuatan dia adalah strong senses panca inderanya sangat kuat, jadi dia bisa mendengar apapun, dan melihat sangat jauh, juga lainnya. Dia sangat ahli bertarung tangan kosong, dan dia adik si pengendali es level atas, Jessica." Kata Donghae berbisik pada Xiumin.

Krystalpun memasang muka terganggu mendengar pembicaraan Donghae. "Unniee ! Donghae Oppa membicarakan mu lagi dengan orang asing, sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukaimu." Krystal berteriak keras mengarah kepada Jessica.

"Yaa Krystal kau apa-apaan, jangan menguping terus, tidak baik" kata Donghae

"Hyung, mukamu memerah" kata Xiumin.

"Ehh?"

Tiba-tiba ada es menjalar dari tempat Jessica menuju Donghae.

BAKKK KREKKK

Dengan cekatan Xiumin menghancurkan es-es jessica sehingga tidak sampai ke Donghae. Tapi Xiumin malah kena membeku karena es Jessica.

"Sial, jangan bicara buruk tentang adikku. Hmm.. Kenapa ada pengendali es disini?" Tanya Jessica bingung.

"Dia salah satu 12 Guardians," kata Taeyeon.

"Ohh begituu.." Kata Jessica

"Hebat juga dia, tapi esnya masih payah, lihat melepaskan diri dari es saja tidak bisa."

"Sudah Jessica, itu kan salah satu 12 Guardians, harusnya kau yang nanti akan mendidiknya!" Kata Ratu angkat bicara.

"Ahh baik Ratu" tiba-tiba muka bete Jessica hilang begitu mendengar perintah dari Ratu.

"Ayoo masuk" ajak sang Ratu kepada pasukannya.

"Heran, kenapa begitu mendengar suara ratu mereka langsung baik sekali?" Tanya Suho.

"Yaa begitulah mereka, mereka sangat setia, sebenernya mereka anak-anak yatim exo planet, Ratu sangat mengasihani mereka mungkin karena Ratu tidak memiliki anak, merekapun di didik dan menjadi pasukan kusus Ratu, Ratu sangat menyayangi mereka, begitu juga sebaliknya, mereka sangat setia." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Dari kecil? Berarti mereka memang benar-benar terlatih ya?" Tanya Lay

"Benar mereka sangat kuat, bahkan mereka sangat mengerikan bila sudah dihadapkan dengan musuh, kekuatan Sulli dan Krystal yang paling muda saja mengerikan." Kata Kimbum

"Benarkah? Lebih kuat mana? Mereka atau kalian." Tanya Suho.

Mendengar pertanyaan Suho, para Gaine pun teridam, berpikir sebentar mencari jawaban yang paling pas. Setidaknya tidak menurunkan harga diri mereka, "Kalau itu sihh..tidak bisa dibandingkan, tapi aku akui, mereka sangat hebat." Kata Kyunhyun.

"Jadi mereka abis dari mana?" Tanya D.O

"Mereka selalu sibuk dengan misi dari ratu." Kata Siwon.

"Ratu kan bisa melihat masa depan, jadi bila ada kekacauan atau apapun, ratu akan menyuruh pasukannya untuk kesana, sebelum kekacauan terjadi. Dan lihat mereka pasti selalu membawa tawanan."

"Lalu dimana sekarang tawanannya?" D.O nanya lagi.

"Itu, di dalam kotak yang dibawa oleh wanita yang paling tinggi disana," Kata Siwon melemparkan pandangan ke arah Sooyoung.

"Kotak? Yang kecil itu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ya tentu.. Ini salah satu kekuatan mereka, dapat memperbesar dan memperkecil benda, bahkan manusia dengan tubuh komplekspun bisa dikecilkan." Kata Siwon menjelaskan.

"Kenapa mereka sangat mengerikan?" Tanya D.O

"Ahh.. Ini sangat melelahkan, otak ku lelah.." kata Yuri lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Aku laparr.." Victoria noona menggosok perutnya.

"Lapar yaa? Kajja sudah disiapkan makanan kok." Kata Ratu mengajak pasukannya seperti di film-film Dora (?)

"Jadi kita gak membicarakan hasil pencarian kita dulu?." Tanya Yoona

"Tidak usah, makan saja dulu, ada hal lain yang ingin ku ceritakan" Kata Ratu.

"Baikk." Semuanya menjawab.

Queen Pearls ini punya bagian istana sendiri, di sebelah barat, mereka punya kamar-kamar sendiri, dan meja makan sendiri, dan disinilah mereka dan ratu berkumpul.

"Jadi apa yang ingin ratu bicarakan?" Tanya Taeyeon.

"Kalian liat kan 12 Guardians didepan tadi.?"

"Yaa. Kenapa?" Si sunny nanya.

"Begini, nantinya kalian akan jadi eksekutor mereka, kalian akan menyerang mereka mendadak."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Si Tiffany nanya.

"Tidak apa-apa lahh.. " Kata Jessica.

"Mereka tidak begitu terlihat kuat" kata Krystal.

"Jangan remehkan mereka, merekalah nantinya yang akan menjadi ujung tombak kita, kalian yang harus mengajari mereka, mengerti?" Kata sang Ratu tegas.

"Mengerti!" semuanya menjawab sambil tersenyum, lalu semua melanjutkan makan..

Next Up - Chapter kali ini pendek aja yaa.. Soalnya yang berikutnya panjang, prepare yourself, berikutnya ada penjelasan banyak, ada superman, green lantern, thor, transformer aku masukin semua, buahahaha.. Oh yaa sama ada tes kedua. So enjoy the next chapter-

Leave Your Comment  
Thanks For Reading  
-TBC-


	17. Chapter 16: The Strongest Team

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 16: The Strongest Team  
**

**SamKang**

**enjoy ^^**

-Setelah Makan-

"Lapor kami selesai menjalankan misi kami, menyelidiki ledakan tambang 10 tahun lalu." Kata Taeyeon si leader.

"Baik, laporkan." Kata sang Raja.

"Begini, ehmm.. Kejadian ledakan 10 tahun lalu di tambang tepatnya tanggal hari ini menyebabkan 170 pekerja tambang pria menghilang tanpa jejak, peristiwa ini sudah kami pastikan bukan kecelakaan, melainkan salah satu rencana sang kegelapan." Kata Taeyeon menjelaskan.

"Sang kegelapan? Jadi dia sudah bergerak dari 10 tahun lalu"

"Ya, kami baru bisa berhasil menemukan jawabannya sekarang setelah kami berkunjung ke planet Krypton di galaxy 462." Kata Tiffany menambahkan.

"Planet Krypton yang juga memiliki kehidupan kan? Yang isinya mahkluk-mahkluk berkekuatan super?" Kata si Yunho.

"Benar perdana mentri, planet itu sekarang sudah hancur" Kata Taeyeon lagi.  
Muka horor muncul dari ke 3 pemimpin kerajaan. "Hancurrr?" Tanya si Ratu.

"Benar Ratu, setelah kami selidiki dari penduduk yang masih bertahan, ada pasukan berpakaian hitam dan ada lambang seperti awan melingkar di punggung jubah mereka." Kata Tiffany.

"Lambang awan melingkar? Itu lambang orang yang memiliki kekuatan hitam." Kata sang Raja.

"Benar Raja ku, ini ulah sang kegelapan."

"Untuk apa mereka menyerang planet itu?" Tanya Raja.

"Untuk mendapatkan energi kehidupan planet itu, kalau di planet kita, kita mempunyai Pohon Kehidupan, kalau di Krypton mereka juga punya hampir sama dengan kita, dan itu telah dicuri sang Kegelapan." Kata Taeyeon menjelaskan.

"Untuk apa ?" Tanya Ratu horror.

"Kami belom bisa pastikan, dan dari laporan yang ada, penduduk itu mengatakan kalau mereka melihat para tentara kegelapan itu ada yang mirip orang-orang planet kita, kesimpulannya, penculikan yang terjadi selama ini adalah penculikan untuk dijadikan tentara oleh sang kegelapan." Kata si Tiffany.

"Begitu.. Jadi kejadian 5 tahun lalu juga?"

"Yap benar perdana mentri, oh ya satu lagi, tidak hanya planet Krypton, tapi planet Cybertron, Oa dan Frost juga telah diserang."

"Itu kan planet-planet dengan peradaban kehidupan kuat" Si Raja shock.

"Benar, untuk kasus Cybertron itu dikarenakan ada perang saudara juga antar mereka, dan sang kegelapan bekerja sama dengan kubu penjahat yang ingin menguasai bumi untuk menjadi cybertron ke dua"

"Bumi?" Tanya Ratu.

"Benar, dan source energi cybertron masih dapat dilindungi oleh kubu autobots, dan sekarang mereka ada dibumi." Kata Tiffany.

"lalu apakah ada lagi?"

"Tentu Ratu, di alam semesta ini ada 8 planet yang memiliki kehidupan, Oa si lampu hijau, Krypton si super, Cybertron si mesin, Asgard si dewa, Frost si Ice, Matoki si boneka, Bumi si homo sapiens, dan kita EXO." Kata Taeyeon.

"Taee.. Sebenernya planet matoki itu bukan boneka kelihatannya memang seperti boneka, tapi mereka ..." Belom slesai ngomong, Tiffany udah dipotong taeyeon.

"Iya, iya aku tau, tapi sulit menjelaskan, si author juga kasih naskahnya begini." Kata Taeyeon.

"Ahh,.. Baiklah.." Kata Tiffany.

"Biar aku ceritakan, 10 tahun lalu bersamaan saat ledakan di tambang, saat itu juga dilakukan penyerangan ke Krypton. 2 tahun kemudian sang kegelapan berhasil menguasai Frost, dan Frost mau bekerja sama, lalu dengan bantuan Frost pun sang kegelapan menyerang planet tetangganya yaitu Asgard, tapi sayangnya Asgard kuat, jadi sang kegelapan belum berhasil." Kata Taeyeon.

"Mereka berhasil mengalahkan Krypton tapi tidak bisa mengalahkan Asgard?" Tanya si Raja.

"Yaaa.. Itu mungkin kekuatan sang kegelapan belum kembali setelah penyerangan Krypton, makanya dia juga mengandeng Frost untuk bekerja sama." Kata Tiffany.

"Baik akan kulanjutkan, berikutnya 2 tahun kemudian, planet Oa berhasil ditaklukan, source energi mereka telah dicuri, 2 tahun kemudian planet Cybertorn saling serang, dan kubu sang kegelapan menang, namun belum berhasil mengambil energinya, dan 2 tahun kemudian, tepatnya 2 tahun yang lalu dimana penduduk kita sebanyak 1000 orang menghilang, terjadi penyerangan di bumi, dipimpin oleh mahkluk Frost, tapi sepertinya mahkluk bumi sudah berkembang, mereka berhasil mengalahkan pasukan Frost kabarnya pangeran Asgard yaitu Thor ikut membantu bumi, jadi ya pokoknya bumi berhasil menyelamatkan kedudukan mereka." Kata Taeyeon menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Ya jadi kemungkinan selanjutnya, entah kita atau matoki yang akan segera diserang." Kata Tiffany.

"Mengerikan, bagaimana sang kegelapan bisa melakukan serangan tanpa henti seperti itu?" Tanya sang Ratu.

"Kami juga tak tau, yang jelas bila sang kegelapan berhasil mengambil source energi suatu planet, ia akan bertambah kuat." Kata Taeyeon.

"Jadi dari 8 planet, 6 sudah diserang, 3 sudah diambil source energi nya, dan 3 planet masih selamat?" Tanya Yunho.

"Ya begitulah perdana mentri." Kata Taeyeon.

"Baiklah, kita tidak bisa berdiam diri, kalian Queen Pearls akan membantu dalam pelatihan 12 Guardians. Lakukan sekarang." Perintah sang Raja.

"Baik Raja.." Jawab kedua pemimppin Queen Pearls itu.

-sementara itu di lapangan kerajaan-

"Wah kita dapat panggilan" kata Donghae.

"Kalian latihan sendiri dulu, kami mendapat panggilan." Kata Jaejoong.

"Baiklah latihan yang keras ya" kata Yoochun.

"Hwaiting!" Si Changmin menambahkan.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Tanya Lay.

"Ada yang aneh" D.O curiga, pasti akan terjadi sesuatu.

Sesuai dugaan D.O. Tiba-tiba ada bintang jatuh turun kearah mereka.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Yang pasti itu berbahaya ! Menghindar !" Teriak Sehun.  
!BAMMM! Kemudian bintang itu meledakk..  
WUZZZ...  
Luhan, Kai, Sehun, D.O terpental.

"Sial, lihat datang lagi." Kata Xiumin.  
Wuzz.. Tiba-tiba bintang itu diselimuti air.

"Suho !"

"Bagus !" Kata Kris.

BOMM, si bintang itu meledak, tapi ledakan bintang itu gak ngefek, karena ditahan oleh air-air suho.  
Bintang jatuhpun berhenti, tapiii... Kali ini banyak hujan es datang.

"Ehh.. Cuaca hari ini aneh -_-" kata Chen.

"Awas itu bukan es biasa, kenapa tajem-tajem begitu?" Kata si Lay.

"Ini serangan" kata Kris horror, "Xiumin kau bisa menahannya?"  
Tanpa disuruh xiumin sudah mengarahkan tanganya ke es-es itu, dan BANG ! Es-es itu pecah berkeping-keping.

"Hehe.. Done!" Kata Xiumin  
Tak lama kemudian munculah si cewek-cewek Queen Pearls dari langit.

"Boleh juga, kau belajar dengan cepat." Kata Jessica.

"Kok mereka bisa terbang sih? Curang" protes Chanyeol.

"selanjutnyaa.." Hyoyeon sangat bersemangat, ia mengarahkan tangannya dan muncul karett lengket berbentuk cairan, lalu Sooyoung dengan cepat menghembusnya, tiba-tiba karet itu jadi besarr sekali jadi seperti ombak karet siap menerjang..  
RETTT..  
Semuanya lengket kena karet, tubuh jadi sulit digerakan.

"Karet? jangan bilang ini permen karet" Chanyeol bener-bener sok ide.

"Chanyeol, serius lah sedikit, ini pasti test ke-2" Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti pikiran Chanyeol.

"Kris Chanyeol, Baek coba pakai kekuatan kalian!" Kata Tao.  
Kris mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya, Chanyeol dari tangannya, dan Baek mengeluarkan sinar laser dari telapak tangannya.  
ZRETTT.. NGUSHH  
Tercium bau karet hangus, sangat menyengat hidung.

"Ahh ini bukan apa-apa." Kata Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita lakukan serangan balasan" Kata Kris memimpin teman-temannya.

Kris Chanyeolppun melakukan serangan gabungan menyerang dengan api, hembusan api itu menjadi sangat besarr..  
WUZZZ..  
Queen Pearlspun menghindar.

"Rasakan kekuatan ku! Gelombang kejut" Yoona mengeluarkan kekuatannya  
DaKK WuZzZzz..  
semua guardians terpental, semuanya jadi tersebar dimana-mana.

"Siall" Luhan berusaha berdiri, lalu mengangkat semua batu yang berhancuran di sekelilingnya dan melemperkannya kearah queen pearls, chanyeol dan kris pun jengkel lalu menambahkan api pada batu-batu Luhan.  
Lay langsung menyerang mereka dengan kekuatan energi bertubi-tubi.  
Lalu Sehun membuat angin kencang, membuat apinya semakin besar.

"Lihat apinya sangat besar, tidak mungkin mereka bisa menghindar" kata Chanyeol.

"Xiumin, bisa lakukan sesuatu?" Kata Kris.  
Xiumin pun siap, iya mengeluarkan kekuatannya.  
Ketika asap kabut sudah menghilang, terlihat anggota Queen Pearls sudah jatuh terkulai di tanah, semua tangan dan kaki Queen pearls tak dapat bergerak, karena es Xiumin membekukan pergerakan mereka, luka bakar pun memenuhi tubuh queen pearls.

"Kita berhasil !" Kata Baekhyun sambil jingkrak jingkrak bahagiaaa..

"Benarkah !?" Kata Lay.

"Ternyata latihan kita sungguh berguna!" Kata Chanyeol.

"Tunggu ini terlalu mudah" kata D.O

"Benar, ini terlalu mudahkan?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara.  
Semua guardians mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Queen Pearls.

"Coba kalian lihat diri kalian sendiri dulu." Kata Tiffany..

"Aghhhh.." Xiumin berteriak kesakitan.

"Kenapa wajahku terasa panass?" Kata Chanyeol.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Si Baekhyun tidak bisa menggerakan tangan dan kakinya.

"Es?" Si D.O membuka matanya bulat-bulat.  
Kini para guardians entah bagaimana caranya kaki dan tangan mereka membeku, mereka tak bisa menggerakannya, sama seperti apa yang xiumin lakukan kepada queenpearls.  
Ketika xiumin mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah para queen pearls. Apa yang ia lihat benar-benar mengejutkan dirinya. (Coba dibayangin baik-baik ya Readers, ngerti gak?)

"Baa.. Ba.. Bagaimana bisa?"  
Queen Pearls berdiri dengan tegappnya, tak ada satupun goresan, atau luka bakar yang dilihat para guardians tadi, tidak ada yang terjadi pada para wanita-wanita ini, hanya senyuman yang terpapar dibibir mereka.

"Ironis sekali." Kata Krystal

"Kalian terlalu pede." Kata Hyoyeon.

"Es mu masih belum ada apa-apanya, lihat kau masih tidak bisa mengeluarkan dirimu dari es. Sedih sekali" Kata Jessica.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Jelas-jelas kalian tadi sudah kalah!" Kata Baekhyun gak trima, padahal dia udah jingkrak jingkrak tadi, gak trima.

"Yaa.. Yaa.. Lihat saja sekarang, kami itu pasukan kusus Ratu bodoh" kata Taeyeon sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek mereka.

"Tidak mungkin kan kami kalah dengan hanya yang seperti itu." Kata Tiffany.  
BAKK.. Tanpa disangka-sangka D.O dengan kekuatan supernya berhasil memecahkan esnya.

"Wahh what a surprise" kata Jessica.  
dengan kekuatannya D.O meloncat sangat tinggi menuju arah Queen Pearls, D.O bersiap dengan tinjunya menyerang Tiffany.

"Sepertinya kau tau aku yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi, kau pintar" kata Tiffany pada D.O

"Tapi kau tak akan cukup kuat melawan kami sendirian, itu tindakan bodoh" kata Tiffany lagi.

"Pain" yuri mengucapkan mantra.

"ARGHH AAA.." Si D.O tiba-tiba merakasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya, dia berteriak sangat kencang layaknya tarzan yang baru saja belajar high notes.

"Hyunggg ! D.O hyunggg ! Ehhhh.." Kai berusaha untuk terlepas dari es nya, melihat D.O sakit seperti itu, hati Kai juga jadi sangat sakit, air mata keluar dari matanya "D.O hyungggggggg !"  
D.O pun langsung jatuh dari loncatannya, ia memegang kepalanya yang sangat amat terasa sakit.

"Sial, bahkan api tidak bisa melelehkan esnya." Kata Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berusaha melelehkan esnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU BISA MEMBUNUHNYA !" kai berteriak kencang mengarah pada Yuri.

"Wahh wahh.. Mengharukan sekali, sampai menangis begitu." Kata Taeyeon, "sudah cukup Yuri."  
Nyiuttt.. Yuri melepaskan kekuatannya "baik".

"Jessica." Panggil Taeyeon.  
TANGG... Es yang menahan Guardians dilepaskan oleh Jessica.  
Kai pun langsung menggunakan teleportasinya mendekati D.O  
Woottt..

"D.O hyung" Kai memeluk D.O yang jatuh pingsan. Kai menatap yuri, lalu tiba-tiba dia menghilang dan woottt tibatiba sudah ada didepan Yuri.

"Kurang ajar kau !" Kai melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Yuri.  
DUAARRR..  
Bukannya Yuri yang terpental, namun Kai yang malah terpental jauhh..

"Apa yang terjadi?" Suho yang melihat hal tersebut kehabisan kata-kata.

Kai terhempas menabrak tebing, benar-benar hempasan kuat bahkan membuat tabingnya runtuh.

"Bodoh.." Kata Yoona, lalu Yoona menurunkan tangannya.

"Wanita ituu.." Kata Sehun mengarah pada Yoona.

"Wahh teleportasi ya?, akan merepotkan sekali" kata Sunny.

"Kaiii !" Sehun berteriak pelih melihat Kai yang terhempas sampai seperti itu. Entah Kai selamat atau tidak.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kekuatan kalian sendiri, payah.." Kata Taeyeon.

"Kalian keterlalulan!" Sehun berteriak ke arah Queen Pearls.

"Tidak ada gunanya kita menyerang mereka sekarang, kalian tidak pantas menjadi pasukan pelindung." Kata Jessica.

"Diam kauuu !" Kris pun melepaskan serangan menyulut api sambil terbang dengan cepat ke arah mereka.

Taeyeon tersenyum melihat Kris yang gegabah.

Tiba-tiba Kris berhenti, ia terdiam, menjadi patung, lalu menunduk dan berlutut, "maafkan aku" kata Kris.

"Hyung ! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Tao.

"Sudahlah, kita pergi saja." Kata Victoria.

"Sampai nanti." Kata Krystal memberikan tanda bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi.  
WOOTTT mereka pun menghilang.

"Ahh? Apa yang kulakukan?" Tanya Kris bingung, ia memegang kepalanya, agak nyeri seketika.

"Hyung! Kau kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba meminta maaf?" Tanya Tao menghampiri Kris.

"Aku juga tak tau, aku tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhku." Kata Kris.

"Siall kekuatan apa itu?" Tanya Chen sambil memukul ke arah tanah.

"Hyung aku akan menolong Kai, tolong bantu D.O ya." Kata Sehun.

"Baikk !" Kata Luhan.

"Sial mereka sudah terlalu keterlaluan" kata Sehun.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Lay.

"Kita akan mencari cara untuk melawan mereka." Kata Kris.

Next Up - bagaimana bisa kekuatan Queen Pearls semengerikan ini? Bagaimana bisa Queen Pearls tidak tergores sedikitpun? Bagaimana bisa the Guardians yang malah kena serangan mereka sendiri. Bagaimana bisa D.O menderita hal tersebut? Bagimana bisa Kris melakukan apa yang tidak ia kehendaki? Apakah 12 Guardians bisa melewati tes kali ini? Sakisikan di Chapter selanjutnya-

Pasti banyak yang gak ngerti, nanti di Chap selanjutnya dijelasin sedikit. Ikutin terus makanya hehe.. gomawo.

Thanks for reading  
Leave your comment  
-TBC-


	18. Chapter 17: Kai Promise to Protect DO

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 17: Kai's Promise to Protect D.O  
**

**SamKang**

**enjoy ^^**

**Day 13**

"Kai, kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Sehun yang sudah seharian menjaga Kai.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Suho perlahan.

"Ekhh.." Kai memegang kepalanya sambil brusaha bangun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kai.

"Kau terhempas tak sadarkan diri." Kata Lay.

"Bagaimana berasa lebih baik?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ahh.. Punggungku, masih sakit." Kata Kai.

"Pelan-pelan, jangan memaksakan diri" kata Suho.

"Sudah berapa lama aku disini?"

"2 hari." Jawab Lay.

"2 hari? Separah itukah?" Kai memegang kapalanya lagi, tiba-tiba Kai teringat sesuatu, matanya terbuka lebar,

"D.O hyung! D.O hyung ! Dimana dia?"

"Dia masih di ruangannya, dia tidak apa-apa kok, hanya shock." Kata Sehun.

"Dimana dia?" Kai berusaha berdiri.

"Tunggu kai, kau belum sembuh betul." Kata Sehun mencoba menahan.

"Tunggu.. Kai, kau bisa menyakiti dirimu sendiri" kata Suho "bijaksanalah sedikit."

"Aku tak peduli" jawab Kai, lalu kai mencopot semua kabel yang menancap pada tubuhnya.

"Kaii.." Sehun menahan kai.

"Jangan menahanku Sehun" Kai mendorong sehun, lalu berjalan keluar, zettt... Dia menghilang.

"Dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya." Kata Suho.

"Sudah biarkan saja." Lay menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Dia terlalu kawatir dengan D.O hyung" Sehun pun berdiri. "Ini buruk.".

"Ah kai? Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Chanyeol yang bertemu Kai di lorong koridor.

"Dimana D.O hyung?" Tanya Kai tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, lihat dirimu kau masih sulit berjalan."

Kai yang tak sabaran pun menyerang chanyeol, ia menarik baju Chanyeol "dimana D.O?"

"Hei santai sedikit, kau ini masih sakit ! Apa yang akan D.O katakan bila ia melihatmu seperti ini? Kuatkan dirimu Kai.D.O tak apa" kata Chanyeol, Kai pun melepaskan remasannya. Ia merasa bersalah.

"Ohok hokk.." kai terbatuk-batuk, kondisinya benar-benar masih buruk.

"Ayolah, biar kuantar, ingat jangan memaksakan dirimu."

...

Nuttt.. Nutt... Nutt... Suara alat rumah sakit terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan, ruangan itu begitu sepi.

"D.O hyungg.." Kai memegang tangan D.O

"Kenapa kau jadi begini, kapankah kau akan memanggil namaku lagi? Kapan kau akan sadar?" Kai menteskan air mata.  
Chanyeol yang melihat Kai dari pintupun menitikan air mata.

"Tenang Kai, D.O pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Terima kasih Chanyeol, aku ingin sendiri disini, bisa kau bilang kepada yang lainnya aku akan menjaga D.O"

"Tentu, aku akan membawa makanan untukmu. Kau juga harus beristirahat, oke?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Kai. Chanyeol pun berjalan keluar ruangan. Klekk.. Pintu tertutup.

"Maaf hyung, aku terlalu lemah, aku.. Aku masih tak bisa... menjagamu" (╥﹏╥) wajah kai kini benar-benar sudah dibajiri air matanya, sampai sampai menetes di tangan D.O.

Saat itu sudah larut malam, terlihat sinar bulan exo pucat terpantul lewat kaca jendela, bintang-bintang pun bersinar mengisi gelapnya langit, malam itu Kai tertidur sambil mengenggam tangan D.O.

Saat pagi harii..  
Di kamar Queen Pearls.

"Ahh tidurku nyenyak sekali." Taeyeon merenggangkann otot ototnya."Hmm.. Aku lapar, apa yang akan aku makan pagi ini?" Taeyeon pun turun dari ranjangnya, dengan masih setengah sadar ia membuka pintu.. "Hoammm ╭(¯o ƪ), ehhh! Kau ?!"

Taeyeon terkejut melihat ada seseorang menunggu di depan pintunya.

"Mohon ajari aku, agar lebih kuat." Kata orang itu. Orang itu lalu berjongkok dan berlutut. "Mohon ajari aku" kata orang itu lalu menunduk ke lantai.

"Kau?, kau si teleportasi kan?"

"Benar."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kai." Jawab Kai singkat.

"Kai yaa.. Kenapa kau ingin jadi kuat?"

"Tentu saja aku harus."

"Tidak ada yg menyuruhmu jadi lebih kuat kan?"

"Tapi aku harus."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi." Kata Kai kembali mulai meneteskan air mata, "Kumohon.."

"Heh cengeng, Kau kenapa egois sekali?"

"Egois?"

"Ya egois, kau tak mengerti dari apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" Kata Taeyeon.

"Apakah aku salah?"

"Tidak salah, tapi itu bodoh. Kau pikir sebagai seorang Guardians tugas mu hanya melindungi orang yang kausayangi saja? Orang yang kau anggap penting bagi hidupmu? Kau ini guardians ! Penjaga, kau akan menjaga semua orang, baik yang kau kenal ataupun tidak, baik orang-orangmu, maupun tidak, bahkan kau akan jadi pelindung alam semesta ini, bukan hanya planet ini. Tidakkah kau mengerti?" Taeyeon berbicara dengan nada tinggi, membuat keributan di pagi hari, Taeyeon terlalu emosi mendengar alasan Kai yang terlalu egois menurutnya.

Kai pun berdiri, ia siap dengan ocehannya "Memangnya ini pilihanku? Apakah kau tak tau? Ini terlalu berat bagi kami ! Tiba-tiba aku disuruh menyelamat kan dunia, katanya aku yang akan jadi salah satu guardians, penyelamat ! Layaknya Super Hero! Kenapa harus aku? Memangnya aku yang mau? Memangnya aku mengajukan diri untuk mempertaruhkan nyawaku? KAU YANG TAK MENGERTI!" Bentak Kai pada Taeyeon, perasaan Kai meledak-ledak, ia tidak habis pikir, menurutnya ini terlalu berat, yang Kai mau hanya hidup damai dan bisa terus bersama D.O, kai benar-benar kehilangan akalnya karena D.O masih terbaring, belum juga bangun dari pingsannya.

"itu karena kau spesial" kata Taeyeon santai menjawab semua pertanyaan Kai.

"Spesial?" Kai gak mengerti maksud dari kata Taeyeon.

"Ya iya.. Ahh dasar seperti yang aku bilang kemaren-kemaren, kalian sama sekali tidak ada yang paham dngan kekuatan kalian sendiri."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kai sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Kalian itu orang-orang terpilih, pohon kehidupan yang memilih kalian, selain raja, dan perdana mentri tidak ada lagi orang yang dipilih langsung oleh Pohon Kehidupan untuk memenuhi jabatannya, bahkan ratu juga tak dipilih. Aku juga mengerti kalau ini berat, tapi kalian adalah orang-orang terpilih, pohon kehidupan memilih kalian pasti ada alasannya, dan karena kalian spesial, mengerti? Harusnya kau bersyukur kalau.." Belum selesai Taeyeon berbicara..

"Sudah cukup, aku mengerti kok. Jadi bagaimana? Mau mengajari ku?"

"Dasar bocah, baiklah persiapkan dirimu, aku mau membersihkan diriku."

"Benarkah? Kau mau?"

"Iya iyaa.. Sudah sana jangan sampai aku berubah pikiran."

"Ahh nee.. Gamsahamnida."  
Klekkk pintu kamar tertutup.

'Baiklah, aku akan menjadi semakin kuat, aku akan melindungimu hyung! Ya.. Orang lain juga tapi kau yang utama, D.O hyung! Liat aku nanti.' Begitulah Kai dalam hatinya. kai jadi semangat, dia akan melakukan yang terbaik, semua untuk melindungi D.O nya diaa.. Sweett gakk ?

...

"Oke aku siap" kata Taeyeon.

"Noona, kenapa kau malah makan?"

"Aku belum makan tau, aku merelakan waktu sarapan ku untukmu, harusnya kau berterima kasih, lagipula kau kan yang berlatih, aku tinggal mengawasi." Kata Taeyeon sambil menggigit sandwich nya lagi.

"Ahh baiklah -_-"

"Begini jadi aku sudah berpikir selama aku mandi tadi."

"Apa? Kau bicara apa?"

"Aku sudah berpikir tadi."

"Hah? Kau jangan sambil mengunyah aku tidak mengerti." DUAAKK.. Kai dijitak Taeyeon.

"Kau cerewet sekali" tiba-tiba terdengar suara taeyeon diotak Kai.

"Ehh, apa ini?" Tanya Kai.  
"Ini kekuatanku, mengontrol pikiran orang, salah satu nya telapati juga." Kata Taeyeon lagi diotak Kai. "Jadi aku bisa sambil makan, aku akan bicara lewat pikiranmu saja yaa.." Kata Taeyeon.  
Kaipun menatap Taeyeon, taeyeon sedang asik makan, padahal dari tadi Taeyeon bicara di otak Kai.

"Dasar, kau mau pamer ya? Jadi ini? Pasti kau yang membuat Kris tiba-tiba berlutut memohon maaf" Kata Kai membalas.

"Benar" jawab Taeyeon.

"Kekuatanmu mengerikan noona."

"Kau bawel -_- dengar, aku tadi telah berpikir, begini kekuatan telepati ku ini bukan kekuatan ku sesungguhnya, kekuatan ini sudah ku kembangkan dari kekuatan basic ku, jadi bila kau sudah punya basic kuat, kau bisa menggunakan kreatifitas mu untuk membuat kekuatan basic mu agar lebih beragam, dan disesuaikan."

"Lalu?"

"Apa yang sudah kau pelajari sebelumnya? Oh yaa, siapa gurumu? Minho ya?"

"Kok kau tau?"

"Kan ini kekuatanku juga -_- kau ini entah bodoh atau polos."

"Sial, cepat lanjutkan."

"Jadi apa yang kau pelajari"

"Aku memerkuat basic ku saja sih, membuat jangka jarak teleportasi ku lebih jauh, dan menambah kecepatanku."

"Baik, ternyata kau mengerti apa yang kau pelajari."  
Si kai pasang muka -_-

"Jangan bete gitu."

"Bete? Jadi kau bisa merasakan perasaan orang juga?" Kata kai kesal, dia merasa privasi nya tidak aman bila berada didekat Taeyeon.

"Ya tidak, tapi kan aku punya mata, aku bisa melihat tampang bete mu, kau ini -_-"

"Ahh begitu ya, yasudah ayolah, kita gak mulai-mulai nih."

"Jadi gini, aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau kau menteleportasikan serangan lawan."

"Hah? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Makanya kita belajar bodoh, untuk melakukan itu, kau harus melatih ketepatan timing mu dan ketepatan pintu yang harus dibuka dari teleportasi."

"Kok pintu, aku kan tidak menggunakan pintu."

"Bodohh -_- anggap saja pintu, memangnya ada nama untuk itu?"

"Tidak adasih, iya baiklah.. Lanjutkan"

"Dasar bocah, jadi.. Ehmm.. Kau bisa menteleportasikan serangan lawan sehingga tidak mengenaimu, dan kau bisa melepaskannya membuka pintu lain sehingga serangan itu kau teleportasikan ke musuhmu, jadi senjata balik ke tuannya, mengerti.?"

"Ngerti sihh, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang."

"Pertama teleportasi benda mati, yang tak bisa bergerak lalu, coba teleportasi benda yang lebih besar dan bergerak, lalu nanti baru coba menteleportasikan serangan. Mengerti."

"Baiklahh oshhh.. Aku akan melakukannya."

Di balkon istana, diatas sana ada orang yang tersenyum melihat Kai.

"Gaine, ada apa?"

"Tidakk apa-apa,"

"Kau masih belum mau ngaku?"

"Tidak usah, dia itu benar-benar payah juga ya masih belum sadar siapa aku, padahal sbelumnya aku yang mengajari dia."

"Jangan-jangan kalian bukan ayah-anak?"

"Ya bukan begitu -_-"

"Kalau gitu aku akan pergi dulu."

"Yasudah.."

'Bertambah kuatlah Kai, ayah selalu mengawasimu.'

Next Up: kini Kai berapi-api semangat sekali bukan? Siapa tuh ayah nya Kai? Pada tau dongg ! Haha, kenapa si bapaknya begitu? Masa si Kai gak kenalin bapaknya? Ada apa si? Dan gimana perkembangan Kai? Lihat di Chapter selanjutnya.

"Author, kenapa kau buat ceritanya sperti ini? Aku sedih, sakit rasanya bila anak kandungku sendiri tidak mengenaliku."  
"Sudah jangan banyak omong" (ヽ`д´)┌┛ )`з゜) "disini aku! Author yang berkuasa! Hahaha.." Author kejam.

Leave Your Comment  
Thanks For Reading  
-TBC-


	19. Chapter 18: KAISOO Fight As One

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 18: KAISOO Fight as One  
**

**SamKang**

**enjoy ^^**

Maaf yaa.. Chapter kali sampai beberapa kedepan dipenuhi crita laithan Kai, soalnya author mau nekanin gimana Kai ingin berusaha menjadi kuat, bukan karena dia gila kekuatan, tapi untuk melindungi orang-orang disekitarnya, terutama orang yang dicintainya D.O, begitu juga dengan kita, yang masih sekolah belajar yang keras, yang sudah bekerja, bekerjalah dengan keras, ini selain untuk diri kita sendiri tapi juga untuk orang yang kita cintai dan jadi berkat untuk orang disekeliling kita. (Cieee... Author keren gak?) Eh banyak Taeyeonnya juga, male readers pada ada gak sih? Ntar yang lain juga latihan kok, ntar author buat gimana caranya biar mengejutkan juga deh, oke? Let's Start Chapter 18.

* * *

Day 15

Kai melanjutkan latihannya.  
"Perasaan aku pernah melakukan ini, entah kapan aku melakukannya, sepertinya saat itu aku tidak sadar." Kata Kai yang bingung, bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sebenernya waktu itu Kai pernah melakukannya pas di tes awal, tapi sepertinya itu tanpa sadar dilakukannya, soalnya waktu itu si Kai emosi ngeliat D.O babak belur.  
"Sudah sampai mana latihanmu?"  
"Kau ini dari kemarin hanya makan saja, datang selalu telat, niat tidak sih?"  
"Aku niat kok." Jawab Taeyeon santai, lalu kembali menikmati ice cream nya.  
"Dari kemarin kau hanya bisa memerintah saja"  
"Enak saja, ya mau bagaimana? Kekuatan ku kan bukan teleportasi atau demensi. Aku tidak bisa memberi contoh"  
"Jadi apa maksudmu? Aku salah memilih guru?"  
"Salah, justru kau butuh guru cerdas sepertiku."  
"Cerdas -_- aku benar benar tidak mengerti"  
"Sudah, jangan cerewet, ku kira kau sangat cool, tapi cerewet juga."  
"Ahh kauuuu -_- "  
"Aku punya ide, aku pernah lihat seseorang yang dapat melakukan hal tersebut, akan ku transfer ingatanku padamu."  
"Wahh ada yang punya kekuatan teleportasi? Siapa? Lebih baik kau pertemukan dia dengan aku."  
"Kau ini berisik, sudah lihat saja"  
Semeriwingg semeriwingg semeriwingg.. Ada penglihatan dari otak Kai, Kai melihat seorang Pria berdiri tegap, disisi lain ada seorang dengan jubah hitam dan ada lambang pusaran awan dipunggungnya.  
"Kau tidak akan menang melawan kami!" Kata si pria berjubah hitam itu.  
"Kalian terlalu percaya diri." Kata si pria.  
Si jubah hitam mengeluarkan kekuatannya, sekumpulan asap hitam merambat ke arah si Pria, si Pria pun bersiap, tangannya mengarah pada asap hitam tersebut, WOOT WOOT asap hitam itu tiba-tiba menghilang.  
"Kemana asap hitamku?"  
"Lihat dirimu sendiri bodoh."  
"Ahhh... Sialan kauu ! Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya."  
Lalu si jubahpun menghilang, ketika awan hitam itu menghilang, yang tersisa hanyalah tengkorak dari si manusia jubah itu.  
"Kalian terlalu cerewet."  
"Taennie, kau tak apa-apa?" Kata si pria itu.

"Sudah cukup."  
"Itu, ayahmu?"  
Hening sejenak.  
"Iya benar, itu ayahku, dua hari setelah kejadian itu ayah ku menghilang, aku tak tau dimana dia sekarang, umurku masih 3 tahun waktu itu"  
"3 tahun? Kau bisa mengingat kejadian ini? Memangnya umur 3 tahun sudah ngerti apa?"  
BUAKKK Kai dijitak lagi.  
"Aduhhh..." Kai menggosok kepalanya.  
"Ini kan kekuatanku juga bodoh."  
"Benar-benar mengerikan dirimu noona, pantas saja Gaine pun takut pada mu."  
"Bicara tentang ayah, sepertinya kau tidak mengetahui betul tentang ayahmu."  
"Aku tau kok, ayah ku itu orang sok sibuk sedunia, katanya dia ada pekerjaan bisnis, selalu tidak dirumah, kalau dirumah hanya hari libur, kadang juga tak dirumah."  
"Kau ini bodoh, apakah kau tak tau kalau ayamu ada disini?"  
"Ne?"  
"Ahh.. Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya membicarakan ini, biar waktu yang akan menjawab." Kata taeyeon jengkel. "Ayo berdiri, kata BrigJen Changmin sebelumnya kau sudah pernah menteleportasikan benda mati saat melawannya"  
"Ahh benarkah?"  
"Iya benar bodoh, masa kau tak ingat."  
"Aku tak tau, mungkin alam bawah sadarku."  
"Aku benar-benar tak tau harus bilang apa, entah kau genius atau terlalu bodoh Kai."  
"Kenapa bicaramu begitu Noona?" Si Kai bete lagi.  
"Sudahlah, kau sudah bisa menteleportasikan benda kan?"  
"Sudah"  
"Kalau begitu sekarang benda yang bergerak, aku akan melemparkan batu-batu ini kearah mu. Buat batu ini jadi berpindah menumpuk disana ya!" Perintah Taeyeon sambil menunjuk ke arah kanannya.  
"Baik."  
"Yang pertamaa" wusss.. Taeyeon melemper batu dengan cara manual.  
"Ehh tunggu." Woott.. Batu itu hilang. Tapii...  
"Wadawww ! Batu sialan ! Kenapa kau jatuh diatas kepala ku?" Si Batu pun hanya terdiam.  
"Dasar Kai, bodoh sekali, cobalah konsentrasi sedikit." Kata Taeyeon "aku bilang kan disana, kumpulkan batunya disana."  
"Iya-iya baiklahh.."

Laithan pun berlanjut,  
Ternyata, para Guardians gak malu-malu minta pertolongan Queen Pearls untuk didikan.  
Kini Xiumin dan Jessica sudah bersama di tempat kesukaan Jessica, Krystal pun ikut membantu latihan mereka.  
Si Kris dan Chanyeol kembali berlatih dengan Jendral Kangin.  
Si Lay, berlatih dengan Seohyun dan Sulli. Si Lay ingin belajar untuk membuat ledakan.  
Si Suho berlatih dengan Victoria dan Kimbum.  
Si Tao dapet kesempatan latihan kusus dengan Raja.  
Si Luhan berlatih dengan Yuri dan Tiffany, sesama kekuatan otak, jadi mereka bisa saling berbagi.  
Si Sehun latihan dengan Yesung dan Yoona yang memiliki gelombang Kejut, jadi mereka bisa saling beradu.  
Si Chen berlatih dengan Jaejoong dan Hyoyeon, entah apa yang dipikran Chen memilih Hyoyeon sebagai pelatih, sepertinya si Chen mau mengasah kemampuan menarinya (?)  
Si Baekhyun berlatih dengan Sunny, Sunny yang bisa menembus dan menghilang bisa jadi tantangan tersendiri buat Baekki.

Jadi begitulah hari ke 15 diistana, semuanya bekerja keras. Dan hal mengejutkan terjadi. 12 Guardians bertambah kuat !

Hari ke 16

"Noona, aku siap hari ini, ide apa lagi yang akan kau berikan?" Si Kai melakukan senam pagi meregangkan otot-ototnya.  
"Lihat siapa yang ku bawa."  
"Anyeong, I'm Amber yo."  
"Anyeong" Kai memberikan hormat.  
"Amber ini punya kekuatan menghilangkan, jadi kau harus belajar timing yang tepat untuk menghilangkan serangan."  
"Ahh arraseo, mohon bantuannya"  
"Iya, mohon bantuannya juga."  
"Oh ya Kai aku masih ada lagi, lihat siapa yang sudah siuman."  
Terlihat ada seorang laki-laki cute, dengan senyum yang memapang kan giginya berjalan kearah Kai. "Anyeong Kai."  
"D.O hyung ! Kau sudah sadar? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kai langsung menghampiri D.O, lalu memeriksa setiap inci tubuh D.O "Hyung gwencana? Apa tidak apaapa? Apa kau benar-benar sudah sembuh? Apa kepalamu sudah membaik? Kau tidak lupa ingatan kan? Kau ingat siapa aku? Sebut namaku hyung" Beribu pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Kai menanyakan tentang D.O,  
"Kau siapa?" D.O dengan wajah kosong bertanya.  
De reng deng denggg.. Suara note piano horror terngiang di telinga Kai, suara petir menyambar, Kai merasakan langit runtuh. Kaipun jatuh tertunduk.  
"Dia benar-benar berlebihan unnie" bisik Amber.  
"Memang, dia itu benar-benar bodoh, jadi kau harus sabar mengajari dia." Jawab Taeyeon berbisik.  
"Heii.. Aku hanya bercanda" D.O berjongkok menghampiri Kai. "Kai ! Kau Kai dongsaeng yang paling aku sayangi"

Lalala.. Lalalalaaa... Haejoyoo... (Bener gk kata-katany?) Suara lagu bahagia langsung menggantikan suara petir menyambar.  
"Hyungg..." Kai menitikan air mata "jangan pernah bercanda sperti itu lagi!"  
"Iya Kai maaf."  
Kai pun langsung memeluk D.O menangis dipelukannya.  
"Hyungg jangan pernah bertindak bodoh sendirian lagi!" Kata Kai tersedu-sedu.  
"Bodoh bukannya dia juga melakukan hal bodoh waktu itu." Bisik amber lagi.  
"Memang, aku juga tak mengerti entah dia memang polos atau bodoh." Kata Taeyeon sangat annoyed dengan kelakuan Kai.  
"Iya Kai, makanya kita akan berlatih, aku akan membantumu berlatih kali ini."  
"Benarkah?"  
"Iyaa.. Kata D.O mengangguk. Sudah jangan menangis, kau ini kan kuat, katanya mau melindungiku?"  
"Hikss.. Iya, aku senang kau sudah siuman hyung."  
"Sudahh ceppatt ! Kau ini cengeng sekali."  
"Hyaaa ! Noona sakittt ! Yaaa !"  
Si taeyeon menarik rambut Kai. D.O hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Oke D.O akan ditemani Captain Siwon, iya juga akan berlatih sambil membantumu berlatih, karena lemparanku lemah, aku berpikiran agar D.O yang super strength ini."  
"Lalu?" Kai masih mengusap air mata bahagianya.  
"Jadi D.O akan melemparkan batuan besar kearahmu, tugas mu menteleportasikan batu tersebut lalu mengarahkannya pada D.O"  
"Hah? Kenapa begitu? Aku tidak mau."  
BUAKKK  
kepala kai dijitak lagi.  
"Kau ini sudah bagus D.O mau menolongmu, dia akan berlatih juga, dia akan menghancurkan bebatuan besar itu, sekalian melatih otot-ototnya, lagipula dia itu kuat, dan lebih pintar, kau tak usah khawatir."  
"Lebih pintar? Apa maksudmu? Maksudmu aku bodoh?"  
"Ya memang D.O lebih pintar kan? Memangnya aku salah?"  
"Ahh benar sih, memang D.O itu seorang genius."  
"Dasar kau ini bodoh."  
"Yaa ! Berhenti mengatai ku bodoh."

"Sepertinya mereka sudah saling mengenal ya?" Kata D.O  
"Benar, sepertinya Taeyeon unnie juga senang mendapatkan dongsaeng pria." Kata Amber.

"Baiklah pertama silahkan Amber kau mentori dia." Kata Taeyeon.  
"Maaf aku datang terlambat!"  
"Captain Choi, kenapa bisa-bisanya terlambat? Ini anak didikmu"  
"Ahh maaf, wah D.O kau sudah yakin siap?"  
"Tentu captain"  
"Baiklah, begini ini mudah, kau harus fokus, memusatkan kekuatanmu pada kakimu."  
"Begini?"  
"Benar, nah kita memang sudah punya kekuatan otot yang super, tapi kita tidak hanya sekedar otot, bila kau fokuskan tenaga dan kekuatanmu di tiap pukulanmu maka kekuatannya akan lebih besar."  
"Bisa dicontohkan?"  
"Begini, kita akan membuat tanah ini bergetar, sehingga tanah ini akan jadi potongan batuan nah bila kau hanya menggunakan kekuatan mu yang biasa hasilnya akan seperti ini."  
DAKKK...  
"Retakan tanah, ini sangat kuat captain."  
"Bandingkan dengan ini"  
DUARRR... Terjadi getaran yang sangat kencang.  
"Wahh apa itu barusan?" Si Kai terjatuh, tanah yang dipijaknya sudah tidak rata lagi.  
"Yaa ! Captain ! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Si hyukjae keluar dari dalam istana.  
"Ahh maaf.."  
"Wahh radiusnya beratus kilometer." Kata D.O  
"Ya benar, jadi ketika kau fokuskan kekuatanmu disatu titik, kau akan mendapat kekuatan lebih besar, tidak hanya tanah lihat disekelilingmu, angin juga terhempas."Kata kapten Choi menjelaskan.  
"Wah benar, pohon-pohon disana banyak yang habis daunnya." Jawab D.O

"Dasar kekuatan fisik yang merepotkan." Kata Taeyeon.

"Baiklah aku mengerti." Kata D.O

"Yaa ! Kai ! Apa kau siap?" Tanya Taeyeon berteriak ke arah Kai yang jaraknya agak jauh dari tempatnya bersama D.O dan captain Choi.

"Iyaa aku siapp !" Jawab Kai.

"Baiklah, akan aku mulai." D.O lalu menginjak tanah dibawahnya, tanah itu berguncang sampai ada batu besar yang meloncat, dan Hap.. Langsung di tangkap.  
Lalu D.O melemparkan batu itu kearah Kai sekuat tenaga,  
WUZZZZ... Cepat sekali.  
"Wahh anak ini genius, cepat sekali belajarnya." Kata Taeyeon.

"Eee.. Eee.. Eehh.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan." Kai panik.

"Huh sudah kukira" kata Taeyeon.

"Gunakan instingmu saja Kai! Konsentrasi!" Si Amber berteriak mengarahkan Kai.

WOOTTT.. Batu itu menghilang,

"Huah? Luar biasa !" Kata Siwon.  
D.O pun juga speechless, Kai dengan kerennya mengangkat tanganya dan menghilangkan si batu.

"Wah tak kusangka, ini diluar ekspektasiku," kata Taeyeon. "Tapi dimana batunya sekarang?"

"Noona ! Awas kearahmu!" Kata D.O berteriak

"Wahh, kurang ajar kau Kai!" DUARRR.. Batunya menghantam Taeyeon. Si Taeyeon pun berdiri kembali, "HIAAaHHH!" Lalu mengahampiri Kai "Apa maksudmu? Kau dendam padaku hah?"  
"Ma..maaff.."  
"Apa maksudmu dengan berkata maaf hah? Jadi begini balesanmu setelah aku membantumu?"  
"Tidak, bukan begitu, aku masih belum bisa megontrolnya dengn baik" jawab Kai ketakutan.  
"Kau mau aku menghancurkan otakmu hingga lenyap hah?"  
" jangann.." Kata Kai melas.  
"Lakukan yang benar !" Kata Taeyeon.

"Hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang" kata D.O sambil tersenyum agak ngenes.  
"Ini mengerikan." Amber gak sanggup melihat amukan Taeyeon.

"Bagaimana perkembangan anakmu Gaine Minho?" Si Raja datang ke balkon yang mengarah ke lapangan.  
"Sepertinya banyak perkembangan Raja." Kata Minho.  
"Kenapa kau menyamar jadi muda begini?"  
"Ahh.. Tidak, aku kan selama ini beralibi pada Kai, semua pasukan kerajaan juga hampir begitukan semua kan Raja?"  
"Iya, tapi sekarang anakmu sudah bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, jadi kau tak perlu beralibi lagi."  
"Iya benar, akan kuberitau dia nanti."

Hari itu penuh dengan suara ledakan dan lapangan kerajaan kini sudah tidak berbentuk, walaupun masih sering berantem, Taeyeon, Kai, D.O, Amber, Siwon menikmati waktu bersma mereka, Kai dan D.O pun terus berlatih keras.

* * *

Next Up - bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Aakah akn mengejutkan? :o dan senangnya D.O sudah kembali, jadi jangan lupa baca chapter selanjutnya yaa..-

"Author makasih telah mengembalikan D.O ku!"  
"Iya sama-sama Kai."  
"Author ! Aku juga mau dibuatkan kisah drmatis dengan Luhan hyung!"  
"Tunngu ya Sehun kalo muat, pasti dibuat,"  
"Aku juga mau author !"  
"Aku juga!"  
"Iyaa deh ntar SuLay sama ChanBaek kalo bisa dibuatin juga, kris Chen gk mau?"  
"Bikin happy ending aku nikah sama Tao aja cukup kok author."  
"Kyaaaa" fangirls siapp..

Leave your comment.  
Thanks for reading  
-TBC-


	20. Chapter 19 (AF) Kai's Disappearance

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 19**

**SamKang & BimBemBom  
**

**enjoy ^^**

**Omoo.. ini Chapter kesukaan Author. Author ngejer-ngejer adek Author mulu si BimBemBom kayak tukang kredit, minta cepet diselesain. Ngebet pengen nge Post haha.. **

**yang 4 Chapter kemaren gak pake bantuan BimBemBom dan gak di check lagi, jadi sorry banyak typo nya. hehe..**

**well enjoy.**

6 Bulan berikutnya.

Hujan turun sangat deras malam itu, membuat suhu malam semakin menusuk ke tulang. Kota Imperium Exo planet pun tampak mati dalam kesunyiannya. Nyaris tak ada gangguan suara malam itu, bahkan tak ada suara nyaring hewan-hewan yang biasanya terdengar di taman istana.

Kelamnya malam turut menenggelamkan istana dalam suasana gelap dan sunyi. Seluruh ruangan dalam istana tersebut telah hilang dalam kegelapan, kecuali satu kamar di menara selatan yang masih menunjukkan sinar kekuningan lampu.

Kini, tepat pada kamar yang masih bermandikan cahaya, sesosok namja tengah menikmati air hangat yang merendam tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam seakan menyiratkan kenyamanan tak terkira. Latihan yang keras dan penuh tuntutan membuatnya mau tak mau sedikit patah arang. Tubuhnya seperti menjerit-jerit meminta istirahat. Bahkan sebagai manusia super ia juga memiliki batasan.

Untuk kesekian kali dalam malam itu ia menghela nafas. Pikirannya melayang pada enam bulan yang lalu. Saat semua ini dimulai. Takdirnya yang aneh, pertemuan dengan Raja, latihan tanpa henti dengan para Gaine, dan saat-saat bahagia bersama The Guardians.

Sudut bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman miris. Dalam enam bulan ini hidupnya sungguh mengalami perubahan. Beban seberat itu akan ia panggul di usia semuda ini. Hatinya sedikit lega saat mengingat teman-teman dan pelatihnya yang selalu siap menguatkan ia kapanpun.

Lelaki itu membuka matanya perlahan, sedikit mengerjapkannya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Satu helaan nafas kembali terdengar darinya, mengeluhkan air yang mulai berubah dingin mengikuti suhu sekitar. Ia bangkit dari kukungan air dan beralih masuk ke dalam balutan handuknya.

Memasuki kamar tidur, hatinya kembali terasa terdesak. Perasaan tak nyaman kembali mendera dirinya seperti hari-hari yang lalu semenjak sosok itu meninggalkan dirinya.

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu tanpa kehadiran Kai. Tanpa satu patah kata perpisahan terucap. Seakan memori yang sudah terpupuk dalam-dalam hanyalah angin lalu. Entah sudah berapa malam yang D.O. habiskan dengan memeluk bantal Kai, menangisi aroma tubuhnya yang masih tertinggal, melekat erat dalam indra penciumannya.

Kuota rindu semakin bertambah seiring berlalunya waktu. Tak sedikitpun D.O mampu melewatkan harinya tanpa memikirkan kekasihnya itu.

Kekasih?  
Masih pantaskan ia disebut kekasih?  
Setelah waktu yang terlewati tanpa kabarnya sedikitpun.

Captain Siwon menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mampu meringankan ke kalutannya. Sekedar berita bahwa Kai masih hidup dan sedang menjalani latihannya dengan Taeyeon, menjadi penghiburannya.

D.O pun memakai piyamanya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang.

"Kaii.." Panggilnya rindu.

Dan malam itu ia tidur sendiri lagi. Menutup matanya dan berharap sosok yang ia cintai akan muncul di saat ia membuka mata.

Hari ke-200.

Suara kicauan burung menjadi penghias yang manis di pagi itu. Menambah semangat para penghuni Exo Planet yang berharap harinya berjalan dengan sempurna. Hal serupa terbersit di pikiran ketiga muda-mudi yang kini tengah berada di gazebo kerajaan.

Seorang gadis cantik menatap pada sosok di hadapannya dengan tersenyum, "Luhan, hari ini akan menjadi latihan terakhir kita, ok?" Terang Yuri yang sedang melakukan gerakan yoga.

Diselingi hembusan nafas, Yuri menepuk pelan kepala Luhan yang sedang mengangguk padanya.

"Ingat kata-kataku.. Kau harus tetap konsentrasi dan berusaha keras. Kontrol dirimu dengan baik," pesannya.

Luhan yang sebelumnya turut melakukan gerakan yoga, kini bersiap untuk menghadapi serangan Yuri.  
"Arraseo!" Serunya bersemangat.

Yuri kini memejamkan matanya dan mulai mengeluarkan serangannya perlahan.

Si penerima serangan, Luhan. Memusatkan konsentrasinya dengan keras. Ia tampak kesusahan dalam menahan serangan Yuri.

'Santai, Luhan.. Fokus.. Fokus..'  
Sugesti mulai ia keluarkan untuk menguatkan dirinya. Ia yakin ia mampu. Latihan yang sudah ia jalani selama ini pastinya sudah bisa menghasilkan sesuatu.

'Nginggg.. Ngingg.. Nginggg'

Suara dengungan menjadi latar adu kekuatan antar Luhan dan Yuri. Mereka berdua tampak saling mendesak. Berharap lawannya akan menyerah dengan mudah.

"Hentikan, Luhan! Berhentilah.."

Yuri mengehentikan serangannya. Ia tak menyangka dalam waktu sesingkat ini ia sudah menyerah. Namun apa boleh buat? Serangan balasan Luhan cukup kuat. Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko lebih lanjut yang mungkin berdampak buruk untuknya.

Yuri menyeka keringat di dahinya. Energinya yang terkuras habis seakan terlupakan saat melihat senyum penuh semangat milik muridnya, Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar membuat noona lelah! Kekuatanmu berkembang dengan pesat, Luhan! Bagus sekali!"

Luhan menggaruk belakang rambutnya yang tak gatal, mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya.  
"Gomawo, noona.. Ini semua berkat latihan yang kau berikan," ucapnya rendah hati.

"Yokkshiii! Luhan!" Seru sosok di antara mereka berdua yang sedari tadi memperhatikan adu serang yang terjadi.

Tiffany, nama gadis tersebut, menatap tak percaya pada Luhan. Sama seperti Yuri, ia sungguh tak menyangka Luhan dapat berkembang pesat seperti itu.

"Ah! Luhan, sekarang kau harus menghadapi kami berdua, arra? Bagaimana? Kau siap kan?"

Yuri menantang satu-satunya namja di antara mereka bertiga. Tentu saja ia tak akan menyerah semudah itu, kan? Latihan ini belum berakhir. Belum. Ia harus menguji Luhan lebih dalam lagi agar namja tersebut siap menghadapi segala macam serangan yang mungkin terjadi dalam peperangan.

"Mwo? Dua sekaligus?"

Mata Luhan membelakak. Ia menatap dua gadis di hadapannya yang kini tersenyum menyemangatinya. Apa-apaan ini? Apa mereka tak punya rasa kasihan? Serangan tadi saja sudah membuat energinya nyaris habis.

Ia menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya menyetujui tantangan Yuri. Mau tak mau ia harus siap kan? Mengingat posisi kedua gadis ini sebagai pengujinya. Ia harus bersedia.

Mendapat persetujuan dari Luhan, Yuri dan Tiffany mulai memposisikan diri untuk menyerang Luhan.  
Dalam hitungan detik, ketiga kekuatan yang berasal dari Luhan, Yuri dan Tiffany berbenturan. Posisi penyerang yang jauh lebih kuat daripada lawan cukup mendorong Luhan sampai pada titik terbawahnya. Semua teori dan praktek yang ia pelajari setengah tahun ini bermunculan dengan otomatis. Ia tak mau menyerah dengan mudah.

'Aku namja! Aku lebih kuat dari mereka berdua!'  
Sugesti Luhan dari dalam hatinya.

Suara dengungan pun terdengar kembali, kali ini lebih kuat, menandakan Luhan mulai bangkit dan menyerang kedua yeoja itu.

Wussshhhhh...

Benturan kekuatan mereka kini menyebabkan hembusan angin. Dengan satu hentakan terakhir, Luhan pun berhasil mendorong Tiffany dan Yuri beberapa meter kebelakang.

Alih-alih kesal pada serangan Luhan, mereka berdua malah berteriak kegirangan.

"Yaa ! Daebakk ! Kau berhasil Luhan !"

"Ahh jinjaa! Akhirnyaa..."

Tepukan bangga turut menghampiri tubuh Luhan, tanda kebanggaan dari penyerangnya tadi.  
Luhan yang kelelahan pun tersenyum puas, ia berhasil melakukannya! Latihan selama ini rupanya tidak sia-sia! Dan ia pun berhasil membuktikannya dengan sempurna.

"Hei! Sedang apa sih?" Seru Yoona menghampiri mereka bertiga diikuti dengan Sehun dibelakangnya.

Ketiga orang yang dihampiri oleh Yoona langsung bersahutan senang. Bukannya senang oleh kehadiran pasangan murid dan pelatih tadi tepatnya, tetapi pada apa yang kini dibawa oleh Sehun. Ubi rebus! Siapa yang tidak lapar setelah berlatih keras seperti tadi, huh?

"Kalian sedang berlatih?" Tanya Yoona setelah mengamati keadaan Luhan yang bermandikan keringat.

Tiffany yang sedang mengupas kulit ubi dari Sehun mengangguk antusias.  
"Ne! Kau tahu? Luhan sudah bisa menggunakan telekinensisnya untuk melawan kekuatan kita, loh! Kita berdua, Yoon! Berdua!"

Sehun bertepuk tangan bangga, tak menyangka Luhan bisa sekuat itu.  
"Aigoo! Aku tak menyangka kau bisa sekuat itu! Bahkan baru kali ini aku tahu kalau telekinesis bisa digunakan untuk menahan serangan. Bahkan serangan sekaligus dari dua orang!"

Luhan mengangguk malu, terlalu banyak pujian yang ia terima hari ini. Sungguh melambungkan perasaannya.  
"Ini semua berkat Yuri noona dan Tiffany noona. Mereka mengajarkan teknik telekinensis yang biasanya untuk mengendalikan barang menjadi penangkis serangan," ucap Luhan menjelaskan.

Decak kagum terdengar dari bibir Sehun, semakin membuat Luhan yang menjadi pusat perhatian semakin malu.

"Benarkah? Kekuatan Yuri noona kan bisa membuat orang sakit hanya dengan berpikir! Tiffany noona juga tak kalah kuat, ia bisa mengontrol pikiran orang lain," seru Sehun seraya menatap kedua gadis tadi bergantian.

Pandangan matanya berhenti pada Luhan disertai dengan mata yang membelakak lebar.

"Dan sekarang Luhan hyung bisa mengendalikan kekuatan kalian? Daebak!"

Yoona terbahak mendengarkan penuturan Sehun yang mulai berlebihan. Membuat murid asuhannya semakin malu.

Luhan terkekeh canggung menanggapi ucapan Sehun. Ia sungguh bangga dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan mengendalikan, Sehunnie.. Lebih tepatnya menahan. Jadi dengan kekuatan telekinensis Luhan bisa membuat benteng pertahanan tak terlihat yang mampu menahan kekuatan lainnya," jelas Yuri.

"Begitu? Wahh.. Daebak hyung! Aku bangga pada dirimu!"

Chuu..  
Sehun mencium pipi Luhan dengan kecepatan kilat.

"Yaa! Mwooyaaa! No bromance allowed!" Seru Tiffany memprotes adegan di depannya.

Sehun tertawa melihat reaksi Tiffany yang kini malah menutup matanya kesal.  
"Kau iri, noona?" Goda Sehun.

Tiffany mendecih dan menatap sehun kesal. Tangannya sudah berpindah di pinggang, kesal atas godaan Sehun.

"Yaa! Dasar kalian bocahh.."

Luhan tersipu malu dan mencoba mengabaikan seruan-seruan kesal Tiffany. Matanya menatap pada sosok yang baru saja mengecup pipinya, Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan latihan mu, Sehunnie?"

Perhatian Yoona pun terpecah, yang tadinya memperhatikan seruan kesal Tiffany, kini malah angkat bicara menggantikan Sehun dalam menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Ah! Kau tahu? Kemarin malam, apa kalian merasakan ada angin kencang?" Seru Yoona antusias.

Yuri dan Tiffany yang ditatap Yoona, menunggu jawaban, menjadi panik.

Yuri memutar otaknya cepat. Mencari jawaban sesuai untuk alibinya.

"Ahh.. Sepertinya ada," ucap Yuri ragu-ragu.

Tiffany terang-terangan menggeleng.

"Aku tidur cepat kemarin," ucap Tiffany mengaku.

Yoona berkacak pinggang kesal.

"Ya! Dasar! Kalian ini!"

Semangat Yoona sedikit menurun saat mendengar jawaban sahabat-sahabatnya itu yang tidak kooperatif.

Setelah puas mendecih kesal, Yoona melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kau tahu? Kemarin ada angin tornado besar sekalii.. Bila kau lihat di sebelah sana, hutan sudah banyak yang hancur dan daun-daunnya sudah rontok. Nah.. kau tahu itu akibat siapa?"

Tiffany dan Yuri menggeleng.

"Itu kekuatan Sehunn !" Pekik Yoona bersemangat.

Tiffany dan Yuri otomatis menoleh ke arah Sehun yang tengah tersipu malu.

"Jinjaa?" Cicit Tiffany.

Yuri menepuk bahu Sehun dengan bangga.

"Wah! Daebak kauu Sehun!"

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan tadi, Sehun hanya bisa merespon dengan senyuman malu-malu. Alih-alih membalas pujian kedua gadis tadi, ia malah mengajukan pertanyaan untuk Luhan.

"Hyung, kau tidak berkata apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun yang rupanya menunggu respon Luhan atas cerita Yoona.

Luhan tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan polos Sehun.

"Aku tahu kok. Aku melihatmu kemarin,"

Ia mendekap Sehun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku selalu mengawasi mu, kau tak sadar?" Ucap Luhan sembari menatap Sehun.

Sehun terdiam, tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia tak menyangka hyung kesayangannya mengawasi dia terus selama ini, Sehun hanya bisa tertunduk sementara wajahnya memerah malu.

Chuu~  
Satu kecupan manis mendarat di bibir Sehun.

"Yaaa !"  
Pekik kencang dari Tiffany membuat Luhan melepaskan ciumannya.

Tiffany memandang kesal pada kedua pasangan itu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang! No bromance allowed! Membuatku rindu Taeyeon saja.." Sahut Tiffany yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

Luhan mengabaikan seruan-seruan Tiffany yang memekakkan telinga. Kini ia kembali menjatuhkan bibirnya pada Sehun. Sehun pun tertunduk makin dalam saat merasakan bibir Luhan menyentuh pipinya.

Kelakuan Luhan itu ditanggapi dengan ucapan-ucapan sendu dari para gadis kesepian di sekitar mereka.

"Yoonaa yaaaa..."

"Yurii yaaaa..."

Yoona dan Yuri saling berpelukan. Mereka saling meratapi nasib masing-masing dengan wajah sendu.  
Tiffany menjadi satu-satunya yang terduduk lemas dan memanggil nama sosok yang dirindukannya.

"Taeyeon unnieeeee!"

Tiffany mulai menangis kencang saat mengingat unnie kesayangannya masih melatih Kai jauh di hutan yang tidak diketahui siapapun.

Semua yang ada di taman tadi langsung menoleh saat mendengar tangisan pilu Tiffany dan langsung membawa Tiffany kembali ke istana. Gadis itu benar-benar butuh istirahat. Dan.. Yah.. Ia membutuhkan kehadiran Taeyeon.

Sementara itu di bagian dalam istana, terlihat namja bermata panda sedang berada didepan pintu raksaksa. Tao kini sedang merapihkan pakaiannya, memeriksa tiap inci-nya, memastikan kalau semua sudah rapih dan pada tempatnya sebelum ia masuk kedalam. Tao yang kini menjadi salah satu orang kepercayaan Raja mulai mempersiapkan diri atas kedatangan Raja. Seperti biasanya, Raja akan bangun tepat pukul 8 pagi. Sedangkan sarapannya harus sudah siap pada pukul 9 pagi. Tugas Tao lah sebagai orang kepercayaan Raja agar memastikan semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Selamat pagi, Raja,"  
Tao menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat. Setelah dirasa sudah cukup, ia kini melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bagian dalam kamar Raja.

Sang Raja yang menyadari kehadiran orang kepercayaannya terlihat ceria. Ia jelas tak mau terlihat kelelahan dan banyak pikiran. Senyum dengan otomatis mengembang lebar di bibirnya.

Dengan satu lambaian tangan, kini Tao berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Makanan anda sudah siap Raja,"

Para pelayan yang sedari tadi bersiap di pintu kamar mulai memasuki kamar Raja. Di tangan mereka masing-masing terdapat hidangan mewah untuk Sang Raja. Tak hanya milik Raja Kangta saja sebenarnya, apabila saat itu ada Ratu, pelayan pasti membawa beberapa hidangan untuk Ratu. Namun karena Ratu telah meninggalkan istana sejak beberapa hari yang lalu untuk proses penentuan bayi tahun ini, posisi Ratu digantikan oleh Tao yang dengan setia menemani Raja.

Tak lama setelah makanan di hadapan mereka habis, Raja mulai angkat bicara. Ia merasa sudah waktunya untuk memberi Tao benda itu.

"Tao.. Kau lihat laci di bawah mejaku? Pergilah kesana dan ambil kotak ungu di dalamnya," titah Raja seraya menunjuk pada meja di tepi kamarnya.

"Ne!"

Tanpa perasaan yang ragu, Tao langsung menuju laci yang dimaksud dan mengambil kotak ungu di dalamnya. Kotak tersebut berbahan sangat indah, beludru yang melapisinya memiliki hiasan mutiara dan permata di sekelilingnya.

Tak ingin membuat raja terlalu lama menunggu, Tao kembali berjalan menemui Sang Raja. Tangannya mendekap kotak tersebut dengan mantap.

Raja mengangguk pelan dan menyentuh kotak tersebut dengan pelan. Ia mulai membisikkan penangkal proteksi yang ia pasangkan pada kotak tersebut. Setelah semua proteksi yang ia pasangkan terlepas, kotak tersebut ia kembalikan pada Tao.

"Bukalah.. Aku memberikannya untukmu,"

Tao tersenyum berterima kasih pada Raja. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka kotak itu. Tidak seperti bagian luarnya yang penuh dengan permata dan mutiara, bagian dalam kotak tersebut nampak lebih sederhana. Hanya hamparan kain beludru yang melindungi sebuah jam saku kuno. Namun hal itu malah menambah kesan klasik pada jam tersebut. Warna emas menyelimuti permukaan jam saku tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat butiran-butiran kecil berlian yang mengitari setiap angka penunjuk waktu.

"Indah sekali.."

Tao berbisik tanpa sadar mengagumi keindahan jam saku pemberian Raja.

"Jam ini adalah peninggalan kakekku, dan kurasa pantas untukmu. Dan perlu kau ketahuin, jam ini adalah jam spesial bernama Memory Clock. Seperti namanya, jam ini menyimpan kenangan pemiliknya. Kau bisa memutar jarum jam ini sesuai dengan jam dan tanggal di masa lalu, maka akan keluar bayangan kenangan memorimu. Karena aku baru memberikannya padamu, maka belum ada memori yang tersimpan didalamnya. Jadi buatlah kenangan yang manis Tao.."

Tao sangat terpukau dengan keindahan dari jam tersebut, tak hanya indah jam ini ternyata juga memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa, sungguh indah..

"Terima kasih, Raja! Aku berjanji akan menggunakannya dengan baik!"

Di sisi lain istana, seperti sang raja, para Guardians mulai berkumpul untuk menikmati makan paginya. Suasana yang ramai dan penuh celoteh riang memenuhi meja panjang tempat makanan dihidangkan.

Makanan sudah memenuhi meja besar nan panjang di sebelah selatan istana, tempat wilayah the Guardians. Pagi itu tidak hanya ada para The Guardians. Karena suasana agak sepi ditinggal beberapa member The Guardians, Baekhyun mengajak member Queen Pearls untuk makan bersama. Seperti biasa D.O dapat diandalkan dalam hal masak-memasak, kali ini dia dibantu Victoria noona. Untung saja D.O tidak pergi Training Vacation, kalau tidak pasti Baekhyun dan lainnya gak akan betah makan makanan kerajaan terus-menerus. Memang makanan kerajaan itu sangat enak, namun member Guardians lebih nyaman dengan masakan sederhana namun lezat miik D.O.

Kini semuanya sudah berada di ruang makan. Yuri, Tiffany, Yoona, Luhan dan Sehun pun juga sudah berkumpul.

"Selamat makan!" ucap Sunny memulai makan bersama mereka.

"Uoo, jinjaa daebakk! Massettaa.." Hyoyeon dengan mulut penuh mengomentari masakan D.O.

"Yaa.. D.O kau harus lebih sering memasak untuk kami," ucap Yuri yang sedang mengambil daging sapi disana.

"Benar! D.O ssi kebanggan kami!," seru Baekhyun seraya mengangkat kedua sumpitnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Heii.. aku juga membantu memasak tau," suara Vic noona terdengar dari dapur. Vic tidak terima dengan komentar para konsumen ini, seakan ia tidak ada disana.

"Huaaa.. Sup Merahh.." seru Yoona melihat mangkuk besar yang dibawa Victoria, "Unnie kau yang terbaik!" ucap Yoona lagi.

"Nee..ne.. aku tau," Victoria tersenyum mendengar penuturan Yoona.

"Apa kalian melihat Lay dan Suho?," tanya D.O saat menyadari absennya kedua pasangan itu.

Menanggapi pertanyaan D.O mereka yang berada di ruang makan hanya mampu menggeleng, mereka juga tidak ada yang melihat pasangan roomate itu.

D.O menghela nafasnya kesal. Pasti mereka masih tertidur di kamarnya. Dasar pemalas!  
Dengan berat hati, D.O pun meninggalkan meja makan dan berharap makanan jatahnya tidak habis di tangan-tangan rakus Guardians dan Queen Pearls.

Langkah kakinya membawa ia ke sayap kanan menara selatan, tempat dimana kedua roomate itu tidur bersama.

Ia mengetuk pintu berwarna cokelat di hadapannya, menunggu salah satu atau malah kedua penghuni kamar itu akan muncul untuk menghampirinya. Namun setelah beberapa menit berlalu tanpa jawaban, D.O memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke kamar Lay dan Suho.

Memang benar dugaannya, mereka berdua masih tertidur pulas. Lay dan Suho tidur dengan sangat manis dan romantis. Bagaimana tidak? Lay hanya menggunakan boxer pendek dan baju tanpa lengan. Sedangkan tubuh Suho tertutupi oleh selimut, entah di dalamnya ia menggunakan pakaian atau tidak.

"Ya! Palli! Irreona! Kalian mau makan tidak?"

Bentak D.O seraya mengguncang-guncang badan Lay dan Suho bergantian.

Lay menjadi orang pertama yang membuka mata, dengan sigap ia langsung membenahi penampilannya yang terbuka dan berantakan.

"Arra.. Kita akan menyusul segera.. Kalian tunggu sebentar, ne?"

Jawaban dari Lay hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh D.O. Namja itu lantas meninggalkan Lay yang mulai membangunkan sosok di sebelahnya.

"Suhoo.. Chagii.. bangun," Lay berusaha membangunkan namjanya ini, ia mencubit-cubit dan menusuk-nusuk pipi Suho lucu.

"Aku masih ngantuk chagii.." balas Suho yang masih tenggelam dalam rasa kantuk.

"Ayolah Suho, beri contoh yang.. ehh," belum selesai Lay berceramah, ia merasakan sesuatu melingkar di pinggangnya.

Pukk~ tubuh Lay tertarik dan terjatuh diatas tubuh Suho.

Lay yang terkunci pelukan Suho rapat tidak bisa melakukan apapun, bagaimana bisa? Hangatnya tubuh Suho yang tidak berpakaian ini sangat membuat Lay nyaman, ini adalah momen favorit Lay. Lay pun sengaja tidak berusaha untuk meronta.

"Baiklah.. 5 menit lagi, oke?" ucap Lay memberikan toleransi.

D.O masih didepan kamar SuLay disaat adegan romantis mereka berlanjut jadi sebuah ciuman. Sungguh, ia merasa iri. Ia merindukan Kai. Sangat merindukannya..

Adegan Lay yang tengah membangunkan Suho dengan sukses membuat bendungan air mata D.O pecah. Ia tak mampu menahan kerinduan ini lebih lama lagi.

"Kai.. Cepatlah pulang.. Aku merindukanmu.."

Next Up- kacian ya D.O nyaa hikssss.. Hehe Next Up missing members return from their training vacation.

-TBC-  
Leave your comment  
Thanks for reading

sayestoyaoi: hei thanks comment positif dan negatifnya. Author sangat berterima kasih. Ia untuk masalah Lay dan Unicorn nanti akan lebih diperhatikan lagi. Kalo EXO itu Guardians, nanti Warriorsnya untuk pasukan B.A.P. Itu reaksi baca chap 1 maksudnya bagus ato malah gak jelas ceritanya? haha..

LeeMingKyu: special thanks to you, pembaca setia haha..

yang lain maaf gak bisa bales reviewnya. Tapi Author seneng banget dapet review dari kalian. Tebar ciumann ! Author ini namja, who is yeoja here? kekeke..

Chapter 20 juga favorit Author, ditunggu yaaa..

thankyou so much


	21. Chapter 20: Missing Members Return

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 20: Missing Members Return  
**

**SamKang - BimBemBom  
**

**enjoy ^^**

Akhirnya Author update lagi ini ff.. Commentnya dong guyss, please I need those. Kalian kemana sajaaa? hehe ditunggu reviewnya, enjoy..

* * *

Siang telah beranjak pergi digantikan oleh cerah kelam malam. Bulan sudah menggantikan posisi matahari yang kini sudah menghilang jauh di ufuk barat. Tatapan mata seorang namja menghantar kepergian matahari dan menyambut bulan dengan perasaan sendu. Sudut hatinya sedikit berdebar, akankah penantiannya berakhir malam ini? Sesuai dengan janji yang dilontarkan Raja, hari ini anggota The Guardians yang berlatih jauh dari istana akan kembali. Yah.. Mereka akhirnya akan kembali, begitu pula dengan seseorang yang selama ini selalu ia nanti.

Kai.

"Bogoshipoyo.."

Semua penghuni istana kini bersiap di taman belakang kerajaan. Mereka semua dengan antusias menunggu kepulangan teman-teman seperjuangan mereka. Berbagai celoteh riang turut mewarnai persiapan pesta yang digagas oleh Ratu. Bermacam-macam hidangan dan dekorasi mewah menghiasi taman yang sedari awal memang sangat indah. Para Guardians pun turut mengambil bagian dengan kekuatan mereka masing-masing yang sudah berkembang pesat.

"Heii mana kayu bakarnya?" Seru Changmin yang bertugas untuk membuat api unggun.

Sang pengendali tumbuhan pun angkat kekuatan. Dengan satu hentakan, muncul gundukan kayu dan akar yang membentuk pusaran indah.

Changmin menatap puas pada susunan indah yang muncul dari tangan pengendali tumbuhan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan apinya, Changmin-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Jongdae menepuk bahu Baekhyun,  
"Serahkan padaku!"

Dengan gerakan rumit, Jongdae mengumpulkan awan petir dan menyambarkannya ke susunan kayu-kayu bakar.

Dhuar!

Dengan satu sambaran saja, sudah muncul gelombang api yang indah. Api unggun pun memberi kehangatan pada seluruh bagian taman. Tak hanya kehangatan, keindahan api biru dan kayu-kayu yang tersusun apik semakin memukau malam itu.

Tak lama berselang, udara dingin yang tadinya sudah lenyap digantikan kehangatan api unggun kembali muncul. Beriringan dengan udara dingin yang semakin kuat, taman pun mulai terselimuti dengan lapisan es.

Di langit, kini muncul sebuah kereta berbentuk labu yang terbuat dari es. Kereta tersebut semakin lama semakin mendekat pada permukaan tanah istana. Siluet kereta yang indah menjadi penanda bahwa beberapa anggota The Guardians dan pelatihnya telah kembali pulang.

"Krystal !"

Sooyoung dan Suli menghambur pada orang pertama yang keluar dari kereta es tersebut.

Setelah Krystal keluar dari kereta tersebut, Jessica menjadi orang kedua yang mucul.  
Kemunculan Jessica disambut dengan gembira oleh Hyoyeon.

"Ya! Sicca! Boggoshipo!"

Tak menunggu lama, Xiumin menyusul kedua pelatihnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar.

"Hoaa! Uri Xiumin!"

Para Guardians dan pelatih saling menyalami ketiga orang yang akhirnya kembali dari pelatihannya.

"Woah.. Apa kalian menyiapkan ini untuk kami?" Tanya Xiumin setelah menyadari banyaknya hidangan dan dekorasi yang mewah.

"Tentu saja! Kami menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk kalian!" Seru Suho bangga.

"Kalian tahu? Kereta yang kami naiki tadi buatan Xiumin loh!" Pamer Jessica pada seluruh pelatih dan Guardians.

"Mwo?"

Seruan tidak percaya terdengar dari mereka.

"Ne! Kau harus melihat kemampuan Xiumin yang sudah berkembang pesat!" Puji Krystal.

Xiumin yang dipuji habis-habisan seperti itu memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya mulai memerah seperti kepiting rebus, kalian tahu?

Udara dingin yang tadi menghantar kehadiran kedua pengendali es kini mulai berubah menjadi hangat.. Ah, ani.. Cenderung panas malah.

Mengikuti udara dan pendaran cahaya terang, muncul seekor naga di langit. Sinar sisik merah naga menjadi penanda hadirnya pasangan pelatih dan murid yang kembali pulang.

Tak hanya itu, seekor phoenix turut menemani sang naga. Keduanya terbang beriringan menuruni langit untuk bergabung dengan teman-teman mereka di istana.

"Wah lihat itu ada burung api ! Dan..." Shindong menghentikan kata-katanya, menatap ke angkasa lebih jelas,"Naga?"

"Mwo?" Semuanya kaget mendengar penuturan dari Shindong.

"Iya benar, lihatlah."

"Tuhkan pasti ada sesuatu" kata Krystal membenarkan dirinya.

"Kriss Gege!" Tao tau jelas kalo itu Kris.

Wuzzz.. Angin terhempas kencang sekali.

"Anyeong." Jendral Kangin yang digonceng Kris menaiki naga menyapa duluan.

"Uooo apa itu naga beneran? Dan burung Pheonix?" Tanya Onew.

"Betul, lihat mereka mendapat ini di ancient land." Jelas Kangin.

"Woo.. Ancient Land ? Hebatnya." Kata Donghae.

"Kalian sudah bekerja keras," seru Raja, "ayoo.. Ini pesta untuk merayakan kedatangan kalian."

WOOT WOOT ZETT tiba-tiba ada hempasan angin kuat.

"Kai?" Chanyeol kaget saat mendapati Kai tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kyaa Taeyeon unnie digendong Kaii.. Wah apakah kalian sekarang couple?" Tanya Sooyoung bersemangat melihat Kai muncul entah dari mana dengan mengendong Taeyeon ala bridal style, mengagetkan semua orang. Yang lainnya ikut mengejek Kai dan Taeyeon.

"Apa-apaan kalian! Tidak mungkin aku dengan bocah." Kata Taeyeon lalu turun dari gendongan Kai.

"Ahh.. Kalian dari mana saja? Pria dan wanita hanya berdua pergi entah kemana, selama 3 bulan pasti ada yang terjadi dengan kalian, hayoo ngaku" Hyoyeon menggoda Kai dan Taeyeon. Kai hanya tersenyum mendengar komentar yang lain, Taeyeon pun masang muka annoyed.

Namun bagi Guardians member lainnya ini bukanlah hal yang bisa ditertawakan, mengingat Kai dan D.O itu sudah resmi jadi sepasang kekasih. Para member Guardians pun menatap kearah D.O semua, merasa bersalah dan kasihan dengan D.O.

Terlihat D.O sibuk membolak balikkan daging bbq yang sedang dipanggang, para Guardians semua tau pasti D.O mendengar kata-kata Hyoyeon dan Sooyoung, dan semua tau betapa paniknya D.O saat Kai menghilang tanpa mengabarinya 3 bulan lalu.

"Kyungsoo, sini biar kubantu" Luhan berjalan mencoba mendekati D.O, Luhan bisa melihat mata D.O memerah.

Kai pun sedang asik menyapa yang lainnya, ia melepas rasa kangennya pada yang lain.

"D.O, gwecana?" Tanya Luhan berbisik pada D.O.

"Hyung, aku mau masuk ke dalam dulu, bisakah kau melanjutkannya?" D.O tersenyum pada Luhan lalu masuk kedalam istana. Semua Guardians pun melihat kepergian D.O lalu menatap Kai. Merasa dirinya ditatap Kai pun mengerti dan segera ijin dengan yang lainnya.  
"Ahh aku ingin mandi dulu. Aku masuk dulu ya, permisi Raja, Ratu." Lalu berjalan ke dalam istana.

D.O sudah berada di kamarnya, dia menopang badannya menggunakan tangannya ke meja. D.O pun merasakan sesuatu di dadanya, dia tidak tau apakah dia harus senang karena Kai sudah kembali atau harus merasa sakit, setelah kepergian tanpa kabar, begitu Kai sampai pun ia tidak menyapa D.O sama sekali, menatap dirinya saja tidak, ditambah lagi kata-kata Sooyoung dan Hyoyeon noona membuat D.O berpikir akan hal tersebut. Taeyeon noona cantik, dia sangat pintar, hebat dan juga kuat, semua orang pasti menyukai nya, setelah 6 bulan berlatih bersamanya, dan 3 bulan pergi hanya berdua entah kemana, pasti ada yang terjadi, iya kan? D.O terus terpikir hal tersebut, D.O ingin menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran itu, tapi ia tidak menemukan alasan untuk tidak berpikiran buruk. D.O benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kai, dia juga tak mengerti kenapa dia menangis seperti ini? Untuk apa? Kenapa?  
"Kyungsoo.." Terdengar suara Kai di telinga D.O

D.O mengusap air matanya, dan bersikap senormal mungkin, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.  
"Kau sudah kembali? Baguslah, kami mengadakan bbq untuk kedatangan kalian, aku akan kembali kesana, memasakkan tugasku, aku pergi dulu." D.O memberikan senyum palsu lalu menundukan kepalanya segera berjalan keluar.

"Kyungsoo.." Baru saja D.O melewati Kai, tangan D.O sudah ditahan oleh Kai, Kai menggenggam erat tangan D.O. "Hyungg.." Kata Kai lagi. "Kau marah?" Tanya Kai dengan nada lemah.

D.O pun terdiam, air mata kembali menetes, ia tidak tahan lagi. D.O melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai lalu menghadap ke Kai

"Marah? Setelah kau pergi entah kemana tanpa kau pamit kepadaku, berdua hanya dengan taeyeon noona, dan kata pertamamu kepadaku, apa aku marah?"

"Hyungg.." Kai merasa bersalah.

Wajah D.O terlihat memerah karena amarah, namun D.O tetap membuat suaranya rendah. "Kau tau berapa lama aku menunggu kabarmu? Apakah kau tau perasaanku? Mungkin aku berlebihan, tapi apakah kau juga tak berlebihan, kau pergi selama 3 bulan! Tidak, bahkan kau pergi lebih lama dari yang lainnya! 4 bulan ! Tiap hari aku melihat kalender, menanyakan pada petugas bagian penerima pesan, tiap malam aku selalu menunggu sesutu dari mu. tapi kau sama sekali tidak memberikan kabar, pergi kemana pun tidak ada yang tau. Apakah kau tau perasaanku ketika melihat Baekhyun dan Chen membaca surat dari Chanyeol-Xiumin. Bahkan Tao juga mendapat surat dari Kris. Mereka selalu dikirimkan surat tiap bulannya, mereka selalu diberikan kabar, mereka tau apa saja yang pasangan mereka lakukan. Sedangkan aku? Apa yang aku terima selama kau pergi? Bagimu aku ini siapa!" D.O meninggikan suaranya di kalimat terakhir.

"Aku tau aku keterlaluan, tapi aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu khawatir, aku minta maaf membuatmu sakit. Aku tidak tau kalau akan jadi seperti ini."

D.O tidak tau harus berkata apa, rasa rindunya pada Kai mengalahkan rasa amarah dan emosinya, D.O jatuh kepelukan Kai. Ia melepaskan semua air mata rindunya di pelukan Kai. Terjadi jeda yang cukup panjang. Yang terdengar kini hanya isak tangis D.O. "Jongin yaa.. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi." D.O pun sedikit lebih tenang, ia lalu mengusap air matanya.

Kai menggerakan tangannya, menyentuh dagu D.O dan menaikan kepalanya.

"Hyung, ini akan jadi yang pertama dan terakhirnya aku meningalkanmu seperti ini. Aku berjanji. Maafkan aku hyung. Jeongmal Jinja neomu neomu saranghae... Kyungsoo."

Kai lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, perlahan namun pasti bibir Kai menyentuh bibir D.O.  
D.O merespon ciuman Kai. Adu bibir kedua kekasih yang melepas rindu itu berlangsung lama. D.O dapat kembali merasakan bibir Kai, rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka berdua seperti ini..

D.O melepaskan ciumannya, "Nado saranghae Jongin-a" kata-kata kesukaan Kai itu keluar dari bibir D.O, rasanya sudah lamaa sekali Kai tidak mendengar kata-kata itu, Kai senang kata-kata itu tidak berubah sama sekali sejak ia terakhir mendengarnya, dan akan tetap begitu untuk selamanya.

"Kyungsoo.. Aku malas keluar lagi, aku lelah, temani aku ya?"

"Ne? Kau tidak mau bergabung dengan yang lainnya?"

"Tidak ah, aku mau disini saja bersama mu."

"Jonginn.. tak boleh begitu, yang lain sengaja sudah berkumpul menyambutmu juga, masa kau tinggal begitu saja?"

"Baiklah, tapi temani aku dulu."

"Iyaa aku pasti akan menemanimu."

"Temani aku mandi."

"Ne?"

"Sudahlah, ayoo"

"Tapi nanti setelah kita mandi pasti terkena asap bbq, nanti bau lagi."

"Tenang malem ini akan jadi sangat panjang, kita bisa mandi lagi nanti."

"Ne? Kalau gitu mandi nanti saja."

Kai selalu kalah beradu mulut dengan D.O, walaupun Kai agak bete gak bisa berduaan dengan D.O tapi ia selalu mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Baiklah, aku mengalah, untukmu kyungsoo.."

"Hihi.." D.O menyium pipi Kai dan langsung ngacir kabur keluar.

"Ahh neomu kyeoo" Kai bergumam.

"Lihat siapa yang datang!" Kata Suho.

"Sudah baikan? Cepat sekali." Kata Luhan menyambut KaiDo.

Semua Guardians ikut tersenyum dan bahagia melihat couple mereka baik-baik saja.

"Ne? Memangnya ada apa?" Hyoyeon yang gak ngerti bingung.

"Ahh.. Apakah kalian ini sudah jadian?" Tanya Sunny.

"Iya sebenernya mereka tuh udah jadi couple setelah hari pertama D.O siuman, Kai nembak D.O, sepanjang perjalanan kemarin yang Kai bicarakan selalu melindungi D.O" kata Taeyeon memaparkan semua yang dibicarakan Kai selama latihan.

D.O yang mendengar kata-kata Taeyeon tersipu malu, ternyata apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini salah, Kai memang benar-benar memikirkan dirinya.

"Wahh.. Sayang sekali, padahal aku juga tertarik dengan Kai." Kata Sooyoung mengaku. Entah bercanda atau serius.

"Yaa uniiee apa-apaan" Sulli shock dengernya.

Semua EXO Guardians pun sudah duduk bersama pasangannya masing-masing.

Kris kini memangku Tao, Lay dan Suho duduk berduaan. Chanyeol menyuapi Baekki, Chen dan Xiumin terus bercanda berdua. Luhan Sehun seperti biasa seperti orang yang sudah menikah, tak hentinya Sehun menyium Luhan tidak hanya dipipi namun juga leher, telinga dan bagian tubuh Luhan lainnya.

"Kenapa mereka sangat romantis?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Kita juga romantis kok Jae" kata Yunho mencium Jaejoong.

Lalu yunho pun berdiri, dan naik ke atas meja kosong.

Tingg! Tingg!

Yunho memukul botol beer dengan garpu.

"Aku akan bernyanyi malam ini. Mari bersenang-senang!"

"Wooooo" semuanya bersemangat.

"Lagu ini akan kupersembahkan untuk, my only one, Jung Jaejoong" yunho mengarahkan tangannya kearah Jaejoong sambil berlutut di atas meja, dan tangan satunya ditaruh di dadanya.

"WOAAA" "kajjaaa!" "Kyeooo" semuanya bersorak mendengar kata-kata Yunho.

"Jung?" Tanya Jaejong

"Iya, Jung! Karena sebentar lagi, kita akan resmi menikah. Hiaa.. Hit It!" Yunho pun berdiri lalu siap pose menari, kemudian suara musik pun terdengarr..

"Wohooo!" "Yunho hyung is the best" "Jendral Jaejoong ! Ayo menyanyi juga" "ayo naik ke atas meja juga Jaejoong!" Yang lain pun mendorong Jaejoong agar naik ke meja, lalu Yunho mengenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong lalu memimpinnya menari dan menyanyi.

Malam itu benar-benar reuni yang sangat menyenangkan, untuk pertama kali di istana ada acara yang sangat menyenangkan seperti itu, suara canda tawa terdengar di seluruh area istana, hari pun semakin larut, setelah kenyang dan lelah semuanya pun kembali ke kamar.

"Jaljaaa..."

"Malam semua"

"Terima kasih untuk bbq nya"

"Sampai bertemu lagi"

"Anyeong.."

Setelah semua masuk kekamar masing-masing. Sesuai janji, Kai dan D.O pun mandi bersama.

Seperti malam sebelumnya, D.O masuk berendam di air hangat, sudah terlalu larut malam untuk mandi, tapi ini udah jadi kebiasaan D.O sejak kepergian Kai, iya pun kembali menikmati refreshing bermalas-malasan, bersantai seperti malam malam sebelumnya, namun kali ini terasa sangat berbeda, semuanya sama, hanya satu hal yang berbeda, namun dapat merubah semuanya.

Kai pun sudah melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya, tak ada sehelai benangpun yang berada pada tubuhnya. Ia lalu menyusul D.O masuk ke bathtub duduk di belakang D.O, menyodorkan kakinya bersentuhan dengan kaki D.O dan memeluk D.O erat dari belakang. D.O pun bersender pada tubuh Kai, airnya benar-benar sangat hangat.

"Ya kyungsoo.."

"Apa?"

"Semenjak aku pergi kau ber ejangkulasi berapa kali?"

"Ya? Pertanyaan apa itu?"

"Sepertinya kau sangat stress, lihat kantungmu terlihat mengecil, pasti spermanya kau sudah keluarkan sampai habis."

"Enak sajaa.. Kalau iya pun ini semua karena kau tau."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Iya, bisa saja aku stress sehingga aku kesal, aku bernafsu lalu melakukan ereksi dan sperma ku keluarkan sampai habis sebagai wujud pelampiasan kekesalan."

"Kau frustasi tanganku sudah 3 bulan tidak menyentuh tubuhmu?"

D.O memerahh..

"Kau ini, memangnya kalau iya kenapa? Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Taeyeon."

"Aku berkeliling planet kyungsoo.. Kau jangan curigaan begitu, aku dan Taeyeon noona hanya sekedar guru murid dan teman saja. Jangan cemberut begitu." Kata Kai lalu mencubit kedua pipi D.O yang sepertinya agak mengempes setelah 4 bulan terakhir.

"Kyungsoo aa.. Maafkan aku, kau tidak makan teratur ya? Kau pasti sangat kesal denganku." Kai melepaskan cubitannya, ia tidak berani memegang tubuh D.O.

D.O pun tersenyum, ia mengambil kedua tangan Kai lalu mengarahkan tangan Kai untuk memeluknya.  
"Tentu saja aku kesal, kalau aku tidak kesal tandanya aku tidak sayang padamu." Kata D.O membuat hati Kai merasa membaik. Kai tersenyum, ia menaruh dagunya di bahu D.O

"Kyungsoo aa.. Aku merindukanmu."

"Nadoo.."

Malam itu semuanya sama, larut malam, sepinya malam, bulan yang hanya 1/4 udara malam yang sangat dingin, berendam di air hangat. Semuanya sama, persis sepperti malam sebelumnya. Namun hati kyungsoo sangat gembira, ia merasa sangat aman, semua karena kehadiran Kai. Di dalam tidurnyapun ia menikmati pelukan hangat seorang Jongin. Kini Jongin sudah pulang, Kyungsoo tak sendiri lagi, dan takkan pernah sendiri lagi.

-Next Up - kini para Guardians sudah kembali, setelah latihan berbulan-bulan, apakah mereka siap dengan apa yang menanti mereka? Saksikan kelanjutannya di next chapter, 12 Guardians going to Planet Matoki. Apa yang terjadi disana? Jangan lupa baca.-

"Kisah mengharukan sekali" Himchan terbawa suasana.  
"Iya, aku ingin seperti mereka juga." Kata Daehyun.  
"Hei kalian! Bersiaplah! Giliran kita akan tiba" YongGuk bersiap dengan kekuatannya.  
"Tapi kabarnya kemunculan kita agak sedih loh hyung" kata Zelo membuat YongGuk down.  
"Benarkah? Authorrr ! Apa yang kau lakukan?"  
"Tenang, kalian akan tetep jadi Heroes kok, makanya jangan lupa baca, penasaran kan? Hehe.." Author menggoda readers.

Please reviewnya dong guysss, ff chap 20 ini dibantu my dongsaeng, BimBemBom. Berikutnya BimBemBom gak sempet aku minta bantuan. hehe.. ehh Reviewnya please, thanks

Leave Your Comment  
Thanks for Reading  
-TBC-


	22. Chapter 21: The First Mission

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 21: The First Mission**

**SamKang**

**enjoy ^^**

"Pagi semua"

"Pagi!" Semua pasukan sudah berkumbul berbaris sejajar sesuai dengan kelompok mereka.

"Baik guardians, ini akan jadi misi pertama kalian."

"Ne !" Keduabelas guardians menjawab serempak.

"Silahkan Koral Dana and Stephanie."

"Baik, saat kemarin malam kalian bersenang-senang, terjadi penculikan kembali, setelah penculikan 4 tahun lalu, kali ini terjadi di daerah distrik 78 dimana 350 orang hilang, menurut saksi mata ada sekumpulan orang berjubah yang kemudian muncul dengan asap tebal hitam, asap tebal hitam itu semakin banyak menyelimuti distrik, begitu para penduduk terkena asap itu, maka akan langsung menghilang."

"Ne? Menghilang?" Baekhyun memekik mendengar kekuatan mengerikan itu.

"Yaa.. Kemungkinan begitu, masih belum jelas siapa saja dan tujuannya apa yang pasti ini ada hubungannya" kata Kopral dana lagi.

"salah satu saksi mendengar bahwa mereka akan melanjutkan serangan di salah satu distrik dekatnya, dan kemungkinan adalah distrik 75, 77, 79 dan 80"

"Benar, seperti pengalaman 4 tahun lalu juga terjadi penyerangan dalam 2 malam ada 2 distrik yang diserang, dan dalam jarak yang berdekatan. Kemungkinan akan terjadi hal yang sama kali ini." Kata Kopral stephanie menambahkan.

"Ne, terima kasih Kopral, seperti yang sudah kalian dengar, kalian akan menuju 4 distrik tersebut, Queen Pearls dan beberapa Gaine akan ikut dengan kalian, jadi akan di bagi 4 team. Kita akan tunggu samai nanti malam salah sau dari distrik yang kalian jaga akan diserang, jadi bila kalian melihat mereka, segera laporkan agar yang lain juga dappat segera pindah membantu. Baiklah jalan sekarang."

"Kai, kau ikut dengan tim yang sebelah sana." Perintah Yunho.

"Siroo yoo, aku mau tetap dikelompok ini"

"Yaa! tidak bisa"

"Suruh saja Lay yang pindah, disana kan ada Suho hyung."

"Tidak bisa ini sudah perintah, kau tidak bisa seenaknya."

"Sudahlah kai" D.O akhirnya angkat bicara mendengar perdebatan mereka "aku akan baik-baik saja, yang penting nanti kita harus bertemu lagi, disini, oke?"

"Tapi kyungsoo, aku sudah berjanji padamu."

"Ssstt.." Kyungsoo menutup mulut Kai "aku tau, pokoknya kau janji akan bertemu lagi denganku setelah ini, oke?"

"Arra"

"Saranghae" D.O menyium Kai lalu pergi membalikan badannya kembali ke timnya.

Keempat kelompok kini berjalan masing-masing ke distrik yang sudah ditentukan, mereka menyamar disana, berusaha untuk jadi rakyat biasa.

"Ya! Kai, jangan sedih begitu, kau harus fokus, nanti bisa-bisa kau menghilang lagi."

"Aku tidak akan hilang sehunnie." Jawab Kai, mood nya sedang tidak terlalu bagus.

"Hyung! Bukankah ini kampung mu? Distrik 80" tanya Sehun ke Luhan.

"Ah nee.. Aku ingin bertemu ayah ibuku, perlukah kita kesana?"

"Tentu harus, aku ingin melihat kedua orangtua mu, bagaimana muka mereka sehingga bisa membuat anak sepertimu."

Akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumah Luhan dulu.

"Sepertinya tidak ada orang" kata sehun tidak menemukan lampu yang menyala.

"Ini masih pagi, kemana ibu pergi?" Luhan juga bertanya-tanya dimana ibunya.

"Luhanie?"  
Suara seorang ibu paruh baya terdengar.

"Eomma !"

"Luhann! Aigoo anak eommaa.."

"Eomma.."

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Ah, teman mu?"

"Nee.. Kita sedang ada misi bu, ini Sehun dan Kai."

"Ohh, Sehun anak Henli, dan Kai anak taeminie?"

"Nee" jawab Kai Sehun serentak.

"Aaa.. misi? Wah kalian harus bercerita padaku, ayo masuk masuk."

"Nee eomma"

...

"Ohh jadi begitu, jadi akan terjadi malam ini?" Tanya key eomma sambil membawa nampan dengan 3 cangkir teh diatasnya.

"Nee eomma"

"Wah, aku harus memberitau ayahmu, agar ayahmu cepat pulang, ayo diminum lagi tehnya"

"Ne emmonim," jawab Kai dan Sehun kompak.

...

Di distrik 77.

"Aku mau menemui seseorang." Kata Gaine Minho, "kalian pergi saja duluan ke markas penjaga 77"

"Ne.." Kata Taeyeon.

"D.O kau ikut aku." Kata Gaine Minho.

"Ne, kita kemana Gaine?"

"Mau kerumahku." Kata Minho sambil tersenyum.

"Keluarga mu tinggal didistrik ini?"

"Iya, aku kangen sekali."

"Wahh, kalau gitu kita harus melakukan yang terbaik malam ini."

"Tentu." Jawab minho singkat, dibalik senyumannya tentu saja dia khawatir, istrinya tinggal di distrik ini, dan entah kapan nanti malam sewaktu-waktu akan ada serangan, entah itu ke distrik ini atau tidak.

"Yeoboo"

"Minhoo" sosok wanita berparas cantik disana terkejut melihat kedatangan pria tampan ini.

"Taeminiiee aku merindukanmu" Minho memeluk taemin lalu mengangkatnya.

"Ahh, kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang kesini?"

"Ini misi sayang, nanti malam diperkirakan ada serangan, kau jangan keluar rumah ya."

"Begitu ya, baiklah, ehh siapa itu?" Taemin melihat ada seseorang yang mengikuti suaminya.

"Ohh itu, perkenalkan, dia calon menantu kita."

"Ne?" D.O memekik.

Minho hanya tersenyum menatap D.O

"Ohh D.O Kyungsoo? Ini anaknya, lucu.." Komentar Taemin eomma mengejutkan d.o.

"Dari mana kau tau namaku? Sebenernya kalian siapa?"

"Kami orangtua Kim Jongin." Kata Taemin menjelaskan.

"Ne?" D.O kembali memekik, "jadi selama ini Gaine Minho ayah Kai? Kenapa muda sekali?"

"Sebenernya ini jurus dimensi juga, hebatkan bisa mengembalikan penampilan fisik begini" kata Minho bangga.

"Ne?" D.O benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Kini mereka sudah ada di dalam duduk di sofa diruang tamu.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Kai? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Taemin kepada D.O.

"Iya dia baik-baik saja"

"Waktu dulu Kai mau masuk SMP kami sekeluarga harus pindah ke distrik ini, namun Kai menolak, katanya ia ingin tetap dekat denganmu." Kata Taemin.

"Aku juga tau ibumu, tapi itu sudah lama sekali sejak kita bicara dan terakhir aku melihatmu waktu kau berumur 5 tahun."

"Wah dunia ini benar-benar sempit" kata D.O

"Iya, dan waktu berjalan cepat, kau sudah tumbuh besar, dan tak disangka sudah jadi kekasih kai, hahaha.." Taemin tertawa lembut.

"Ahh iya, lalu kai nge kos saat SMP, dia jadi sangat mandiri." Kata D.O

"Tidak juga, sebnernya dia manja sekali" kata Taemin eomma.

"Yeobo, kita sudah harus pergi, aku akan menuimu lagi nanti." Minho baru saja kembali dari kamarnya, ia mengganti bajunya. Minho lalu menghampiri Taemin dan mengecup dahi Taemin.

"Arraa.. Jaga diri kalian, berjuanglah aku akan meunggu." Kata taemin.

"Aku juga permisi tante."

"Iya D.O jaga dirimu ya, sampaikan salamku untuk Kai."

"Nee.."

Setelah pamit dengan oemma Taemin, merekapun segera berjalan keluar, kembali ke markas pertahanan distrik.

"Gaine Minho, istrimu benar-benar sangat baik."

"Iya, aku sangat beruntung. Ehh.. Jangan bilang ke Kai kalo kau pergi denganku, oke?"

"Loh kenapa?"

"Si Kai itu benar-benar, dia bahkan belum tau siapa aku."

"Ne? Benarkah? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Sejak dia masuk SMP, aku belum pernah lagi bertemu dengannya, soalnya saat dia pulang bertemu ibunya, aku selalu sedang dalam misi,"

"Begitukah? Kasihan sekali, kau tau dia sangat merindukan sosok ayahnya." Kata-kata D.O sejanak membuat Minho menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sunbae, kau harus lebih memerhatikannya, dia remaja sekarang." Kata D.O

"Iya iyaa.. Untung ada kau ya, laporkan padaku bila Kai melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana? Dia selalu berbuat aneh"

"Haha.. Iya sihh.. Hmm terima kasih ya Kyungsoo sudah ada di kehidupan Kai, kai pasti akan jadi penyendiri bila tidak ada kau."

"Ahh tidak begitu juga Gaine, kau terlalu berlebihan"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu."

Merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju pos penjagaan 77.

...

Malam yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah tiba, semua siap bersiaga di posisi. Dengan kooperasi dengan penjaga setempat, malam itu penduduk bisa diarahkan untuk tidak keluar rumah.

"Baiklah apa semua siap?" Kangin memimpin tim distrik 79.

"Siap" distrik 79 yang berangotakan Suho, Kris, Tao, Donghae, Hyoyeon Sooyoung dan Victoria sudah bersiap.

...

Distrik 77 yang beranggotakan Jaejoong-Minho-Taeyeon-Sulli-Sunny-Kyungsoo-Lay-Ba ekhyun, kini juga sudah pada posisi, masih tidak ada tanda musuh di distrik 77.

...

Di Distrik 80  
Dipimpin Yunho dan beranggotakan Kai-Luhan-Sehun-KiBum-Seohyun-Tiffany-Luna juga masih belum ada pergerakan.

"Bagaimana hyung?"

"Masih belum terlihat apa-apa"

"Penjaga 1! Bagaimana terlihat sesuatu?" Tanya Yunho kepada pasukan di depan gerbang masuk distrik 80 dengan radio.

"Belum ada perdana mentri, masih tidak ada tanda" kata sang penjaga.

"Baiklah awasi terus" perintah Yunho.

Suara sangat sunyi, tidak terdengar suara apapun. Atmosfer perang dan gelap sudah menyelubungi tempat tersebut. Para binatang lari entah kemana, sepertinya mereka sudah tau akan terjadi sesuatu buruk disana. Sangat sunyi malam itu. Para pasukan yang gugup bersiap mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menghadapi apa yang akan datang. Sangat sunyi disana, sampai-sampai setiap orang bisa mendengar detak jantung mereka sendiri. Ini akan menjadi perang pertama mereka setelah berratus-ratus tahun.

"Lapor Laporr! Situasi darurat. Kami dari distrik 75 mengalami serangan, sekali lagi, lapor situasi darurat kami distrik 75 telah diserang. Mohon untuk semua pasukan menuju distrik 75." Suara dari radio terdengar.

"Semuanya musuh ada di distrik 75!" Yunho mengatakan pada semua pasukan."

"Tungguu! Di distrik 77 juga ada serangan, tiba-tiba ada asap hitam muncul menelan para prajurit" suara radio terdengar lagi.

"Ne?" Kai kaget, "itu tempat D.O"

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukan nya harusnya hanya 1 distrik saja?" Tanya Tiffany.  
"Aku juga tidak tau."

"Lapor disini distrik 79, kami juga diserang!"

"Ne?" Kibum memekik tidak percaya.

"Pasukan musuh sangat banyak, jumlahnya mencapai ratusan!" Kembali radio dari distrik 79 melaporkan.

"Perdana Mentri, disini penjaga 1, mereka datang dari arah distrik 78." Laporan dari penjaga kepada perdana mentri tanda distrik 80 juga diserang.

"Bagaimana ini mungkin terjadi?" Tanya Kibum.

"Perdana mentri, mereka tidak berjubah hitam seperti yang menyerang distrik 78 kemarin, melainkan, itu penduduk distrik 78, entah apa yang terjadi, tapi mereka menyerang para pasukan kita.

"Bersiaplah kalian semua" kata Yunho memperingatkan.

...

Sementara dari istana.

"Lapor Raja, laporan terakhir dari distrik 78 mengatakan bahwa asap hitam muncul kembali, dan para penduduk distrik keluar dari asap tersebut seperti zombie dan meyerang para penjaga, lalu menyebar ke distrik 75, 77, 79 dan 80." Kopral Dana melaporkan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Siall.. Sang kegelapan, dia terlalu kuat, dia pasti sudah merencanakan ini dari awal, benar-benar di luar dugaan. Kopral Dana kirimkan pasukan segera, suruh mereka menutup distrik 78, jangan biarkan mereka berkeliaran lebih banyak lagi." Perintah Raja.

...

"Mereka penduduk distrik 78" D.O baru menyadari, "mereka orang-orang kita sendiri"

"D.O mereka bukan orang-orang kita lagi, mereka sudah mati sejak awal, sejak mereka dihisap asap hitam itu, mereka bukanlah apa-apa hanya mayat hidup, tegarlah!" Minho membangkitkan kesadaran D.O.

"Sial aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, otak mereka sudah mati, aku tidak dapat mengendalikan mereka." Taeyeon kini mengeluarkan pedangnya dan hanya bisa melawan dengan pedangnya.

"Taeyeon, awasi dari tempat yang tinggi, cari strategi untuk melawan mereka lalu telepathy kan keada kami." Jaejong memerintah Taeyeon sambil menebas para Zombie dengan pedangnya.

"Baik Jendral."

...

Di distrik 75 dimana MeyJen Junsu yang memimpin ditemani Changmin, captain Choi, Chanyeol, Xiu, Chen, Jessica, Krystal, Amber sedang sibuk mempertahankan kedudukan mereka.

Tentu saja distrik 75 tau lebih dulu apa yang terjadi, soalnya ada Krystal, dengan sense eye nya yang kuat, dapat melihat jauh, dimana musuh muncul.

Kini Xiumin dan Jessica sedang membuat dinding es yang menutup perbatasan distrik 78-75.

Changmin menyerang mereka dengan bahan logam yang ada disekitarnya.

Captain Choi memukul mementalkan mereka satu persatu.

Chen dan Chanyeol menyerang mereka satu persatu dengan kekuatan mereka. Para zombie pun dapat diatasi dengan mudah.

...

Di distrik 79 juga mudah saja dikontrol.  
Ada Tao dengan penghentian waktunya.  
Suho membuat para zombie hanyut dengan airnya, hyoyeon dengan karetnya membuat mereka lengket tak bisa bergerak, si Sooyung membuat para zombie itu jadi ukuran mini, Victoria menghajar mereka satu persatu. Si bapak anak Kris-Kangin menggunakan semburan api mereka menyudutkan para zombie, dan sentuhan terakhir Donghae membuat tembok diantara perbatasan sehingga zombie tidak bisa masuk lagi. Sepertinya semua distrik sudah mengetahui cara mengatasi ini.

Semua pasukan pun dalam sekejap berhasil mengatasi invasi zombie tersebut. Mereka memutuskan untuk masuk ke distrik 78 melihat keadaan.

Terlihat masih banyak zombie-zombie disana.

"Tidak ada yang bisa diselamatkan" kata Suho lemas.

"Lebih baik kita kembali" usul PM yunho.

Namun sebelum mereka kembali awan hitam muncul menyelubungi distrik 78. Semuanya benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa, awan-awan hitam itu menyelubungi para zombie dan lagi-lagi para zombie menghilang.  
Kemudian Awan-awan hitam itu tertarik kembali ke satu arah, yaitu ke tengah-tengah distrik 78.

Para pasukan kerajaan pun mendekati distrik 78. Pasukan yang bertugas di distrik 75,77,79,80 pun bermunculan dan bertemu satu sama lain.

Disaat mereka sudah berkumpul tanpa disangka muncul asap hitam mengempul dan membentuk sesosok raksaksa berjubah hitam dan memiliki 2 tanduk di sebelah kanan dan kiri kepalanya. Ia terlihat seperti kambing hitam.

Dengan suara menggema sosok itu mengucapkan kata-kata "BUAHAHA... Bagus sekali, kalian membunuh penduduk kalian sendirii! Sangat ironis."

"Siapa kau?" Jendral kangin menatap sosok itu tajam, tidak gentar menghadapinya.

"Kau tak tau siapa aku? Aku sang penerus kegelapan."

"Penerus kegelapan?"  
"Apa maumu?"

"Tentu saja aku mau kekuatan! Menguasai alam semesta ini, menghancurkan kalian yang menjadi bibit-bibit keturunan 4 orang tua bodoh itu. Kalian akan musnah dan memohon pada kekuatan kegelapan. Buahahaha"

"Apa? 4 orang tua bodoh?" Yunho mendengar dengan baik setiap kata yang orang itu katakan.

"Lihatlah" sosok hitam itu mengangkat tangannya, memunculkan suatu seperti hologram bulat. Terlihat sebuah bola yang sepertinya adalah planet, banyak ledakan besar yang terjadi disana.

"I.. Itu planet Matoki," Taeyeon tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Inilah keadaan planet Matoki sekarang. Hancurr! Kerajaan mereka sudah hancur. penyerangan zombie ini bukanlah apa-apa, kami akan membawa yang terbesar untuk kalian, tunggu saja. Bahahahaha.." Suara gema tawaan menutup pidato sosok hitam itu. Perlahan asap hitam itu merambat naik ke langit, dan sosok hitam itupun menghilang."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Kris tidak percaya, kini saatnya the guardians menghadapi yang terburuk.

Next Up!  
Himchan: "katanya kita bakal muncul disini?"  
Author: "ini skarang kau muncul."  
Himchan: "tidak bukan begitu -_- aku ingin benar-benar muncul dalam ceritam"  
Author: "iya, chapter 22 akan menjadi awal kemunculan kalian."  
Himchan: "bohong!"  
Author: "ciuss dehh.."  
Next Up: going to Matoki Planet. Bagaimana dengan mereka? Apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah planet matoki akan bekerja sama dengan exo planet? Saksikan di Chapter 22.  
UPDATED: B.A.P's members power.

-TBC-

Thanks For Reading

Leave Your Comment


	23. Chapter 22 (AF): Going to Matoki Planet

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 22: Going To Matoki Planet**

**SamKang**

**enjoy ^^**

**EXO - B.A.P**

**Chapter kali ini salah satu chap yang banyak skinshipnya, wkwk.. Author's Favorite.**

Di Istana Imperium

"Raja apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?" PM Yunho baru saja melaporkan apa yang baru mereka lihat, asap hitam, zombie menghilang, sang penerus kegelapan, hancurnya planet matoki, dan ancaman serangan.

"Kirim guardians ke Matoki Planet, yang lainnya bersiaplah untuk perang."

"Baik Raja."

"Apakah ini keputusan yang baik?" Tanya Ratu khawatir dengan kejadian yang semakin cepat.

"Tentu, semua akan baik-baik saja, kita akan mengatasi ini, benarkan?" Raja mengenggam tangan ratu, menghadap lurus ke matanya.

"Tentu, aku akan selalu berada disisimu," ratu BoA membalas dengan senyumannya.

Rasa lelah menyelubungi tubuh guardians. Di ruangan tengah dorm untuk guardias, kini sedang berbaring 5 lelaki di sofa. Melepaskan rasa lelah mereka, dan hati mereka setelah melihat banyak saudara mereka dari distrik 78 yang mati, dan berubah menjadi mahluk aneh yang kehilangan akal.

Seseorang berjalan kearah mereka, menganggu ketenangan.

"Semuanya, tolong perhatian, besok kalian semua akan pergi ke Planet Matoki, persiapkan diri kalian, Captain Choi dan Gaine Minho akan ikut dengan kalian. Bersiaplah," selesai memberi pemberitahuan tersebut, Yunho pun langsung pergi lagi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari anak-anak ini.

"Ada apa dengannya? Biasanya kita harus menjawab dulu baru dibiarkan pergi." Chanyeol masih meregangkan tubuhnya bersender disofa.

"Tapi, untuk apa kita kesitu?" Suho yang penasaranpun membangunkan dirinya kini duduk serius.

"Sudahlah hyung, kita istirahat saja, liat instruksi lagi besok, ahh ini sangat melelahkan." Baekhyun agak frustasi sepertinya, ia terlalu lelah.

Sedangkan di balkon dorm guardians.

"Hyung, aku menemukan sebuah lagu indah." Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pelanginya jalan menghampiri seorang laki manis yang sedang duduk bersender menikmati indahnya bulan malam itu.

"Oo? Mana?"

"Ne, aku akan memutarnya" Sehunpun mengarahkan telunjuknya ke gambar segitiga yang ada ipod touchnya itu. Suara lantunan piano mengawali lagu tersebut.~

"Uoo.." Luhan merespon setelah mendengar permainan piano itu.

"Romantic romantic" sehun lalu duduk bersemangat berdekatan dengan Luhan.  
Sehunpun ikut menyanyi, menuturkan kata-kata lirik lagu tersebut sesuai irama nadanya.

"Aku sangat membutuhkan ini, bukankah lagu ini cocok sekali disaat seperti ini?"

"Tentu hyung, lihat bintang malam ini banyak sekali, neomu yeppo."

"Sehunnie, kau tau? Aku senang kita masih berdua disini."

"Ne? Ya tentu hyung, aku selalu akan bersamamu."

"Setelah apa yang kita lalui, aku senang ternyata kau juga bagian dari ini, bukankah ini takdir, sehunie?"

Hati Sehun jadi berdebar, ia tersenyum entah mengapa. Sehun menatap luhan, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat ke wajah Luhan.

"Hyung" panggil sehun.

"Ne?" Luhan memutar kepalanya kekanan. Saat itu Luhan merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut langsung menyentuh bibirnya. Luhan terkejut mengetahui bahwa Sehun tiba-tiba menciumnya, setelah beberappa detik mengumpulkan jiwanya, Luhanpun merespon membuka bibirnya membiarkan lidah Sehun masuk bertemu lidahnya.

Malam itu dibawah indahnya bintang dan pucatnya bulan. Dengan lagu berjudul "All My Love" Luhan dan Sehun menikmati momen mereka berdua, mereka masih menikmati hembusan nafas hangat mereka, merasakan bibir mereka berdua.

"Kau tau Sehun, bila aku mendengar lagu ini nantinya, pasti kau yang akan muncul dalam pikiranku."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne."

"Baguslah kalau begitu.. Hmm.. Hyung"

"Ne? Sehunnie"

"Ayoo, kita masuk, naiklah ke punggungku."

"Ne? Kenapa?"

"Disini dingin hyung, anginnya kencang sekali, ayo didalam saja, aku ingin berdua denganmu, aku ingin menggendongmu."

"Ahh arraseo"

Merekapun berdua masuk ke kamarr...

"Lay, kau kedinginan?"

"Iyaa, malam ini dingin sekali" Lay bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya dari hembusan angin.

"Aku akan menutup jendelanya." Semua jendela dan pintu pun ditutup Suho, dinginnya hembusan angin sudah tidak begitu terasa.

"Suhoo.. Kau mau mandi?" Lay melihat Suho sudah berisap dengan handuknya, Lay merasa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mandi, akan sangat dingin sekali pikirnya.

"Tentu, air hangat akan sangat menyegarkan. Kamu gak mau mencoba?"

"Tidak, sepertinya aku tidak sanggup keluar dari selimut."

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu ya."

"Ne.."

Suho pun menikmati mandi malamnya. Sebenarnya dia agak kecewa tidak berhasil membujuk Lay ikut mandi bersamanya. Tapi dia masih sangat malu untuk menunjukannya, ia benar-benar menyesal.

Suara derasan shower sudah berhenti, Suho sudah mengeringkan tubuhnya. Ia mengenakan celana piyama panjangnya, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. Saat ia mau membuka lemari, ia memandang Lay, menggigil kedinginan, saat itu ia jadi ingat adegan sebuah film. Akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil pakaian dari lemarinya dan langsung berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Ia menggosok-gosokan tubuhnya dengan tangannya, setelah terasa panas ia masuk kedalam selimut dan bergeser mendekati Lay.

Lay merasakan ada sesuatu yang memeluknya. Ia pun memutar badannya.  
"Ne? Suho ya, kenapa kau topless begitu?"

"Kenapa? Aku sudah melatih tubuhku, lihat." Kata Suho lalu membuka sedikit selimut agar bisa menunjukan tubuhnya pada Lay.

"Ne? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak, aku hanyaa.. Aku pikir.. Dengan memelukmu seperti ini.. Kau.. Kau akan merasa lebih hangat." Kata Suho gugup tidak dapat menatap langsung wajah Lay. Suho sudah berikiran bahwa dia gagal lagi. 'Apa yang aku lakukan? Bodoh sekali,' Suho menganggap dirinya sangat bodoh, iya benar-benar tidak sanggup menatap wajah Lay.

Lay tersenyum mendengar namja didepannya ini. Ia lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke Suho, menekukan tubuhnya mendekat ke Suho, "Gomawoo".

Suho terkejut, respon Lay tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Suho pun tersenyum, akhirnya dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Lay. Suho menggerakan tangannya memeluk Lay.

"Kau benar, ini terasa lebih hangat." Lay semakin mendekatkan dirinya lagi, mencari posisi nyaman dan terdiam disana.

"Tentu, kau harus mendengarkanku lebih sering," kata Suho.

"Suho yaa.. Jantungmu berdetak cepat sekali.

"Ehh? Ini.. Karena kau."

Lay tersenyum mendengar penuturan Suho, menurutnya Suho sangat lucu ketika ia sedang menunjukkan perhatian untuk dirinya. Lay pun menaikan tubuhnya, wajahnya berusaha menjangkau pipi Suho. Chu~ sebuah ciuman tulus mendarat di pipi Suho.  
Suho terdiam, suhu badannya menjadi lebih tinggi. Dan detak jantungnya..

"Suho yaa.. Kenapa suara detak jantungmu menhilang." Lay terbangun kini menggoyangkan tubuh Suho, namun tidak ada respon dari Suho. "Yaa.. Suhooo.. Gwencana?"

Esok harinya.  
"Perjalanan akan kita lakukan sekarang, semua sudah siap?"

"Siap!" Jawab para guardians sangat semangat, sepertinya banyak yang terjadi malam tadi.

"Baiklah, perjalanan munuju planet Matoki akan berlangsung 2 hari. Kalian akan menggunakan pesawat disana, jadi langsung saja, Captain Choi dan Gaine Minho akan membimbing kalian, berhati-hati lah" yunhopun selesai memberikan penjelasan

"Ne! Gamsahamnida" jawab guardians sangat bersemangat.

Setelah semua masuk perjalananpun dimulai. Kapal yang mereka kendarai sangat besar. Tentunya kapal ini menggunakan kecepatan cahaya. Didalam kapal sudah ada awak kapal, dan kapten kapal yang memastikan mereka sampai ditujuan dengan selamat. Kapal itu mempunyai fasilitas lengkap, ada 8 kamar tersedia untuk beristirahat, ada dapur, dan ada tempat pertemuan juga kebutuhan lainnya lengkap. Kini mereka sedang membagi kamar, lagi-lagi 1 kamar berdua (ʃƪ′⌣`). Setelah itu merekapun berkumpul di ruang pertemuan.  
"baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan tujuan kita ke planet matoki. Dikabarkan Ratu planet tersebut masih hidup, rakyatpun ternyata juga masih banyak yang hidup, tugas kita adalah membantu mereka dan mencari informasi tentang musuh kita. Mengerti?"

"Ne!"

"Tapi kenapa mereka membiarkan Ratu hidup? Bukankah itu aneh?" Baekhyun seperti biasa, selalu punya pertanyaan.

"Sebernya apa yang dilakukan sang kegelapan itu bukan untuk merusak atau menghancurkan planet, namun mengambil energi source planet yang memeliki kehidupan."

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Kris.

"Seperti kita, mempunyai Pohon kehidupan sebagai energi planet EXO, biasanya planet lain yang memiliki kehidupan juga punya energi source seperti kita. Itulah yang ingin diambil sang kegelapan."

"Untuk apa?" Kini Chanyeol yang bertanya.

"Kami juga masih belum tau tujuannya apa, yang pasti kini sudah 6 dari 8 planet yang berkehidupan diserang."

"Dan dari 6 ada 4 yang sudah berhasil dicuri energi sourcenya."

"Uoo.. Bagaimana yang dua lagi bisa mempertahankannya?" Tanya Suho.

"Itu akan panjang lagi ceritanya yang jelas kita harus siap siaga, tinggal hanya 2 planet tersisa, kita dan bumi. Yang pasti kita akan diserang juga segera." Ucap Minho menjelaskan.

Waktupun berjalann...

Setelah setelah hampir 14 jam dikapal, seharusnya ini sudah malam kalau sesuai dengan jam waktu kota imperium.

Para Guardians pun benar-benar bosan, merekapun memutuskan untuk nonton film horror.

"Ne?" Nonton film horror?"

"Ayolah Captainn.. Kita perjalanan 48 jam akan bosan sekali, ayolahh.." Rayu Chanyeol.

"Yee appa, ayo kita nonton bersama" Suho sebagai anak punya kekuatan merayu ke bapaknya ini.

"Ne, baiklahh.. Tapi awas kerja kalian nanti mesti baik."

"Ofcoursee!" Semuanya menjawab bersemangat. Xiumin segera memutarkan film horrornya. Ternyata kapal ini benar-benar lengkap TV dan dvd player pun tersedia.

Sebenarnya D.O sangat tidak menyukai ini, iya tidak takut apapun, kehidupan berat membuat dia kuat, tapi kalau hal berbau mistis beginii...

"Ya kyungsoo., gwencana? Apa kita masuk ke kamar saja?" tanya Kai khawatir dengan keadaan D.O

"Aniii.. Ini pasti seruu.." Jawab D.O

"Serius? Kau tau kan ini film horror, yang banyak hantu setannya." kata Kai memastikan lagi apa yang akan nantinya disaksikan D.O.

"Iya aku tauu.."

"Kau sudah berani sekarang?"

"Iyaa.."

"Sejak kapan?" Tatapan Kai makin serius.

"Sejak kau disisiku."

Aigoooo... Kai jadi blushing-blushing jarang D.O bisa berkata seperti ini.

"Kau aneh kyungsoo."

"Ya? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau aneh, kau selalu bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Ne?" Kai memberikan serangan gombal balik, yang sebenernya agak anehh..

Ketika kedua insan KaiSoo ini memalingkan wajah mereka kedepan, mereka jadi cengok malu-malu. 10 guardians + Minho + Siwon ternyata menatap KaiSoo dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka yang agak aneh.

"Waee? Cepat mulai filmnya sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Kata Kai.

Semuanya pun memalingkan wajah mereka lalu menatap ke layar TV.

Semua tiap pasangan punya pasangan penakut. Ada Suho, Tao, Luhan, D.O. Kecuali pasangan BaekYeol dan XiuChen mereka semua sangat menyukai hal creepy seperti film horror ini.

Malam itu, teriakan terdengar dimana-mana. Ketika sang hantu keluar semuanya berteriak. Mungkin alam semesta ini bisa mendengarnya.

Yongguk: "suara teriakan apa itu? Dari tadi terdengar, seertinya asalnya dari langit sana"  
Jongup: "benarkah?"

"Sebenarnya hantu itu mirip sekali dengan sang penerus kegelapan." Kata Baekhyun.

"Ne! Benarkah, aku juga berikiran seperti itu." Kata Xiumin.

"Ya, ingat saat itu dia tiba-tiba muncul dengan asap? Itu sangat persis seperti yang ada di film. Bhahahaa" kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

"Benar, si kegelapan datang lalu tertawa, Buahahahhaa.. Aku sang penerus kegelapan buahahaha.." Ucap Chanyeol sambil meniru kedatangan sang penerus kegelapan di sidtrik 78 waktu itu.  
Baekyeol, XiuChen kemudian tertawa bersama, mereka sangat menikmati ini. Tapi tidak ada satupun dari yang lainnya tertawa. Menurut mereka 4 orang itu benar-benar aneh.

Waktupun terus berjalan.. Merekapun sampai dengan selamat.

Sehun menjadi orang yang pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di planet Matoki, "Wah ini benar-benar hancur semua." Ucap Sehun.

"Ayo kita masuk." Captain Choi Siwon memimpin jalan.

"Penduduk EXO Planet?" Ratu Sunhwa terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka.

"Iya ratu, kami datang dengan damai, kami mengetahui kejadian ini, semua juga ada hubungannya dengan planet kami, berikutnya kemungkinan planet kami juga akan diserang. Kami ingin membantu planet Matoki dan berharap mendapat informasi tentang sang kegelapan."

"Aku tau kalian akan datang, EXO dan Matoki sudah sering melakukan kerja sama sejak puluhan tahun lalu. Tapi sekarang istana kami hanya tinggal sebelah." Ucap Ratu Shunhwa memandang istananya penuh dengan kesedihan.

"Tidak apa-apa ratu, kami bisa beristirahat di kapal kami, kami ingin mencari informasi tentang kegelapan." Ucap Gaine Minho.

"Baiklah, akan kuperkenalkan kalian dengan pasukan kami yang tersisa, the Warriors." Lalu Ratu Bora memanggil 6 pasukan hebat mereka yang masih selamat.

"Ratu memanggil kami?" Yongguk datang menghampiri.

"Benar, ini adalah penduduk exo, mereka akan membantu kita dan ingin mencari informasi tentang sang kegelapan, bisa kau bantu jelaskan?"

"Tentu ratu. Silahkan ikut kami. Saya permisi dulu Ratu."

"Kami juga permisi ratu." Ucap Siwon.

Next Up: guardians meet warriors, apa kekuatan warriors? Saksikan di chapter selanjutnya.

Himchan: "sial authornya bohong lagi. Kali ini aku tidak muncul lagi. Berikutnya akan kupastikan aku berbicara paling banyak, tunggu saja hahaha.."

Leave your comment  
Thanks for reading  
-tbc-


	24. Chapter 23: Under Attack, Battle Start!

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 23: Under Attack, Battle Start!  
**

**SamKang**

**enjoy ^^**

Mereka semua berkumpul di dalam ruang pertemuan istana Matoki. Ruangan ini masih utuh, sedangkan ruangan disebelahnya benar-benar sudah hancur terbelah menjadi dua. Entah kekuatan apa yang bisa membelah istana sebesar ini, yang pasti mengerikan.

"Sepertinya kami harus mengenal kalian terlebih dahulu," leader Yongguk mengawali pertemuan dengan perkenalan.

"Saya yang bertangung jawab untuk misi ini, saya Captain Choi." Ucap Siwon memperkenalkan diri, lalu berlanjut kesampingnya, "ini adalah Gaine Minho pasuka kusus kerajaan. Juga keduabelas pasukan Guardians, dipimpin Suho dan Kris, lalu ada Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, Baekhyun, D.O, Lay, Luhan, Xiumin, Chen dan Tao." Ucap Siwon memperkenalkan mereka secara berurutan.

"Perkenalkan, kami pasukan warriors. Seharusnya ada 7 orang dari kami, namun penyerangan kemarin berhasil menewaskan 1 dari kami, kamilah yang tersisa. Kami adalah pasukan yang dibentuk saat mengetahui ancaman kegelapan itu akan datang, sangat mendadak." Ucap yongguk sedih, teringat akan temannya satu lagi yang kini sudah terkubur.

"Baiklah saya akan menjelaskan penyerangan kemarin." Himchan bersiap dan menarik nafasnya. 'Akhirnya! ini kesempatanku berbicara banyak' Pikiran Himchan selalu saja begitu.

"Penyerangan terjadi saat pagi hari pukul 7 pagi tepat menurut jam waktu utama planet matoki. Penyerangan dilakukan dengan sasaran utama energi source kami yaitu Diamond. Ada banyak pasukan yang terbagi menjadi 3 gelombang. Setiap gelombang berbeda-beda, dan semakin kuat di gelombang berikutnya." jelas Himchan.

"Berikutnya 13 orang yang mengawali serangan gelombang terakhir. Dititik yang berbeda di ibu kota, 13 orang itu muncul. Mereka berdatangan entah dari mana, tidak terdeteksi, dan kita baru menyadari setelah ada ledakan bersamaan dari 13 titik tersebut. Mereka sangat kuat, tingkat kekuatan mereka sederajat dengan jendral semuanya," tambah Himchan lagi.

Seharusnya Yongjae menjelaskan part ini, namun Himchan langsung nyerocos aja. Yongjaepun memasang muka datar. "Mereka punya lambang tersendiri di dahi mereka. Kekuatan mereka berbeda-beda tiap orangnya. Dari informasi yang kami dapat ada yang berkekuatan penuaan, bayangan, cahaya hitam, lulaby, super strength, racun, pemanggil arwah, api hitam, berubah bentuk, awan hitam, asap dan masih ada dua orang lagi, yang satu adalah penerus kegelapan, dan yang satu lagi adalah tangan kanannya. Masih belum diketahui benar-benar kekuatan mereka tapi 13 oraang itu menyebut diri mereka Termastimou. Namun 5 diantara mereka sudah berhasil kami kalahkan, yang lainnya berhasil lari, tapi sepertinya masih ada orang kuat yang akan menggantikan mereka, ku dengar terjadi penculikan di exo planet." Himchanpun menanyakan tentang kebenaran berita tersebut.

"Benar, terjadi penculikan, dan penduduk kami mereka jadikan zombie. Kekuatan sang kegelapan sangat mengerikan," ucap Kris menjawab pertanyaan Himchan.

"Aku penasaran dengan kekuatan kalian." Ucap Baekhyun yang tak sabar dan tertarik akan hal tersebut.

"Baiklah kami akan memperkenalkan kalian dengan matoki." Kata youngjae.

Merekapun berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan. Tampak seperti laboraturium. Zelo si lelaki yang sangat menjulang tinggi itu berjalan ke arah 6 tabung, disebelahnya ada tombol yang bertuliskan 'eject'. Tombol merah itu ditekan, dan tiba-tiba muncul mahkluk kecil dan lucu meloncat dari tabung-tabung tersebut..

"Kyaaa.. Neomu kyeoo" Baekhyun memekik gemas melihat mahkluk lucu ini.

"Biar kuperkenalkan, yang bermasker merah ini adalah matokiku namanya Shisimato, iya berkukatan diamond ruby. Lambang pembawa cahaya." Yongguk memperkenalkan Shisimoto yang kini sedang memeragakan gerakan salute !

"Yang berwarna hitam - merah muda ini namanya Tatsmato, Diamond Amethys lambang kebebasan." Tatsmato matoki Himchan kini juga memberi hormat, salute!

"Dadamato, Dyamond Jade berwarna hijau, lambang keseimbangan". Ucap jongup memperkenalkan dadamato yang kini juga memberi salute !

"Aku Yongjae, dan yang kuning ini Jokomato berdiamond Beryl lambang kecerdasan." Jokomato lalu memberikan salute.

"Aku Daehyun, bersama Kekemato, diamond Garnet lambang kasih sayang." Kekemato juga tak mau kalah, ia dengan tegapnya memberik salute!

"Yang terakhir aku dan Totomato kami magnae, diamond kami sapphire, lambang kejujuran." Ucap Zelo lalu bersama Totomato memberi salute!

Kini berdiri di depan mereka deretan mahkluk-mahkluk lucu dengan berbagai warna. Tinggi mereka sekitar lutut manusia. Mereka adalah sumber kekuatan individu si pengguna. Biasanya para mahkluk ini akan memilih majikannya sendiri sesuai dengan karakter yang terpancar dari sang majikan dan bila cocok, maka mereka akan menjadi pasangan. Mahkluk-mahkluk ini walaupun kecil namun terlihat tangguh, mereka sangat disiplin. merekapun sekarang sedang berbaris sejajar, membusungkan dada dan memberikan hormat, salute!

"Ahh.. Neomu kyeooo.." Ucapp Chen.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kalian lakukan?" Tanya Baekki penasaran dengan apa yang bisa dilakukan mahkluk imut ini.

"Kami bisa bergabung, kekuatan kami adalah diamond kami, kami bisa berubah dan mengendalikan diamond kami sesuka hati, Matoki ini adalah source energi individu kami, jadi mereka adalah bagian dari kami." Jelas Daehyun.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi tak apalah." Kata Baekki.

"Kalau begitu kami akan menunjukan kekuatan kami." Ucap Yongguk bersemangat.

...Kini di lapangan luas...

"Begini, kami dan para matoki kami akan bergabung."

Kemudian para Matoki pun naik ke atas kepala masing-masing warriors lalu tiba-tiba para Matoki bersinar melebur dan menjadi baju armor untuk para warriors.

"Beginilah jadinya, seragam kami disesuaikan dengan warna diamond kami, merah, pink, kuning, hijau, putih dan biru," Jelas Yongguk.

"Kekuatan kami adalah batu diamond berlian, masing-masing memiliki jenis diamondnya sendiri dan mempunyai lambang yang dipresentasikan tadi, seperti aku sang leader mempresentasikan pembawa cahaya, dan yang lain punya sendiri-sendiri," Ucap Yongguk.

"Presentasi tersebut diambil dari tiap kepribadian kami yang menonjol lalu terbentuklah diamond yang sesuai dengan kepribadian kami tersebut, dan lalu menjadi kekuatan kami," jelas Himchan.

"Wah kekuatan kalian sangat hebat sekali, sedikit ribet," ucap Suho.

"Ya begitulah, tapi kekuatannya akan jadi sangat kuat sekali," jelas Daehyun.

Youngjae si bocah jenius pun penasaran dengan kekuatan para exo planet bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan kekuatan kalian?"

"Kekuatan kami sangat berbeda, ada yang pengendali elemen ada juga seperti teleportasi, telekinensis, time controller dan masih banyak lagi," jelas Suho.

"Wah pasti seru sekali punya kekuatan yang berbeda-beda, kalau kami cenderung sama," kata Jongup.

Disaat mereka sedang asik berbincang dari kejauhan muncul seorang wanita berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ne? Jieun sunbaenim?" Zelo memandang ke arah wanita itu.

"Ada apa noona?" Tanya Yongguk.

"Kami mendapat laporan," jawab Jieun kehabisan nafas setelah berlari agak jauh, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya "EXo planet diserang."

"Ne? Secepat itukah?" Tanya Siwon.

"Sial, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Kai panik mendengar berita tersebut.

"Hyung, kita harus kembali sekarang," jawab Minho ke Siwon.

"Kami akan ikut dengan kalian!"

"Ne?"

"Kami ingin membalaskan dendam kami, tolong ijinkan kami, sunbae tak apakan?" Tanya Yongguk meminta ijin pada Jieun.

"Sepertinya Ratu tidak akan keberetan, cepat kalian harus berangkat." Jawab Jieun.

"Kalau menggunakan pesawat terlalu lama, butuh dua hari," Siwon berpikir keras bagaimana mereka bisa kembali dengan cepat.

"Biar aku!" Kai mengangkat tangannya, "aku belum pernah mencobanya dengan jarak sejauh ini dan membawa orang sebanyak ini sekaligus, tapi akan lebih cepat. Kita bisa mencobanya."

"Baiklah, nyonya Jieun bisakah kau menyampaikan salam kami pada Ratu? Kami harus segera kembali," pinta Siwon.

"Tentu, ratu juga mengerti keadaanya, dan kalian warriors, kembali lah dengan selamat." Perintah Jieun.

"Baik!" Para warriors pun menjawab serempak dan memberikan salute. Jieun membalas salute mereka.

"Baiklah semua, berpegangan tangan buat lingkaran," perintah Kai.

Semuanya pun tanpa banyak komentar segera berpengan tangan. "Apapun yang terjadi jangan lepaskan tangan kalian, aku akan memulainya." Sebelum Kai memulai ia memandang D.O disebelahnya, D.O menggengam tangan Kai erat lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum memberi semangat untuk Kai.

Kai memejamkan matanya ia berkonsentrasi melepaskan kekuatannya. Seketika itu juga para pasukan lainnya merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik mereka kuat, mereka seperti terhisap lalu mereka dapat merasakan benturan dan mereka terjatuh.

"Kita sampai, kau hebat Kai!" Ucap Kris terkagum dengan kekuatan Kai.

"Planet EXO memang luar biasa," kata Himchan lagi.

DuaRRr terdengar suara ledakan dimana-mana. Mereka dapat merasakan planet itu berkuncang seperti ada gempa. Kini mereka menuju ruangan penyimpanan militer.

"Ini adalah seragam kalian" ucap Siwon lalu menunjukan pakaian yang terpampang rapih di sana, ada 12 baju berwarna hitam, terlihat sangat hebat dan gagah. Terpampang tulisan lambang 88 di samping kanan dada seragam tersebut.

Para Guardians pun berjalan ke arah seragam mereka masing-masing. Terdapat lambang dari kekuatan masing-masing guardians di dada sebelah kiri seragam tersebut. Pakaian tersebut sudah disesuaikan dengan kekuatan masing-masing guardians.

"Lambang apa ini?" Luhan menyentuh bagian dada sebalah kanan seragam tersebut.

"88 itu adalah lambang Bersatu, lambang the Guardians dimana orang yang dengan kekuatan berbeda-beda bersatu demi kedamaian. Itulah kalian," jelas Siwon.

"Sudah cepat kenakan pakaian kalian. Planet ini membutuhkan kalian." Kata Minho.

Para Guardians pun bersiap menuju medan pertempuran.

"Jongin, kau pasti kehabisan tenaga setelah menggunakan kekuatanmu tadi." Tutur D.O khawatir, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu dari kekasihnya ini. D.O benar-benar khawatir, seertinya hatinya sudah menyatu dengan Kai, dadapa merasakan apa yang Kai rasakan, dan itu membuatnya sangat khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo." Jawab Kai menenangkan D.O

"Aku akan meminta bantuan Lay mentransferkan energi padamu." D.O pun lalu berjalan bermaksud menemui Lay. Namun tangan D.O ditahan oleh Kai.

"Tidak usah Kyungsoo, berjanjilah kau tetap disisiku," pinta Kai.

D.O tersenyum, ia menganggukan kepalanya, "tidak usah kau pinta pun, aku memang akan selalu ada untukmu." Balas D.O, lalu ia berdiri menghadap Kai, ia meletakkan bibirnya di depan bibir Kai. Kai mendekati bibir D.O melumatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ciuman sebelum pergi bertumpur. Pertempuran besar dan dahsyat sepanjang sejarah. Tidak akan ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah perang ini terjadi. Tapi Kai merasa siap dengan apapun yang akan dihadapinya, ciuman D.O ini membuat adrenalinnya menjadi siap. Apapun yang terjadi akan selalu ada D.O disampingnya, itu semua cukup baginya.

Kini perang berlangsung panas, sebagian penduduk sudah mengungsi, sebagian penduduk pemberani turut membantu melawan. Terlihat Taeyeon sedang berada di tempat pengawasan, ia menjadi penyambung komunikasi dan pengatur strategi, ada Ratu, Raja, Yunho, dan tim strategi di atas sana dibantu dengan Youngjae anggota warriors yang biasa dikenal si jenius, ia membagikan informasi serangan di planet matoki sebelumnya dan memikirkan jalan keluar bersama yang lainnya. Sedangkan yang lainnya turun ke medan perang. Terlihat ledakan berhasil menghempas HyukJae dan Donghae. Disebbelahsana Onew dan kopral Dana sudah terkulai tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Kota Imperium yang adalah distrik 1 kini sudah hancur, tidak terlihat ada gedung yang masih utuh. Semua gedung pencakar langit, dan gedung besar kini sudah kehilangan kemegahannya. Banyak prajurit yang sudah tidak bergerak, mereka jatuh menumpuk di kota imperium. EXO Planet kini dalam posisi tertekan.

"The Guardians, captain Choi, Gaine Minho dan 6 anggota warriors planet matoki telah tiba. Mereka sedang berjalan keluar istana." Laporan Taeyeon kepada prajurit di medan perang menggunakan telepathy nya.

"Bagus! Cepat suruh mereka kesini." Ucap Jessica yang baru saja membekukan musuhnya.

"Mereka terlihat seerti pahlawan skarang dibandingkan bocah." Ucap Hyoyeon berkomentar melihat kedatangan the Guardians.

"Lihat musuh berdatangan dari gerbang kota imperium" lapor seorang tim strategi.

"Bersiaplah kalian barisan gelombang musuh yang ke4 datang." Kata-kata Taeyeon terngiang di otak para pasukan EXO planet.

"Baiklah, aku siap!" Ucap Shindong bersemangat baru saja menghancurkan satu kepala musuh.

Terdengar hentakan kaki pasukan musuh sangat kencang.  
"Jumlahnya banyak sekali, sial" ucap Tiffany melihat pasukan musuh yang dua kali lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

Namun seketika itu juga ada angin kencang yang membentuk pusaran angin. Kini terlihat ada tiga pusaran angin tornado mengobrak-abrik, menghabisi semua barisan musuh yang sedang menuju kota imperium.

"Sehunnie!" Pekik Yoona bahagia, mengetahui itu anak didiknya yang melakukannya.

Awan hitam tiba-tiba berkumpul di atas para pasukan musuh, petir pun menyambar dari langit membakar semua pasukan. Melihat itu Yesung pun membuat semakin banyak awan hitam. "Chen!" Ucap yesung sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian munculah hujan, dan..  
"Eh? Ada hujan es juga?" Jessica terkejut.  
"Unnie Xiumin sepertinya lebih kreatif dari mu." Kata krystal menggoda kakaknya.

Es yang jatuh dari langit membentuk sesuatu yang tajam, membunuh para pasukan musuh.  
Kemudian entah ombak dari mana berdiri sangat tinggi siap menerpa pasukan musuh.

Lalu seohyun membantu para kekuatan the Guardians, ia membuat bintang berjatuhan menimpa dan meledakkan para pasukan musuh.

Para Warriorspun merasa mereka butuh segera bergabung. Kini para warriors sudah berbaris di atas dinding perbatasan Kota Imperium. Mereka berbaris sejajar dan menyiapkan sesuatu ditangan mereka. Bazooka!

"dalam hitunganku!" ucap Yongguk memberi perintah. "satu... dua... tigaa.."

BAAAM WOSSHHHHH DOAAARRRRR~

Terlihat ada 5 sinar warna-warni bergabung melebur menjadi sangat besar. Sungguh indah warna-warnanya, namun jangan tertipu. Saat itu juga sinar itu berhasil menghancurkan para pasukan yang masih selamat dari serangan combo guardians dan pasukan exo lainnya.

Dengan serangan kombo, para pasukan musuh gelombang 4 sama sekali tidak bisa melewati gerbang menuju kota imperium.

"Daebakk.. Mereka hebat" sorak Sooyoung.

Namun kesenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Tiba-tiba ada 13 orang yang berdiri di depan dinding batas kota imperium. Kemudian tiba-tiba ada suatu black hole besar, dan dari sana keluar pasukan monster berwarna ungu gelap keluar menyerang.

Terlihat ke 13 orang tadi turun dari dinding dan ikut menuju pertempuran.

"Itu mereka ! Termatismou ! Pasukan setara dengan Jendral!" ucap Youngjae memberi tau Taeyeon.

"Ne?" Tayeon terkejut "setara dengan level Jendral?"

"Tenang noona, kan ada kami, biar kami yang mengurusi." Terdengar suara Kai yang muncul etah dari mana.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh, mereka setingkat Jendral, Kai!" Bentak Taeyeon.

"Lalu kenapa?, kau tau noona, guru yang mengajariku itu adalah pasukan kusus yang sudah dilatih sejak ia masih kecil, bahkan dia lebih kuat dari tingkat Jendral," ucap Kai. "Tenang, kau bersantai saja disini dan urus yang lain. Percayakan yang ini pada muridmu noona, jaa.. Aku pergi" WOOTT Kai menghilang lagi.

"Apa tidak masalah?" Tanya Youngjae.

Raut wajah Taeyeon berubah setelah mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Tidak masalah, mereka sudah bukan bocah, lagipula ini sudah menjadi takdir mereka." Taeyeon pun tersenyum.

Next Up - Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Apa yang akan terjadi? Bagaimana pertarungan akan berlangsung? Saksikan di Chapter selanjutnya.

Lee MingKyu : Sorry ya banyak trollingnya. Jujur kalo romance author suka, tapi kalo sexx.. hmmm.. wkwk.. B.A.P ada kok nihh.. next chap lebih banyak problem Yongguk dibanding warriors lainnya, wkwk Himchan pasti ngambek tau ini, :p

-TBC-

Thanks For Reading

Leave Your Comment


	25. Chapter 24: TERMATISMOU The Terminator

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 24: TERMATISMOU the Terminator**

**SamKang**

**enjoy ^^**

**[UPDATED] Kata Pengantar: Kekuatan para Termatismou.**

WOOT Kai muncul kembali di daerah perbatasan kota Imperium, setelah sebelumnya ia dari ruang kontrol istana Imperium.

"Bagaimana Kai?" Tanya Kris.

"Sudah dikonfirmasi, mereka memang adalah Termatismou, prajurit setingkat Jendral," ucap Kai.

"Baiklah, dengar mereka setingkat Jendral, memang kita baru beberapa bulan disini, setahun saja belum sampai, tapi aku tau tidak ada orang yang berlatih sangat keras tanpa henti dalam 6 bulan seperti kita. Kita akan membuat hasil latihan kita ini berguna, inilah takdir kita, inilah tugas kita. Kita adalah Guardians, mengerti?" ucap Kris menyemangati sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Dasar, sejak kapan kau jadi begitu," ucap Chanyeol.

"Tenang, kami mengerti Ayah! Wkwk.." ucap Suho.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kalian juga bersemangat, ayo Kai,"

Kemudian mereka pun bergandengan tangan membuat satu baris kesamping. Kai pun mengeluarkan kekuatannya. WOOT mereka menghilang.

"Jadi ini planet tuan kegelapan berasal? Hebat juga, aku penasaran dengan kekuatan mereka." ucap salah satu diantara mereka, didahinya tertera sebuah lambang yang sebenernya adalah angka yang ditulis dalam tulisan klasik.

Para pasukan Termatismou mengenakan jubah hitam seperti pakaian musim dingin.

Seketika itu juga para guardians muncul dihadapan mereka. WOOTT..

"Woah, ada yang muncul seketika," kata salah satu diantara Termatismou.

"Ochto, kau selalu bereaksi berlebihan." Salah satu dari mereka yang bermuka datar, sangat tidak berekspresi itu mengeluh pada temannya yang terlihat ada angka 8 di jidatnya.

"Berekspresilah sedikit tria, jarang-jarang ada mangsa yang menunjukan diri pada predatornya." Kata orang berangka 8 tadi kepada orang yang diketahui bernama Tria si muka datar.

"Selamat datang, kalian the Guardians?" Tanya seseorang berangka 0, sepertinya ia ketuanya.

"Ini bukan tempat kalian, jangan menyambut kami dengan selamat datang seperti itu." Jawab Kris memandang angka 0 tajam.

Si angka 0 tersenyum, paras tubuhnya tidak besar ataupun tinggi tapi senyumannya sangat mengintimidasi. "Aku bisa merasakan bau naga dari dalammu, menarik" ucap si angka 0.

"kalian tidak diundang kesini, silahkan pergi." ucap Kris tetap menahan suaranya rendah dan cool.

"HAHAHA! Memangnya kau siapa?" Tanya si angka 0 sambil terbahak-bahak meremehkan.

"Kami penduduk disini, memangnya kalian siapa?"

"Kami adalah Termatismou, penghancur planet kalian, yang dulunya mungkin juga planet kami, tunggu aku tidak ingat," sang angka 0 memangku dagunya dengan tangannya, terdiam sejenak berpikir mengingat sesuatu. "Benar aku tidak ingat, tapi planet ini akan tetap kami habisi." ucap Medien si angka 0 ternyum kembali.

"Kalian tau kan kami tidak akan membiarkan itu?" Suho angkat bicara.

"Hohoho.. Kalian terlalu meremehkan kami, kalian hanya ber12, ada 13 dari kami." jawab si angka Dyo(2).

"Ada 13 sekarang" tiba-tiba hadir seseorang, ia baru saja mendarat dari lompatan tingginya.

"Yongguk?" Kris menoleh ke sampingnya.

"Aku akan ikut bertarung, nomor 12 itu milikku, dia penghianat planet." ujar Yongguk. Semua guardians ppun mencari angka 12 di jidat masing-masing mereka. Seorang wanita disana tersenyum melihat Yongguk.

"Wah, tak kusangka kau disini." Ucap si angka 12.

"Ya, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu Hyosung." Balas Yongguk.

"Namaku sudah bukan Hyosung, nama itu tinggal kenangan, panggil aku dodeka (12),"

"Sudah cukup perkenalannya, bisa kita mulai?" Kai tak sabar mendengar celotehan mereka.

"Tentu" midean (0) memberikan senyumnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba ada dinding yang memisahkan mereka satu dengan yang lainnya. Para guardians merasa ditarik sesuatu, dan kini mereka masing-masing sudah berada di area pertarungan dipisahkan oleh sebuah dinding transparan.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tenang, dinding ini akan hilang bila kau mengalahkan kami, atau kami yang ingin menghilangkannya, atau kalian mati" Jawab seorang termatismou disana yang adalah lawan Sehun.

Sehun melihat ke kanannya, disana terlihat Luhan sedang menghindari serangan lawannya.

"Fokuslah dengan lawan didepanmu," kata musuh Sehun, angka 3 Tria teramang disana. Ia memegang sebuah seruling di tangannya.

"Akan kau apakan seruling itu?"

"Tentu saja memainkannya," Tria lalu meniup serulingnya membuat irama tertentu.

Sehun merasakan ada sesuatu yang menghempas angin menuju kearahnya

Wushh Wushh.. Tiba-tiba ada tebasan membaret tubuh Sehun. "Ahh sial.."

Sang musuhpun mempercepat permainan serulingnya. Sehun dapat merasakan semakin banyak tebasan yang menuju kearahnya. Sehun lalu dengan insting anginnya menebas balik serangan tersebut.

Sedangkan disampingnya Luhan sedang menghindari serangan muntahan musuh. Musuh Luhan ini bernomor 8 Ochto panggilannya. Kekuatannya sangat menjijikan. Lagi lagi ia memakan sebuah kerikil mengunyahnya dan memuntahkannya. Mutahan itu sangat kuat mengarah pada Luhan dan DUARRR... Terjadi ledakan.

"Siall.. Kekuatan macam apa itu?" Luhan lalu melihat ada potongan baja besar yang hancur dari reruntuhan gedung ia menggunakan telekinensisnya mengangkat besi tersebut lalu mengarahkannya kepada tubuh Ochto.

Namun dengan anehnya Ochto menghisap besi bajanya.

"Sial" umpat Luhan langsung menghindar..

Duarrrr...

Baja besar tadi dihisap oleh Ochto. Entah bagaimana caranya tapi Baja besar itu muat masuk mulut Ochto.

"Sial bagaimana aku lawannya?" Luhan berpikir keras mencari akal untuk melawan musuhnya itu.

...

"Kau, kekuatan mu naga juga?" Kris terkejut melihat Naga yang muncul entah dari mana, kini sedang ditunggangi si Miden nomor 0.

"Benar, kita punya kekuatan sama" jawab Miden, "sudah cukup basa basinya"

Wozzz.. Naga Miden menyemburkan Apinyaa..  
Api itu menyelubungi tubuh Kris.

"Kau taukan api tidak akan menyakitiku?" Kata Kris. "HYAAAA" Kris mengeluarkan tinjunya.

...

"Hai, kau nomor 5" Suho menyapa Pente.

"Hai, air" jawab Pente canggung, "bersiaplah!"

WOOSHHh..

Terlihat ada sebuah cairan hitam menjalar kearah Suho.  
Suhopun menghindar lalu mengurung cairan itu kedalam bola air.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Suho.

"Itu Racun." Jawab Pente.

WOSHHH..

Lagi-lagi Pente menyerang duluan.

"Ohokk Ohokk.. Ini," Suho membuka matanya lebar "gas beracun!"

Suho kehilangan konsentrasinya, ia berusaha mengeluarkan air disekelilingnya,namun gas itu sudah menyebar kemana-mana. Suho kehilangan kendali, mata tidak lagi berfungsi. Suho jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

...

Lay lalu melopat, menghindar dari serangan lawannya. Orang dengan rambut panjang abu-abu, entah dia pria atau wanita. Terlihat cantik namun manly sekaligus. Kini para arwah bertebaran di udara, ada lima di atas sana. Lay kemudian menggunakan energi yang ada dibenda disekelilingnya, lalu mengubahnya jadi serangan.

Namun sesongsong arwah datang menghisapp bola energi tersebut. Lay terkejut dengan kejadian tak terduga itu, namun sesuatu mengejutkan Lay lagi. Arwah itu bertambah besar, lalu arwah itu membelah tanah jadi dua, kekuatannya semakin besar setelah menelan serangan energi Lay.

Bagaimana Lay akan melawannya bila kekuatannya malah membuat musuhnya jadi lebih kuat?

...

Kini pertarungan kekuatan monster sedang bertarung. Kini the time controller kungfu panda, A-B Style, alias TAO sedang memasang tatapan tajamnya.

Kini Tao sedang menghadapi mahkluk paling mengerikan yang pernah ia lawan. Jubah menutupi tubuh besar dengan kepala tengkorak, Enteka! Terukir angka 11 pada tulang tengkorak itu.

"Kekuatan kita sama-sama yang paling mengerikan, tapi dapat kupastikan aku akan jadi lebih mengerikan, hohoho" rahang itu terbuka, mencuat suara yang entah datang dari mana.

"berapa umurmu?" Tanya Tao heran dengan mahkluk yang ia liat itu.

"Aku abadi! HOHOHO kekuatan kita terkoneksi. Lebih baik kau menjadi partnerku, kita bisa jadi raja dunia ini!"

"Tidak terima kasih, aku sudah cukup senang seperti ini," jawab Tao masih memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Jawaban yang salah bocah! Lihatlah disekelilingku ini."

Tao membelakakan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Semua seperti kehilangan nyawanya, seperti waktu sudah berjalan sangat cepat, semuanya menua.

"Hahha.. Benarr.. Ini kekuatanku. Aku bisa mengontrol penuaan, aku akan membuatmu semakin tua hingga kau mati !" Enteka mendeklarasikan perlawananya.

"Bodoh, aku tidak mengerti dengan kalian. Bagaimana kau akan membuat aku menua sedangkan aku bisa menghentikan waktu ? Tidak masuk akal" jawab Tao kini menertawai kebodohan lawannya, "kau salah pilih lawan tulang!"

"Jangan sombong kau bocahhhh!" Sang Enteka berteriak, membuat semua disekelilingnya menjadi hancur remuk.

Taopun mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Terjadi adu kekuatan disana, namun tiba-tiba jurus penghentian waktu Tao menghilang.

"Bodoh! Kau tau, bahkan aku bisa membuat kekuatanmu menua"

Tao dalam bahaya!

Tak jauh berbeda dengan lawan Tao. Chen kini sedang melawan orang yang sedang memegang tulang (?) Tulang?.  
Sebenarnya itu adalah tulang musuhnya, musuh dengan angka 10 deka. Entah bagaimana tulang itu bisa keluar dari tubuhnya. Lawan Chen ini bentuknya seperti manusia lainnya, tapi dia bisa mengeluarkan tulangnya.

Kini Chen juga mengeluarkan pedangnya. Bagian bawahnya terdapat lambang scorpio. Chen mendapatkannya saat latihan terakhir, pedang yang terbuat dari logam penghantar listrik terbaik. Perdana Mentri yang mendapatkannya untuknya. Pedang itu juga melegenda, dimana 100 tahun yang lalu pedang itu juga dipakai oleh legenda guardians saat perang melawan kegelapan.

"Baiklah, aku siap." Chen kini sudah memposisikan tubuhnya senada dengan pedang ditangannya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi Chen menyerang Deka dengan pedangnya.

TANGGG!

Adu pedang terjalin seru di pertarungan ke 11 disana.

...

Xiumin tidak yakin dengan dimana sekarang musuhnya berada. Terakhir yang dilihat xiumin adalah seorang dengan angka 1 terbentuk di kepala itu masuk ke balik bayangan pohon.

Xiumin bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Xiumin lalu berkonsentrasi mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Seketika itu juga semua tanah menjadi es. Biasanya strategi ini selalu berhasil. Berlari di atas es selicin ini tentu tidak mudah, bila tidak berhati-hati tentu kau akan jatuh konyol. Strategi ini dilatih berdasarkan pengalaman Jessica, ketika musuh nanti muncul entah dari mana, pasti musuhnya itu kan jatuh karena terlalu cepat berlari dan terpleset di atas es ini, bukankah ini ide yang jenius? Terbukti ini berhasil, sepertinya meskipun bisa masuk dalam bayangan namun memakai teknik ini berhasil. Es yang melapisi tanah itu membuat permukaan jadi naik, membuat bayangan juga menjadi diatas es. Memang trik ini serba guna terlihat kepala musuh terjepit karena es xiumin.

"Wahh.. Wah.. Sepertinya kau juga tidak memperhitungkan ini, kau belum sempat mengikuti bayangan pohon ini saat dia berubah karena pantulan bayangannya yang tadi ditanah langsung berubah jadi es. Kau yang didalamnya tidak bisa mengikuti dengan baik, sehingga sekarang kau terjepit. Ironis sekali."

Namun hanya senyum yang diberikan Ena si angka 1.

ZLEBBB tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menusuk xiumin dari belakang. Xiumin menoleh kebelakang. Itu bayangan Xiumin, bayangan Xiuminlah yang telah menusuk Xiumin. Bagaimana bisa? Xiumin tertunduk dan terjatuh.

Next Up -pertarungan anggota lainnya- bagaimana dengan Kai? Bagaimana dengan nasib para Guardians? Saksikan di chapter selanjutnya.

Leave your comment  
Thanks for reading  
-TBC-


	26. Chapter 25: The Guardians Fall

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 25: The Guardians Fall  
**

**SamKang**

**enjoy ^^**

...

"Apa itu? Api hitam" Chanyeol menatap sesuatu ditangan si nomor 7 (Efta) itu.

"Ini Api Hitam, bukan api biasa tentunya. Api ini akan membakar habis semuanya tanpa sisa bahkan tanpa abu sekalipun, semuanya akan lenyap begitu juga udara, oksigen."

"Oahh.. Daebakk" seperti biasa Chanyeol King of Reaction, "aku iri dengan api mu" tutur Chanyeol.

"Kau pasti pengendali api juga ya?" Tanya Efta.

"Benar" jawab Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu ini akan menarik, HIAAAA" Efta tiba-tiba menyerang Chanyeol begitu saja. Bola api hitam kini sedang terbang menuju Chanyeol.

"Baiklah akan kucoba," chanyeol pun mengeluarkan segenggam api ditanganya, dan meleparkannya pada gumpalan api hitam itu.

Sesuai apa yang dikatakan Efta, api hitam itu memakan habis api Chanyeol. Api hitam itu pun juga menghilang setelah memakan habis api Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengamati kejadian tersebut. 'Sifat apinya tidak seperti biasa' kata Chanyeol dalam hatinya. "Baiklah aku akan menyerang duluan," Chanyeol membuat bola api yang besarr.. Ia lalu mengarahkannya pada Efta.

WOOOZZZ... Api chanyeol membelah udara, suara kobaran api terdengar meluncur sangat cepat.  
Efta pun membuat bola api hitam juga sama besarnya dengan bola api chanyeol lalu mengarahkannya.

Ketika api itu bertemu, terlihat api Chanyeol terkikis, termakan oleh api hitam efta.

Melihat kejadian itu Chanyeolpun memberikan smirknya.

Setelah melihat peristiwa Chanyeol sekilas, Baekhyun pun menatap lawannya.

"Hai, jadi apa kekuatanmu?" Sapa Dyo si angka 2.

"Kekuatanku? Cahaya? Kau?" Balas Baekhyun.

"Aku cahaya hitam" jawab Dyo.

"Kebetulan sekali, apakah kau dan orang disebelah itu bersaudara?" Tanya Baek sambil melihat ke arah pertarungan Chanyeol dan musuhnya.

"Ahh tidak, bukan saudara" jawab Dyo.

"Kebetulan sekali, kalian pasti sudah mengetahui kekuatan kami kan? Bagaimana bisa kalian membagi lawan kalian yang berelemen sama dengan kalian?" Tanya Baek.

"Tentu saja, pertarungan kalian dengan Zombie waktu itu memberikan kami informasi tentang kekuatan kalian. Kami akan menang melawan kalian," jawab Dyo

"Percaya diri sekali, pelajaran pertama yang aku pelajari disini adalah, jangan melihat lawan dari penampilanya." Kata baekki.

Lalu Baekhyun mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan. Dyopun menutup matanya, dan dari belakang tubuh Dyo tak disangka Baekhyun sudah disana, dan siap mengeluarkan serangannya. WOZZZ...  
Serangan Baekhyun mengenai Dyo.

"Kecepatanmu meningkat, tapi kau taukan kami tau kekuatan kalian. Keuntungan dari mengetahui serangan lawan adalah, kami jadi tau cara menghadapi kalian, kekuatanmu kuat, aku tidak bisa menhapus semua cahayamu, tapi aku pastikan salah satu teman kalian akan mati."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan remehkan kami." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Bukan meremehkan, tapi memang kenyataannya begitu, kami sudah tau kekuatan kalian, kami akan menaruh orang yang kekuatannya lebih unggul dari kalian, bahkan menyakiti kami pun kalian takkan bisa, karena kami tau kekuatan kalian."

"Sial, jangan remehkan kami bodoh."

"Aku tidak meremehkan. Jujur saja aku yakin kau akan menang melawan ku. Tapi orang disana tidak akan bertahan dalam waktu lama." Kata Dyo lalu menunjuk pada pertarungan diseberang mereka.

"D.O? Kau jangan remehkan dia." Kata Baekki.

"Kalian yang meremehkan."

...

Sementara itu pertarungan di samping kiri sanaa..

"Kekuatanmu sama seperti Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo? Maksudmu D.O? Dan kekuatanmu teleportasi."

"Ya benar, sepertinya kalian mengetahui kekuatan kami"

"Tentu saja, aku akan meyerangmu!"  
Angka 4 tessera, kekuatan super strength, ia mengeluarkan kekuatannya, membuat tanah dibawahnya terbelah.

Namun tentu saja dengan mudah Kai menghindar, menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Tessera. "Bodoh"

"Sial kau!" Tessera lalu melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Kai, namun Kai menahannya dan tiba-tiba tangan Tessera menghilang. "ARGHHHH"

tangan Tessera tiba-tiba muncul dibawah dan meninju perut Tessera sendiri. Tangan Tessera putus! Ini kekuatan teleportasi yang mengerikan.

"Kalian salah memasangkan lawan." Ucap Kai menatap Tessera yang kini memegang tangan kanannya.

"Kau! Mungkin kau memang berhasil mengalahkanku! Tapi lihat temanmu disebalah sana, dia akan mati."

"Kyungsoo?" Kai menatap area disebelah sana, Kyungsoo sedang tertunduk memegang kakinya, darah mengucur disana.

"Sialll !" Kai mengumpat, dia lalu mematahkan leher Tessera. Dinding yang mengurungnya kini menghilang. "Kyungsoooo !" Teriak Kai. Namun D.O tidak bisa mendengar suara Kai dari luar.

"Kau D.O kan? BHAHAHA.. Kau sudah ditakdirkan mati hari ini! Sayang sekali kau mendapat aku sebagai lawanmu. Ini boneka Voodoo mu, kau sudah berada di dalam kekuatan magisku! Harus kuakui kaulah orang pertama yang berhasil melukaiku! Kupikir ini akan berakhir dalam hitungan 1 menit. Tapi kau cerdas, sungguh cerdas. Tapi kau sudah ditakdirkan mati hari ini, HAHAHA.."

D.O tidak bisa menatap lawannya, kakinya mengucurkan darah, tapi tidak ada luka disana. Ini semua karena kekuatan lawannya. Voodoo.. Atau boneka santet.

"Berlututlah dikakiku! Sebelum aku mnusuk jantung boneka voodoo mu ini, dan kau akan mati!"

"Bunuh saja aku!" Jawab D.O pelan, ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi berkata-kata.

"Haha.. Angkuh sekali, baiklah sesuai keinginanmu." Jawab si termaismou berangka 9 itu.

"Jongin, maafkan aku.. Aku tidak bisa.." D.O meneteskan air matanya.

"Kyungsoo..!" Kai berusaha menggunakan teleportasinya masuk ke dalam area itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa. "SIAL SIAL SIAL, Kai memukul dinding yang memisahkan D.O dengan lainnya.

"Kyungsoo! Bertahanlah! Kumohonn.." Kai mengeluarkan air matanya. Kaki Kai tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya. Ia sangat berharap D.O bisa melakukan sesuatu, ia harap dirinya bisa melakukan sesuatu. Selama ini Kai belum pernah benar-benar melindungi D.O. Terakhir malah rasa sakit yang ditinggalkan Kai ada D.O saat ia pergi latihan tanpa sepengetahuan D.O. Kai tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Wah.. Wah siapa itu? Setelah membunuhmu aku akan membunuh dia!" Ucap si angka 9 ennea itu.

"Kai!" terdengar suara Taeyeon dalam otak Kai. "Taeyeon noona!" Mata Kai terbuka.

"Dengar, kau ini jangan memalukan kami semua, hapus air matamu!" Perintah Taeyeon. Kai pun menuruti perkataan Taeyeon.

"Cepat katakan, apa yang harus aku lakukan, kau pasti punya ide." Ucap Kai.

"Aku sudah meneliti dinding tersebut. Dinding itu yang menjadi masalahnya, namun dinding itu hanya membatasi depan, kiri, kanan, belakang dan atasnya. Bagian bawahnya tidak dilapisi dinding. Selama ini yang kau lakukan adalah teleportasi horizontal. Kau ingat latihan kita yang menggunakan teleportasi vertikal? Di gunung Abou?"

"Tentu aku ingat."

"Gunakan itu, lewat bawah!" Ucap Taeyeon.

Kai lalu kembali mengingat latihannya 1 bulan lu. Latihan teleportasi vertikal, kai sangat menyesal menganggap teleportasi vertikal tidaklah penting toh dia bisa berteleportasi secara horizontal dan hasilnya akan sama. Namun kai sekarang benar-benar menyesal tidak memperhatikan dengan baik. Kai kembali mengingat ajaran sensei di gunung Abou.

"Aku ingat!" Kai lalu membuka matanya. Kai memandang ke arah D.O "KYUNGSOO!"

SLASSHHHHH...

Kai memandang horor menatap Enea, jarum itu telah menusuk dada sebelah kiri boneka voodoo D.O. Kai membeku tak dapat bergerak. Sulit sekali menggerakan tubuhnya, hanya mata Kai yang dapat menyaksikan. Darah menetes banyak sekali, tanah telah menjadi tampungan darah D.O. Tangan D.O mendekap dadanya, jantungnya berhenti berdetak. D.O menatap balik wajah Kai, dan kemudian D.O terjatuh.

"KYUNGSOOO!" Kai berteriak kencang sekali, membuat burung disekitar ketakutan terbang menjauh dari sana. Kai menunggu pergerakan dari D.O, namun hanya tatapan D.O yang kosong, tatapan yang Kai dapat sebelum D.O... Mati.

...

...

"Kau masih dibawahku Yongguk" Hyosung menebas kan pedang yang menyatu dengannya, terlihat pedang terbuat dari batu emerald disana bersitegang dengan pedang merah bercahaya Ruby milik Yongguk.

"Aku tidak akan lebih lemah dari pada pengkhianat" Yongguk menatap Hyosung tajam mengeluarkan makiannya bersama tebasan pedangnya.

Benturan kedua pedang membuat mereka terhempas. Hyosung masih tetap stabil berdiri, ia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tangan kirinya. Bentuk tangannya berubah kini menjadi senjata tembakan.  
DOARRR... Cahaya hijau keluar mengarah pada Yongguk.

Dengan sigap Yongguk mengubah tangan kirinya menjadi sebuah tameng Ruby untuk melindungi dirinya.

BASSHHH..

Tameng Yongguk berhasil menahan serangan emerald Hyosung. Yongguk pun siap menyerang kembali, ia mengubah tangan kirinya menjadi pedang. Namun dari atas disana Hyosung sudah menyiapkan tebasannya melompat ke arah Yongguk.

TANGGG!

Kembali terjadi benturan antar kedua pedang. Hyosungpun melompat menjauh.

"Perubahan tanganmu semakin cepat, dan sekarang senjatamu lebih beragam Yongguk. Batu Ruby benar-benar hebat." Hyosung memberikan pujian kepada Yongguk namun tetap membeberkan senyuman meremehkan.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tak butuh pujian darimu." Yongguk lalu mengubah tangan kirinya menjadi tembakan Ruby mengeluarkan pantulan cahaya batu Ruby mengarah pada Hyosung.

Hyosungpun bersiaga juga melepaskan tembakan batu emeraldnya.

BAMMM.. WOSSHHH...

Benturan tembakan itu sangat kuat. Yongguk kemudian berlari mendekati Hyosung, tangan Yongguk kini sudah dia ubah menjadi tangan berbalut Ruby tajam membalut tinjunya.

Hyosung tak mau kalah. Terjadilah baku hantam hebat antar kedua Mahkluk Matoki tersebut.

"Kenapa kau mengkhianati Ratu? Kau adalah orang kepercayannya! Kenapa kau mengkhianati kami?" Tanya Yongguk penuh amarah melepaskan tinjunya.

"Kau sedang bertarung, berkonsentrasilah sedikit," tanpa disadari Yongguk, tangan Hyosung kini sudah ada disamping kepalanya, siap menembakan meriam kekuatan batu Emerald.

BAAMMM  
Yongguk terhempas, darah mengalir dari kepalanya. Untungnya kepala Yongguk masih dilindungi dengan tangannya, namun serangan tadi sangat keras, kepala Yongguk tetap harus terluka.

"Aku punya alasan tersendiri, harusnya 8 tahun lalu akulah yang menjadi Ratu Matoki!" Hyosung mengeluarkan pengakuan yang tak pernah diketahui penduduk Matoki.

"Kau? Ratu?" Yongguk menganga, menurutnya ini sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Percuma juga aku jelaskan, toh kau akan mati kan" Hyosung kembali mengarahkan tangannya ke Yongguk yang masih terbaring di tanah. "Selamat tinggal Captain Yongguk"

Next Up- semuanya tersudut, semuanya mengalami kesulitan! Next Chapter - sesuatu keajaiban terjadi! Namun dibalik keajaiban juga ada hal yang harus dikorbankan. Apakah itu? Cari tau di Chapter selanjutnya!

Himchan: "Authorr aku juga ingin bertarung"  
Author: "kaukan memang sedang bertarung"  
Himchan: "tapi aku mau dibuatkan seperti Yongguk! Yongguk curang!"  
Aunthor: "iya kalo ada ide ya Channiee.."  
Himchan: "aku ngambek, aku mau brenti aja."  
Author: "ne? Jangan himchannn !" Kejarr himchan ke Korea. (?) Gaje.

Leave Your Comment  
Thanks For Reading  
-TBC-


	27. Chapter 26: DO's Death

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 26: D.O's Death**

**SamKang**

**enjoy ^^**

"Sialll !" Kai mengumpat, dia lalu mematahkan leher Tessera. Dinding yang mengurungnya kini menghilang. "Kyungsoooo !" Teriak Kai. Namun D.O tidak bisa mendengar suara Kai dari luar.

Kai merasa dia pernah mengalami ini. Dia mengingat sesuatu, situasi ini persis sama seperti yang ada diingatannya. Apakah ini Dejavu? Kai terus berlari menuju arena pertarungan D.O.

"Wah.. Wah siapa itu? Setelah membunuhmu aku akan membunuh dia!" Ucap si angka 9 ennea itu.

"Kai!" Suara Taeyeon terdengar suara Taeyeon dalam otak Kai. "Taeyeon noona!" Mata Kai terbuka.

Ini benar-benar sama dengan ingatanya, Kai merasakan sesuatu, ia sangat yakin pernah ada dalam situasi ini.

"Teleportasi Vertikal" seru Kai.

"Benar Kai, cepat lakukan!" Perintah Taeyeon.

Kai pun langsung menggunakan kekuatannya. Berkonsentrasi membayangkan tempat yang ditujunya itu.

"Bersiaplah untuk kematianmu!" Ennea kemudian mengarahkan jarum tersebut ke bagian dada boneka voodoo D.O.

WOOOTTT...

Kai muncul disana! Menahan tangan Ennea, meremasnya sehingga jarum yang dipegang Enna jatuh dari genggamannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Ennea terkejut melihat kehadiran Kai.

"Tentu bisa, kami ini adalah guardians, kami satu! sekali kau berurusan dengan salah satu dari kami, maka kau berurusan dengan 11 lainnya." Kai lalu memukul telak wajah Ennea.

Ennea pun tidak terima, "selama boneka ini masih ditanganku, aku tetap bisa menyakiti dia!" Enneapun meremas boneka voodoo nya.

"ARGHHH" D.O memuntahkan darah, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menekan seluruh tubuhnya.

"SIALL KAUU!" Kai membanting Ennea kebawah, lalu menginjak tangannya keras membuat boneka voodoo yang dipegangnya terlepas.

Kai lalu mengambil boneka voodoo tersebut. Menggenggamnya lembut, memastikan boneka itu aman ditangannya. Kai lalu berteleportasi ke arah D.O dan membantunya. "Kyungsoo" suara Kai melemah melihat keadaan D.O "gwencana?"

Kaipun membopong tubuh D.O, kini D.O dapat memijakan kakinya dengan stabil.

Ketika D.O berhasil bangkit berdiri, ia melihat sesuatu bayangan dibelakang Kai. D.O lalu melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Kai lalu mengarahkan tangannya pada sesuatu.

"EKKH.. SiiSiialll" Ennea yang ingin menyerang Kai dari belakang tidak berhasil melancarkan serangannya. Kini lehernya telah berada digenggaman tangan D.O.

"Bodohnya diriku bisa dikalahkan orang lemah sepertimu. Kau tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun, kau terlalu bangga dengan kekuatan voodoo mu ini. Kau tau? Aku bisa membunuhmu langsung tanpa menggunakan media sepertimu. Setelah boneka voodoonya tidak ada padamu, kini kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Kata D.O dengan suara amarah ditiap kata-katanya.

"Maa..maafkan akuu.. Ku.. Moo..mohonn.." Ennea memohon, kata-katanya terbata-bata karena lehernya kini dicekik oleh D.O. Ia berusaha meronta, namun apaday, kekuatan super D.O tidak bisa ia lepaskan.

"Aku tidak bisa, kau mau menusuk Jongin tadi dari belakang. Sungguh licik, bagaimana aku bisa memafkanmu?" D.O menguatkan remasan tangannya.. PTTSSS... Kepala Ennea melompat keluar, terpisah dari tubuh lainnya. Kai yang melihat kejadian itu dari tadi hanya bisa cengok.

"Kyungsoo-aa" Kai memanggil D.O. Speechless dengan kekuatan D.O

"Ne? Terima kasih telah menolongku, entah mengapa ketika kau disini, aku bisa mengumpulkan kekuatanku." Jawab D.O sambil tersenyum.

"D.O gwencana?" TErdengar suara Baekhyun dari samping sana. Dinding transparan yang mengelilingi arena bertarung D.O kini telah hilang.

"Ne? Untung ada Kai." Jawab D.O

"Apakah kalian tidak berasa ada sesuatu yang aneh tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ada, tapi aku tak tau itu apa" jawab Kai.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang buruk," Baekhyun tidak tau pasti, tapi biasanya ini selalu terjadi, dimana ada kabar baik, pasti juga ada kabar buruk.

DUARRR..

Luhan menghindar dari serangan Ochto. Tunggu, perasaan apa ini? Luhan bertanya dalam hati. 'Ini seperti dejavu' Luhan mencoba berpikir kembali.

Luhan masih tidak mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk melawan musuhnya ini. 'Serangan dari berbagai arah' pikirnya.

Lalu Luhan menggunakan kekuatannya, mengontrol setiap benda yang ada di sekelilingnya. Kemampuan Luhan sudah bertambah, kini benda sebanyak apapun bisa dikendalikannya.

Serangan langsung melesat ke arah Ochto, tentu dengan mudahnya Ochto menghisap serangan Luhan.

BAKKK..

Dari atas muncul sekumpulan paku yang siap menerjang Ochto. Konsentrasi Ochto memecah. Paku yang menuju arahnya terlalu banyak, sedangkan dirinya masih mengunyah, memproses kayu dan pohon yang baru dihisapnya.

Angka 8 di kepalanya kini dihiasi oleh suatu bahan logam. Ada 3 paku disana menancap pada dahinya.

Disisi lain,

Sehun merasakan ada sesuatu yang menghempas angin menuju kearahnya

Wushh Wushh.. Tiba-tiba ada tebasan datang. Namun Sehun dapat menhindar dengan baik, seakan ia tau arah serangan musuh dari mana.

'Tunggu bagaimana aku tau?' Tanya Sehun dalam hati.

Sang musuhpun mempercepat permainan serulingnya. Sehun dapat merasakan semakin banyak tebasan yang menuju kearahnya. Sehun lalu dengan insting anginnya menebas balik serangan tersebut.

WOSHHH..

...

Lagi-lagi Pente menyerang duluan.

"Itu pasti gas beracun!" Suho mengetahui serangan berikut dari musuhnya itu. Segera ia memanggil air. Air-air itu datang entah dari mana membanjiri ruangan arena tersebut. Air terus menambah semakin tinggi dan semakin banyak. Suho kini berada dalam air, begitu juga musuhnya tenggelam didalam air. Gas beracun itu kini tidak berfungsi disini.

Pente sesegera mungkin mengeluarkan cairan racunnya, menyebarkannya dalam kumpulan air Suho. Racun keluar dari telapak tangannya. "Menyebarlah!" Perintah Pente.

Namun bukannya menyebar, racun itu malah menghilang. Pente kemudian mendengar sesuatu dari rambatan air.

"Ini bukan air biasa, ini adalah air milikku, semua serangan bisa ku netralkan, racunmu tidak ada apa-apanya."

Pente panik, ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Kekuatan Guardians melebihi ekspektasi mereka. Pente mulai kehabisan oksigen, paru-parunya terasa panas.

"Sialan kaliann Guardians!" Pente mengumpat di dalam air. Dirinya mulai kehabisan nafas. Ia dapat merasakan air masuk melalui hidung dan mulutnya. Pente terdiam tak sadarkan diri.

...

"Bodoh, aku tidak mengerti dengan kalian. Bagaimana kau akan membuat aku menua sedangkan aku..." Tao menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Ada apa bocah?"

Tao mendapat suatu perasaan sesaat. Prasaan ini adalah perasaan yang ia rasakan saat sedang melancarkan kekuatannya. 'Iniii? Rajaa?' Tanya Tao dalam hati.

Tao lalu menatap lawannya, Tao tau cara menghentikan lawannya. Ia harus menyerang duluan sebelum tengkorak ini mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

Tao menatap tajam Enteka. Tao menutup matanya, ia berkonsentrasi. Menarik nafasnya dalam, lalu menghebuskannya keluar. Ketika Tao membuka matanya, semua yang ada disekitarnya berhenti bergerak. Terlihat burung disana baru saja mengepakan sayapnya. Awan berhenti bergeser, dan dedaunan disebelah sana belum sempat menyentuh tanah.

Enteka terdiam tak berkutik, kini ia terlihat seperti pajangan dimuseum. Tengkorak dengan tulang tubuh lengkap tertutup dengan jubah hitam. Irosnis sekali pikir Tao. Terlihat Enteka sudah bersiap mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Kedua tangannya sudah diarahkan kedepan. Dengan mudah Tao memindahkan kedua tangan enteka, memutarnya sehingga serangan Enteka menghadap pada diri Enteka sendiri.

Setelah sesuai dengan perhitungan Tao, Tao lalu menghentikan jarinya. Sesuai yang diharapkan Tao, senjata makan tuan. Enteka perlahan menghilang terkena kekuatannya sendiri.

"Tidak ada yang abadi, kau tau?" Kata-kata Tao mengakhiri perangnya dengan tengkorak. Skor sementara 5-0.

...

Senyuman terpampang di wajah Ena.

Xiumin mengerti maksudnya, ia lalu menghadap kebelakang membuat dinding pelidung dirinya.

Terlihat sesosok bayangan menusuk pada benteng es itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Tanya Ena tidak percaya.

"Aku juga tidak tau, tiba-tiba aku mengetahuinya, sepertinya aku perlu berhati-hati pada bayangan disini, atau lebih baik aku langsung membunuhmu?" Xiumin kemudian melancarkan serangannya. Kepala Ena kini sudah membeku, semua bagian tubuhnya terkunci membeku.

Skor kini menjadi 6-0. Dinding yang membatasi area Xiumin kini menhilang. Xiumin berhasil.

Xiumin lalu menghampiri Tao yang juga baru selesai dari pertarungannya.

"Tao!" Panggil Xiumin, namun tak ada balasan. "Tao! Ya! Panda !" Panggil Xiumin lagi sambil mendekati Tao, siap dengan kepalan tangannya untuk menjitaj Tao karena tidak sopan dengan dirinya yang lebih tua itu. "yakkk kau kenapa Tao?"

Tao terlihat sangat lelah, ia kehabisan nafas. "Raja dalam bahaya!"

"Raja? Bahaya? Bahaya apa?" Tanya Xiumin menjadi panik.

"Kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh kan? Seperti kau telah berada dalam suatu situasi yang belum terjadi, dan kau seperti mengetahui apa yang terjadi selanjutnya." Tanya Tao.

"Iya.. Tadi aku juga berhasil menang karena itu, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Itu kekuatan Raja, memundurkan waktu. Itu kekuatan kuat, penggunanya pasti akan kehabisan tenaga bahkan meninggal bila jangka waktu memundurkan waktunya lama."

"Kalau begitu kita harus memberitau yang lainnya" seru Xiumin.

Disebelah sana D.O, Kai, Baekhyun, Suho dan juga Chanyeol telah berhasil mengalahkan musuhnya masing-masing.

"Itu Tao dan Xiumin" D.O menyadari kedatangan kedua insan itu.

"Kenapa mereka buru-buru sekali?" Tanya Kai.

"Yaa! Ada apaa? Kalian berhasil?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Raja dalam bahaya!" Seru Xiumin.

"Kita harus segera ke istana!" Seru Tao menambahkan.

"Jaraknya agak jauh, kita di depan gerbang kota imperium" kata Suho mengingatkan posisi mereka.

"Tenang ada aku kok" Kai lalu bersiap untuk membawa teman-temannya ini ke istana.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Terpaksa kita harus meninggalkan mereka dulu." Jawab Tao "Raja harus didahulukan"

"Baiklah Tao kau tenanglah sedikit, semuanya siap?" Tanya Kai.

Kini Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Suho, Luhan, Xiumin, Tao, D.O dan Kai sudah bergandengan tangan. Kai berkonsentrasi dengan tempat yang akan ia tujui.

WOOTTT

Dalam hitungan detik mereka menghilang.

WOOTTT

Baru saja mereka sampai, pemandangan tidak enak sudah harus mereka cicipi. Istana Imperium berguncang, gempa melanda kota imperium. Ditaman selatan Istana di mana Pohon Kehidupan berada sedang terjadi pertarungan seru. Perdana Mentri Yunho dan Jendral Kangin sedang menghadapi 2 orang termatismoú. Sedangkan raja sedang berbaring ditanah, terlihat darah menghiasi bibir raja. Disana sang penerus kegelapan sedang mengambil kekuatan pohon kehidupan. Sebuah bola berdiameter 1 meter menjadi tempat menampung kekuatan pohon kehidupan. Terlihat seperempat dari pohon kehidupan sudah mati, warna hitam dan kering perlahan merenggut pohon kehidupan.

"Hentikann !" Teriak Luhan, lalu menggunakan kekuatannya, mengangkat sang kegelapan dan menghempaskannya ke tanah. Seketika itu juga bola penampung itu terjatuh, proses pemindahan energi pohon kehidupan berhenti.

Tak disangka Suho sudah bersiap di arah jatuhnya sang kegelapan. Ia lalu men-summon ombak air menerpa sang kegelapan jatuh terombang-ambing.

Semuanya pun berlari menuju ke pohon kehidupan. Kai yang dapat berteleportasi lalu menyerang salah satu termatismoú berangka 13 dikepalanya.

"Kai! Kalian disini!" Sambut Yunho.

"Tentu perdana mentri" jawab Kai.

Tak lama pun Api Chanyeol dan sinar Baekhyun bersatu kembali membuat serangan combo melesat cepat menuju termatismoú berangka 14 disana.  
Jendral Kanginpun memastikan bahwa si angka 14 itu akan mati, ia lalu menambahkan serangan combo BaekYeol tadi menjadi serangan gabungan Phoenix Bling Bling Superrr (?).

Kini D.O pun sudah tiba, melancarkan tinjunya ke arah 13. BAAAM.. Si 13 terhempas jauh lalu kemudian tertusuk sesuatu. Itu adalah lembing es Xiumin !

Tao sesegera mungkin menghampiri Raja Kangta.  
"Rajaa! Bangunlah Rajaa! Saya disini Raja!" Tao berusaha membangunkan Raja Kangta. Tao memeriksa denyut nadi Raja. "Sangat lemah".

"KAII! Tolong bawa Raja ke tempat aman" kata Tao memohon.

Dengan cepat Kai sudah berada di samping Tao. "Tenang, serahkan padaku" jawab Kai.

Kai mengangkat Raja dan lalu menghilang lagi.

Kini Tao kembali berdiri. Disana sang kegelapan juga kembali berdiri di atas genangan air.

"Kalian benar-benar merepotkan" sang Kegelapan lalu kembali menatap Tao.

"Kau sekarang sudah tersedut! Menyerahlah!" Tao menekankan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sudah cukup! Tak ada keraguan dari mata Tao.

"Keberanianmu patut dipuji bocah" kata sang kegelapan. "Tapi akulah sang penerus kegelapan! Aku tidak mungkin kalah dengan kalian! HYAHHH"

Seketika semua yang ada disekelilingnya hancur, semua guardians, Yunho dan juga Kangin disana tidak bisa bergerak. Seperti ada beban diatas mereka, seperti langit telah runtuh dan jatuh diatas mereka. Semuanya menduduk, berlutut, tidak kuat berdiri.

"Sial, ini kekuatannya" kata Luhan, berusaha menahan sesuatu diatasnya.

WOOTTT

Kai disana! Dia muncul dari belakang! Kai sudah siap dengan tendangannya mengarah pada sang kegelapan. Disaat jarak antar tendangannya dan tubuh sang kegelapan sudah sangat dekat sekali. Sesuatu terjadi, Kai berhenti, tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan. Sang kegelapan menoleh kan kepalanya menghadap Kai. Ia lalu menaruh telapak tangannya di kepala Kai, "Kau sangat merepotkan".

Namun belum sempat sang kegelapan melakukan sesuatu. Sebuah dorongan tak terlihat menghempas ke arah sang kegelapan.

"Yoona sunbae!" Baekhyun mengarah ke atas atap istana. Semua Queen Pearls dan Gaine juga yang lainnya sudah diatas sana. Sepertinya pasukan kegelapan sudah berhasil dikalahkan semua.

Serangan Yoona tadi membuat beban yang ada di atas Baekhyun dan lainnya menghilang. Namun sang kegelapan tidak goyah sama sekali dengan serangan Yoona.

"Cih, terus bermunculan. 13! Bawa ambil bola energi, kita harus pergi dari sini. Siapkan serangan selanjutnya. Bumi!" Perintah sang kegelapan.

"Baik !" Jawab orang dengan angka 13 dikepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengambil nyawamu, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi!" Lalu keluar ledakan dari telapak tangan sang kegelapan. Menghempaskan Kai tepat mengenai kepalanya.

"Jonginn!" Teriak D.O, ia lalu berdiri, menggunakan otot betis dan paha kaki kirinya. Kaki kanan D.O masih belum bisa digerakan, benar-benar parah. WOSSHHH D.O melompat meluncur menuju sang kegelapan, menahan rasa sakit kaki kananya. 'Aku tidak bisa membiarkan sang kegelapan begitu saja' amarah D.O dalam hatinya.

"Sampai Jumpa"

WOOTTT..  
Hanya angin yang berhasil terkena tinju D.O. Sang Kegelapan menghilang.

...

Sementara itu..

"Wahh ada panggilan, aku harus pergi. Kita akan bertemu lagi... Kriss," ucap Miden angka 0 di hadapan Kris.

"Kita belom selesai!" Teriak Kris.

"Maaf, tapi master memanggil. Sampai jumpa." Miden lalu menghilang bersama dinding yang membatasi area bertarung mereka.

Setelah membuat darah mengucur dikepala Kris, dan luka bakar dimana-mana, Miden pergi begitu saja.

"Sial" Kris lalu mengelus naga yang ditungganginya. "Kau sudah bekerja dengan baik"

"Hyunggg !" Terdengar suara Sehun dibawah sana.

"Sehunnie" Kris memanggil balik Sehun, ia lalu mengarahkan naganya untuk turun mendarat.

"Mereka pergi begitu saja, sepertinya aku butuh seragam baru," keluh Sehun.

Kris menatap Sehun dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki. Baju seragam yang gagah kini terlihat compang camping ditubuh sehun. Terlihat luka sayatan ada dimana-mana, membuat tubuh putih Sehun terlihat kontras.

"Ternyata kau sexy Sehunnie" kata Kris tiba-tiba.

"Ne? Apa maksudmu?" Sehun membuat muka horor sambil menunjuk Kris.

"Sudahlah, dimana yg lainnya?" Kris memandang disekelilingnya. Terlihat hancur, benar-benar tidak berbentuk. Ini adalah area pertarungan Guardians dengan Termatismoús. Kris lalu menghentikan laju pandangannya. "Lay!"

Terlihat Lay sedang berjalan. Luka mengucur dikepalanya, kedua tangannya memegang kaki kirinya. Lay berjalan agak pincang, kakinya pasti terluka parah. Lay terjatuh disana, membuat Kris panik.

"Lay! Jangan bergerak! tunggu disana!" Kris lalu mengarahkan naganya untuk terbang mendekati Lay.

"Hyungg!" Sehun juga ikut menghampiri Lay. Sehun berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, tangan kanannya terasa sakit sekali setelah menahan serangan musuhnya tadi. Sehun terbang mengendalikan angin-anginnya untuk membawanya mendekati Lay.

"Lay, Gwencana?" Kris mengangkat kepala Lay.

"Aku tak kuat gee.." Lay tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dia masih hidupkan hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja kau bodoh, cepat bantu aku angkat dia ke atas Tatsu."

"Tatsu? Maksudmu nagamu?"

"Iyaa, kau bawel sekali"

"Maaf"

Sehun dan Kris lalu mengangkat Lay naik keatas Tatsu.

"Heiii! Tunggu akuu!" Disebelah sana terdengar suara Chen. Chen sedang menyeret pedangnya. Chen juga terlihat sangat buruk dan berantakan. Tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa berjalan stabil.

Kris dan Sehun lalu naik ke atas Tatsu. Kris mengarahkan naganya menuju Chen. Sehun lalu mengulurkan tangannya, mengangkat Chen dengan anginnya.

"Dimana yang lainnya?" Tanya Chen.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah di istana, pasti ada sesuatu hal terjadi. Saat bertarung aku dapat meraskan sesuatu yang aneh." Kata Sehun.

"Aku juga! Seperti waktu kembali beberapa menit kan?" Seru Chen.

"Iya benar! Aku kira itu kekuatan Tao." Kata Sehun lagi.

"Tidak, Tao belum bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu, terlalu tinggi resikonya. Itu pasti raja," kata Kris menjelaskan.

"Serius? Kalau begitu kita harus segera kesana" kata Sehun bersemangat.

"Ini kita juga lagi kesana kan," kata Chen memasang muka datar, "sepertinya Magnae kita bodoh semua. Kai dan Sehun, ckck" decak Chen.

"Apa kau bilang?" Sehun tidak terima.

Next Up - Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Apakah Raja dan Kai juga Lay baik-baik saja? Tunggu kelanjutannya di Chapter selanjutnyaa..

Leave Your Comment  
Thanks For Reading  
-TBC-


	28. Chapter 27: Forced Duty

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 27: Forced Duty  
**

**SamKang**

**enjoy ^^  
**

**Pada ngerti kan Chaper 26 sebelumnya? wkwk.. sekarang Misi baru untuk The Guardians. enjoyy**

Kini di ruangan bernuansa putih bersih dan steril, semua para pasukan memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Suara teriakan, erangan, ricuh, teriakan, eluhan mewarnai keadaan di ruangan medical kerajaan itu. Para pasukan sedang dirawat di bagian Medical Kerajaan, rumah sakit kusus untuk warga istana imperium termasuk para prajurit.

Disampingnya ada ruangan lebih private, tempat untuk para pasukan kusus. Suasananya jauh lebih tenang dari pada ruangan sebelah. Terdengar hembusan alat yang menseterilkan ruangan itu, bunyi alat detak jantung juga terus berbunyi saling membalas. Semuanya dijadikan satu ruangan, ruangan satuan private tidak bisa digunakan, karena jumlah terbatas terpaksa ruangan tersebut menjadi ruangan unit gawat darurat. Jumlah orang yang terluka parah terlalu banyak. Terpaksa ruangan private yang ada digunakan jadi ruangan operasi.

Di ruangan ini, berjejer tempat tidur disana untuk para pasukan kusus yang mengalami luka parah, dan belum bisa menyadarkan diri. Disana terlihat nama dan data pasien di depan tempat tidurnya. Onew, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yesung, Sooyoung, Sunny, Victoria, Luna, Dana, Stephanie, Jaejoong, Kai, Lay. Zelo dan Daehyun juga ada disana.

15 orang belum sadarkan diri, yang lainnya juga mengalami luka berat. Parahnya lagi, Raja sekarat, masih dalam ruangan operasi. Ratu dari tadi sangat resah, Yunho berusaha menenangkan Ratu, namun Jaejoongnya juga sekarat dan belum sadarkan diri. Suho juga tidak bisa memperhatikan satu persatu anggota guardiansnya. Kris kini menggantikan peran Suho, memeriksa satu persatu anggota dan membuat laporan nantinya. Suho kini sedang menemani Lay, ia sudah tertidur disamping Lay. Tentu seperti biasa pasangan Kaisoo juga disana, disamping Lay berbaring Kai dan D.O juga disana. Para warriors pun juga disana, menjaga Zelo dan Daehyun.

Tidak terdengar banyak suara disana. "Suho, D.O makanlah dulu, kalian tidak boleh ikutan sakit." Luhan dan Sehun datang mengingatkan Suho dan D.O sudah 2 hari mereka disana.

"Iyaa baiklah" jawab Suho.

Sehun lalu menghampiri D.O, "hyung, Kai akan baik-baik saja, ayo makanlah dengan kami." Ajak Sehun.

Dengan berat hati D.O pun akhirnya berdiri. D.O ingin ketika Kai bangun nanti, dirinya ada disampingnya. Namun akhirnya ia menuruti kata Sehun.

"Teman-teman lebih baik kita makan dulu, ayoo," Luhan lalu juga mengajak para warriors.

Kali ini semua makan di ruangan tengah. Kursi Raja terlihat kosong. Ratu hadir disana berusaha menutupi kesedihannya, entah Raja akan selamat atau tidak, jurus yang ia gunakan membalikan waktu terlalu beresiko. Perdana Mentri Yunho juga berharap dirinya tidak disana, namun dirinya adalah perdana mentri, dan Raja sedang tidak ada disana. Suasana seperti ini selalu hadir ketika selesai perang, meskipun pohon kehidupan tidak sepenuhnya mati. Karena kekuatan Raja semua menjadi lebih baik, dengan membalikan waktu para prajurit jadi memiliki kesempatan memperbaiki keadaan, melawan dan menang. Karena kekuatan raja jugalah pohon kehidupan masih hidup, meskipun setengah tubuhnya sudah mati.

Ratu lalu berdiri mengangkat gelas dan garpunya. TING TING bunyi benturan antar garpu dan gelas kaca terdengar. "Ehmm.. Pertama saya Ratu EXO Planet ingin berterima kasih atas bantuan dari Warriors planet Matoki, dan juga rekan-rekan pasukan semua. Kejadian buruk yang sudah kita tunggu pun akhirnya telah terlewati. Namun tidak berarti ini sudah selesai. Raja masih terbaring, namun kita tetap harus melanjutkan misi mengehentikan sang kegelapan. Dimohon kepala pemimpin tiap kelompok untuk bertemu setelah makan. Sekarang mari kita nikmati hidangan kita, bagaimanapun juga kita telah berhasil memukul mundur sang kegelapan dan menyelamatkan setengah dari pohon kehidupan. Kita belum mati! Sang kegelepan akan menerima balasannya."

Kata-kata Ratu membuat para pasukan bersemangat. Benar, mereka belum mati, bahkan mereka sekarang sedang menikmati makanan mereka. Bukankah ini sesuatu yang hebat? Setengah pasukan Termatismoú sudah mati. Sang Kegelapanpun kabur ditengah pertempuran. Bukankah ini berita baik?

...

Kini tiap pemimpin telah berkumpul dengan Ratu. Perdana Mentri Yunho, Jendral Kangin, MeyJen Junsu, Brigjen Changmin dan Yoochun. Captain Siwon dan Gaine Kibum mewakili divisi kusus kerajaan. Taeyeon dan Tiffany mewakili Queen Pearls, Suho dan Kris mewakili the Guardians. Juga Yongguk dan Himchan ada disana.

"Baiklah, semua sudah berkumpul," ucap Ratu seraya turun dari tempat duduk tahtanya. "Bisa tolong laporkan pertarungan kemarin, dan bagaimana raja bisa jadi seperti itu?"

"Saya akan memulai duluan Ratu. Ehmm.. Serangan dibagi jadi 5 golongan. Saya bersama Taeyeon dan Raja berada di ruangan kontrol. The Guardians dan Warriors datang dari planet Matoki pada saat gelombang ke 4, mereka datang dan langsung menyerang menghabiskan pasukan musuh. Kemudian mereka dan bersama Yongguk dari Warriors ditantang oleh 13 pasukan kusus kegelapan termatismoú. Mereka melakukan one on one battle dan terkurung dalam suatu ruangan sampai salah satu diantara mereka mati. Golongan ke 5 sang Kegelapan dan pasukan barunya datang. Entah bagaimana ia berhasil masuk langsung ke Pohon Kehidupan. Setelah itu Raja pun memaksa untuk bertemu langsung dengan sang kegelapan. Setelah itu tadinya aku hampir mati, namun terselematkan dengan kekuatan raja, memutar kembali waktu, dan lalu rajaa.." Yunho menghentikan kata-katanya. Tidak ada pasukan yang terkejut mendengar penjelasan Yunho, seakan mereka semua tau apa yang telah terjadi.

"Stamina Raja memburuk, dan terjatuh. Entah bagaimana sepertinya sang kegelapan mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Raja. Ia lalu mengeluarkan serangannya mengarah pada Raja, saat itu LetJen Jae disana menghadang serangan langsung Sang Kegelapan. Namun kekuatannya terlalu besar, Jae terhempas dan raja terkena radiasi kekuatan tersebut. Tak lama kemudian sebagian guardians dan Queen Pearls datang, berhasil memukul mundur Sang Kegelapan, Pohon Kehidupanpun berhasil diselamatkan walau hanya tinggal setengah," Yunho menutup penjelasannya.

Sang Ratu mencerna setiap perkataan Yunho, kembali duduk tenang memejamkan matanya. Menarik dan mengehembuskan nafasnya. "Bagaimana dengan keadaan musuh?"

"Kami tidak membiarkan para prajurit musuh lari, dan sepertinya sang kegelapan sengaja meninggalkan mereka. Sedangkan pasukan kusus Termatismoú 8 orang berhasil dikalahkan, dan 7 lainnya berhasil lari termasuk yang menemani sang kegelapan di area pohon kehidupan saat itu. Menurut Taeyeon ada sesuatu pada sang kegelapanyang aneh," jelas Yunho.

"Sesuatu?" Sang Ratu melepaskan pandangannya pada Taeyeon.

"Benar ratu, menurut saya ada sesuatu yang menahan sang kegelapan mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Sepertinya kekuatannya belum pulih Ratu," jelas Taeyeon.

"Belum pulih?" Tanya Ratu.

"Tepatnya belum terkumpul dari pada pulih Ratu. Kekuatan Sang Kegelapan benar-benar di bawah ekspektasi yang mulia, menurut legenda harusnya kekuatan kegelapan tidak selemah ini." Jelas Taeyeon.

"Lalu?"

"Yang menyerang kita bukanlah sang kegelapan, namun Sang Penerus kegelapan, ia muncul ditengah kami waktu itu. Sang penerus kini mengumpulkan energi planet berpenghuni untuk membangkit Sang Kegelapan yang sebenarnya kembali, dan yang seperti kita semua tau, bumi adalah sasaran selanjutnya." Jelas Taeyeon.

"Baiklah semua kelompok bersiap, aku akan memberikan misi baru," titah Ratu.

...

"Keadaannya masih sangat buruk, serangan yang mengenai kepalanya benar-benar dalam jarak sangat dekat, kita akan melakukan operasi lagi secepatnya, aku harus pergi dahulu, maaf permisi" seorang pria dengan pakaian hijau bermasker baru saja berjalan meninggalkan D.O.

D.O benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kai masih terbaring, entah selamat atau tidak, D.O lalu berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Terlihat ada frame foto, 2 namja terlihat disana membuat simbol v(˘⌣˘) tersenyum lebar. Namja yang satu terlihat sangat cool, badan tinggi, rambut hitam, senyum mempesona. Disebelahnya ada namja bermatakan bulat, namun tidak begitu terlihat besar difoto itu. Senyum kecil terbentuk dari bibir mungilnya, imut sekali.

D.O belom sempat membersihkan badannya lagi. Luka di paha kirinya itu benar-benar terasa perih, lukanya belum menutup benar, tapi sudah tidak masalah untuk terkena air. D.O lalu melepaskan pakaiannya, memutar keran air panas. Kembali D.O sedang berada ditempat favoritnya, kamar mandi. Tempat yang bisa menenangkan hati dan pikiran. Tempat dimana ide-ide muncul. Tempat dimana biasanya D.O berpikir bagaimana caranya memecahkan masalah.

Apa yang akan terjadi kalau operasi nanti gagal? Apa Kai akan menghilang? D.O benar-benar tidak mengerti. Setelah berendam ia harus pergi mengobati kembali lukanya, dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Kai.

D.O merasa sudah cukup berendam, ia tidak mau perasaanya berlarut-larut. Ia harus segera bangkit, perang ini belum selesai.

...

"Hyung.." Panggil Sehun.

"Iya, aku sudah selesai." D.O berdiri dari posisi berlututnya. Ia lalu menaruh sepucuk surat dan bunga mawar merah darah kesukaan Kai. Ia berdiri, menutup matanya dan tersenyum. "Sampai nanti, Jonginiee. Saranghae" lalu mengecup dahi Kai.

Sehun sudah menunggu diluar, "ayo kita harus pergi."

"Baiklah"

KLEKK

Pintu tertutup.

"Chagiie, aku senang kau disini kita ini memang jodoh yaa" Chanyeol kini sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Baekhyun menuju pangkalan pesawat EXO Planet.

"Chaggie ingat yaa kau tak boleh jauh-jauh dari ku!" Kata Baekki.

"Tentu Byun Baekhyun, memangnya aku mau kemana lagi?" Jawab Chanyeol.

"Heii.. Sudah cukup, aku tidak mau dengar." Suara Suho terdengar dibelakang mereka.

"Hyungg.. Kenapa? Kau iri? Kau baru saja menangis ya? Dasar cengeng!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Jangan bilang kau menangis karena Lay? Dia kan baik-baik saja, bahkan dia sudah bisa ikut misi ini, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia terlalu berlebihan, dia menangis karena Lay sudah siuman dari kemaren. Suho kira Lay akan mati, benar benar berlebihan" Baekhyun mengeleng geleng kan kepalanya.

"Kalian, jangan begitu, aku bisa nangis lagi." Suhopun memasang tampang jelek.

"Sudahh.. Repot kan kalo Suho nangis" Luhan datang menghamppiri mereka dilorong.

"Ne? Luhan hyung? Dimana Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia sedang menemui D.O, Kai akan dioperasi lagi malam ini." Jawab Luhan.

"Ne? Lagi?" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Iyaa, sepertinya sangat gawat sekali. D.O tidak bisa menunggu Kai, jadi dia harus memberi salam perpisahan dulu kan." Kata Luhan.

"Kita sangat keterlaluan, bahkan kita belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal." Chanyeol nyadar diri.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ini kan dakdakan Yeolli, pasti Kai bisa memaklumi, yang penting kan D.O" ucap Baekhyun.

"D.O pasti sedang sedih sekali, ia yang seharusnya nangis hyung! Bukan kau!" Ejek Baekhyun lagi.

"Huaaa kalian jangan begitu" Suho menghentikan langkahnya, menunduk dan mengucap matanya.

"Sudahlah baekki, jangan iseng gtu." Luhan berusaha membela Suho.

"Weee.. Biarin, ayo Yeolli!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan segera berlari.

Next Up -kemana mereka ppergi? Apakah Kai baik-baik saja? Cek di chapter selanjutnya.-

Author mau coment tentang GROWL! Gilaaa kerenn bangeettt.. hot hot hot... gak sabar nunggu drama versionnya omo :o. How about you guys,?

btw, pada ngerti gak cerita ff Author ini? wkwk... commentnya yaa.. thanks.

ArRuSwari96: wahh wahh.. pasti, ntar ditambahin scene Zelo dehh.. wkwk.. Jujur ya, sering denger saint saiya, tapi lupa ya yang mana. yang jelas inspirasinya bukan dari itu, wkwk.. Thanks banget yaa.. ayoo diikutin terus ceritanya. :)

chairun: nahh udah ketauan kok. D.O itu favorit Author, kalo mati, Author juga bunuh diri :o :p, gaklahh.. gak mungkin D.O author bikin mati wkwk...

Lee MingKyu: sudah dijawab rasa penasarannya. haha.. kalo kebanyakan fighting scenes takutnya pada bosen. Readers disini banyakan maunya romance.

GIMANA READERS? KALIAN LEBIH SUKA ROMANCE OR ACTIONS? Tell me in the review section below. Leave your comment pleasee..

Leave Your Comment  
Thanks For Reading  
-TBC-


	29. Chapter 28: To The Earth

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 28: To The Earth**

**SamKang**

**enjoy ^^**

Di Dalam pesawat.

"Bagaimana kalau para mahkluk bumi tidak menerima kita?" Tanya Kris.

"Ya, itu salah satu resikonya" jawab Captain Choi.

"Lalu apa rencananya?" Tanya Jongup.

"Begini, kami para ahli pemikir sudah memikirkannya." YoungJae angkat bicara.

"Ne? Apa maksudmu dengan ahli pemikir?" Himchan merasa terhina.

"Tenang dulu himchanniee" kata Suho.

"Begini, menurut laporan dibumi terjadi serangan monster aneh yang datang dari langit. Monster itu sangat besar, dan akan datang satu persatu tiap harinya, namun akhir-akhir ini para monster berubah sangat kuat. Para monster datang setiap kali matahari terbenam, dan saat matahari kembali terbit maka para monsteer akan menghilang kembali terhisap oleh suatu portal aneh diatas." Kata captain Choi menjelaskan.

"Ini sudah terjadi dalam 1 bulan terakhir," ucap Youngjae "nah mosnter ini seperti yang kalian kira datangnya dari sang kegelapan, ada lambang awan berputar di dada mereka."

"Kini mereka sedang dalam krisis, kita tidak bisa membiarkan planet lain terkena masalah karena ulah konflik pendahulu planet kita yang terus berlanjut ini." kata Captain Choi. "Jadi kita akan datang sama seperti bagaimana para kelompok Autobots dari Planet Cybertron datang, yaitu dengan bersembunyi dahulu, memberantas para monster itu dan yang pasti memberikan bukti kalau kita bermaksud menolong." Kata Captain Choi menjelaskan.

"Jadi untuk sementara kita akan berdiam diri dulu, sampai mahkluk monster itu kembali datang dan menyerang, kita akan muncul sebagai superhero!" Ucap YoungJae bersemangat sambil menggepalkan tangannya keatas.

Namun semua yang disana memasang muka datar. "Baiklah Youngjae, setidaknya kau berguna." Kata Himchan menusuk hati.

...

"Perjalanannya masih lama, perlukah kita nonton film horror lagi?" ucap namja imut disana.

"ahh, ide bagus Xiumin!"

"Horror?" tanya Daehyun sambil memasang muka ngeri.

"Benar, waktu kita datang ke planet kalian juga kami menonton film horror untuk mengurangi rasa jenuh dalam perjalanan," tutur Chen.

"Ayooo.. ini pasti akan seruu" sahiy Jongup yang terlihat bersemangat.

"Kenapa selera kalian aneh sekali sihh? Kenpa kita tidak nonton RED 2 saja? Lee Byunhun Sunbae kan main disana," susul Himchan.

"Tapi CD yang kami punya hanya film-film horror, bahkan film Conjuring yang baru keluar saja ada, entah ini milik siapa," ucap Chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan 5 CD film horror yang ia temui.

"Ini terlalu misterius," ucap Youngjae sokk mikir menumpangkan dagu.

"Ayoo.. cepat putarr!" titah Baekhyun.

"D.O shii, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Himchan yang sedang menaruh tangannya dipundak D.O yang gemetaran.

"ahh.. tidak apa-apa."

Luhan yang tau D.O takut film horror, dan tak adanya kehadiran Kai disini, menyuruh Sehun untuk pindah duduk bersama D.O.

"Tenang D.O, ada kita kan, kita bersama, tutuplah matamu ketika hantunya muncul," ucap Luhan berusaha membantu D.O.

"Benar hy7ungg, kata Author-sshii sih filmnya serem banget, hantunya mengerikan," goda Sehun..

"yakk, hentikan Sehuniee, berhenti menggoda D.O," Luhan menjitak kepala Sehun..

"aww, hyungiii, jangan marah padaku.." Sehun memasang muka imut dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir yang di poutkan.. aigooo...

"yaak Sehunie" Luhan pun luluh dengan ekspresi muka Sehun.

"Kajjaaa.. filmnya sudah mulai," ucap Chanyeol lalu mengambil posisi duduk yang paling pw.

20 menit setelah film berputar..

"AAAAAAAAA..."

"SIAALLL"

"Kenapa hantunya loncat tiba?"

"BUAAAA"

"D.O shiii BANGUNNN !"

"NOOO.. Lay-ahh Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"BUAHHHH! ITU DIBALIK PINTU!"

"Sekarang sudah jem 03.07 AM!" Setannya muncul!"

"AKU MENYESALL! HARUSNYA JANGAN NONTON FILM INI!"

"HIMCHANN! Peluk akuu!"

"ZELO! Kau baik baik saja?"

"HELP ME HYUNGGG!"

Begitulah kira-kira teriakan mereka di sepanjang perjalanan.

Akhirnya perjalanan 4 hari merekapun berakhir.

ZUNGGG.. Pintu pesawat terbuka. Ada tangga yang mucul dari pintu pesawat.

"Bahaha! Aku adalah penduduk EXO Planet pertama yang berhasil menginjakan kaki di planet bumi!" Baekhyun tertawa sangat bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ehhmm.. Selamat datang," terdengar suara perempuan. Suara itu sangat familiar!

Baekhyun mengedipkan mata ke arah asal suara. Baekhyun kembali berkedip, "ne? Taeyeon Sunbae?" Baekhyun terkejut memasang matanya besar-besar.

"Sebenarnya kami sudah datang duluan, kalian sangat lama." ucap Tiffany.

"Sial, aku bukan orang pertama" kata Baekhyun lemas.

"Ayo masuk dulu.."

Didepan mereka kini berdiri bangunan simple, seperti gudang yang sudah tidak terpakai. Banyak pepohonan disekitar mereka.

"Kami sudah mempelajari struktur kerajaan bumi, dan sangat berbeda dari kita." Taeyeon lalu membuka peta bumi.

"Planet ini tidak menyatu, mereka terbagi-bagi menjadi berbagai negara. Masing-masing negara mempunyai kerajaan sendiri, ada sekitar 200 lebih kerajaan. Namun mereka mempunyai suatu organisasi untuk menjaga perdamaian sehingga tidak ada saling menyerang antar negara. Organisasi itu bernama Worldwide Nations (PBB)." Jelas Taeyeon mengawali perkenalan tentang bumi.

"Planet bumi menggunakan Matahari yang merupakan bintang galaxy mereka sebagai energi mereka. Mereka percaya bahwa bila matahari hilang, maka manusia akan musnah." Jelas Tiffany.

"Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti, untuk apa sang kegelapan menyerang manusia untuk mendapatkan matahari? Bukankah matahari bergerak bebas di luar angkasa? Bahkan manusia sendiri tidak bisa mendekatinya." Tanya Kris.

"Matahari terlalu besar dan kuat, aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu dibumi yang dapat membuat matahari bisa dikontrol," jawab Taeyeon.

"Lalu apa tugas kita?" Tanya Yongguk tanpa basa basi.

"Tugas kalian, yaa untuk sementara melawan monster raksaksa," ucap Tiffany.

NGIOUUNGGG.. NGIOUUNGGG.. NGIOUUNGGG..

Suara alam keras tiba-tiba berbunyi membangunkan jiwa-jiwa yang tertidur (?)

"Apa itu?" Baekhyun melemparkan pandangan disekelilingnya.

"Semuanya! Ada 3 Kyojin datang!" Teriak Hyoyeon dari tempat posisinya. Terlihat banyak komputer besar di depan hyoyeon. Taeyeon dan Tiffany pun segera berlari ke tempat Hyoyeon berada, diikuti yang lainnya.

"Kenapa bisa sampai tiga?!" Seru Taeyeon.

"Aku juga tidak tau, tapi ini sangat aneh" jawab Sooyoung.

"Baiklah, langsung saja bagi jadi 3 kelompok, warriors kalian hadapi monster di sebelah utara 375 KM dari sini, Guardians K kalian hadapi Kyojin di sebelah barat daya 217 KM dari sini, Guardians M kalian di sebelah timur 358KM dari sini kalian harus cepat! disana tempat penduduk berada." Perintah Taeyeon cepat.

"SIAP!"

Guardians dan Warriors segera memasuki pesawat mereka masing-masing.

"Kyojin itu apa?" Tanya Baekhyun di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Itu sebutan untuk monster raksasa, orang-orang disini menyebutnya gitu" tiba-tiba suara dari ruangan pilot terdengar.

"Kau.." Chanyeol terkejut ia terhenti sebentar.

"Mahkluk bumi!" Seru Suho.

"Benar" jawab orang itu.

"Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ya itu karena salah satu dari wanita itu, yang bisa menstransferkan memori, dia yang membuatku percaya," jawab mahkluk bumi itu.

"Taeyeon sunbaenim" jelas D.O tau siapa yang melakukan itu.

"Baiklah kita sampai, disana Kyojin nya" ucap manusia bumi itu sambil memandang sosok monter raksasa dibawah.

"Bagus, banyak air!" Seru Suho.

"Ini sungai Han namanya, dulu disini sangat terkenal," kata orang bumi itu.

"Ohh ya ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanya D.O

"Panggil saja aku Doojoon"

"Baiklah Doojoon, sampai nanti" ucap D.O lalu turun meloncat keluar dari pesawat.

"Sehun bisa arahkan aku ke air itu?" Pinta Suho.

"Tentu"

"aku akan menyerang pertama!" D.O lalu terjun dari pesawat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Posisi kepalanya dibawah, dan kakinya di atas. Ia siap mengerluarkan tinjunya.

DUAKKK- monster itu terhuyung kesamping kanan. Kepalanya terasa sakit, monster itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya monster itu sangat cute, lihat! Dia seperti anak kecil!" Ucap Baekhyun yang selalu terpikat dengan sesuatu yang imut dan manis.

"Baekkie yaa, dia tidak terlihat manis! Tapi menjijikan, warnanya hitam gelap sekali. yaachh.." Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya dan mukanya terlihat jelek sekali, ia merasa jijik melihat monster hitam besar berlendir itu.

Saat Chanyeol masih berusaha menghilangkan rasa jijiknya, air bah besar tiba-tiba datang.

"Bagus hyung!" Seru Sehun.

Air itu menerpa si monster hitam, berusaha menarik si monster menuju sungai.

"Biar ku bantu! Angin Topan!" Perintah Sehun pada angin membuat monster itu berusaha melawan arus air dan angin.

"Chanyeol Baekki! Lakukan sesuatu!" Tuntut Sehun. Rasanya tidak adilkan kalau ChanBaek ini hanya menonton saja.

"Ayo Yeolli, keluarkan combo kita!"

"Api Phoenixx... BLINGG... BLINGG!" Keluarlah suatu wujud burung phoenix yang bermandikan api dan diselimuti cahaya terang. Burung Phoenix itu melesat cepat membelah angin. Cahaya dari kekuatan Baekhyun menambah kesan kuat serangan tersebut.

DUARRR- ledakan besar terjadi, menghempaskan monster itu tepat di dada. Monster itu terjatuh dan terhanyut mengikuti arus air Suho.

Suho lalu menenggelamkan monster itu ke dasar sungai.

"Selesai!" Seru Suho.

"Sudah selesaikah?" D.O baru saja kembali setelah ia hilang entah kemana sesudah melepaskan tinjunya.

"Mudah, tidak sulit. Bentuknya juga tidak terlalu besar" ucap Chanyeol berkomentar.

"Benar, kalau dipikir lagi monster itu seperti anak kecil, iya kan?" Baekhyun bersikukuh kalau monster itu seperti anak kecil.

"Guardians K! Kalian belum selesai, kali ini induknya datang!" Suara Taeyeon terdengar di otak mereka.

"Induk?" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti.

HYAAAAAKKK- suara nyaring seperti suara dinosaurus terdengar dari belakang mereka.

Baekki menoleh kebelakang "ne?"

"Itu besarnya tiga kali lipat yang tadi" kata D.O sambil terus menatap monster itu.

"Sepertinya ia benar-benar marah" Chanyeol memasang muka agak ngenesnya.

Monster itu lalu membuka mulutnya, monster itu kembali berteriak.

DUARR TUNG TANG DANG DUZZZZ

Suara teriakan monster itu menghancurkan semua yang berada di depannya.

Kini Guardians K berusaha menutup telinganya dan mencoba bertahan. Mereka lalu terhuyung terlempar ke udara.

ZUNGG ZUNGG ZUNGG - terdengar suara tembakan.

"Siapa itu?" Baekhyun menatap ke arah dimana tembakan itu terlepas.

"Robot?" Seru Chanyeol.

Terlihat ada 2 robot seukuran manusia, sedang terbang mengelilingi mosnter itu dan menembakinya menggunakan sesuatu yang keluar dari telapak tangannya.

Namun tampaknya usaha mereka tidak begitu berhasil, malah dengan sekali hempasan kedua robot itu mental jauh.

"Aku tidak tau siapa mereka, tapi sepertinya mereka dipihak kita," kata Suho. "Sehun bantu mereka!"

"Baiklah"

"BaekYeol keluarkan kekuatan kalian lagi!"

"Baik" tanpa berlama-lama burung api phoenix bling bling kembali tercipta. WOSSSHHH dapat terdengar suara angin terbelah.

Namun monster itu bergerak, dan melompat tinggi sekali!

DUNGGGG - monster itu kembali mendarat, melompati serangan ChanBaek dengan mudahnya.

Kini serangan balik dimulai! Suara teriakan nyaring keluar lagi dari mulut monster itu.  
Serangan suara supersonik monster itu kini merambat, semakin dekat dengan posisi guardians.  
Semakin dekat, semakin dekat semakin dekat dan..

WOOTTT WOOTTT WOOTTT WOOTTT

DUARRRR

"Apa ini? Kita baik baik saja?" Chanyeol memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri, tidak ada luka.

"Kai!?" Kini disamping D.O berdiri Kai! Kai!

"Kai?" Panggil D.O lagi, "kupikir kau?"

"Ini sudah hari ke-empat sejak kalian meninggalkanku, aku sudah sembuh Kyungsoo, untung aku sempat menteleportasikan kalian satu persatu. Lihat kehancuran yang ia buat."

Kini mereka sedang berdiri dibelakang monster itu. Di atas gedung tinggi yang setidaknya masih lebih utuh dari pada bangunan disebalah sana yang baru saja runtuh.

D.O tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari Kai.

Chu~ tanpa disangka-sangka Kai melepaskan ciumannya dibibir D.O.

"Jangan menatapku terus, nanti kau kugigit loh" goda Kai yang tidak tahan melihat ekspresi muka D.O.

"Baiklah aku punya rencana, BaekYeol siapkan combo kalian pastikan itu kekuatan yang besar. Kyungsoo bersiaplah, setelah BaekYeol aku akan melemparmu ke monster itu, buat tinjumu sekuat mungkin. Suho hyung siapkan air untuk mengubur dia di dasar sungai. Mari kita mulai." Kai memberikan smirknya.

D.O benar-benar dipenuhi kejutan. Kejutan apa lagi ini? Kai tiba-tiba jadi pintar.

"Kyungsoo" panggil Kai lembut.

Puk - D.O langsung memeluk Kai erat.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Kai sambil mengelus rambut D.O

"Pertanyaanmu masih saja bodoh" jawab D.O masih memeluk Kai kuat, "baiklah kita mulai rencanya," ucap D.O bersemangat.

Kai hanya bisa tersenyum melihat namja cutenya. "BaekYeol! Ceppatlah" perintah Kai.

Dengan kekuatan cinta bersama BaekYeol mengeluarkan peraduan kekuatan mereka. Posisi mereka agak aneh. Baekhyun berdiri didepan Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya kedepan, sedangkan Chanyeol tepat dibelakang Baekhyun memegang tangan Baekhyun. "Bersama kita kuat!" Teriak mereka. "BaekYeol Phoneix Blingg Blingg superrrrr..." Semburan api pun keluar.

Sosok Phoenix besar keluar mengepakan sayapnya menuju si monster. Monster yang dari tadi bingung mencari musuhnyapun dapat merasakan panas di permukaan kulitnya. Monster itu siap membuka mulutnya, ia ingin mengeluarkan kekuatannya lagi!

HYAAAAAA... - teriakan monster itu kembali terdengar, namun tiba-tiba serangan BaekYeol menghilang.

"Kemana phoenix bling blingnya?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

WOOSHHH.. Rasa panas api diudara kembali terasa.

"Dibelakang?" Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi tiba-tiba poenix blingblingya muncul dari belakang tubuh monster itu.

DUARRR... - serangan Phoenix Bling Bling sukses mengenai punggung monster itu.

"Menteleportasikan serangan," ucap D.O singkat.

"Kai dapat melakukan yang seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol speechless.

D.O hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, "nah aku pergi dulu". Lalu Kai muncul dan menghilang lagi bersama D.O.

"Pastikan kau mengenai bagian wajahnya," ucap Kai.

"Tentu"

Lalu D.O menggunakan tubuh Kai dijadikan pijakan melompatnya. Dengan otot kakinya, D.O melompat melayang tinggi. D.O berkonsentrasi, memusatkan semua tenaganya di ujung kepalan tangan kanannya. "Terima ini! Jelekk!" Teriak D.O sambil bersamaan melayangkan tinjunya tepat di antara kedua mata monster itu.

BUAKKK - monster itu terjatuh kebelakang. Disana air Suho sudah menunggu, menyeret masuk menenggelamkan sang monster ke dasar sungai Han.

Monster itu berusaha mengelak, namun air Suho terus menekannya sampai monster itu kehabisan tenanganya dan mati.

Tak lama kemudian Kai D.O dan Suho, kembali ke tempat ChanBaek berada. Sehunpun datang dengan membawa 2 orang disampingnya.

"Kalian mahkluk luar angkasa?" Tanya manusia robot pertama.

Suho menatap 2 orang itu. Pakaian robot yang mereka kenakan itu sudah terlalu usang. Bagian kepala mereka kini terbuka, menunjukkan wajah mereka. "Kami dari EXO planet" jawab Suho.

"Kami pasukan kusus program perlindungan bumi BTOB, sebaiknya kalian bertemu dengan atasan kami, namaku Sungjae" ucap mahkluk bumi yang lainnya.

"Aku Minhyuk, kita adalah sekutu. Kita bisa saling membantu," kata mahkluk bumi itu lagi.

"Baiklah, tapi kita harus kembali ke markas dulu. Kami akan putuskan setelah kamu berunding di markas," jawab Suho mengambil kebijakan.

Next Up - bagaimana kelanjutannya ? Langsung saja yaaa.. Udah keliatankan muncul member BTOBnyaa? siapa yang seneng?

**SILAHKAN DIPERIKSA KATA PENGANTARNYA, Para pemain baru sudah di UPDATE.**

Author mau cerita ya tentang RED 2 sama Conjuring: RED 2 kerenn banget, aku suka, walaupun yg maaen cenderung tua-tua semua, tapi demen banget sama cerita secret agent dan banyak orangnya. Author gak suka kalau cuman solo action doang.

Author nonto conjuring hari pertama begitu diliris di Indo, dan itu gak ada yang kasih tau filmnya gimana. Taunya cuman itu true story, dan sangat seram menurut trailernya. Tapi ya kalo trailer doang sih gak gitu ketara ya, Insidious aja gaktaunya gak gitu serem. Author takutnya sih karena ini film based on true story. Sampe akhirnya nonton dan itu seremm sangat! make up hantunya semua serem bangett, parahh.. Tapi happy ending, seneng banget, apalagi itu true story. Intinya kalian gak perlu takutlah sama hantu, kalau kalian percaya dengan Tuhan kalian masing-masing. Tuhan yang akan menjaga dan menolong kita, terbukti dari film itu. Meskipun serem, conjuring aku rekomendasiin buat readerrs semuaa..

Leave your Comment  
Thanks for reading  
-TBC-


	30. Chapter 29: Introducing, We are BTOB

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 29: Introducing, We are BTOB**

**SamKang**

**enjoy ^^**

"Kalian baru datang," sapa Kris yang sedang berdiri bersama dengan yang lainnya.

"Iya, kami berhasil mengalahkan si monster, dan ada 2 manusia bumi yang ikut bersama kami," ucap Suho.

"Halo, saya Sungjae dan ini Minhyuk dari pasukan kusus BTOB," ucap Sungjae memberikan salam.

"Sepertinya bumi memang juga punya pasukan kusus ya, kelomok M juga tadi bersama 2 orang pasukan bumi," ucap Taeyeon.

"Benarkah? Dimana mereka?" Tanya Minhyuk.

"Itu disana, sedang berbicara dengan atasan kami," jawab Taeyeon.

Tak lama kemudian dari ruangan tersebut captain Choi keluar bersama dengan dua orang anggota BTOB lainnya.

"Changsub! Hyunsik!" Seru Minhyuk.

"Hei, kalian disini juga?" Sahut Changsub.

"Iya, kami bertemu mereka saat melawan Kyojin," jawab Sungjae. "Apakah anda yang bertanggung jawab disini," tanya Sungjae melihat Captain Choi yang tadi berjalan keluar bersama dua temannya itu.

"Benar, jadi kalian sama-sama pasukan bumi? Bisakah kalian membantu kami?" Tanya Captain Siwon Choi.

Pertanyaan Siwon belum sempat terjawabkan. Wanita tinggi dan cantik tiba-tiba datang mengintrupsi perbincangan mereka.

"Captain Choi, para warriors sedang berada dalam saluran, ada hal yang ingin mereka laporkan," ucap Sooyoung.

"Baik, sambungkan mereka," lalu Siwon berjalan menuju monitor besar bersama Sooyoung, diikuti para BTOB.

"Lapor, disini warriors, kami bertemu dengan pasukan bumi dan sekarang kami berada di markas mereka. Mereka menyetujui menjalin kerja sama, apa yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang?" Lapor Yongguk yang diakhiri dengan permintaan perintah baru.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan segera kesana. Kalian sudah bekerja sangat baik," jawab captain Siwon.

"Baik Captain, terima kasih."

Syutt.. Wajah Yongguk di monitor kini sudah tidak terlihat.

"Dengar, kita akan ke markas kalian," ucap siwon membalikan badannya menghadap para BTOB. "Kibum, Taeyeon dan Krystal ikut dengan kami, guardians juga harus ikut. Tiffany dan lainnya tolong jaga tempat ini, kami akan pergi dulu."

...

Setelah perjalanan beberapa menit, mereka akhirnya sampai. Terlihat gedung besar di bawah mereka, dipenuhi oleh banyak orang dan pesawat yang berjejer disana. Dibawah sana terlihat sangat sibuk sekali. Bangunan ini sangat berbeda sekali dengan yang ada di EXO Planet, bumi sudah banyak berkembang.

"Selamat datang di markas besar kami."

Terlihat seorang namja dengan senyum manis sudah berdiri menunggu kedatangan para mahkluk asing itu. Wajahnya masih terlihat muda, namun dapat dipastikan orang ini sangat cerdas dan penuh pengalaman.

"Namaku adalah Gikwang Stark, pembuat dan sekaligus kepala dari program BTOB," sapanya.

"Sata Captain Siwon, dari EXO Planet senang bertemu denganmu." jawab Siwon sambil membalas sodoran tangan Gikwang.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda," jawab Gikwang ramah.

"Oh yaa, maaf, aku ada urusan sedikit, kalian akan dilayani oleh asisten saya Gayoon, dan nanti kita akan membicarakan tentang ini. Mohon maaf captain Siwon," ucap Gikwang yang kini sedang membungkuk memohon maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kedatangan kami terlalu mendadak," jawab Siwon.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu silahkan."

Guardians, Siwon, Taeyeon, Krystal, Kibum, dan empat orang anggota BTOB pun berjalan mengikuti ke arah Gayoon berjalan.

"Sebelumnya akan kuperkenalkan BTOB," ucap Gayoon mengawali tour keliling markas mereka. "Gikwang Stark adalah anak dari teknisi terkenal Tony Stark, kini Stark Company berpusat di Korea yang dilanjutkan oleh Gikwang. Penemuan ayahnya yaitu baju tempur Iron Man kini sudah diwariskan, dan sudah dikembangkan oleh Mr. Gikwang. Baju yang mereka kenakan ini adalah tipe mark F21" jelas Gayoon sambil menunjuk ke arah empat anggota BTOB itu.

"Stark Company memproduksi senjata. Kini dengan adanya program BTOB, Stark Company bekerja untuk menyelamatkan bumi. Pemerintah dari negara-negara sudah tidak sanggup mengusahakan perlindungan bagi diri mereka sendiri. Negara-negara pun akhirnya hanya bisa menginvestasikan semua yang mereka punya kepada kami. Namun para monster Kyujin terus berdatangan dan semakin kuat. Kami membutuhkan sumber daya baru." Jelas Gayoon. "Kalian pasti lelah, saya mendapat laporan kalau kalian juga tadi membantu menyerang para Kyujin. Kami sangat berterima kasih, silahkan ini adalah ruangan istirahat kalian. Pukul empat nanti akan diadakan pertemuan, mohon kehadirannya. Tugas saya selesai, bila butuh bantuan tinggal hubunghi saya, saya permisi dulu."

Perempuan itu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Tidak ada satu katapun yang sempat keluar dari lima belas insan ini selama tadi berjalan bersama Gayoon. Kata-kata terima kasih pun tidak.

"Teman-teman, silahkan nikmati tempat istirahatnya, kita akan segera bertemu lagi nanti, kami pergi dulu," ucap Minhyuk yang memohon ijin mundur mewakili tiga temannya itu.

"Baiklah terima kasih banyak," jawab Siwon.

"Ladies first, karena perempuannya hanya dua, kami bebas memilih kamar duluan, okey," ucap Taeyeon lalu melangkah masuk duluan.

Tidak ada protes diantara namja-namja disana. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan manja para Queen Pearls.

"Anyeongg," seru Krystal dengan senyum lebar, memberikan lambaian kepada namja-namja disana.

"Hai, akhirnya ketemu juga," tiba-tiba terdengar suara Daehyun.

"Hei, kalian dari mana saja?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Berkeliling," jawab Himchan.

"Pilihlah kamar kalian, tersisa empat disana, yang dua ini sudah milik kami," ucap Youngjae seraya mengarahkan tangannya ke pintu-pintu ruangan.

"Aku dan Kibum akan dikamar yang sebelah sana. Kalian atur sendiri ya sisa tiga kamarnya, sampai jumpa," Siwon lalu langsung masuk ke kamar pilihannya.

"Kami juga masuk dulu, anyeonggg" para Warriorspun masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Jadi satu kamar 4 orang," kata Kris.

"Aku, Kyungsoo dan HunHan, kami akan disebelah sana," seperti biasa Kai tanpa basa-basi langsung memilih D.O sebagai teman kamarnya. Kali ini ia juga memilih teman masa kecil dan kekasih temannya itu untuk sekamar.

"Kalo gitu, aku, Tao dan XiuChen, bagaimana?" Tanya Kris menunggu pendapat yang lain.

"Tentu!" Jawab Xiumin.

"Suho, Lay hyung, ayoo.." Seru Baekhyun mengajak Suho dan Lay yang dari tadi diam saja. SuLay ini pasti selalu ngalah kalau urusan yang kayak gini. Bagi mereka dimana saja boleh asal SuLay tidak terpisahkan. Hihi..

"aku mau mandi duluann!" Seru Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisa, aku yang duluan," ucap Baekhyun merespon kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Kalai begitu kita mandi bersama, ne?" ajak Chanyeol penuh harap.

"Sirroo.. Aku mau menikmati suasana kamar mandinya sendiri," jawab Baekhyun. Memang Baekhyun seperti punya ritual mandi sendiri kalau dirinya sedang menggunakan kamar mandi baru untuk pertama kalinya.

"Baekkiii..." rengek Chanyeol.

...

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul empat jam setempat. Captain Siwon, Kibum, dan Taeyeon sudah memasuki ruangan dan duduk disana. Di depan mereka duduk empat orang perwakilan pasukan bumi, salah satunya Gikwang Stark.

Terjadi perbincangan disana. Para Guardians, warriors, dan BTOB semua berada di sebelah ruangan tersebut yang dipisahkan oleh dinding. Tak terdengar suara apapun dari samping, mereka hanya bisa menunggu.

"Perkenalkan ini adalah anggota BTOB lainnya, Eunkwang, Ilhoon dan Peniel," Sungjae memperkenalkan teman-temannya pada Guardians dan Warriors.

"Halo salam kenal," Eunkwang menyodorkan tangannya.

"Iyaa" jawab Kris singkat yang sebenarnya bingung.

Minhyuk yang melihat kejadian lucu itu akhirnya mengangkat suaranya, "ini adalah cara kami memberi salah, dan berkenalan. Kau harus menyodorkan juga tanganmu bersentuhan dengan tangannya dan berjabat tangan." Jelas Minhyuk sambil menarik tangan Kris mengarahkannya menuju tangan Eunkwang.

"Maaf, aku tidak tau," jawab Kris polos sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tampannyaa.." ucap Eunkwang berkomentar asdfghjkl (?) Wajah Kris benar-benar mempesona tiap pasang mata member BTOB.

"Apakah mahkluk luar angkasa memang setampan ini?" Ilhoon tanpa sadar bergumam memandang seluruh wajah para Guardians dan Warriors.

"Kalian juga terlihat tampan kok, jangan merendah begitu," ucap Baekhyun lalu tertawa seraya menutup mulutnya. Sebenernya sih Baekhyun seneng banget sama penuturan para mahkluk bumi ini.

Author: "Mwoyaaaa! Hentikan !"

"Ehhmm.." Kai mengintrupsi melihat Hyunsik yang sedari tadi memandang D.O terus. Merasa cemburu Kai lalu merangkul bahu D.O, berusaha terlihat sedekat mungkin. D.O yang tidak mengerti apa-apa bingung dengan sikap Kai. Namun memang sudah jadi kebiasaan, karena tubuh D.O lebih pendek dari Kai, maka sangat nyaman bagi Kai untuk megelantungkan tangannya di pundak D.O.

Hyunsik pun memalingkan wajahnya kebawah. Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Ada sesuatu yang mengingatkan Hyunsik akan D.O. Ia lalu menggaruk hidungnya, walaupun tidak ada rasa gatal disana.

"Aku dan D.O akan keluar dulu, maaf semuanya," ucap Kai lalu membawa D.O keluar ruangan sambil melambaikan tangannya yang satu lagi kebelakang.

"Yaa.. Kenapa Jongin?" Tanya D.O sesudah mereka berada diluar.

"Mahkluk bumi dengan mata sipit itu, melihat mu terus, aku tak suka," ucap Kai jujur, singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Orang bermata sipit?" ucap D.O dan berpikir sebentar, "Hyunsik?" tebak D.O.

"Kau kenal? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kai yang tidak menyangka akan jawaban D.O.

"Tidak, sebenarnya ada kejadian yang agak memalukan. Kemarin setelah bertarung melawan Kyujin, aku ingin membersihkan badanku. Karena pintunya agak sulit, sepertinya Hyunsik tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandi saat dia sedang berganti pakaian.

"Ne? Kau melihatnya telanjang?" tanya Kai shock.

"Iya, aku melihatnya, ternyata bentuk tubuh kita benar-benar sama," jawab D.O polos.

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Kai panik.

"Setelah aku mandi, aku mandi aku dan Hyunsik makan bersama sambil berbincang. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak mandi bersamanya kan? Dia tidak melihatmu telanjang kan?" Tanya Kai makin was-was.

"Ya tentu saja, aku mandi sendiri kok. Kenapa sih memangnya?"

"Kenapa aku tidak tau? Dimana aku waktu itu?" Tanya Kai.

"Kau sedang diperiksa waktu itu, yang karena kau habis operasi lalu kau disuruh pemeriksaan dulu setelah bertarung," jawab D.O.

"Ingat ya Do Kyungsoo, kau itu milikku!" ucap Kai tegas.

"Ya ! Jangan bilang kau menuduhku selingkuh?" tanya D.O kini agak meninggikan suaranya.

"Tadinya," jawab Kai singkat.

"Kau ini, bagaimana bisa kau tak percaya padaku?" jawab D.O lemas, "sebenarnya kau tau yang lebih berkemungkinan selingkuh."

"Aku? Kenapa aku?" tanya Kai.

"Kau kan tampan, tinggi, terkenal, hebat, aku bukan siapa-siapa," jawab D.O lalu menundukan kepalanya disaat kata-kata terakhirnya.

Kai jadi tersentuh, ia memegang wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Mengangkat kepala Kyungsoo bertatapan mata dengannya.

"Dengar, aku yang tampan, hebat dan populer ini adalah milikmu. Dari dulu sampai selama-lamanya, kau ini pacarku, kau bukannya siapa-siapa, kau adalah namja ku! Milik seorang pria tampan, hebat, populer, pintar, jenius, dan lainnya, kau pemilik hati Kim Jongin!" ucap Kai sambil menambah-nambahi sendiri. Kai berusaha membuat hati D.O membaik. Dan semua perlakuan Kai selalu berhasil membuat D.O tersenyum.

"Dasar kau Kim Jongin," ucap D.O tersenyum, ada segelintir butiran air mata disana.

"Kau tau? Kau ini tampan, lihatlah mata mu. Aku suka rambutmu seperti ini, benar-benar cocok denganmu," ucap Kai memuji D.O lagi, lalu mengecup dahi D.O.

Kata-kata Kai sukses membuat pipi D.O memerah, selalu begitu. D.O senang tangan hangat Kai selalu ada untuknya. Kecupan manis Kai selalu datang disaat yang tepat. Dan D.O senang perasaan Kai kepadanya tidak pernah berkurang, selalu bertambah. Feels like the luckiest boy in the world.

"Hei.. Heii.. Tidak baik berpacaran terus, mereka sudah selesai rapat. Misi baru menunggu."

Terlihat banyak kepala-kepala yang menatap mereka dari balik pintu. Alih-alih yang ditatap pun berusaha membenarkan posisi mereka. Tatapan itu bukan hanya mata Guardians saja, namun juga ada Warriors dan BTOB. Membuat KaiDo agak canggung.

"Sudah ayo masuk," titah Suho. Kepala-kepala di depan pintu pun satu-satu menghilang.

"Kajjaa.." Kai menggandeng tangan D.O, lalu masuk kedalam ruangan.

...

"Baiklah, nampaknya semua sudah berkumpul."

Nampak seorang pria berpenampilan rapih dan penuh wibawa. Pria ini sudah agak tua, bisa terlihat dari warna rambutnya yang sudah memutih. Dari kulitnya pun juga terlihat sudah banyak kerutan. Dilengkapi dengan kacamata, orang ini terlihat Jenius.

"Saya Ban Ki Moon SekJen Perserikatan Bangsa Bangsa,"

(Ini SekJen PBB beneran loh readers, sekedar info aja, mungkin udh bnyk yg tau SekJen PBB skrng itu orng Korea. Ini udh kedua kalinya dia menjabat. *bangga ya pasti orng Korea). Author pake yang asli aja ya, kan pas sama-sama Korea.

"Mulai sekarang, demi perdamaian dan keselamatan Planet Bumi dan ras manusia. Kami mohon bantuan para pasukan EXO Planet dan Matoki Planet untuk membantu melindungi dunia kami ini, mohon bantuannya," ucap Ban Ki Moon SekJen PBB tersebut. Beliau lalu memberi hormat, membungkukkan badannya di depan para pasukan.

Para pasukan yang melihat itu, otomatis juga memberikan hormat, membungkukkan badan mereka. Para Guardians dan Warriors yang tidak mengerti apapun turut ikut-ikutan membungkukkan badan mereka. Setelah melirik kesebelah mereka BTOB sudah berdiri tegak kembali, guardians-warriors pun menegakkan kembali badan mereka.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, saya mewakili seluruh rakyat berterima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Berikutnya akan saya serahkan kepada Stark Gikwang," Mr. Ban Ki Moon pun mempersilahkan Gikwang mengambil alih perbincangan.

"Terima kasih Mr. Ban. Baik setelah mendengar cerita yang sebenarnya, kami sudah memutuskan langkah-langkah yang akan kita tuju. Pertama, ehhmm.." Gikwang memberihkan kerongkongannya sebelum ia melanjutkan penjelasan,"karena kita tidak tau kapan penyerangan final sang kegelapan datang, maka kita akan mengambil langkah dahulu. Baju robot baru telah selesai dibuat dan disetujui, Mark Super F25 akan menjadi armor BTOB yang baru. Karena kita melawan musuh dengan kekuatan magis, kita juga memerlukan sesuatu yang bisa menandingi mereka. Bumi juga memiliki sejarah dan sihir tersendiri. Namun kekuatan sumber kekuatan inti yang menjadi energi robot ini belum kita dapatkan. Nah misi kalian adalah mencari 7 buah energi inti ini di seluruh pelosok bumi."

"Ne? Maksudnya?" Tanya Sungjae.

"Kalian akan dibagi menjadi 7 tim, dan mencari energi itu di belahan bumi ini, mau tau kekuatan apa? Cari tau di chapter selanjutnya," ucap Gikwang membuat readers penasaran bukan? Hahaha..

Leave Your Comment

Thanks For Reading

-TBC-


	31. Chapter 30: Guardian-Warrior-BTOB unite

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 30: Guardians-Warriors-BTOB Unite**

**SamKang**

**enjoy ^^**

**UPDATE KILAT!**

**di cek juga ya kata pengantar, udah di update cats yang baru-baru.**

**Oke guys,, sebelumnya dijelasin dulu yaa..**

**Gikwang BEAST, kenapa namanya Gikwang Stark? Karena ide kekuatan BTOB ini mengadopsi robot Ironman. Setelah nonton Ironman 3 dengan banyak macam ironman bikin Author jadi suka, pokoknya Uthor suka deh klo ada banyak-banyak, kalo cuman satu agak bosen soalnya. haha..**

**So, yang mau mereka cari berikut ini itu Energi yang dipake sama kayak energi biru punya-nya Tony Stark (Ironman) yang dipasang di dada itu loh.. Understood?**

**Nahh.. rencananya sih ntar bentuk dan kekuatannya disesuaikan dengan kekuatan yang mereka dapet di tiap belahan dunia masing-masing, soo.. happy Reading..**

***ohh ya, sebenernya gak cuman terinspirasi dari Ironman doang, tapi juga Pasific Rim. Cuman kalo ini monsternya keluar tiap malem doang, ntar kalo matahari terbit mereka langsung balik lagi ke kandang mereka (?) Dan usaha Bumi untuk melindungi planet mereka dari monster-monster ini itu dengan mmbentuk pasukan BTOB, PBB bekerja sama dengan Stark Comapny yang ceritanya udah diwarisin ke Gikwang sebagai anak Tony dan berpusat di Korea.**

**Tujuan Sang Kegelapan datengin monster ke bumi masih Author misteriin ya guys, tapi si Taeyeon kan pinter, dia suka banget nerawang otaknya Author, jadi ntar dia suka bocorin di sepanjang cerita nanti. :o Penasaran? ayokk dibacaaa..**

**/**

Misi pertama ketiga group bersama. Kini ke tiga kelompok itu sudah di bagu-bagi ke dalam tujuh kelompok. Masing-masing dari kelompok sudah mempunyai tempat tujuan masing-masing, yaitu mencari inti energi dari zaman kejayaan yang ada di pelosok bumi ini.  
Kekuatan macam apa itu? Kekuatan magis dari peninggalan jaman beratus-ratus tahun dibumi. Tempat-tempat yang kini jadi legenda masyarakat bumi.

Kini ditempat bersejarah, terkenal dengan arsitektur klasik dan luar biasa. Patung dewa-dewa mythology yang sangat melegenda dapat terlihat di setiap gedung. Arsitektur dari bangsa hebat yang kini menjadi inspirasi bagi banyak bangunan penting seperti Gedung Putih Washington DC.

Yunani-Roma, tempat bersejarah ini menjadi tempat pertama yang berhasil dikunjungi oleh kelompok 5.

Cuaca sangat cerah sekali, di taman dimana kuil Dewi Athena berada, kini Kris, Tao dan Jongup bergabung membantu Peniel menemukan inti kekuatannya.

"Menurut alat radar Mr. Gikwang, seharusnya ditempat ini," ucap Peniel.

Kris menatap bangunan didepannya. Memang sangat indah, berwarna putih, terdapat patung dewi Athena yang sangat besar di tengah bangunan tersebut. Meskipun bangunan itu sudah agak rapuh mengingat umurnya, namun tetap saja berdiri megah mecengangkan pasang mata yg menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu kita langsung masuk saja kan?" tanya Jongup yang tak sabar.

Mereka berempatpun mencari dimana keberadaan batu inti tersebut.

"Harusnya ada dibawah patung raksaksa ini, tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Peniel sambil memeriksa lagi peta posisi yang diberikan Gikwang.

Kris menatap setiap detail patung tersebut. Benar-benar buatan seorang master pasti.

"Gee.." panggil Tao, "lihat ini". Tao sedang berjongkok di depan patung tersebut, "apakah ini sebuah tulisan?" Tanya Tao sambil meraba-raba ukiran yang ada di bawah patung dewi Athena itu.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Kris, "ada yang bisa mengartikan ini?"

"Sebentar, harusnya aku ada alat penerjemah," jawab Peniel langsung memeriksa tasnya. "Ini dia," Peniel mengeluarkan sebuah alat, terlihat seperti potongan kaca persegi.

Peniel lalu mendekatkan alat itu ke tulisan tersebut. Mengambil gambar dengan alat itu, sebuah tombolpun muncul bertuliskan 'translate'. Peniel menyentuh pilihan tombol tersebut. Tak lama kemudian alat itu berproses dan 'click' arti dari bahasa itu sudah terjemahkan.

"Kekuatan dewi Athena sebagai hadiah bagi para manusia menghiasi kepala dewi itu sendiri, menandakan kepintaran dan kecerdasan sang Dewi," ucap Peniel yang sedang membaca hasil dari terjemahan itu.

"Menghiasi kepala?" tanya Tao.

"Lihatlah ke atas," Kris sudah memandang ke arah kepala patung dewi Athena itu.

"Disana!" seru Jongup.

"Baiklah akan kucoba," Kris lalu menggunakan kekuatannya. Seketika itu juga Kris melayang di udara. Dia terus nmrhadapan dengan wajah sang patung. Mahkota dengan sesuatu seperti bola permata menghiasi kepala patung itu. Kris bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan, menariknya? Atau menekannya? Kris akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan keduanya. Saat dia menekan batu itu, sesuatu terjadi.

"Gempa!" Seru Tao.

"Bangunan ini akan roboh!" Sahut Jongup. "Cepat keluarr!"

"Tidak! Tunggu," kata-kata Peniel berhasil menenangkan Tao dan Jongup sementara.

Kejadian yang mengejutkan terjadi, patung raksaksa itu bergeser kebelakang. Krispun turun dari layangannya.

"Ini,, ruang bawah tanah?" tanya jongup tercengang melihat apa yang ada dibawah patung itu.

"Sepertinya kita harus turun kebawah," ucap Kris. Kris lalu menyulutkan api dari telapak tangannya, menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika api segenggam tangan pun muncul.

"Kajjaa.." lanjut Kris.

...

Tidak jauh dari tempat dimana markas BTOB berada. Di pulau sebelah, negara yang terkenal akan samurainya. Xiumin, Chen, Krystal dan Changsub kini sudah mendarat di Jepang. Kuil Meiji, kuil yang diambil dari nama Kaisar terhormat pembawa perubahan bagi Jepang, Kaisar Meiji.

Menurut mythologi Jepang, kaisar Jepang merupakan keturunan langsung dewa matahari Ameterrasu. Kini di kuil yang luas itu mereka sedang mencari lokasi benda inti itu.

"Harusnya ada disini," ucap Changsub sambil memperhatikan radarnya sekali lagi.

Kini mereka sekarang tepat berada di bagian belakang bangunan utama kuil Meiji.

"Apakah ada di bawah sini? Haruskah kita menghancurkan lantai kayu ini?" tanya Xiumin.

"Tunggu Xiumin, lihatlah," Krystal menunjuk pada dinding di atasnya. Terlihat ada frame besar yang terdiri dari berbagai potongan balok kayu.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Chen sambil memandang seksama.

"Teka teki tersimpannya sesuatu kekuatan besar," ucap si penjaga kuil yang daritadi menemani mereka.

"Teka-teki? Apakah kau tau jawabannya?" tanya Changsub.

"Tidak ada yang tau, mungkin terakhir kali ini dibuka sudah 100 tahun, sejak kuil ini dibangun, pintu itu tak pernah bisa terbuka, tidak ada yang tau dibalik dinding itu apa" jelas si penjaga kuil. "Banyak orang yang ingin merusak dinding itu, untuk mencari tau ada apa dibalik sana, namun tetua penjaga tidak mengijinkan. Sejarahnya justru kuil ini dibuat sendiri oleh Kaisar Meiji dan sengaja tersimpan suatu benda rahasia milik Kaisar Meiji." Jelasnya lagi.

"Kalau gitu kita harus menebak teka-teki ini, terlihat seperti puzzle, namun kita harus menggeser tiap baloknya, dan balok-balok ini tidak bisa diangkat," ucap Krystal sambil meraba-raba balok yang tertempel pada dinding pintu tersebut.

"Ini sulit, bagaimana kita bisa tau? Kita bahkan bukan orang sini," ucap Chen pesimis.

"Tenang, kita pasti bisa, kan ada aku, ini sama saja berusaha membobolkan brankas besi berkode. Aku punya great sense of hearing kan," ucap Krystal agak meninggikan dirinya.

"Terserah padamu saja," jawab xiumin sedikit terganggu sama sifatnya Krystal ini.

Berbeda dengan Changsub yang malah bersemangat mendengar penuturan Krystal, "mohon bantuannya" ucap Changsub sambil membungkuk.

...

Di jauh di benua yang meruakan benua liar. Di peradaban yang menyimpan begitu banyak sejarah dan misteri. Afrika bagian utara, yaitu Mesir!

Kini berjalan 4 orang namja perkasa dengan diselimutkan pakaian yang menutupi seluruh badan, dan wajah mereka. Berjalan melawan kencangnya angin dan terpaan butiran pasir.

"Hyung, kapan kita sampai?" Si namja tinggi Zelo mengeluh.

"Tenang, paling sebentar lagi," jawab Yongguk.

"Kenapa kita tidak naik pesawat saja sihh?"

"Ktany karena ini tempat bersejarah, kita tidak diperkenankan membawa kendaraan bermotor," jawab Youngjae.

"Lihat! Kita sudah sampai," Eunkwang si mahkluk bumi mengumumkan berakhirnya perjalanan mereka.

"Jadi ini bangunan pyramid yang terkenal itu," ucap Yongguk yang memperhatikan bangunan itu dan sekelilingnya.

"Radarnya mengarah pada bangunan yang ini, sepertinya energi inti-nya ada di dalam sana," ucap Eunkwang.

"Memangnya ada pintu untuk masuk ke dalam?"

"Setauku sih tidak," jawab Eunkwang.

"Jadi? Kita bobol saja!" Seru Zelo.

"Jangan! ini adalah bangunan bersejarah, gali saja lewat bawah," ucap Yungjae memberitahukan idenya.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan menggalinya," Zelo kini bergabung dengan Totomato. Sinar biru menyelubungi tangannya. Kini di tangan Zelo sudah ada bor besar terbuat dari batu sapphire.

DURRRR~

Suara bor berputar keluar dari cepatnya bor menembus pasir disana. Dengan waktu singkat Zelo berhasil membuat lubang di tumpukan pasir itu menembus berjalan masuk ke dalam bawah pyramid, sampai berhasil menembus kembali kepermukaan disisi lain dinding pyramid itu. 3 namja lainnyapun mengikuti kemana arah Zelo menggali.

"Hoaa.. Disini sungguh indah,"

Keempat namja itu terpukau dengan semua yg ada di dalam sana.

"Emass dimana-mana !" Seru Zelo.

"Ini? Emass? Sangat jarang ada di planet Matoki," tambah Yungjae yang melihat dan menyentuh pajangan emas disana. Semua peralatan dan benda yang ada di dalam sana semua terbuat dari emas. Entah berapa ton emas yang ada disana, yang pasti bisa membuatmu kaya.

"Ke arah sini," si Eunkwang terus mengikuti petunjuk radarnya. Mereka terus berjalan, makin-lama semakin banyak benda-benda emas terpampang idsana. Patung-patung manusia-manusia mesir pun semakin banyak, dan dinding bergambarkan tulisan-tulisan mesirpun semakin penuh menghiasi

Setelah beberapa menit merekapun sampai disuatu tempat. Sepertinya mereka sekarang berada di tengah-tengah pyramid tersebut. Lantai dibawah mereka membentuk suatu bentuk lingkaran. Ditengahnya terdapat tiang persegi empat yang berdiri lurus tegak sampai ke atas ujung puncak pyramid. Pada bagian tiang itu terdapat sebuah patung kepala raja Firaun dengan patung tangan yang mengadah kedepan. Di atas patung tangan itu, terdapat suatu benda bulat tidak beraturan.

"Itu! Itu energinya!" Seruu Eunkwang.

Eunkwangpun segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke daerah lingkaran itu. Namun sesuatu hal aneh terjadi. Pyramide itu berguncang. Patung-patung yang mengelilingi ruangan tersebut terbuka. Ternyata itu bukan sekedar patung! Tapi peti Mummy! :o

Mata mummy itu terbuka! Mata berwarna merah bersinar dalam kegelapan bayangan peti. Tangan para mummy terangkat kedepan. Kaki mereka bergerak, melangkahkan kakinya.

Sekitar 50 mummy disana. Banyaknyaa...

"Mwoyaa?" Pekik Zelo.

"Zelo, Youngjae! persiapkan diri kalian kita akan mengalahkan ini semua. Eunkwang, ambil energinya bila ada kesempatan, lalu kita akan cepat kabur, mengerti?"

"Baikk!"

Kini para warriors sudah bergabung dengan Matoki mereka,

"Ayo! Kita mulai!"

...

"Wah-wah, ini besar sekali," ucap Baekhyun terpesona dengan bangunan bersejarah dan lingkungan alam di sekitarnya.

"Ini namanya Candi Borobudur, bangunan ini sangat besar dan luas. Terdapat berpuluh-puluh, mungkin ratusan patung, dan salah satunya tersimpan bola energi inti yg kita cari. Energi ini tidak bisa dibaca oleh radar, jadi akan sulit mencarinya." jelas Minhyuk.

"Bagaimana kita akan mencarinya? Naik ke atas saja mungkin sudah akan melelahkan," keluh Daehyun.

"Menurutku energi inti-nya ada di atas sana," ucap Chanyeol sok ide.

"Aku setuju," jawab Baekki.

"Baiklah! Ayo cari dari atas!" Seru Daehyun.

Akhirnya merekapun mendaki tangga menuju puncak candi borobudur. Setelah beberapa jam yang melelahkan, belum juga mereka menemukannya, sampaii..

"Yaakk! Ketemu!" pekik Baekhyun senang.

"Benarkann, memang ada diatas," balas Chanyeol.

"Tapi kenapa hanya setengah?" tanya Daehyun.

"Kau memecahkannya ya Baekk?" ucap Chanyeol heboh asal tuduh.

"Enak saja kau Channii! Apa maksudmu?"

"Tenang, sebenernya setengahnya lagi ada di tempat lain," ucap Minhyuk, "candi-candi ini menyimpan banyak sejarah, dan terjadi banyak kisah misteri dibaliknya, setengah energinya lagi ada di candi satu lagi, kita akan kesana, jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini."

"Ne? Jadi kita harus mencari satu-persatu dari patung disana lagi?" tanya Baekki yang gak bakal betah kalau disuruh nyari-nyari lagi.

"Tidak kok, tidak ada patung seperti ini disana," kata-kata Minhyuk menenangkan hati Baekhyun.

"Ahh.. Baguslah aku kira akan sa$a seperti ini. jadi bangunan seperti apa?"

"Candi Prambanan, tidak sebesar yang borobudur kok, tapi ada 99 bangunan candi disana, dan energinya ada di salah satu 99 bangunan itu," kata-kata Minhyuk cukup menjelaskan keadaan yang akan mereka temui nanti.

Ketiga namja lainnyapun memasang muka horror, "sembilan puluh sembilan" -_-

Dibawah Pulau Jawa disana, Australia menjadi tempat perhentian bagi Ilhoon untuk mencari kekuatan untuk robotnya.

"Jadi disini tempatnya?" Suho yang bertugas menemani Ilhoon turun dari mobil yang mereka kendarai.

"Benar, selamat datang di Sydney Opera House," Ilhoon menyambut para alien ini ke tempat bangunan yang terkenal didunia.

"Jadi dimana energinya?" tanya Himchan.

"Didalam sana, tapi kita tidak bisa mengambilnya begitu saja, kita akan ambil setelah acara pertunjukannya selesai. Jadi lebih baik kita sekalian ikutan menonton pertunjukkan saja bagaimana ?" ucap Ilhoon menawarkan idenya.

"Boleh," jawab Lay, " ini pasti akan sangat keren,"

"Baiklah ayo masuk"

Hari itu sudah malam. Lampu berwarna-warni memancar dari gedung Opera House, menambah keindahan bangunan tersebut. Suasana didalampun juga sangat megah dan classy. Dihiasi dengan lampu-lampu emas dan besar diatas, dan karpet yang menyelubungi dinding dan lantai. Isi ruangan utama itu didominasi warna merah dan emas. Tak lama setelah mereka mengambil tempat duduk, tirai merah yang menutupi panggung terbuka, pertunjukan dimulai.

.

.

"Romeoo, jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon" seorang wanita disana terlihat sedang bersedih, air mata menitih di pipinya.

"Aku tidak ku..kuat Juliet, sepertinya aku, aku.. akan mati," ucap seorang pria, ia terbaring disana. Kepalanya terpangku dipaha sang wanita. Tangannya berusaha menggapai wajah sosok cantik dihadapannya itu.

Si wanita mengarahkan tangan si pria menuju pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Juliet, sekarang maupun diakhirat,"

"Romeoo, aku juga mencintaimu, bertahanlah."

Tangan si pria melemah, dan terjatuh tak bertenaga.

"Romeooo! Romeooo! Bangun romeooo"  
Si wanita terus mengguncang tubuh si pria.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku Romeo?"  
si wanita mengusap air mata yang jatuh dipipinya.  
"Kalau begitu, tunggulah aku, aku akan menyusulmu," si wanita mengambil pisau yang terjatuh bersimbah darah di sisi si pria. Ia bersiap dan menarik nafas, "selamat tinggal dunia kejam!" ZRATTT.. "Ahhh..." eluhan sang wanita menandai menusuknya pisau itu ke tubuhnya. Si wanita terjatuh tak sadarkan diri, suara orchestrapun terdengar, memainkan lagu sedih yang menambah suasana kelam di ruangan itu.

Tirai merah bergeser, tepuk tangan riuh terdengar memenuhi studio.

"Benar-benar mengharukan, dunia ini benar-benar kejam," eluh Suho mengarahkan tissue ke hidungnya dan menghembuskan angin.

"Ini benar-benar pertunjukan hebat! Daebakk.." Teriak Himchan sambil terus menepuk tangannya terharu.

Lay dan Ilhoon juga masih menepuk tangan mereka.

"Chagii.. akankah kau melakukan hal seperti Juliet itu ketika aku mati?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih menangis tersedu terbawa suasana pertunjukan itu.

"Kau tidak akan mati konyol seperti itu Chagie, lagi pula ada aku yang pasti akan melindungimu my Hyunniee.. Bila kau mati, aku akan membalaskan dendamku dan aku bersedia menemanimu sampai ke akhirat, percayalah pada cintaku hyunnie," uca Chanyeol memaparkan kata-kata seperti drama tadi membuat Baekhyun semakin tersedu.. Chanyeol lalu merangkul Baekhyun dan memberikan kecupan di dahinya.

"Yeollii, saranghaee.." kecupan Baekhyun juga mendarat dipipi Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Nadoo.. Saranghae.." balasnya.

"Oh yaa teman-teman, disana energinya," ucap Ilhoon sambil menunjuk ke arah depan. Terlihat di atas tiang tirai itu ada suatu bundaran kecil yang mengeluarkan cahaya. Jelas itu bukan lampu, namun itulah energinya.

"Kenapa bisa ada disana?" tanya Lay.

"Konon katanya itu adalah pemberian suku asli Australia yaitu Aborigin kepada pendatang Inggris yang datang kesini. Hadiah itu pemberian sebagai tanda perdamaian, namun kebenarannya masih samar-samar di kalangan rakyat, namun itulah yang terjadi, dan banyak orang yang tidak tau bahwa batu itu meyimpanm kekuatan kuat," jelas Ilhoon.

"Wahh, kenapa terpampang disana?" tanya Lay lagi.

"Tidak tau, tapi kekuatannya sangat kuat, lihat itu terus bersinar," jawab Ilhoon.

"Jadi malam ini? Setelah opera ini tutup?"

"Yappp.."

...

Dibelahan bumi lainnya, group pretty boys sudah sampai ditempat bersejarah di Mexico. Chichen Itza bangunan peninggalan suku Maya.

"Tempatnya agak menyeramkan," ucap Luhan berkomentar.

"Tapi bangunannya sangat keren," ucap Kibum.

"Radarnya mengarah kesini. Sepertinya ada di dalam sini," ucap Sungjae berusaha mencari sisi masuk ke dalam.

"Sepertinya ada suatu tombol disini," Sehun yang sok ide menekan-nekan dinding bangunan tersebut.

KLEKK~ tiba-tiba dinding yang disentuh Sehun masuk kedalam. "Ehh..?"

Sesuatu di atas bangunan itu tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah. Keempat namja itu tidak bergerak. Mereka menunggu sesuatu kejutan lagi dari sana. Nyittt nyittt nyittt. Tiba-tiba kerumunan serangga keluar. Serangga aneh yang belum pernah mereka lihat keluar dari atas sana. Semua serangga itu mengucur kebawah, kearah dimana keempat namja tampan itu berada. Serangga-serangga itu menggerogoti semua yang ada di depannya, sangat ganas dan agresif sekali.

Kibum refleks me-summon air-airnya. Menghempaskan serangga-serangga yang datang, "sial mereka terlalu banyak!,"

"Lariiii !" Seruu Sehun.

"Tunggu! Lihat! Diatas sana, itu energinya," Sungjae menunjuk ke arah atas bangunan itu. Terlihat batu itu memancarkan cahaya diatas sana, namun disekelilingnya serangga-serangga itu terus bermunculan.

"Sehun! sebenarnya kau habis ngapain?" tanya Kibum.

"Tidak, aku hanya menekan-nekan dinding, aku juga tidak tau apa-apa," seru Sehun berusaha terlihat innocent.

"Tanggung jawab! Gunakan kemampuan anginmu! Terbang kesana dan ambil energinya," perintah Kibum.

"Bagaimana aku akan mengambilnya? Aku tidak akan menyentuh serangga-serangga itu !" ucap Sehun kukuh.

"Tidak bisa, aku ini masih atasanmu, gunakan kekuatanmu, hanya kau yang bisa terbang!" ucap Kibum.

"Kau kejam hyungg ! Kenapa tak suruh Luhan hyung saja?" Protes Sehun.

"Tidak bisa, Luhan sedang sibuk!" ucap Kibum tak mau kalah.

"Sudah Sunbae, biar aku saja," ucap Luhan mengajukan dirinya.

"Makasih Luhaniiee telah membelaku, bbuingg bbuingg" ucap sehun sambil memeragakan Aegyonya.

...

Kai masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi, ditambah lagi sekarang dia harus menemani Hyunsik untuk menjalankan misinya.

Kai dan Taeyeon berjalan dibelakang, sedangkan D.O dan Hyunsik sedang asik berbincang didepan mendahului mereka.

Mereka sekarang sedang berjalan dipasar di India, berjalan menuju tempat wisata terkenal tempat energi itu tersimpan. Pakaian mereka sudah mengikuti masyarakat disana, pakaian panjang, selendang, dan juga topi khas India.

"Kai, jangan cemburuan begitu," ucap Taeyeon menasihati Kai.

Kai yang sedari tadi mem-poutkan bibirnya terus berjalan menghiraukan kerumunan padatnya orang di pasar yang terus berbenturan dengannya.

Kai semakin kesal melihat tangan Hyunsik dipundak D.O, melindungi D.O dari maraknya penduduk disini.

"Tidak baik cemburuan, toh D.O hanya mencintaimu kok," lanjut Taeyeon.

"Kau tak tau mereka sudah pernah ngapain saja noona! Bahkan Hyunsik sudah pernah bertelanjangan didepan D.O," jawab Kai yang semakin kesal.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Kai, memangnya kau tak pernah? Kau dengan Sehun juga sering kan?" balas Taeyeon.

"Tapi Sehun itu temanku, sedangkan Hyunsik!"

"Lihatlah, sekarang kita juga rekan tim kan? kau harus berusaha lebih berbaur Kai,"

"Kai! Taeyeon! Lihat kita sudah sampai," ucap Hyunsik yang menoleh kebelakang memberitahukan kesampaian mereka.

"Wahh.. Indahnya," gumam Taeyeon.

Terlihat gua dan kawah dengan ukiran-ukiran bebatuan bercorak Hindu-Buddha. Begitu banyak ukiran seperti candi, dan guanya sangatlah luas.

"Selamat datang di gua ellora dan ajanta," ucap Hyunsik.

"Woahh,, daebak! Benarkan Kai?" ucap D.O menanyakan pendapat Kai.

"Yah, lumayan," balas Kai malas.

"Kau kenapa? Ayolahh bersemangat sedikit," ucap D.O.

"Aku bersemangat kok,ayo noona" balas Kai sambil menarik tangan Taeyeon, lalu berjalan melewati mereka.

"Yak? Kenapa dia?" D.O benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Lihatlah, dia sangat bersemangat, ayo kita susul mereka," sahut Hyunsik memberikan senyuman manis pada D.O.

membalas senyuman Hyunsik, "nee.."

"Jadi dimana energinya?" tanya Kai tak sabaran.

"Tunggu, harusnya ada disekitar sini," ucap Hyunsik kembali memeriksa radarnya. "Ahh.. Dibawah sana, sepertinya di bawah air.

Terlihat ada sungai yang mengalir dibawah mereka. Sebenarnya mereka sedang berdiri di atas sesuatu seperti jembatan.

"Aku akan mengambilnya, lalu kita segera pergi dari sini, oke?" kata Kai.

"Berhati-hatilah, pasti akan sulit dibawah sana, bawalah radar ini" ucap Hyunsik lalu menyodorkan alat itu.

"Baiklah, aku pergi," WOOT Kai menghilang.

"Ehh.. Kemana dia?" tanya Hyunsik heran.

"Dia punya kekuatan teleportasi," jawab D.O.

"Wahh keren sekali," balas Hyunsik, "dia kekasihmu kan D.O?"

"Benar, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidakk, pasti dia beruntung sekali mendapatkan orang sepertimu," ucap Hyunsik.

Penuturan Hyunsik itu membuat wajah D.O memerah, dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Taeyeon pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tersenyum melihat kelucuan dihadapannya itu.

"Kai, bagaimana?" suara Taeyeon terdengar dalam otak Kai.

"Aku belum menemukannya, ini benar-benar aneh, seperti ada dunia lain di bawah sini," balas Kai.

"Berhati-hatilah, pasti ada sesuatu," ucap Taeyeon memperingatkan.

"Noona! Aku menemukannya!"

"Hati-hati Kai, ada yang aneh sepertinya."

WOOT..

Kini Kai yang basah kuyup sudah berada di samping mereka.

"Lihat, semua sudah beres," ucap Kai sambil menunjukan bola energi yang ia temukan.

"Kai, kau basahh.." ucap D.O berkomentar, yang terpaku pada tubuh Kai yang basah dan menjiplak.

Tak lama kemudian seluruh gua itu berguncang. Bebatuan yang menggantung di langit-langit gua berjatuhan menimpa mereka.

"Cepat larii.." Seruu Hyunsik..

Kai segera memeluk mereka semua dan.. WOOOT..

Mereka sekarng sudah berada di luar gua, ketika pintu gua itu sudah tertutup oleh reruntuhan batu.

"Oke, itu hampir saja," ucap Hyunsik masih terpaku melihat apa yang akan terjadi bila mereka tidak berhasil keluar.

"Iyuuhhh.. Kai, kau basahhh.." ucap Taeyeon, "kau harus cepat-cepat berganti." Taeyeon segera membersihkan tangannya dan menjauhi Kai.

"Jonginn.. Gwencana?" tanya D.O.

"Tentuu.. Chagie.." Jawab Kai.

D.O lalu memalingkan pandangannya ke Hyunsik. "Hyunsik, kau baik-baik saja,?"

"Iya, aku baikk.." jawab Hyunsik.

Kai kembali mempoutkan bibirnya. Kai benar-benar terlihat berantakan, seperti tikus yang kecebur got (?)

"Ayo cepat kita pergi," ucap Kai, lalu kembali berjalan duluan lagi.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya D.O mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Dia cemburu D.O," jawab Taeyeon menepuk pundak D.O, lalu berjalan menyusul Kai.

"Sepertinya memang begitu," kata Hyunsik. "Lebih baik kita susul dia,"

"Baiklahh.. JONGIN!" Panggil D.O.

-Next Up- Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Apakah mereka semua berhasil? Ikutin terus di chapter selanjutnya...

pada ngerti ceritanya gak sihhhh? wkwk commen ya readers.

Panjang kann kali ini? wkwk..

chairun: makasih udah semangatin Author terusss.. haha

fahrikpop: panggil hyung saja tak apaa.. thanks udah mau ikutin, coba di cek penjelasannya di atas, ngerti gk ? :o wkwk

ArRuSwari96: wkwk.. maksih yaa.. kalo itu sih bajunya agak terlalu heboh ya.. Author suka yang simple tapi tetep keren. Author sih bayanginnya kayak baju di TRON LEGACY, wkwk disesuaikan warna lampunya, lol

Lee MingKyu: wkwk.. Author update tiap weekends doang Jumat-Sabtu-Minggu, dan langsung kilat, abis katanya pada kurang panjang, jadinya sehari langsung dua dehh.. wkwk.. Boleehhh hihi.. Author sih seneng-seneng aja di promote, lol.. Lumayan yaa yang liburan gak ada kerjaan mending baca FFnya Authhor bhaha.. Thanks a lott..

-TBC-

Thanks For Reading

Leave Your Comment


	32. Chapter 31: Mission Succeed

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 31: Mission Succeed **

**SamKang**

**enjoy ^^**

Author nulis ini sambil dengerin lagu XOXO, keren, agak western ya lagunya. Disini bagian rapnya juga lumayan banyak, suara piano sama instrumen lainnya pas banget. Suara mereka juga lembut tapi laki, suaranya enak banget, endingyaa... aww bgt wkwk. Pokoknya enak banget ini lagu, recommended sangat.

Well, let's start the story Chapter 31

* * *

"wahh wahh.. Kelompok India sampai lebih dulu, sepertinya pekerjaan kalian mulus sekali," Mr. Gikwang yang sedang berbincang dengan Captain Choi menyambut kedatangan kelompok pertama yang berhasil tiba dari misi.

"Yahh.. Kai memang benar-benar hebat , dia bisa berteleportasi, membuat segala sesuatunya berjalan sangat baik," puji Hyunsik.

Alih-alih yang dipuji sedikit salah tingkah, 'pria ini tidak terlalu buruk' begitulah pikiran Kai setelah mendengar pujian dari Hyunsik. Walaupun dari awal kesannya terhadap Hyunsik buruk karena D.O yang perhatian padanya, namun hati Kai mulai terbuka, memang Hyunsik itu orangnya baik.

Taeyeon yang melihat Kai salting malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "dasar semua pria sama saja," gumamnya.

D.O pun tersenyum melihat kejadian itu. Ia lalu mendekati dan Kai dan menatap namjanya itu didepan wajah. memaparkan senyumnya.

Kaipun selalu berhasil tersenyum ketika melihat senyuman D.O.

"Anyeonggg" suara kedatangan Luhan terdengar dari pintu markas.

"Wahh.. Kelompok Jepang sudah datang," sambut Mr. Gikwang. "Bagaimana kalian sudah dapat energinya?"

"Tentu, ini semua berkat Krystal noona," sahut Changsub.

"Wahh terima kasih banyak Krystal, untung ada kau yaa.." ucap Mr. Gikwang yang kini bergantian memuji.

"Of course! No problem.." jawab Krystal.

"Ohh yaa.. Ini juga inti energi dari India," Hyunsikpun menyodorkan inti energi yang mereka dapat.

"Wahh.. Ini sangat berharga sekali, kerja kalian bagus," ucap sambil mengambil kedua inti energi dari member BTOB dan lalu menaruhnya di dalam sebuah tabung kosong yang berbeda. Ada 7 tabung berbeda disana, terbuat dari kaca, dan kini baru dua yang terisi.

Beberapa jam kemudian..

"Kita sampaiii! Akhirnyaa.." Suara Baekhyun terdengar dari luar sana.

"Anyeonggg..," Minhyuk memasuki ruangan markas.

"Oahh.. Tim Asia Tenggara- Indonesia, bagaimana," tanya .

"Kami berhasill," seru Daehyun.

"Bagaimana Indonesia?," tanya D.O.

"Sebenarnya sangat indah, dan bersejarah, tapi apa yang harus kami lakukan benar-benar tidak menyenangkan," jawab Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah kelompok Australia.

"Wahh.. Tim Australia juga sudah datang, Bagaimana misi kalian," captain Choi yang melihat mereka pertama langsung menyambut mereka.

"Woahh.. Kalian berhasil," seru D.O melihat apa yang di bawa Ilhoon.

"Kalian tidak tau apa yang kami lalui, kami pikir ini sangat mudah tapi..." ucap Suho lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Flashback:

Ketika gedung sudah ditutup, kami pun bersembunyi di dalam. Saat semua orang sudah tidak ada kami kembali masuk kedalam ruangan Teater. Saat itu semua pintu sudah dikunci, namun ajaibnya Suho bisa membuat kunci tiruan dari air yang ia bentuk sama dengan si kunci. Setelah itupun kami masuk, dan segera mengambil energi inti itu. Tak disangka ternyata inti itu dijaga dengan baik, ketika kami berhasil mengambilnya, tiba-tiba ada alarm berbunyi. Kamipun cepat-cepat kabur, berusaha berbunyi dalam kegelapan. Namun banyak cctv kami pun ketauan dengan jelas. Untungnya banyak air di sana, dan ada dua pengendali air. Kamipun terjun ke air dan segera kabur dalam air. Suho membuat gelembung udara membuat kami bisa bernafas di dalam air. Sampai akhirnya kita meluncur sampai ke-kepuluan terdekat, dan naik pesawat untuk kembali ke Korea.

end of flashback.

"Oahh.. Seru sekali," ucap Chanyeol berkomentar setelah mendengar kisah yang menurutnya akan sangat seru melakukan kejar-kejaran dengan petugas disana.

"Seru apanya," jawab Suho memberi muka datar.

"Tapi seru kok, kita bisa melihat banyak ikan di dalam lau, bahkan aku melihat Hiu langsung dalam air," jawab Ilhoon.

"Benarkah?" tanya Changsub yang tertarik dalam kisah mereka.

"Benarr! Kemudian banyak juga ikan hisa lainnya, ternyata lautan itu sangat luas," tambah Lay.

"Oahh, kalian mahkluk EXO benar-benar hebat," puji Hyunsik. Sepertinya Hyunsik ini punya sifat yang suka memuji.

"Tidak juga..," jawab Suho yang malah salting.

"Ohh yaa.. Bagaimana dengan Indonesia tadi? Apa ada cerita seru juga?" tanya Kai.

"Hmm.. Disana sangat indah, banyak ukiran dan patung-patung, ada ratusan disana, dan ada 99 bangunan dan sialnya kami mesti mencari energi inti itu disana, yang setengah ada di bagian satu patung dari ratusan patung, dan yang setengahnya lagi ada di 1 bangunan candi dari 99 buah. Benar-benar sial," ucap Baekhyun menjelaskan yang sangat kesal sekarang.

"Kerja kalian bagus, kami sangat berterima kasih, maaf yaa jadi melibatkan kalian," ucap membungkuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya walaupun bagian kepalanya itu tidak gatal.

Kini tabung itu pun sudah berisi empat inti energi, tinggal 3 lagi.

"Ini sudah tengah malam, tak maukah kalian tidur? Sekarang sudah pukul 03.30 AM disini," ucap Gayoon.

"Tidak, lebih baik kita makan bersama saja sambil menunggu yang lainnya tiba, bagaimana? Aku lapar..," ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku setuju!," seru Himchan.

"Baiklah, kalau gitu kita akan makan-makan mengisi perut setelah kalia bermisi," ucap menyutujui. Gikwangpun menyuruh para koki menyiapkan makanan daging sapi dan lainnya. Mereka akan bikin bbq party.

"Kajjaaa..." Seru Ilhoon..

"Ehh.. Apa hari ini tidak ada mosnter muncul?" tanya Taeyeon.

"Tidak ada, menurut laporan sampai sekarang tidak ada tanda-tanda monster datang," jawab Gayoon.

"Sebelumnya apakah juga pernah sebelumnya tidak ada monster yang keluar?" tanya Taeyeon lagi.

"Tidak pernah," jawab Gayoon singkat.

Ngeekk~ pintu terbuka.

"Yakkk! Pantas saja, aku mencium bau daging bakar, kalian berpesta tanpa kami?" tiba-tiba Hyoyeon datang bersama Queen Pearls lainnya.

"Hoaa.. Taeyeon unnie dan Krystal sudah kembali!" seru Sulli.

"Maaf yaa.. anak-anak ini kan baru menyelesaikan misi, kasihan kan kalau tidak diberi makan," jawab .

"Kami juga baru selesai misi tau! Kalian tidak tau ada 3 mosnter datang!" jawab Sooyoung.

"Tiga? Kapan?" pekik Gayoon.

"Sekitar pukul dua," jawab Sooyoung.

"Maaf yaa.. Yaampun pasti sangking serunya kami menyambut yang datang jadi gak tau," jawab Gikwang.

"Lalu bagaimana monsternya?" tanya Krystal.

"Sudah kami bereskan, semua Queen Pearls turun tangan, kecuali kalian berdua tentunya," jawab Tiffany sambil menunjuk Taeyeon dan Krytal.

"Wah, kalau ada kalian pasti bumi akan jadi sangat aman," ucap Hyunsik.

"Ahh.. Tidak juga, kami hanya melakukan semamu kami," jawab Tiffany.

Hyunsik seperti punya sihir, yang bisa membuat orang salting. Kerendah hatiannya benar-benar membuat ia mudah disekuai, dan dihormati.

"Oahh.. Kelompok Mexico sudah tiba!" seru .

"Luhanie Sehuniee,, anyeongg!"  
"Gaine Kimbumm!"  
"Yoo.. Sungjae.."  
sambutan riuhpun mengampiri kelompok Mexico itu.

"Anyeong, ini inti energinya," Sungjae menyodorkan bola itu.

"Wah, kerja kalian bagus, terima kasih, ayoo makan kalian pasti lapar.." ucap Mr. Gikwang.

"Hyung! Ceritakan apa yang kalian alami," ucap Daehyun semangat.

"Beginii.." Kimbum memulai ceritanya,

Kami sampai di tempat yang luar biasa, seerti tempat yang mistis sekali. Waktu itu kami sedang memperhatikan bangunan itu, sampai entah apa yang Sehun lakukan, ia membuat banyak serangga tiba-tiba bermunculan.

"Jangan terus lahkanku! Bola energinya juga muncul karena aku kan," protes Sehun.

"Ia terserah padamu," jawab Kimbum lalu melanjutkan cerita.

Inti energi itu ada di atas sana, di tempat yang sama dengan dimana para serangga keluar. Serangganya sangat ganas, kamipun berusaha menggusur serangganya. Luahn dengan telekinensisnya berhasil mengambil si bola energi, kamipun segera kabur dari sana. Namun serangga itu teta saja mengikuti kami, sampai akhirnya Sehun berguna juga, membuat angin yang menghalangi arah terbang para serangga.

"Heii.. Apa maksudmu hyung?!" seru Sehun.

"Maumu apa? Aku sudah ceritakan kebaikanmu," jawab Kimbum.

"Sudah sudahh.. Lebih baik kalian makan saja dagingnya," ucap Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan berkata apa-apa," jawab Sungjae yang mulai terbiasa dengan pertengkaran elien-elien ini.

Kris, Tao pun tiba, mereka saling berjalan membopong satu sama lain.

"Kris! Tao! Ada apa?" seru Captain Choi.

"Kris terluka captain, agak parah,"

"Gayoon, cepat panggil tim Medis," perintah Gikwang.

"Baa..Baik," jawab Gayoon segera, menaruh kedua sumpitnya dan segera beranjak dari sana.

"Apa yang terjadi kenapa sampai seperti ini?" tanya Suho perihatin.

"Yunani sangat mistis, kami masuk dalam suatu terowongan bawah tanah, dan malah berakhir di roma, coloseum," jelas Peniel, "sampai disana malah terjadi pertarungan antar para arwah pendahulu dengan kami. Kami berhasil mengambil inti energinya, tapi Kris dan Jongup terluka cukup parah."

"Cepat bawa kemari," seru Himchan.

Dokter dan tim medispun tiba, mereka segera memeriksa keadaan Kris dan Jongup. Setelah beberapa saat..

"Tidak serius lukanya, tapi darahnya sudah cukup banyak yang keluar. Kami sudah menutup lukanya, lebih baik jangan bergerak banyak dulu, dan cepat makan yang banyak," ucap si dokter memberikan nasehat.

"Ne, terima kasih dokter dan suster semua," balas captain Choi, yang lainpun memberi hormat, menunduk memberikan terima kasih pada sang dokter dan timnya.

Belum selesai mereka masing-masing memberikan rasa hormat mereka. Datanglah empat pria perkasa, berjalan memasuki ruangan. Badan mereka sangat tegap, namun banyak sayatan dan goresan luka di tubuh mereka. Baju merekapun terlihat compang camping. Mereka berempat terlihat berantakan sekali.

"Hyung!" seru Daehyun.

"Uoo.. Kalian baru dari mana?" tanya Suho lebih heran lagi dengan rombongan yang baru datang.

flashback on:

Yonggukpun bergabung dengan Shisimato, memotong semua kepala mummy. Zelo si muda hebat ini juga menembak semua mummy. Youngjae yang jeniuspun juga menggunakan strateginya, bergabung dengan Jokomato dan menyerang para mummy dengan efektif. Namun para mummy terlalu banyak, namun tiga orang saja sudah cukup menyita perhatian mereka.

"Eunkwang!" Teriak Yongguk.

Eunkwang yang mengerti apa maksudnya segera berlari menuju ke tengah ruangan itu. Mengedepankan tubuh dan tanganya. HAP! Intinya berhasil ia dapatkan!

"Ayo, Larii!" seru Eunkwang.

Merekapun segera kabur melewati jalan yang mereka lewati. Para mummy terus mengikuti, lebih parahnya lagi sepanjang lorong perjalanan kembali, mummy-mummy disana sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

Dengam aksi hebat, action panas, dan beberapa teknik akrobatik. Para warriors berusaha melindungi Eunkwang dan inti energi itu.

Zelo membungkuk menghindari dari serangan mummy, ada Youngjae disana yang sudah siapp menyerang si mummy. Yongguk juga meloncat antar dinding ssampai dia berhasil menjatuhkan para mummy. Eunkwang pun terus berlari, melakukan sedikit adegan matrix untuk menghindar dari jangkauan si mummy.

Perjalanan sangat panjang, dan mummy terus bertambah, memaksa mereka harus menerima serangan dari mummy-mummy itu. Akhirnya merekapun sampai, dan segera keluar dari pyramid itu.

Seperti ada sihir kusus,para mummy tidak berani keluar dari pyramid itu. Merekapun membalikan badan mereka dan berhenti mengejar para warriors dan member BTOB.

"Akhirnya kamipun berjalan lagi dan segera terbang kesini," ucap Eunkwang mengakhir cerita flashbacknya itu.

Para dokter dan tim medis mengerti apa yang perlu mereka lakukan. Segera dengan kecepatan dan ketilitian tinggi, luka-luka empat namja itu sudah ditutupi dengan balutan dan obat.

"Kajjaaa... "

Merekapun melanjutkan acara makan mereka.

Kris yang masih tidak bisa menggerakan tangannya dibantu Tao untuk makan. Tao dengan sabar menyuapi Kris sambil menikmati makanannya sendiri. Adegan lucu dan tawa mewarnai acara mereka malam itu.

Next Up - Jangan lewatkan yang berikutnya, it's Author's Favorite alias Special Edition. Author buat sepake hati mungkin, entah bagus apa nggaknya kalian yang nilai, soo leave your comment...

-TBC-

Thanks For Reading

Leave Your Comment

.


	33. Chapter 32 (AF): Couples Confession

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 32: Couples Confession**

**SamKang**

**enjoy ^^**

Maaf ya readers yang kemarin banyak typonya. Karena ini special Chapter jadi kali ini udah Author cek, sebaik mungkin hohoho.. For you guys..

Hari itu sudah terlalu pagi untuk memulai tidur. Namun karena memang rasa lelah berlebihan akhirnya semuapun tepar terhempas ke atas tempat tidur.

Kamar disini tidak senyaman kamar-kamar di istana, namun kebersamaan merekalah yang terpenting. Karena satu ruangan digunakan untuk empat maka adegan NCpun tak terlihat disana. Tapi para couple lebih memilih untuk tidur berdua. Saling peluk dan ringkukpun masih dapat terlihat. Kaki di selangkangan yang lainnya. Air liur yang menjadi satu, tangan yang saling berpautan, kepala yang saling bersender. Bila kalian melihat ini kalian pasti akan bergairah juga, gak perlu pake NC-NC an berlebih. Coba kalian bayangin saja udah bikin merinding adegan yang simple ini tapi sangat dalam.  
*alahh*

Pagi tiba, Mataharipun terlihat. Kai terbangun, rambut hitamnya ikut bergeser mengikuti arah kepalanya menatap D.O yang masih tertidur damai. Kai melihat ke sebelahnya, disana HunHan couple masih tertidur pulas. Terlihat Sehun sedang memeluk Luhan dari belakang dengan wajah polos yang sangat tenang. Kai kembali memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo, "Yaa.. Kyeoo.. Baby kyungsoo.. bangunn..nee" Kai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Jongin, kau bangun cepat lagi.." Kyungsoo masih terlihat ngantuk, biasanya Kyungsoo yang membangunkan Kai, tapi sejak Kai pergi training vacation, Kai selalu bangun lebih dulu memastikan kalau Kyungsoo masih disisinya.

"Iyaa, kau masih ngantuk? Perlukah aku memelukmu juga, seperti yang dilakukan hunhan?" tanya Kai lembut, senyum tulus dan lembut Kai terpampang di wajahnya. Selalu begitu bila Kai berada disisi D.O.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban D.O, Kai sudah kembali berbaring di samping D.O, memeluknya seperti Sehun memeluk Luhan.

"Kim Jongin, kau hangat," ucap D.O meringkuk kedalam tubuh Kai, Kaipun semakin memeluk D.O erat.

"Jongin, pernahkah kau berpikir. Apakah kita ini tragedi?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya.. Hmm.. Kau tau, kita ini pasangan paling sering terluka, yang hampir mati juga adalah aku. Kau sudah masuk rumah sakit berulang kali. Bukankah ini terjadi sejak kita bersama?" ucap D.O pelan.

"Kau bicara apa sih," Kai segera bangun dari tidurnya ia menatap wajah D.O, "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir, kenapa kita ini yang paling miris, sering sekali jadi korban luka," jawab D.O.

Tangan Kai segera menyuntuh dagu D.O. Ia menatap mata D.O tajam. Dengar Kyungsoo, kalau cinta kita ini tragedi, kenapa aku selalu selamat dari kematian? Kenapa kau selalu selamat dari kematian? Aku selalu bisa bertahan karena ada kau," jawab Kai.

"Lalu kenapa selau kita yang kena sial, kita yang paling sering terluka kan?" tanya D.O lagi.

"Kita tidak sial, hanya saja dunia dan alam semesta ini iri dengan kita, kita adalah pasangan paling serasih, bahkan mengalahkan HunHan yang terkenal," jawab Kai.

Pernyataan Kai itu membuat D.O tertawa, tapi membuatnya kembali berpikir. 'Benar selama ini aku kuat karena ada Kai'.

"Jonginii, kemarilah," D.O membuka kedua tangannya.

Kaipun tersenyum, lalu masuk kedalam pelukan D.O. D.O kali ini berinisiatif mencium bibir Kai lebih dulu. Ia benar-benar merasa senang, dan aman.

Kai membalas ciuman D.O, melumat dan sedikit gigitan-gigitan nakal, membuat D.O menggeliat. Ciuman Kai beralih ke leher dan pundak D.O.

Eitss.. Ingat rateee..

Ciuman Kai kembali ke bibir merah lembut dan kenyal D.O.

"yakkk! Berhenti.." Suara Sehun terdengar.

Kedua insan itupun menoleh ke arah samping kanannya itu.

"Kalian, membuat aku iri saja," ucap Sehun.

"Waee? Kau juga mau? Minta Luhan sana, jangan ganggu aku!" seru Kai.

Sehun menatap Luhan innocent, Luhan baru saja terbangun karena seruan Kai.

"Luhan, morning!" sapa Sehun.

"Ooo.. Morning," jawab Luhan.

Kai yang melihat itupun memberikan smirknya. Ia terpikir sesuatu, "Kyungsoo-aa saranghae," suara Kai dibesarkan sedikit agar terdengar jelas. Kai lalu kembali mencium bibir D.O. Kelakuan aneh Kai ini hanya bisa dibalas D.O dengan mata O.O dan mulut ya menga-nga mempersilahkan bibir Kai melumat.

"Huh.." eluh Sehun. Sehun merasakan panas dalam dirinya, karena dipanas-panasi oleh Kai.  
Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan.

"Wae Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan innocent.

"Ahh.. Tidak apa-apa Luhannie," jawab Sehun.

Luhan menatap ke arah sampingnya. Kai dan D.O masih melanjutkan adegan ciuman mereka.

"Sehun, aku mau sikat gigi dulu," jawab Luhan langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan masuk ke dalam toilet. Sehunpun meringuk di tempat tidur setelah ditinggal Luhan. Ia merasa sial sekali. Kai kembali menunjukkan smirknya.

"Kau memanas-manasi Sehun ya?" bisik D.O.

"Tidakk.." Jawab Kai,

"Jangan bohong! Tidak baik begitu Jongin," ucap D.O lagi.

"Iya.. Iyaa miann.."

Tak lama kemudian Luhanpun kembali dari kamar mandinya. Semua yang ada diruangan itu tercengang melihat Luhan.

Luhan kini sudah mencuci mukanya. Ia mengikat poninya keatas, wajahnya sangat manis sekali. Dan yang lebih membuat Sehun tak tahan adalah Luhan topless ! Tidak ada baju yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia hanya memakai trousers yang ia kenakan tidur tadi.

Luhan berjalan ke arah Sehun. Mengarahkan wajahnya tepat di wajah Sehun yang masih bengong. "Oh Sehun," chuu~

Ciuman mendarat dibibir Sehun. Tangan Luhan lalu merangkul leher Sehun, menjatuhkan tubuh Sehun ke tempat tidur membuat posisi Luhan sekarang ada diatas Sehun.

Ciuman yang cukup lama dan bergairah, Sehun agak enggan menyentuh tubuh telanjang Luhan, namun ia akhirnya menyentuh punggung Luhan sambil masih menciumnya.

"Lihat, ini akibat kau memanas-manasi. Ternyata hasilnya tidak buruk, good job Kai," ucap D.O lalu mencium pipi Kai, "aku juga mau ke toilet," D.O lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Sedangkan Kai hanya terdiam disana mempoutkan bibirnya, rencananya meleset sedikit, tapi ia turut senang, lagipula Sehun itukan temannya dari kecil.

"Tungguu.. Aku ikutt.." seru Kai.

Akhirnya adegan ciuman panas itu selesai. Sehun masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadinya.

"Hyung, neomu sexy, gomawo," ucap Sehun.

Luhan lalu mencium pipi Sehun. "Sehunniee aku masih ngantuk, dan aku agak kedinginan,"

"Oo.. Kalau gitu tidur lagi saja, aa..aku akan menemanimu," jawab Sehun.

Luhanpun masuk kedalam selimut meringuk di dalam pelukan Sehun. Luhan agak terangsang karena sentuhan-sentuhan Sehun langsung menyentuh kulitnya, begitu juga dengan Sehun, dengan hanya adanya keberadaan Luhanpun ia bisa kelabakan.

Diruangan lain...

"Kris gege, kau sudah bangun? Kau baik baik saja?" tanya Tao.

"Iya, aku sudah merasa baikan," jawab Kris sambil bangun perlahan.

"Mau mandi dulu?" tanya Tao.

"Ia," angguk Kris.

Taopun membantu Kris masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. "Tanganku masih terasa sakit," eluh Kris.

"Ge.. Aku temani mandi yaa.." kata Tao.

"Baiklah.."

Tao perlahan membantu Kris, melepaskan pakaiannya. Tao dapat merasakan debaran jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang ketika giliran celana Kris yang harus ia bantu lepaskan.

"Ahh.." Pekik Kris.

"Ehh.. Mian gee.."

"Gwencana."

Akhirnya mereka berhasil melepaskan bajunya Kris. Luka pada kaki dan tangan Kris belum sembuh benar, yahh, jadi akan sedikit perih bila menyentuh air.

"Memangnya kau sudah boleh mandi ge?" tanya Tao.

"Tidak tau, aku tak betah, tubuhku lengket sekali," jawab Kris.

Suara shower airpun mengucur, Kris sedikit meringis ketika air menyentuh lukanya. Tao dengan sabar membasahi tubuh Kris, selanjutnya menyabuni tubuhnya. Karena tangan Kris belum bisa digerkan leluasa, Taopun dengan senang hati menyentuh tiap inchi tubuh Kris.

"Tao kau harus melepaskan pakaian mu juga, rasanya aneh kalau kau masih berpakaian seperti itu," ucap Kris tiba-tiba.

Wajah Tao memerah, tapi dia menuruti kemauan Kris. "Ne.. Tunggu sebentar," Tao melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya. Dia agak malu ketika juniornya terlihat menegang. Tao berusaha menutupinya dan segera duduk di bathup, ia tak mau Kris tau kalau dia sekarang malah menegang.

"Sini gantian aku yang akan menggosok punggungmu," ucap Kris.

Taopun hanya duduk membelakangi Kris berdiam diri. Dengan satu tangannya yang leluasa, Kris menggosok punggung Tao.

"Ge.. Jangan paksakan dirimu," ucap Tao.

"Tidak Tao jangan remehkan aku begitu," ucap Kris.

Sampai pada akhirnya, Tao harus kembali membantu Kris membilas tubuhnya. Tao tidak dapat menghindarkan juniornya itu dilihat oleh Kris. Yahh.. Mau bagaimana lagi.

"Ge, jangan melihat itu ku terus,"

"Kenapa punyamu membesar seperti itu?"

"Tidak tau,"

"Besarnya punyamu,"

"Punyamu lebih besar gee.. Lihatlah sendiri," jawab Tao.

"Sudahlah cukup, jangan sampai kau kucium," ucap Kris.

"Kau yang memulainya duluan gee.." jawab Tao dengan muka datar.

Dengan kecepatan kilat, tangan kiri Kris menjangkau leher Tao. Ditariknya leher jenjang putih itu mendekat pada wajahnya. Dann.. Bibir merekapun bertemu.

Memang pada dasarnya Tao menginginkan sebuah ciuman. Taopun tidak mengelak, ia membalas lumatan Kris itu.

"Auchh.."

"Ehh.. Mian,"

Lutut Tao tidak sengaja menekan sesuatu di selangkangan Kris itu.

"Tao, apa maksudmu?"

"Tidakk.. Mian gege, aku tak bermaksud apa-apa, lagipula kau menarikku terlalu dekat," jawab Tao.

"Aku mau memelukmu Tao,"

Ekspresi wajah Kris berubah tiba-tiba, wajah Tao jadi memerah. Tao lalu membalikan tubuhnya, ia duduk didepan Kris dan bersender pada Kris.

"Peluk aku seerat mungkin ge.. " balas Tao.

Sedangkan di luar pintu kamar mandi...

"Kris ge dan Tao lama sekali, apa yang mereka lakukan," tanya Xiumin.

"Xiuminnn.. Cepat kesini, aku mau dipelukkk..." seru Chen.

"Iya, iyaa.. Aku datang..." Buk~ terjadi adegan timpa-timpaan, guling-gulingan, peluk-pelukan disana. Mereka berdua benar-benar menikmati momen mereka.

Di ruangan sebelahnya lagi, ada couple gila dan couple yang kurang gila.

"Baeki, kau curang!"

"Tidak, kau yang lama,"

"Tidak! kau curang!, sudah giliranku,"

"Dua!"

"Yee"

"Aishh.. Tak bisakah kau mengangkatnya,"

"Kau payah yeolli, giliranku, satuu! Iyahahaha.. Aku menang lg yeolli tiga-kosong!"

Suara berisik dari balik selimut terdengar mengganggu orang-orang di kamar itu. BaekYeol sedang bermain sesuatu dibalik selimut sana. Entah kenapa mereka bermain dibawah selimut, yang pasti itu benar-benar mengganggu tidur Suho..

"Yakk! Aishh.. Berisik sekali," Suho kemudian bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan menuju tempat tidur di sampingnya itu, dan menendang apa saja yang ada di balik sana.

"Yakk! Hyung! Apa masalahmu?" Chanyeol keluar dari balik selimut.

"Kalian terlalu berisikk!" seru Suho.

"Yakk.. Kau iri hah?" balas Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah yeolli, kalau mood bangun tdurnya begini Suho hyung memang sensitif, biasanya dia juga tidak pernah marah seperti ini, dia akan menyesal nanti setelah memarahi kita, ayo lanjutkan.." ucap Baekhyun.

"Yakk! Jangan bermain lagi!" seru Suho lagi.

"Yasudah, Yeolli ayo kita main di kamar mandi saja lebih seru main di kamar mandi,"

"Benar.. Kita main yang seperti kemarin ya Baekki, aku mau.." ucap Chanyeol.

"Makanyaa, ayoo.."

Mereka berdua pun bergandengan tangan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Yakk! Apa maksudnya main di kamar mandi" Suho berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya,

Dakkk.. Suara pintu tertutup. "Kau berisik hyungg! Sudah tdur lg sana, hiraukan saja kami!" seru Baekhyun.

"Suhoo.. sudahlah.." ucap Lay membujuk Suho untuk kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Anak-anak itu, huh.." eluh Suho.

"Sudahlah, kau jadi terlihat seperti seorang ahjummah yang bawel,"

"Kenapa ahjummah? aku ini namjaa.." protes Suho.

"Iya, makanya jangan bawel begituu.."

"Arraseoo, aku akan jadi namja yang cool untuk Lay," ucap Suho langsung mengubah wajahnya menjadi wajah sok keren.

Lay pun tersenyum melihat namja itu.  
"Hachiiihhh.." Lay bersin-bersin.

"Lay, kau mudah sekali sakit," ekspresi wajah Suho langsung berubah, kembali jadi ahjummah yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya. "Kau harus makan yang banyak,"

"Iya.. aku agak kedinginan, udara di bumi mudah sekali berubah-ubah, sekarang dingin sekali," ucap Lay.

"Kau mau minum vitaminku? Tunggu," Suho lalu berjalan mengecek barang-barang bawaannya. Lalu dia kembali membawa dua botol vitamin. "Mulai sekarang kau juga harus meminumnya, vitamin ini sangat berguna menjaga daya tahan tubuh, saat aku makan vitamin ini kau juga harus, oke?" ucap Suho.

Ini yang selalu membuat Lay luluh. Lay selalu kangen dengan ibunya, hanya Suho yang bisa memberi perhatian yang sama dengan ibunya. Siapa pria yang lebih murah hati dari pada Suho?

"Kajja, makan, ini rasa jeruk, aku menemukannya, rasa kesukaanmu kan?" Suho menyodorkan sebutir vitamin untuk Lay.

Lay tersenyum, lalu mengambil vitamin itu dan memakannya. "Hmm... Ini enak," jawab Lay.

"Benarkan.." Suho merasa lega. "Nanti malam kita makan lagi, oke?"

"Arraa.."

Suho mengembalikan botol vitamin itu, lalu kembali ke ranjang. Lay bergeser sedikit memberikan tempat untuk Suho. Suhopun berbaring disana di balik selimut memeluk Lay.

"Aku senang ada kau, mengobati rasa rinduku pada ibu," kata Lay.

"Aku senang kau merasa begitu, aku akan jadi ibu kedua mu bagaimana?"

"Tidak, kau adalah namjaku," jawab Lay.

Suhopun semakin senang mendengar pernyataan Lay. Suho dianggap sabagai namja! Namjanya Lay!

"Tentu," balas Suho yang kini rohnya sedang terlepas berjingkrak-jingkrak.

...

"Yonggukk.." Panggil Himchan. Kini Himchan berjalan dari tempat tidurnya ke tempat tidur Yongguk.

"Ne?"

"Aku kangenn.." ucap Himchan.

"Kemari," Yongguk memberikan tempat untuk Himchan. Himchanpun segera berbaring disamping Yongguk dan menaruh kealanya diatas dada Yongguk.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Himchan.

"Oo.. Lukaku tak separah yang lain," jawab Yongguk.

"Bagaimana dengan Hyosung noona?" tanya Yongguk.

"Aku tidak tau, dia sudah memilih untuk berkhianat, aku tidak akan membiarkannya,"

"Engg.. Kau berhati-hatilah, jangan menanggung nya sendirian, masih ada aku, ne?" ucap Himchan sambil mengeluarkan aegyonya.

"Tentuu, dasar kau manja," goda Yongguk.

"Hihi.." Himchan terkikik. "Aku hanya manja padamu tau,"

"Ohh, begitu? Bukannya kau terpikat dengan salah satu anak EXO? kau pasti tertarik dengan Suho dan sebentar lagi akan meninggalkanku,"

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu?"

"Terlihat dari wajahmu,"

"Tidak, aku baru bertemu orang yang punya aura menyaingi dirimu," ucap Himchan.

"Jadi kau suka padanya,"

"Tidak, aku hanya mengagumi, suka dan kagum itu beda," jawab Himchan.

"Jadi apa bedanya aku dengan Suho itu?"

"Suho lebih tampan, tapi aku tidak suka, lagipula dia juga sudah punya kekasih,"

"Si pria lembut itu ya?"

"Itu, Lay namanya, biasakan sebut namanya Yongguk," jawab Himchan.

"Lalu?"

"Yaa.. Aku hanya suka padamu, tak ada yang lain," jawab Himchan memalingkan wajahnya tak bisa menatap mata Yongguk langsung.

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh, seriuss, memangnya kenapa? Jangan-jangan malah kau yang terpikat dengan salah satu dari mereka? Atau anggota BTOB? atau Taeyeon sunbaenim? atau gadis yang lain?" ucap Himchan jadi kesal.

"Hmm.." Yongguk hanya bergumam menggoda Himchan.

"Mengakulah, aku tau, kau tidak akan tahan melihat gadis cantik, Krystal?"

"Hmmm.."

"Sulli?"

"Hmmm.." Yonggukpun tersenyum, menahan ketawanya.

"Sulli! Pasti kau tertarik pada Sulli"

"Sok tau kau channie"

"Huh, yasudah," Himchan pun ngambek, dia beranjak dari tempat tidur Yongguk.

"Yaa.. Jangan ngambek begitu himchann," Yongguk segera bangun menarik tangan Himchan. Yongguk menghempaskan dirinya kembali ke tempat tidur. Alih-alih yang ditarikpun ikut terhempas dan jatuh kepelukan Yongguk.

"Aku cuman melirik kamu kok, gak ada yang lain," Yongguk's confession.

Ciumanpun mendarat juga dibibir Himchan. Mereka juga saling melumat bibir pasangannya itu. Tidak kalah hotnya dengan anak-anak exo. Walaupun Yongguk terlihat sangat manly, tapi ciumannya sangat lembut dan perlahan namun pasti membuat Himchan semakin meleleh.

"Engg.. Hyung, aku masih dibawah umur, bisakah kalian tidak melakukannya didepanku?" tiba-tiba suara Zelo terdengar, ia telah bangun. YongChan sampai lupa kalau mereka juga sekamar dengan si magnae.

"Ehh.. Mian," Himchan langsung berdiri melepaskan ciumannya.

Himchan lalu menarik Yongguk, membimbingnya menuju kamar mandi. Akhirnya semua couplepun berakhir di kamar mandi melakukan adegan panas. Namun mereka saling menghormati kehormatan dan kesucian satu sama lain. Mencintai, bukan haus sex. Merekapun juga tidak punya waktu banyak. Mereka mandi bersama, dan melepaskan lelah dan rasa rindu akan momen-momen berdua mereka.

Yang paling parah mungkin adalah Daehyun dan Youngjae. Mereka sudah di kamar mandi dari tadi, entah apa yang mereka lakukan. Sepertinya mereka tertidur di dalam kamarmandi (?)

Sedangkan di kamar seberang...

"Yakk! Kau ketahuan, kau selingkuh dengan anak exo," Ilhoon ngambek.

"Tidakk.. Siapa bilang?" Tanya Hyunsik.

"Tidak usah dibilangpun juga sudah terlihat," jawab Ilhoon.

"Siapa sih memangnya?"

"Itu yg matanya bulat itu!"  
"Ohh D.O,"

"Iya diaa!"

"Tidak, aku hanya seperti mengenalnya, seseorang yang aku kenal mirip dengannya. Lagipula dia sudah punya pacar, dan aku sudah punya kau," jawab Hyunsik.

"(¬_¬") tak bisa dipercaya,"

"Ayolah hooniee.. Jangan begitu, kenapa sihh?"

"Kau pikir saja sendiri, aku tidak mau bicara,"

"Yasudah kalau kau tak mau bicara, aku akan memaksamu!" ucap Hyunsik memberikan smirknya.

"Aku akan melumatmu bila kau tidak bicara," ucap Hyunsik mengancam.

"Yakkk.. Kau kejam Hyunsik.."

Bibir Hyunsik kini sudah menyatu dengan bibir Ilhoon, melumatnya dan memberi sentuhan dan gigitan-gigitan.

Sedangkan didepan Peniel dan Sungjae masih tidur berdua. Dibalik selimut itu dapat dipastikan mereka tidak berpakaian. Celana merekapun terlihat menggantung di balik pintu kamar. Bisa ditebak mereka hanya memakai celana dalam atau boxer, atau mungkin tidak keduanya.

"Engg.. Peniell.. Hajimaa.." Sungjae bergumam.

"Nadoo.. Saranghae.. Sungjae-ahh," balas Peniel bergumam.

Percakapan gumaman yang tidak nyambung itu terus berlangsung. Sampai akhirnya gumaman mereka terdengar menjadi seperti pembicaraan romantis. Sepertinya mereka bertemu dalam mimpi..

...

NGIUNGGG NGIUNGGG NGIUNGGGG

"Yakkkkk! Pasukan bangun semuaa! Dasar pemalasss!" Suara speaker kencang terdengar, membangunkan semua insan di tiap-tiap kamar.

Semua yang tidur pun terbangun dan memberikan respon, "neee..."

Next Up: ehh readers couplenya BTOB itu siapa aja yaaa? Wkwk.. Next Up pertempuran lagi, udah mau selesai nih fanfict, mungkin ini adalah fanfict terpanjangg.. Hmm.. Gimana pada enjoy gakk? Edisi spesialll... Ehh di review dong satu-satu couplenya, adegan yang KaiSoo admin terisnpirasi sama lagunya Zedd ft Foxes - Clarity, yang belom denger coba deh di cek. Liriknya  
"If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love is insanity, why are you my clarity?"

Leave Your Comment ya readers, saranghaeee

-TBC-  
Thanks For Reading  
Leave Your Comment


	34. Chapter 33: New BTOB's Weapon

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 33: The New BTOB's Weapon**

**SamKang**

**enjoy ^^**

Para pasukan tadi tidur dari jem 05.00 - 12.00. Kasian ya mereka :(

Dan sekarang pukul 13.00 para pasukan sudah berkumpul untuk makan. Ruangan kantin sudah kosong, para pasukan lain sudah makan dari jam 12.00 tadi. Tersisa Guardians, Warriors, BTOB, QueenPearls, Captain Choi, Gaine Kibum, dan Mr. Gikwang juga Gayoon. Entah ini namanya makan siang atau sarapan karena baru bangun tidur.

Hari itu terasa dingin sekali, padahl kemarin cerah benderang. Musim di bumi sudah tidak teratur, siang bisa menjadi dingin, malam bisa menjadi panas sekali. Mahkluk bumipun sudah tidak bisa memperkirakan musim lagi. Semua seperti sudah acak amburadul. Hal ini terjadi karena polusi, dan temperatur bumi yang semakin meninggi akibat Global Warming. Jadi kalian harus hemat-hemat, jangan pake berkendaraan motor kebanyakan, jangan boros air, listrik, dan sumber daya lainnya. Pakailah AC dan Kulkas yang eco friendly, dan lakukan pencegehan Global Warming! ╰̊('̀＾'́)╯̊ (Author kampanye, tapi ini serius)

Merekapun berbagi makanan mereka, sambil berbincang.

"Bagaimana tidur kalian?" tanya Gikwang.

"Baik.." balas mereka semua.

"Baguslah, bagaimana makanannya?"

"Enakk.." balas mereka serempak.

"Good good."

Kini sekarang Kai yang panas melihat HunHan dari tadi melakukan adegan romantis. Luhan terus saja menyuapi Sehun. Kai memohon dan memancing D.O agar ia melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi itu tidak mempan, D.O sengaja agar ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya rasa panass itu. Kai jadi bete, dia mempoutkan bibirnya. Semua yang melihat peristiwa itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yahh.. Hari-hari yang menyenangkan, membuat mereka tak terasa sedang terancam bahaya.

Selesai makan..

"Aku akan perkenalkan temuan terbaruku. Robot super canggih yang pernah ada 'Mark F-25'" seru Mr. Gikwang.

Terlihat tirai biru terangkat ke atas memperlihatkan robot-robot seukuran manusia yang terlihat sangat hebat dan keren itu. Ratusan pasang mata dibuat tercengang oleh kehebatan dan kekerenan robot rancangan Mr. Gikwang tersebut.

"Baiklah cukup, aku akan menunjukkan cara kerjanya," ucap Gikwang. "Ini adalah ketujuh inti energi yang kita dapatkan atas hasil kerja keras kalian," tujuh tabung yang kemarin itupun terbuka.

"Dan ini adalah kekuatan cairan inti dari pohon kehidupan EXO Planet, yang telah diberikan secara cuma-cuma oleh pihak EXO untuk membantu kelancaran kekuatan robot ini," ucap Gikwang sambil tangannya mengarah pada Captain Choi sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Seperti yang sebelumnya, tiap inti akan dimasukan ke bagian dada," kemudian tujuh orang mekanis memasukan tiap inti ke dalam tempat yang sudah tersedia dibagian dada robot tersebut. "Lalu kita akan masukan cairan Pohon Kehidupan ke dalam tiap inti." Para mekanis itupun mensuntikan cairan Pohon Kehidupan ke inti energi itu.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai, dan sentuhan terakhir, Nyala!" 'Tik' jentikan jari Gikwang membangunkan sinar yang ada di dalam dada tiap robot itu.

Dalam sekejap Mark F-25 yang terlihat sama tadi berubah menjadi tujuh bentuk robot yang berbeda.

"Oahhhh.." rasa kagum para hadirinpun merebak di seluruh penjuru ruangan. "A-MA-ZING"

Kini robot-robot itu sudah berubah mengikuti patern dan tradisi asal inti energi itu.

Robot pertama yang mendapat kekuatan dari yang paling jauh, suku Maya yang juga suku Indian. Ada deretan bulu elang yang menghias di kepala robot itu sampai kebawah, warnanya berubah menjadi kecoklatan. Sebuah busur dan pasokan panah khas suku Maya sudah terampang disana. Robot itu kini terlihat seperti kepala suku Indian namun terlihat sangat hebat dan magnificent.

Robot kedua yang datang dari Yunani-Roma. Robot itu berubah menjadi seperti baju zirah Roma. Jambul merah terlihat di atas sana. Baju dan pakaian temput Roma menghiasi badan sang robot, juga pedang dan tameng kas Roma melengkapi kehebatan Robot tersebut, robot paling perkasa.

Disebelahnya ada robot berasal dari Jepang. Jelas itu baju pakian samurai lengkap berasal dari Jepang. Pakaian lengkap dari atas kepala sampai kebawah kaki. Disertai dengan pedang tajam dan panjang membuat robot itu terasa seperti samurai sungguhan. Ini adalah robot paling berskill.

Robot keempat datang dari Mesir! Kepala robot itu tertera topi seperti milik firaun dan hiasan leher emas dan juga hiasan tangannya. Tongkat tombak ajaib disana berdiri tegap dengan tameng kas mesir. Ini robot termistis.

Robot berikutnya berasal dari sebelah selatan. Australia! Robot itu dihiasi dengan sebuah hiasan dikealanya, dengan senjata raksaksa terikat dibelakangnya. Itu boomerang yang besar. Senjata langka asli dari suku Aborigin. Robot ini adalah robot terlincah.

Berikutnya adalah India. Sesuatu seperti kalung emas menghiasi kepala robot itu. Ada cat merah seperti bulat tertera di jidat robot itu. Benar-benar ini adalah robot dari India. Sebuah kapak besar dan tajam menjadi senjata robot itu. Kapak yang sebelah sisinya tajam dan sebelahnya berbobot berat, dapat menghancurkan dan membelah apapun. Robot ini adalh robot terefesien.

Dan yang terakhir adalah robot dari Asia Tenggara, dimana Indonesia menjadi pusatnya. Bisa ditebak senjatanya apa? Keris tentunyaa! Senjata paling berseni dan mutakhir. Di sertai dengan topi jawa dan motif batik. Robot itu jadi sangat jawa sekali. Oh yaa tak hanya satu keris! Tapi ada dua! Buahaha.. Ini adalah robot tercepat.

"Okeyy.. Robot-robot ini terlihat agak aneh, seperti mainan lego," ucap Sungjae.

"Benar, apakah ini tidak terlalu kekanak-kanakan?" tanya Changsub.

"Aku tidak mengerti ini maksudnya apa," Youngjae berusaha berpikir.

"Benar, harusnya dibuat lebih simple, tidak warna-warni seperti ini," tambah Ilhoon.

"Apa maksud kalian? Jadi hasil karyaku buruk?" tanya Gikwang yang kini mukanya jadi sedih sekali.

"Ehh.. Tidak tidakk, bukan begitu, ini keren kok.." seru Hyunsik langsung mengoreksi kata-kata temannya itu.

"Benar-benar tidak kompak," ucap Himchan.

"Kasihan Mr. Gikwang," D.O berbelas kasihan.

"Ehh.. Jangan sedih Mr. Gikwang, ini bagus kok, terima kasih telah membuatnya" ucap Minhyuk.

Anak-anak BTOB lainnyapun segera mengoreksi, "iya ini sangat keren, terima kasih Mr. Gikwang Stark,"

"Ehh? Kenapa plin plan begini sih?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mr. Gikwang itu orang sensitif, ia akan sangat sedih bila hasil kerjanya tidak diterima dengan baik," bisik Gayoon pada Chanyeol.

"Ohh.. Arraaa..."

"Baiklah percobaan pertama akan dilakukan malam ini ketika para monster Kyojin datang, mengerti?" ucap Gikwang memberikan titah.

"Mengerti!" balas para member BTOB.

"Ohh ya.. Lebih baik kalian menggunakannya sekarang, untuk membiasakan diri," ucap Gikwang.

"Baik!" balas para member BTOB lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti fashion disini, tapi robot-robot itu memang terlihat aneh," bisik Sehun pada Luhan.

"Oo.. Aku juga berpikiran begitu, tapi apa boleh buat," jawab Luhan berbisik.

"para pasukan Guardians, Warriors dan Queenpearls mohon bantuannya," ucap Gikwang lagi.

"Baikk.." jawab para elien itu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, pertemuan selesai."

...

Sekarang waktunya para member BTOB mencoba robot mereka masing-masing.

"Ini berat sekali," ucap Minhyuk.

"Bahkan robot pertama tidak seberat ini," seru Changsub yang sedang susah payah mengangkat kakinya.

"Jangan banyak ngomel gitu dong," ucapp Hyunsik.

BAKKK~ TRANGG~ DUSSSS~ DARRRR~

"Yakk! Ilhoon apa yang kau lakukan?" Seru Eunkwang.

"Ne? Seharusnya boomerang berbalikkan? Tapi ini tidak berhasil," jawab Ilhoon.

Semuanya terperangah dengan boomerang Ilhhon yang terbang kesana kemari entah kearah mana. Yang lain pun segera tiarap menghindari lesatan boomerang itu.

"Panahku juga meleset terus, entah bagaimana saat perang nanti," ucap Sungjae.

"Ayolah teman-teman, kita adalah pasukan kusus. Kita adalah orang-orang terpilih. Keselamatan bumi ada di pundak kita, kita punya musuh untuk dikalahkan," ucap Eunkwang yang berkobar-kobar berusaha menyemangati teman-temannya.

"Arraseooo..." jawab para anggota bersemangat.

Dari kejauhan, Mr. Gikwang dan Captain Choi sedang mengawasi latihan mereka.

"Benar-benar orang-orang hebat," ucap Siwon.

"Benar, lagipula mereka kan orang-orang terpilih," jawab Mr. Gikwang.

"Tapi kau tidak serius kan dengan membiarkan robot itu menjadi senjata mereka bertarung?"

"Yahh.. Kita lihat saja," ucap Gikwang.

Pukul 06.00 PM. Semua pasukan bersiap menunggu tenggelamnya matahari akan menjadi waktu untuk para Kyojin datang.

"Baiklah semua segera ke posisi, BTOB gunakan robot kalian," perintah Siwon.

"Ne!"

"Hari ini akan jadi percobaan kusus robot baru ini, jadi kali ini hanya BTOB yang akan bertarung, yang lainnya silahkan menyaksikan," ucap Gikwang.

"Ne? Robotnya hilang!" seru Sungjae.

"Ne? Bagaimana bisa? Inti yang kita cari susah payah juga hilang?" tanya Changsub.

"Dimana?"

"Mr. Gikwang bagaimana ini?" seru para member BTOB yang panik.

"Tenang, robot-robot yang kemaren sudah ada di gudang, itu adalah robot percobaan. Mark F-25 yang sebenarnya ada disana," Gikwang menunjukkan arah dimana robot-robot itu berapa.

Lagii.. Tirai terbukaa.. JJENGGG JJENGGG

Berdiri disana tujuh robot perkasa. Konsepnya masih sama, namun benar-benar terasa berbeda. Baju zirahnya kini telah dipermak. Jauh lebih keren dan fashionable. Senjata merekapun jauh lebih keren. Terbuat dari bahan-bahan besi dan logam nomor satu dengan teknologi paling terdepan dari Stark corp. Pedang yang dipahat oleh profesional, anak panah yang mantap, Boomerang dan Palu-Kapak yang sudah dimodifikasi. Tameng-tameng yang lebih hebat dari punyanya captain Amerika.

"Oke yang ini sangat keren," komentar Changsub.

"Siapa yang mendesaignnya?" tanya Hyunsik.

"Akuu.." *tiba-tiba ada background musik berbunyi, lagunya Ice Cream..

Gentle like ice creamm.. Creamm.. Creamm.. Creamm..

Fabulous HyunA ada disana memberikan wink pada barisan guardians dan warriors disana. Juga tentu pada si handsome Captain Choi. Semuanyapun terpaku melihat HyunA.

HyunApun berjalan ke arah Gikwang, memutar badannya, dan menaruh tangannya diatas pundak Gikwang, "eotteohge? meosjin maj-jyo?"

Semua yang berkelamin pria pun merespon. "Nn..n..nee..". Gikwangpun hanya tersenyum lucu.

"Unniee, neomu sexy, sexy," bisik Sulli ke Sooyoung.

"Geuruchii.." jawab Sooyoung sambil menyipitkan matanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik HyunA. "Kita juga bisa," jawab Sooyoung. "Kajjaa."

Sulli dan Sooyoung, si cewe-cewe tinggi itu lalu berjalan seperti catwalk dan berjalan berdampingan.

"Keren," ucap Sooyoung sambil melakukan pose model seksi.

"Nugu?" tanya HyunA sambil mengganti posisinya, namun masih sexy.

"Perkanalkan, urineun, QueenPearls! Sulli imnida," ucap Sulli seraya melakukan wave badannya.

"Dan aku, Sooyoung," ucap Sooyoung seraya berjongkok melakukan pose sexy lalu kembali berdiri secara perlahan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya.

"Ohh... Aku, sexy Hyuna imnida," sahut Hyuna juga memperkenalkan diri. Tak mau kalah Hyuna juga memperkenalkan dirinya sambil berputar dan menerbangkan rambut-rambutnya, dan berakhir jadi pose sexy lagi.

"Yaa? Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Baekhyun, "jangan sampai kukeluarkan jurus sexyku,"

"Tenanglah baekki, memang wanita kecentilan," ucap Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Srett~

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menarik telinga Sooyoung dan Sulli.

"joesonghabnida... Silahkan lanjutkan kembali," Taeyeon lalu menggiring mereka kembali ketempat.

Hyunapun hanya memberikan senyuman cueknya.

"Ne.. Silahkan kalian coba robotnya," ucap Gikwang.

Suasana kembali jadi mengkilau-mengkilau. Semua pandangan kembali teralih pada tujuh robot itu yang entah cahaya dari mana tapi menyilaukan, memberikan kesan keren pada robot itu. Ekspresi wajah mereka kembali terkagum-kagum. Ada suara sound effect seperti suara di surga...

Zettt.. Zett.. Zeett.. Klekk.. Nyeet.. Nyett.. Seet.. Sett. Settt. Ting!

Member BTOBpun sudah berada didalam robot itu.

"Terasa ringan sekali," ucap Ilhoon.

"Oahh, pedang mesirnya bersinar!" ucap Eunkwang.

"Oaa.. Boomerangnya bisa dikendalikan sesuai pikiran!" seru Ilhoon.

"Panahnya juga! Sudah tersedia frekuensi arah angin dan kecepatannya. Ini teknologi baru," seru Sungjae.

"Nee..? Ini kapak yang sangat ringan," pekik Hyunsik.

"Uooo.. Kerisnya, seperti dialiri api!" ucap Minhyuk.

"Ini adalah baju samurai terkeren yang pernah ada!" seru Changsub.

"Tak ada satupun yang bisa aku eluhakan," ucap Peniel.

"Tentu, ini adalah robot tercanggih dan terhebat yang pernah ada. Oh yaa teknologi dan inti baru, tidak hanya di telapak tangan dan dada, tapi dari matamu juga bisa dikeluarkan serangan sinar plasma," ucap Gikwang. "Selebihnya senjata kalian masing-masing sudah sempurna, tinggal keahlian kalian memakainya."

"Gamsahabnida, Gikwang Seonsaeng!" seru para member BTOB.

NGIUNGG NGIUNGG NGIUNGG alarm tanda Kyojin datang berbunyi.

"Baiklah, silahkan terbang,"

DRRRRR WOSHH WOSSSHHH WOSSHHHH..

Semua robotpun dalam sekejap hilang, terbang ke atas.

"Uooo.. Coolll.." ucap Himchan.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi tujuh robotpun terbang melintasi langit kelam.

"Posisi Kyojin kurang dari 300 meter," ada suara komputer terdengar, itu Yoseob!

Readers tau kan Jarvis yang kompputernya Tony Stark di filmnya Ironman? Ya begitulah tugasnya Yoseob.

"Musuh terlihat," sauara Yoseob terdengar lagi. "Pengaktifan mode perang, semua sudah siap BTOB members."

"Baik, terima kasih Jarvis," ucap Hyunsik.

Kini ada tiga monster Kyojin didepan mereka. Ukurannya lebih besar dari yang terakhir mereka ingat. Monster-monster itu teralihkan perhatiannya dengan kedatangan mereka. Mereka berteriakk, membuka mulut mereka. Sesuatu yang menjijikan terjadi, para members memperhatikan dengan jelih.

"Awass mereka memuntahkan cairan aneh!" seru Eunkwang.

Semuanyapun terbang menjauh. Muncratan cairan seperti larva ungu keluar seperti muntahan.

Sungjae menyiapkan anak panahnya. "Target dikunci," suara Yoseob terdengar. "Panah ledakan aktif,"

"Shoot!"

WOSSHHHHH~ panah Sungjae melesat cepat menembus kulit keras monster itu. 'DUARRRRRR'

"Ne? Meledak?" tanya Sungjae.

"Itu panah yang bisa meledak," jawab Yoseob.  
Melihat temannya terhuyung karena ledakan. Para Kyojin lainnya pun berlari ke arah mereka dan menyerang.

"Yoseob, aktifkan pemberat palunya," pinta Hyunsik.

"Palu super aktif,"

BUAKKKKKK~

Palu besar Hyunsik berhasil mengenai kepala Kyojin yang satunya.

Melihat temannya itu kalah dalam sekali hentakan, Kyojin yang tersisapun membuka lepbar tangannya.

"Sayap?" ucap Minhyuk bingung.

Si Kyojin terbang melintasi langit, terbang memutar ke arah mereka dan membuka mulutmya. Suara supersonik keluar mencuat menghancurkan semua yang terkena gelombangnya.

"Titik kelemahan diketahui, tusuk bagian leher tulang punggungnya, dua Kyojin lainnya masih hidup." kata si suara mesin Yoseob.

"Arraseo, aku akan menjatuhkan yang ini! Aktifkan boomerang," perintah Ilhoon.

"Boomerang diaktifkan, sasaran terkunci."

"Nice, meluncurrr.." Ilhoon melemparkan boomerang besarnya. Boomerang itu dapat mengikuti kemana arah sasarannya pergi.

ZRETTT.. Leher monster kyojin itu terpotong oleh sisi tajam yang dimiliki boomerang Ilhoon itu.

"Uoooo.." suara tercengang dari markas terdengar. "Daebak."

Ilhoonpun tersenyum, tidak menyangka kekuatan boomerangnya sangat luar biasa.

Wooshh Woshhh Woshhh..

Boomerang itu terbang kembali kepemiliknya. Hap! Lalu ditangkap...  
Ilhoon lalu menatap kesekelilingnya. Member lainnya juga sudah selesai dengan kedua Kyojin lainnya.

Tombak Eunkwang sudah menusuk jantung Kyojin yang satu dengan Peniel yang menusuk tulang belakangnya.

Kyojin yang satu lagi juga miris, pedang katana Changsub membelah dada monster itu, dan kerisnya Minhyuk juga menancap di tulang belakangnya.

"selesai"

Gikwang memberikan smirknya.

"Kita siap perang, uyeeahhh.."

-NextUp- Readers, kebayang gak sih robotnya kayak apa? Author aja gak kebayang. Mungkin kaya grandsaizer kali ya, coba readers cari deh, lol. Tell me what you think in the comment section below. Nextt perangg akhirrr.. Jujur Author juga udah mulai kehabisan ide. Well akan author buat dramastis! Author buat banyak yang kena luka-luka sampe sekarat, terus couplenya pada nangis. Hyahyahya...

-TBC-  
Leave Your Comment  
Thanks For Reading


	35. Chapter 34 (special): Dinner Party

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 34 (special): Dinner Party**

**SamKang**

**enjoy ^^**

di bumi.

"Diprediksikan 3 hari lagi akan terjadi gerhana bulan, fenomena yang jarang terjadi ini tentunya sangat langka. Hal ini akan terjadi sekitar pukul 12 malam. Gerhana bulan ini mempunyai cerita mistis dibaliknya. Seperti yang kita tau banyak kejadian dan cerita-cerita yang mewarnai kejadian gerhana bulan ini. Mari kita tunggu ada kejutan apa di gerhana bulan kali ini," suara perempuan dari TV itu terus berceloteh memberikan berita hangat.

"Gerhana bulan? Apa itu?" tanya Taeyeon.

"Itu adalah peristiwa yang jarang terjadi, ketika posisi bulan-bumi-matahari berada di garis dan baris yang sama tersusun rapi. Dan cahaya matahari yang sejajar dengan bulan nanti akan terbiaskan seolah menutupi bulan, sehingga nanti bulan terlihat jadi hitam," jelas Mr. Gikwang.

"Lalu kenapa ada unsur mistik?" tanya Youngjae.

"Para leluhur percaya bahwa kejadian ini adalah kejadian yang mempunyai kekuatan, banyak juga cerita yang berkembang seperti vampire, manusia serigala, dan banyak lagi, yang pasti semua ada unsur mistik atau horror," jelas Mr. Gikwang.

"Kenapa aku mendapat firasat yang aneh tentang gerhana bulan ya?" tanya Taeyeon.

"Apakah ada hubungannya dengan sang kegelapan?" tanya Kai.

"Aku tak tau pasti, yang pasti ini buruk," jawab Taeyeon.

"Berita selanjutnya.." Engkor TV kembali melanjutkan ke berita selanjutnya.

"Tadi malam tepatnya pukul sebelas lewat empat puluh tujuh. Kamera kami kembali menangkap kemunculan Kyojin. Tiga kyojin kali ini terlihat lebih besar, namun yang mengejutkannya lagi kamera kami menangakap robot-robot yang agak asing bagi kita, namun sangat mencerminkan Stark Corp. Kemungkinan robot-robot ini adalah robot keluaran terbaru Stark Corp dengan tim pilot penjaga bumi BTOB,"

"Uoo.. Itu aku!" seru Sungjae.

"Robot-robot canggih ini berhasil mengalahkan ketiga Kyojin dengan mudah. Belum ada konfirmasi dari Stark Corp tapi sudah pasti ini adalah karya terbaru dari Mr. Gikwang Stark, penerus dari perusahaan Stark Amerika milik ayahnya yang terkenal Tony Stark atau yang lebih dikenal pada masa kejayannya, Iron Man"

"Uoo.. Mr. Gikwang, kau tak mau mempublish robot buatanmu kali ini?" tanya Changsub.

"Tidak perlu, ini adalah senjata terbaik, tidak untuk dipamerkan," jawab Gikwang.

"Sayang sekali, padahal pasti bisa jadi tokoh kelompok superhero baru!" seru Ilhoon.

"Sudah, aku tidak suka sebenarnya, jadi terlihat seperti mainan," ucap si empuhnya yang menciptakan robot-robot itu.

"Luhaniee.. aku ngantuk," ucap Sehun.

"Tp aku lapar sehunie," jawab Luhan.

"Ayooo, kita makan dulu," seru Himchan lalu meloncat dari tempat duduknya.

"Ayo, sudah jem seginii.." balas Ilhoon yang dari tadi melihat jam di atas sana.

"Haruskah kita makan di luar saja? Kita harus makan di restauran terbaik di Korea!" seru Sungjae.

"Ohh yaa aku lupa, Mr Kim Myeon sudah menyiapkan acara pesta malam pukul tujuh ini, kalian cepatlah bersiap," ucap Gikwang.

"Yeee.. Arraseoo!" seru semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu bersemangat.

"Luhan hyung, ayo kita cepat mandi bareng, kau laparkan?"

"Ne" ucap Luhan sambil manggut-manggut menyetujui kata-kata Luhan.

Kai yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pasangan itupun bengong dan merasa iri. Kai lalu menatap D.O yang ada di depannya.

D.O membulatkan matanya, "mwo?" tanya D.O menatap Kai.

"Huftt, kau tak peka," jawab Kai lalu berjalan meninggalkan namjanya itu.

D.O tersenyum melihat kelakuan namjanya itu. Dirinya tentu tau apa yang dimau Kai, hanya saja ia pura-pura tak tau untuk menggoda Kai. Ia pun lalu menyusul Kai, menarik tangan Kai lalu berjalan di depan siap menyeretnya, "kajjaa.." ucap D.O. Kai pun nyengir-nyengir dan mengikuti kemana arah D.O membawanya, yang pasti itu ke kamar.

"Yang terlambat akan ditinggal jadi cepatlah!" seru Siwon.

Terlihat tiap couple pun semua sudah berlari bergandengan tangan menuju kamar. Ehh.. disana ada yang gendong-dengongan. Itu Chanyeol! Menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya.

"Kajja!" Seru yang digendong.  
"Hyaaaa!" si Chanyeol terus berlari melewati yang lainnya dengan kaki panjangnya.

Adegan BaekYeol itu membuat panas pasangan lainnya. Couple lainnya pun terbakar semangat dan terus melangkahkan kaki mereka cepat menuju kamar.

...

Untuk pertama kali mereka makan di luar bersama. Di restauran besar dan terkenal. Malam itu restauran dipenuhi oleh pasukan pelingdung. Semuanya lengkap berkumul disana juga dengan makanan beraneka macam yang juga lengkap terpajang disana.

Restauran itu serba putih dan cokelat klasik, dihiasi dengan banyak hiasan dan ukiran emas. Lampu-lampu besar dan mewah menggantung di atas. Acara malam ini tepatnya pesta malam acara peresmian dan penyambutan mahkluk-mahklul exo dan matoki.

Untuk acara spesial ini tentunya semua sudah menyiapkan pakaian terbaik mereka. Empat mobil limo sudah berada di depan pintu masuk. Kelompok pertamapun memasuki gedung. Semuanya sudah siap dan secara berdua-berdua mereka masuk ke dalam restauran.

Pertama, ladies fitst.. para Queen Pearls. Bertemakan sexy and innocent pasukan Queen Pearls memasuki ruangan, dua warna membedakan mereka merah maroon dan warna pastel. Kedua leader masuk Jessica mewakili sexy dan taeyeon dengan baju pastel imutnya. Selanjutnya Tiffany dan Sunny masuk dengan gaun malam short cut dan baju cute sunny namun entah kenapa Sunny terlihat sexy. Next ada Yuri dengan baju merah sexynya dan Yoona yang memperlihatkan sisi cerahnya. Next ada Hyoyeon dan Seohyun yang benar-benar punya kepribadian yang berbeda dan terlihat itu di gaun yang mereka kenakan. Dilanjutkan Sooyoung dan Sulli si tall couple dengan baju anggun seperti yunani. Selanjutnya leader Victoria yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh indahnya dan si tomboy Amber yang mengenakan celana panjang skinny dan kemeja serta jacket kulit keren. Terakhir ada Krystal dan Luna. Krystal yang kini berubah menjadi young sexy chick, dan Luna yang mengenakan pakaian pastel yang cocok dengan  
tubuhnya.

Mereka duduk di dua meja bundar yang berbeda.

Next ada Mr Choi and Mr. Gikwang, juga Gaine kimbum dan Doojoon juga diundang. Hyuna dan Gayoon juga hadir disana.

Selanjutnya ada pasukan BTOB mengenakan pakaian suit berwarna biru navy dan hiasan seperti tentara angkatan laut menambah kesan keren fashion mereka. Memakai topi perwira angkatan laut dan berbagai dasi yang berbeda tiap membernya membuat mereka terlihat lebih keren lagi.

Next ada pasukan Warriors keren yang sudah dengan pakaian bermotif macan tutul classy yang terkesan manly dan keren tentunya. Untuk menjaga kesan hiphop rap mereka. Topi dan aksesoris emas pun menghiasi badan mereka. Kini warriors B.A.P terlihat seperti cowok-cowok borju.

Tim terakhir ada tim Guardians tentunya. Dibagi menjadi dua kelompok, bukan K dan M tapi seme dan uke. (Kalian ngerti kann?) Tim seme dan uke masuk berdampingan tiap couplenya. SuLay masuk pertama, author bingung dengan mana yang seme dan mana yang uke untuk couple ini, sepertinya mereka berdua vers. Tapi Author putuskan, Lay kini memakai jas abu-abu gelap dan pakaian serba abu-abu dengan Suho yang memakai baju warna putih.

Selanjutnya ada leader M dan magnae M. Kris memakai baju suit abu-abu yang benar-benar cocok dengannya. Sedangkan Tao dengan rambut birunya, ia mengenakan pakaian putih bersih. Dibelakang mereka ada pasangan Xiumin dan Chen. Author juga bingung dengan couple yang ini. Namun bisa dilihat xiumin mengenakan pakaian putih sedangakan Chen mengenakan pakaian abu-abu. Chen yang akhir-akhir ini kita lihat suka pecicilanpun terlihat cool sekarang.

Well next couple segera memasuki ruangan. Tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi panas top 3 exo couple is here. First one BaekYeol couple. Tentu Baekhyun yang menggunakan suit putih dan Chanyeol dengan suit abu-abu. Keduanya mengenakan dasi pita dan ditambah topi dan kacamata hitam. Look cool together.

Top hot two couple, HunHan sudah hadir! Rambut mereka berdua blonde. Sudah berganti dari rainbow jadi blonde. Juga Luhan yang dari ungu jadi blonde. Luhan mengenakan putih dan Sehun mengenakan abu-abu suitnya. And last couple, KaiSoo... Kai tentunya yang menggunakan suit abu-abu. Sedangkan D.O dengan rambut mera menggunakan suit putih. Mereka terlihat lucu bersama.

Tentunya mereka tidak memakai suit putih dan abu-abu polos, tapi ada motif tribal yang menghiasi di beberapa tempat pada pakaian mereka yang sesuai dan membuat suit itu lebih spesial.

Namun tak sampai disana tamu spesial itu berakhir. Masih ada lagi.. Satu mobil limo pun kembali datang. Pintu limo itu terbuka, ada kaki yang melangkah keluar, itu.. Onew!

Onew dan Minho memasuki gedung restauran, disusul Sungmin-Shindong, lalu Kyuhyun-Changmin, Donghae-Hyukjae, Yesung-Kangin, Yoochun-Junsu. Semua ada disana! Semuanya hadir! Entah apa yang terjadi, yang jelas para Guardians senang dengan kedatangan mereka. Sampai muncul pasangan hot lainnya, the couple king! YunJae couple is also here! Semuanyapun memberi sapaan dan pelukan hangat. Para pasukan yang baru datangpun saling berbaur memberikan salam mereka.

Namun daftar tamu juga tidak berhenti disitu. Mr. Ban KiMoon SekJen PBB, dan beberapa kepala negara-negara besar seperti Amerika, China, Jepang, Rusia, Inggris, Perancis dan tentunya South Korea juga sudah hadir di sana untuk menyambut mahkluk-mahkluk luar angkasa ini.

Acara itupun diawali dengan kata sambutan oleh mr. BanKiMoon.

"Kami senang dengan kehadiran kalian. Kami harap tali persahabatan ini tetap terjalin baik sekarang maupun sampai nanti, terima kasih," ucap Mr Ban menutup pidatonya. Para hadirin pun menepuk tangan mereka riuh. Acara kemudian dilanjutkan dengan makan malam bersama disertai dengan nyanyian dan alunan lagu.

Selanjutnya acarapun menjadi acara bebas. Semua berkumpul dan saling menjalin komunikasi. Tentunya PM Yunho, Mr Gikwang, Captain Choi dan Jendral Jae saling berbincang dengan para kepala negara serta Mr. Ban. Sedangkan yang lainnya terlihat asik ketika lantai dansa dibuka. Semuanyapun mencari pasangan mereka masing-masing. Lagu klasik terdengar, merekapun saling menari romantis dengan pasangan mereka.

Sehun malu-malu berhadapan sangat dekat dengan Luhan. Kai terus memberikan deat smilenya. Kris juga terlihat senang disana, apalagi si couple XiuChen. Suho juga terlihat malu-malu maklum ia kan susah kalo disuruh dance. Sedangkan Yongguk tanpa malu-malu mengajak Himchan berdansa. Hyunsik dan Ilhoon sudah terbiasa dengan ini, Sungjae dan Penielpun juga sudah ada di tengah dari tadi. Mereka melakukan tarian-tarian romantis dengan tingkat kesulitan tinggi (?)

Melihat itu, Yunhopun menjadi iri. Ia menatap Jaejoong yang sedang berbincang dengan PM dari Inggris. Yunho lalu menaruh minumannya dan memohon ijin, "permisi, nanti kita akan lanjutkan bagaimana?"

"Ohh tentu Perdana Mentri Yunho," sahut Presiden Korea itu.

Yunho lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah Jae, ia menoel tangan Jae dan juga memohon ijin, "maaf bisa aku bicara dengannya?"

"Ohh, silahkan, nikmati waktu kalian," jawab si PM Inggris itu.

"Terima kasih," jawab Yunho lalu mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Jae, "let's dance," ucap Yunho lalu membimbing Jae ke lantai dansa.

Melihat pasangan hot ini datang, anak-anak guardians memberikan jalan dan membiarkan mereka meuju ke tengah lantai dansa. Para guardians dan yang lainnyapun berjalan mundur membiatkan pasangan itu menguasai lantai dansa. Begitu YunJae sudah siap berada di tengah, lagupun berganti dan mereka memulai dansa mereka. Gerakan kedua insan itu memukau banyak pasang mata disana. Kemampuan dan keserasian mereka sangatlah sempurna. Mereka terus melangkah, bergeser, berputar, menari sampai lagupun telah membunyikan note terakhirnya.

Semua yang ada disana langsung riuh memberikan tepuk tangan untuk Hot Couple ini.  
"YunJae the bestt!l"  
"Cooll!"  
"Kerennn!"

"Haruskan kita membuat kompetisi dansa sekarang?" tanya Siwon yang langsung menarik perhatian disana.

"Ide bagus!" seru Gikwang.

Dengg denggg..  
Musikpun kembali dimainkan dengan beat yang lebih cepat.

Dimulai dari tim BTOB Hyunsik dan Ilhoon memberikan pertunjukan yang sudah biasa mereka lakukan. Melakukan gerakan yang menarik dengan pose-pose yang romantis.

Member BAP pun tak mau kalah. Duet dance hiphop Zelo dan Jongup membawa ruangan restauran semakin panas.

Giliran EXO K! Ada Kai dan Sehun disana mereka memberikan pertunjukan terbaik mereka. Lalu dibalas oleh EXO M dengan Lay dan Xiumin sebagai dance andalan mereka.

Queen Pearls sexy girls gak mau kalah. Bumi tidak pernah sepanas ini walaupun sudah global warming tapi performance QPS membawanya ke level yang lebih atas. Hot Performance by Yuri-Hyoyeon-Sooyoung-Victoria-Krystal. Membuat semuanya berteriakk..

Queen Pearls Innocentpun memberikan feel yang berbeda. Dengan gerakan lucu dan menggemaskan namun tetap powerful Luna-Sulli-Yoona-Taeyeon memberikan penampilan tarian mereka.

Para pasukan kerajaan pun gak mau kalah. Ada duo Hyukjae and Donghae. Mereka melakukan tarian yang tak kalah hot dengan banyak skinship disana. Gerakan eksotis dan menggoda, entah apakah ini pantas di tampilkan didean para kepala negara.

Dan pertunjukan level ataspun tersedia. Tarian tiga couple. YunJae, Yoochun-Junsu, dan Kyuhyun-Changmin, melakukan tarian couple bersama membuat pertunjukan dahsyat yang sangat memukau mata yang juga ditambahkan banyak Skinship, bahkan Yunho mencium bibir Jae di akhir pertunjukan mereka sebagai pose akhir.

Karena tuntutan akhirnya Gikwang dan Hyuna naik ke atas dancefloor. Karena memang pada dasarnya Hyuna sexy maka pertunjukanpun kembali panas dengan yang tak disangka Gikwang juga sangat baik dalam menari.

Malam itu kesenangan membahana dimana-mana. Namun mereka sudah siap bila ada mosnter yang datang, namun anehnya malam itu tidak ada laporan datangnya monster. Portal yang biasa mendatangkan monsterpun tidak terdeteksi, seakan sudah lenyap. Mengetahui hal itu merekapun melanjutkan pesta mereka, merayakan seperti hari itupun adalah hari kemenangan. Namun perang yang sesungguhnya sudah menunggu mereka.

-TBC-  
Thanks for reading  
Leave Your Comment


	36. Chapter 35: The Last Energy

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 35: The Last Energi**

**SamKang**

**enjoy ^^**

Pagi!  
Hari sudah pagi.

Pesta semalam benar-benar membuat kelegaan seluruh prajurit.

Kini bagian sulitnyapun muncul.

"Sebenarnya kedatangan kami adalah memberitahukan ramalan dari ratu exo yaitu Ratu BoA," ucap Yunho.

"Ramalan?" tanya Gikwang.

"Benar, ratu kami memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat masa depan, dan 99% selama ini selalu benar," jelas Yunho membuat Gikwang sulit menelan air ludahnya.

"Saya akan jelaskan," ucap Jaejong sambil menarik nafasnya. "Ratu Boa meramalkan ada sesuatu seperti bola diangkasa, seperti planet berwarna putih pucat. Suatu ketikan planet itu tertutup oleh suatu bayangan hitam bulat, dan ketika itu juga, bintang galaxy ini terhisap sesuatu oleh bumi dan menyambung sampai ke planet putih itu, begitulah penglihatan Ratu," jelas Jaejoong.

"Planet putih? Mungkinkah itu gerhana bulan?" tanya Taeyeon. "Bulan memancarkan warna putih kan?"

"Benar, bisa jadi itu gerhana bulan, bayangan menutupi bulan," ucap Eungkwang.

"Posisi gerhana bulan adalah bulan-bumi-matahari sejajar, mungkinkah pada saat itu pasti terjadi penyerapan energi galaxy," ucap Siwon.

"Matahari!" seru Gikwang, "Gayoon coba cari posisi sejajar, dimana letak sisi yang paling dekat dengan matahari dan bulan ketika gerhana bulan terjadi!" perintah Gikwang.

Gayoon dan tim IT pun segera melakukan pencarian dibantu dengan komputer canggih mereka.

"Ketemu! Paling dekat matahari ada di sekitar Rusia, dan yang paling dekat dengan bulan adalah Argentina!" seru Gayoon.

"Mereka pasti menggunakan suatu alat kan? Coba periksa tempat paling tepat dan sesuai untuk membangun sesuatu tanpa diketahui orang banyak." perintah Gikwang lagi.

Tim IT pun kembali mengotak-atik komputer mereka. "Pegunungan Sayan Rusia dan Pulau Falkland Mr. Gikwang," seru Gayoon setelah mendapat jawaban.

"Baiklah, kita akan bagi dua tim, satu ke Rusia dan satu lagi ke Argentina," perintah Gikwang.

"Tunggu, apa tidak lebih baik kita fokuskan di satu titik saja?" tanya Yunho.

"Benar, kita fokuskan serangan di yang paling dekat dengan matahari saja, tanpa alat yang paling dekat dengan matahari, itu takkan berhasilkan?" ucap Siwon memberi alasan jelas.

"Baiklah, kerahkan semua kekuatan ke Rusia," ucap Gikwang.

"Jadi kapan gerhana bulannya?" Tanya Kai.

"Malam ini, sekitar pukul 08.45," jawab Gayoon.

"Kita berangkat sekarang," perintah Gikwang seraya berdiri menggebrakan meja.

"Baik!" seru para prajurit segera menyiapkan diri.

...

"Kepada pemerintahan kawasan Rusia, kami dari pasukan PBB mohon ijin memasuki wilayah, ada aktivitas musuh di dalam Rusia," suara pilot meminta ijin pada pusat kendali Rusia, namun tak ada jawaban.

"Pesawat SZR-750 kepada pusat Rusia, pesawat SZR-750 kepada pusat komando Rusia," lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya sang pilot.

"Kita masuk saja, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres," perintah Gikwang.

"Mr. Gikwang, ada koneksi dari saluran lain!" ucap pilot kedua.

"Segera sambungkan!"

"Haloo.. Halo.. Disini besawat SZR-750 dari divisi militer PBB," ucap sang pilot mennjawab panggilan.

"Disini kepala negara Rusia, sistem komunikasi kami dibobol para elien, kami tidak bisa berkomunikasi ke luar wilayah Rusia," ucap suara di balik radio disana.

"Tenang pak, kita ada disini sekarang, kita akan menuju Pengunungan Sayan," jawab Gikwang.

"Mohon kerjasamanya, terima kasih,"

"Tentu, kami akan lakukan yang terbaik.."

Nutt nutt nutt... Sreekkkkserrkkkksekkkkk... Sambungan terputus.

"Kajja, kita tuntaskan ini," ucap Gikwang.

Pesawat-pesawat itupun segera menuju ke pegunungan Sayan tempat diperkirakan sang kegelapan berada. Ada sekitar puluhan bahkan ratusan pesawat yang tiap pesawatnya menampung ratusan prajurit untuk perang ini.

Merekapun sampai, pemandangan tidak enak lamngsung tersuguh kepada mereka. Di Rusia saat itu siang, matahari hampir benar-benar berada di atas mereka. Aura merah dan hitam menyebar keseluruh udara disana. Banyak sekali pasukan dan monster-monster. Pegunungan itu seperti sudah di sulap menjadi kota kegelapan. Banyak sekali prajurit sang kegelapan disana dengan membangun tempat tinggal mereka. Monster-monster besarpun berkeliaran dimana-mana. Juga ada sesuatu seperti monster raksaksa gendut dan besar berterbangan di angkasa berpatroli daerah itu. Tidak hanya itu, tapi juga banyak zombie, mahluk-mahkluk luar angkasa, mahluk matoki dan exo pun juga ada yang berubah jadi zombie. Juga banyak manusia dan penduduk Rusia yang berkeliaran disana dengan gerak-gerik yang aneh seperti zombie.

DUARRRR...

Satu pesawat PBB hancur..

"Mayday mayday! Kami tertembak, segera luncurkan prajurit yang ada, mayday mayday!"

Nitt nitt nitt nitt nitt.. Bunyi-bunyian alarm semua berbunyi. Pesawat itupun tumbang miring menghadapi nasibnya yang malang. Kembali terlihat seperti ada sinar ungu yang keluar dari monster-monster terbang itu.

"Menghindar ! Cepat segera turunkan pasukan! Balas tembakan!" seru Jendral pasukan PBB yang memimpin dalam serangan kali ini.

Terjadi ledakan juga dikubu area sang kegelapan. Beberapa bangunan hancur, namun para prajurit hitam sudah siap dengan kendaraan terbang mereka.

"Kalian harus segera turun!" seru pilot di salah satu pesawat berawakan tim elit bumi dan planet lainnya.

"Turunkan kami di tengah-tengah kota itu," seru Yunho.

"Namun itu akan sulit sekali, musuh terlalu banyak," jawab sang pilot.

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Kai! Minho! Kalian bisa?" tanya Yunho.

"Tentu!" Jawab ayah-anak itu serempak.

"Oke, target kita adalah menara paling tinggi itu, aku yakin itu adalah alat yang digunakan untuk menghisap energi matahari. Lakukan sekuat tenaga, ini baru awal dari pertempuran kita, pastikan kalian selamat. Kita akan berkumpul lagi seperti ini. Ingat ini adalah pembalasan kita kepada sang kegelapan!" seru Yunho memberi semangat.

"OSSSHHHHH!" seru para pasukan.

"Kita akan pindahkan pesawatnya, langsung menuju ke tengah, siapkan dirimu Kai," perintah Minho.

"Ne? Kita tidak memindahkan orang?" tanya Kai.

"Akan repot jadinya nanti, orangnya terlalu banyak, para pilot dan awak yang tidak ikut bertarung, kita pindahkan sekarang. Ganti jadi autopilot dulu," ucap Minho.

"Kai, bawa para pilot ke pesawat sebelah, kita akan korbankan pesawat yang ini," ucap Minho.

"Ne, arraa.." WOOTT WOOTT. Kai pun menghilang bersama dengan para pilot.

WOOT WOOT, iya pun kembali.

"Nice, kau semakin cepat," puji Minhoo.

"Tentu," balas Kai.

"Oke, hitungan ketiga, satu dua tiga," WOOTT pesawat itu hilang.

WOOTT dan muncul kembali ditengah-tengah sangat dekat dengan menara tinggi itu.

"Semuanya! Ayo terjun kebawahhh... Hyahhh!" semua pasukan pun turun kebumi dengan gaya mereka masing-masing.

"Luhan hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Sehun.

"Aku punya ide, aku akan mengendalikan pesawat ini, pesawat ini punya banyak amunisi kan, pasti akan sangat berguna," ucap Luhan.

"Ide baguss," jawab Kai.

"Aku akan menemanimu," ucap Sehun.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku, kau berusahalah yang baik, lingungi aku dari bawah, aarraa?"

"Nee.." ucap Sehun yang tidak bisa membantah tekad kuat Luhan.

"Baiklah kita turun dulu, jaga dirimu hyung," ucap Kai.

"Luhan hyungg.. Saranghaee.." ucap Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia sangat senang mendengarnya walaupun disaat seperti ini.

"Nadoo.. Saranghae," balas Luhan yang juga membuat Sehun tersenyum. Sehunpun turun ke bawah bumi, dan langsung menyerang siapapun musuh yang ada di bawahnya.

Kini Luhan sendirian, dia memfokuskan pikirannya menelusuri semua yang ada di dalam pesawat itu dengan otaknya. Tiap sisi, seluk, beluk, inci.. Semuanya Luhan kuasai.

Jengg Jengg Luhan membuka matanya..  
"Hyaaahhhhh..."  
Kapal itu lalu berputar, mengeluarkan senjata peluru menghancurkan para musuh yang terbang di angkasa.

"Luhan coba serang menaranya!" seru Taeyeon dalam benak Luhan.

"Hyahhh.." pesawat itu kembali berputar mengarah pada menara. Luhan berkonsentrasi, ia menemukan senjata berat dengan pikirannya, dan hanya cukup berdiri di tengah-tengah pesawat, peluru bazooka pun meluncur menuju menara didepan.

BAAMMM WOZZZZ

"Tidak mempan?" seru Taeyeon terkejut.

"Itu, pasti ada pelindungnya," ucap Youngjae.

"Ada sesuatu dibawah tanah! Alat yang melindungi menara itu!" seru Krystal dengan sense eyenya yang dapat menembus pandang. "Kita harus menghancurkan pelindungnya," seru Krystal.

"Waktu gerhana bulan, empat puluh tiga menit lagi," uca suara komputer Yoseob.

"Teman-teman, kita hanya punya waktu kurang dari empat puluh tiga menit sebelum gerhana datang!" seru Sungjae.

"Ayo, segera bereskan," D.O membanting semua musuh yang ada.

para pasukan lainnyapun berhasil memasuki wilayah perang tersebut, dan berhasil memukul mundur musuh di wilayah perbatasan kota.

"Maju terussss!"  
"YAAAA!"

"Dua puluh menit, guys!" seru Peniel.

"Yakk! Berhenti dengan hitungan mundurmu, itu tidak membantu!" pekik Sungjae.

"Yakk! Tapi itu perlu!" balas Peniel.

"Tidak! Kau membuatku gugup!" balas Sungjae lagi.

"Jadi, kau marah denganku?" Peniel berhenti menggerakan pedangnya. Ia menatap Sungjae yang masih memanah para mahkluk gelap itu.

Sungjae teralih pandangannya, ia membalas tatapan Peniel. Mata dan mulut Peniel menurun, ia sedih mendengar ungkapan Sungjae.

"Aniyaa.." ucap Sungjae lembut lalu mendekatkan dirinya dengan Peniel.  
"Miann.. aku hanya sedang tertekan, ayo kita selesaikan ini bersama, kajja.."

Hengg.. Angguk Peniel..

"Asaaahhhh..." Peniel dan Sungjae berpose meyiapkan kuda-kuda mereka. Mereka berdiri saling menempel dan membelakangi. "Hyaaa!" Peniel dan Sungjae menebas dan menusuk musuh-musuhnya.

"Ottoghee? Kita masih belum bisa menghancurkan pelindungnya!" ucap Jessica yang juga terus sibuk membekukan musuh-musuhnya.

"Pengguna tanah, Donghae oppa! Mesin pelindungnya tertanam di dalam tanah, kau harus menghancurkannya!" seru Krystal.

"Arraseo, Hyukjae temani aku, captain Choi juga," seru Donghae.

"Ada empat mesin pelindung yg harus dihancurkan," seru Taeyeon memperingatkan.  
"Aku tau," jawab Donghae.

"Disini!" Donghae lalu menginjakan kakinya ke tanah, seketika itu juga mesin yang ada di dalam tanah terankat keluar. "Bagaimana menghancurkannya?"

"Sudah, hancurkan saja," bakk dengan satu pukulan Siwon berhasil menon aktifkan mesin itu. "One down, three to go"

"Jaraknya agak jauh, disini!" seru Donghae yang dapat merasakannya lewat tanah-tanah dibawah.

"Awas!" Siwon mendorong Donghae kebawah menghindari serangan lawan. Keduanya terjatuh selamat. Ketika mereka memalingkan wajah merekan musuh itu sudah di bunuh HyukJae.

"Kita harus berhati-hati, lihatlah banyak musuh yang datang ke arah kita," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Cepat hae, kita akan tahan mereka, haaaaaaa!" Siwon dan Eunhyuk pun langsung memukul dan menyerang balik pasukan yang datang ke arah mereka. Sedangkan Donghae dengan tergesa-gesa segera menghancurkan mesin yang dapat membuat proyeksi pelindung kasat mata itu.

"Next!" teriak Donghae, tanda mesin kedua sudah hancur.

Begitu seterusnya, sampai pada akhirnya mereka sampai di mesin terakhir.

Bzztttt...

Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya mengikuti arah peluru mush itu meluncur.

"Akhh.." Donghae terjatuh, ia tertembak musuh.

"Eishh siall," eluhnya.

"Donghae, kau baik baik saja?" Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae yang terbaring disana, menekan luka pada kakinya.

"Iya, Hyukjae, kakiku tak bisa digerakan, mesin terakhir di bawah sana," ucap Donghae sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang Eunhyuk.

"Musuh datang ke arah kami semua, mohon bantuannya, donghae sudah tertembak," ucap Siwon melalui alat telekomunikasi yang disediakan di telinga dan lehernya,"

Tempat itu sangat kacau sekarang, di tempat terbuka dengan pasukan kegelapan dan pasukan bumi yang sudah ambur radul menyatu, saling menghajar dan melawan.

Eunhyukpun segera menghancurkan mesin keempat itu, naum ia tidak bisa. Siwon! Tolong kau hancurkan tanah ini.

Siwonpun langsung menghajar semua musuh dan berlari ke arah Hyukjae. Satu pukulan mantap Siwon berhasil menhancurkan tanah lantai yang mereka pijaki. "Itu mesinnya," seru Hyukjae.  
BaKKK pukulan kedua berhasil merusak bentuk mesin yang didalam. Penyok adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan mesin itu. Namun penyok saja tidak puas, Siwon mengangkat batuan tanah yang hancur menutupi mesin itu dan dengan kekuatannya ia mengangkat mesin itu yang tertanam di dalam tanah. Bentuk mesinnya tidak terlalu besar, bentuknya persegi dan diatas memancarkan sesuatu, proyeksi pelindung kasat mata. Hancur tak berbentuk yang diinginkan Siwon, dan dengan kekuatannya keinginan dia terwujud. Mesin itu sudah tidak dapat beroperasi, mati, tak berbentuk sudah mendeskripsikannya.

"Musuhnya datang lagi, biar kuurus," ucap Hyukjae. "Tolong bawa Donghae."

"Laporan, pelindung yang menutuppi menara sudah dihancurkan, semua pasukan! Fokuskan serangan kemenara!"

Namun perintah itu terlambat. Ada sinar biru yang bergerak di menara itu, seperti menara itu sedang mengisi energi untuk menghisap matahari. Sedangkan disisi bumi yang lain, para penduduk sedang ramai asik berada di luar rumah, menikmati fenomena yang terjadi. Bayangan gelap sudah mulai menutupi bulan.

"Akhirnya gerhana bulan mulai! Ketika gerhana full, itu saatnya kemenangan kita, BHaHAHAHA" gencar suara sang kegelapan. Dimana ia sekarang? Yang pasti ia sedang tidak di rusia, karena paras pasukan tidak mendengar suara gelegar tawaan kemenangannya. Sang kegelapan kini sedang menunggu di tempat energi itu akan berkumpul. Bulan.

-TBC-

Thanks For Reading

Leave Your Comment


	37. Chapter 36: Luhan, Will be Alright?

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 36: Luhan, Will be Alright?**

**SamKang**

**enjoy ^^**

Hanya keadaan chaos yang terlihat di sana.

Arena pertarungan bumi, yang menentukan nasib bumi, namun tidak diketahui oleh seluruh mahkluk bumi.

Perang melawan elien. Perang yang selama ini kita ton-ton di filn-film. Film perang antar elien yang sangat seru. Film yang selama ini hanyalah imajinasi belaka. Film dimana bumi sedang diserang oleh elien, dan kini benar-benar terjadi disini, Rusia...

Terlihat ada sesuatu yang bergejolak diatas menara itu. Sesuatu di atas seperti listrik berwarna biru mencuat ke atas, semakin panjang semakin tipis seperti benang.

Penghisapan energi matahari di mulai.

"Kita harus cepat menhancurkan menara ini," ucap Himchan menatap tajam menara yang berada di tengah-tengah arena perang itu.

"Warriors, kumpulkan tenaga, kita serang bersama," perintah Yongguk.

"Siapp!"  
Para warriorspun mengeluarkan senjata bazooka tangan mereka. Kembali serangan indah yang waktu itu kita lihat mucul lagi. Tujuh warna dari setiap pancaran diamond para member B.A.P.

Merah-pink-kuning-hijau-putih-biru...  
Membalut menjadi satu dan meluncur cepat menuju menara.

DUARRRRR...  
"Mwo?"

Serangan combo mereka tidak memberikan efek berarti. Hanya perubahan warna menjadi gelap dan sedikit goresan di dinding menara itu.

"Itu, pasti terbuat oleh baja terkuat di seluruh jagat raya," ucap Minhyuk tercengang.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Taeyeon.

DdorrDdorrDdorrDdorrDdorr... Tembakan beruntun berterbangan ke arah si menara.

"Luhan !" seru Sehun.

Luhan sekarang masih berada di atas pesawat SZR-750 tadi. Keringat mengucur di dahinya, sudah dari tadi ia mengendalikan pesawat dengan telekinensisnya. Namun percuma, malah peluru bumi sama sekali tidak memberikan dampak berarti, bahkan goresanpun tidak.

"Luhan! Serang di titik goresan yang tadi dari serangan para warriors. Serang di satu titik itu saja," suara Taeyeon terdengar di benak Luhan lagi.

Luhan segera menggeser pesawatnya, ia lalu segera meluncurkan semua peluru yang tersisa di dalam pesawat itu, juga rocket dan peluru terbesar di pesawat itu.

"Ini percuma, kita perlu sesuatu yang besar," ucap Sooyoung.

"Aku punya ide," seru Yesung. Ia lalu berkonsentrasi menggunakan kekuatannya. Seketika itu juga awan hitam berkumpul di atas menara itu, menutup cahaya matahari dari menara itu.

"Bagus!l" seru Chen. Namun pujian itu tidak bertahan lama, karena cahaya listrik biru itu terus semakin memanjang dan menembus awan-awan Yesung.

"aku merasa tidak berguna," ucap Yesung memberikan muka datar.

Sementara itu, matahari kini mulai terhisap oleh cahaya biru itu. Dari satelit dapat terlihat ada suatu benang biru dari bumi yang menghisap matahari. Perlahan muncul sesuati yang menyerupai benang dari matahari, matahari kini telah diserap. Terlihat seperti benang biru dan benang merah keoranye-an akan bertemu, semakin lama keduanya semakin bertambah panjang dan mendekat.

"Jessica bisakah kau membekukan yang ada di atas menara itu?" pinta Taeyeon.

"Aku akan coba," jawab Jessica mengabulkan permintaan Taeyeon. Jessica mendekatkan dirinya dengan menara itu dan menaruh telapak tangannya ada dinding itu. Seketika itu juga es menjalar dari telapak Jessica sampai keatas. Namun sesuatu terjadi ketika es itu sampai diatas, menghilang! Es itu tiba-tiba menghilang, seperti terserap cahaya listrik biru itu, dan parahnya lagi listrik itu merambat lewat dinding itu dan mengenai tangan Jessica yang masih menemel di dinding menara. "Akkhhh.." seperti ada asap dari tangan jessica, ia mengibas-kibaskan tangannya mengurangi rasa sakit.

"Noona, biar aku bantu," hadirlah Lay si unicorn. Dengan kekuatan healingnya ia menggenggam tangan Jessica dan menyembuhaknnya.

"Aoo.. Gomawoo.." ucap Jessica memberikan senyumnya. Laypun membalas tersenyum. Adegan ini benar-benar membuat Suho cemburu.

"Sulli! Yoona! Cepat lakukan sesuatu, ledakan dan gelombang kejut, atau apapun," ucap Taeyeon yang sangat tertekan sekarang.  
"Aku sudah coba dari tadi, tapi peprcuma, ini sangat tidak efektif," seru Yoona yang masih mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke menara itu dan mengeluarkan kekuatan gelombang kejutnya.

"Aku juga tidak bisa," si Sulli dengan kekuatan peledaknya.

"Sooyung! Tak bisakah kau mengecilkan menara ini? Amberr tak bisakah kau menghilangkan menara ini ke dimensi lain?" seru Taeyeon kepada dua member lainnya itu.  
"Tidak bisa, entah mengapa kekuatan ancient tidak berguna dengan menara ini, pasti ada sesuatu di dalamnya yang membuatnya kebal," balas Amber.

"Tunggu, tapi elemen masih bisa, semuanya! Keluarkan kekuatan kalian! Hei guardians jangan diam saja!" seru Jessica..

"Arraseooo... Yeolli ayo kita keluarkan combo blingbling kita, jendral Kangin juga mohon bantuannya," pinta Baekhyun.

"Tentu," jawab Kangin.

Saat itu tiba-tiba ada sinar di bagian bawah dinding menara itu. Bentuknya seperti bar baterai yang ada di telepon genggam.

"Itu, energi mataharinya mulai terisi," seru Gikwang.

Kini sudah satu seperempat bar itu terisi. Menunggu sampai bar kesepuluh terisi, para pasukanpun tidak tinggal diam.

Chanyeol-Baekhyun-Kangin sudah berdiri sejajar, mengeluarkan pose-pose mereka untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka.

"Serangan combo PHOENIX BLINGG BLINGG PLUSS PLUSS"

WOSHHHH

Api berbentukan phoenix ditambah cahaya Baekhyun dan keboran api Jendral Kangin melesat sungguh indah menuju menara itu.

KREKKK..

"Retakann!" seru Suho.

"Niceee !" seru Taeyeon juga.

Padahal baru retak, tapi mereka sudah begitu bahagia.

"Baiklah BTOB juga tidak mau kalah, Kajjaa"

"Oooshhh.." Ser member BTOB.

Secara bergilir merekapun menyerang menara itu. Di titik retakan itu.

Retakan semakin besar, para pasukan kini mulai percaya diri.

Namun parahnya kini sudah setengah penuh. Tinggal 50% lagi, dan kerusakan pun belum ada yang berarti untuk meruntuhkan menara itu.

"Setidaknya Queen Pearls juga harus berpartisipasikan," ucap Tiffany.

"Serahkan pada kami," ucap Sulli.

Seohyun, Yoona dan Sulli. Tiga cewek berkekuatan penghancur, bintang-gelombang kejut-dinamit. Pperpaduan yang hebat kan?

"Sebutan apa yang cocok untuk combo kita?" tanya Yoona.

"Dinamit Star Wave!" ucap Seohyun idee..

"Aigooo.." ucap Sulli tertawa.

"Hyahhhh!"

Ketiga wanita perkasa itu mengeluarkan kekuatannya. "We are Queen pearls!"

BUAARRRR~

Jelas kekuatan mereka sangatlah kuat,

KREKK TREKK KREKKK..

Retakan itu menjalar sampai kebawah menara.

"Daebakkk..." ucap Himchan. Para pasukan lainnyapun tercengang dengan hanya tiga wanita di depan mereka itu.

"Masih belum cukup," ucap Taeyeon.

"Nee? Lihat, tinggal setengah bar lagi!" seru Xiumin.

TINGG~  
"Tunggu, apa?" Tanya Tiffany.

"Ini? Kehancuran," ucap chen tercengang.

Rasa ketakutan menjalar pada tiap pasukan. Rasa ngeri dan takut. Menunggu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Matahari masih disana, namun itu mengecil. Di bagian bumi lainnya bulan sudah kembali nampak terang lagi. Cahaya pucatnya kembali terlihat namun tak sebersinar sebelumnya.

Waktu seperti berjalan sangat lambat. Semua bergerak dengan kecepatan minimum. Para pasukan musuh segera berlari menjauh dari menara itu. Mereka berusaha berlari, namun apa yang dilihat para Guardians dan lainnya begitu lambat. Para monster besar juga mengaung berlari secepat mungkin. Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, mengapa para musuh malah berlarian? Apa ini?

Kai melihat Taeyeon mengaung, meneriakan sesuatu. Di sebelahnya ada Sehun yang memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pesawat dimana Luhan berada. Yoona, Sulli, Seohyun yang tadi menyerang sedang berlari ke arahnya, juga pasukan yang lainnya berlari di depan mereka. D.O masih tercengang disana, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Yunho juga meneriaki sesuatu, seperti memperingatkan sesuatu. Kai berusaha mendengar apa yang diucapkan Yunho, namun entah mengapa ia tidak bisa mendengar teriakannya. Tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar, hanya suara detakan cepat jantungnya, hanya itu. Ia menatap ke arah D.O yang sedang berlari menghampirinya. D.O menggerakan tangannya, ia mengibaskan tangannya kedepan, seperti mengusir Kai. Kai juga melihat mulut D.O bergerak, terbuka mengatakan sesuatu, namun tak ada suara yang terdengar oleh Kai.

Sampai saat kedua tangan D.O menyentuh wajahnya. Seakan semua kembali menjadi normal. D.O berada di hadapannya, "cepat cari perlindungan," ucapnya panik.

DUAAARRRR~ suara ledakan menara itu. Seperti sesuatu dimasukan kedalam bumi. Ada gelombang yang datang setelah ledakan itu terjadi. Gelombang aneh yang beradius ratusan kilometer. Yunho disana, berdiri melindungi Kai dan D.O juga beberapa pasukan didekatnya. Ia mengeluarkan perlindungan gaya gravitasinya. Gelombang itu benar-benar berbahaya. Setiap daerah yang terlewati gelombang itu mengalami kerusakan. Semua alat teknologi dan mesin mengalami kerusakan. Tiba-tiba semua alat elektronik mati. Semua pesawat yang terbang di atas jatuh setelah terkena gelombang itu.

"Luhan hyung!" pekik Sehun.

Ia melihat ke arah pesawat disana, pesawat yang paling dekat dengan menara, kini sudah terombang ambing siap jatuh ke tanah. Pesawat itu seperti macet dan tak berfungsi. Tiba-tiba kekuatan pelindung Yunho menghilang setelah terkena gelombang itu. Gelombang aneh yang merusak struktur semuanya.

Para member B.A.P mengalami keanehan. Para matoki tiba-tiba terpisah dari pemilik mereka. Robot-robot BTOB mati, tidak bisa beroperasi. Suara komputer Yoseobpun sudah tak terdengar. Semua kekuatan ancient mahkluk exo seperti terserap, hanya tersisa kekuatan elemen yang melindungi mereka. Ini kekuatan gelombang energi matahari.

Beberapa menit kemudian semuanya berhenti. Gelombang tersebut menimbulkan dampak berarti. Kini terlihat setengah belahan bumi padam, tidak ada lampu yang menyala. Semua listrik padam, tidak bisa beroperasi. Sistem komunikasi juga rusak, semua mesin padam mengalami kerusakan. Dunia seperti mati, kehilangan nyawanya.

"Luhann!" seru Sehun lalu berlari ke arah jatuhan pesawat dimana namjanya itu berada.

"Sehun tunggu!" seru Kai lalu mengikuti kemana arah Sehun pergi dan juga diikuti D.O dan Yunho.

Pesawat itu sudah jatuh hancur. Sayap sebelahnya patah dan ada api besar di belakang pesawat itu. Sehun segera berlari menuju pesawat besar itu. Mencari dimana keberadaan Luhan.

"Luhan!"  
"Luhan hyungg!"  
"Luhann! Kau dimanaa?"  
Terus mereka berseru mencari Luhan.

"Disana!" seru D.O.

Sehun terkejut melihat Luhan, ia terbaring disana, kakinya tertimpa potongan kapal yang runtuh. Luhan tidak sadarkan diri, namun ada luka di bagian kepalanya, darahnya mengucur.

"D.O hyung, cepat bantu aku," pinta Sehun.

D.O dengan kekuatan supernya mengangkat timpaan kapal runtuh itu. Sehun segera mengangkat Luhan dan mengerluarkannya dari sana.

"Luhan, tolong bertahanlah," ucap Sehun.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja Sehun, semua akan baik-baik saja, kita akan membalasnya. Sang kegelapan akan membayar semua ini," ucap Yunho menenagkan Sehun.

"Kajjaa.." ucap Kai.

-Next Up- Pada ngerti gakk? Selanjutnya aka ada ROOKIES! all Rookies, NU'EST, BTS, VIXX, SPICA, A-JAX, 100% bahkan ada WINNER, group baru YG yang masih gak jelas gimana ceritanya, haha... cameo: Taeyang, After School, Thor, Kim Hyunjoong, dan Lee Hyori. Pasti pada bingung, penasaran? Let's see..

-TBC-

Thanks For Reading

Leave Your Comment


	38. Chapter 37: Calling All Forces

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 37: Calling All Forces**

**SamKang**

**enjoy ^^**

"Laporan sudah kami dapatkan, semua mesin rusak," ucap Gayoon.

"Namun tidak semua, hanya mesin yang sedang menyala pada saat gelombang itu saja yang rusak, namun mesin dan elektronik yang benar-benar mati tidak mengalami kerusakan," ucap Gayoon lagi.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yunho.

"Begini, jadi setelah menara itu menghisap penuh energi matahari, menara itu seperti menyuntikan energi nya ke dalam bumi. Peristiwa itu menyebabkan adanya benturan keras antar energi matahari dan isi bumi sehingga terjadilah gelombang itu. Sedangkan disisi lain bumi yaitu Argentina, menara itu akan menghisap energi inti bumi dan energi matahari yang tadi disuntikan menara dari Rusia. Kemudian dari Argentina energi itu di transferkan sama seperti cara mereka menghiap energi matahari ke Rusia, dan kali ini di pindahkan lagi ke bulan. Entah mengapa mereka harus memindahkan satu persatu seperti itu, namun yang pasti mereka sudah mendapat seluruh energi yang mereka butuhkan," ucap Gayoon selesai menjelaskan.  
Semua hanya bisa cengok mendengar penjelasan Gayoon, tak tau harus merespon apa.

...

Di rumah sakit.

"Luhan hyungg.. Luhan," Sehun terus mengikuti kemana Luhan dibawa para dokter. Kai dan D.O setia menemani Sehun. Luhanpun di bawa masuk ke ruangan ICU. Para dokter menahan Sehun, Luhan akan segera menerima perawatan, dan orang lain tidak diperkenankan masuk selama operasi berlangsung. Pintu ICU tertutup, dan ada lampu merah menyala di atas pintu tanda sedang ada operasi yang dilakukan.

Sehun tidak bisa melakukan apapun, ia begitu khawatir dan sedih sampai air mata menitih turun kepipinya. Sehun lalu membalikan badannya, menghadap Kai yang ada didepannya dan jatuh di pundak Kai. Sehun benar-benar lemas, ia tidak tau apakah Luhan akan baik-baik saja atau tidak. D.O disana berusaha menenangkan Sehun, ia juga turut sedih akan kejadian yang menimpa Luhan. Ia mengelus-elus punggung Sehun berusaha membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

...

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Minho.

"Aku juga tidak tau pasti, apakah kita harus berperang lagi?" ucap Jaejoong.

"Ya tentu," jawab Yunho.

"Tapi kita kekurangan orang, bahkan sang kegelapan mempunyai monster dan juga kerjasama dengan planet es itu," ucap Junsu.

"Kalau begitu kita juga harus melakukan kerja sama," ucap Yunho, "pasti banyak planet lain yang merasa dirugikan karena energi source mereka diambil, mereka pasti setuju ikut bergabung dengan kita," ucap Yunho.

"Baiklah, aku setuju, yang pasti bumi akan ikut serta, aku akan pastikan itu," ucap Gikwang.

"Kalau begitu misi kita selanjutnya, mengumpulkan para penduduk planet lain. Ini akan menjadi perang semesta pertama," ucap Yunho mengakhiri pertemuan mereka saat itu.

...

"Sehun, tersenyumlah sedikit, kau jadi terlihat seperti anak kecil. Sangat bukan dirimu," ucap Suho yang dari tadi menepuk pelan bahu Sehun. Muka Sehun tertekuk, ada air mata yang mengucur di pipinya.

"Huaaaa... Aku.. Aakuu mau Luhannn.. " rengek Sehun dengan suara yang agak keras, benar-benar mengganggu hyungnya dan seisi kapal.

"Tenang, Sehun, Luhan kan masih dalam proses perawatan, dia pasti akan sehat kok begitu kita kembali," ucap Baekhyun.

Sehun masih menangis, ia menutupi wajahnya, menekukkan kepalanya kebawah. Ini sisi lain Sehun yang sangat tidak dapat dibayangkan sebelumnya.

"Sehun, lebih baik kau segera hapus air matamu, kita sudah sampai, kalau PM Yunho melihatmu, dia pasti akan mengomel," ucap Kai.

Sehun tidak membalas, ia hanya mengangguk lucu sambil mengusap matanya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin lucu dan childish.

Terlihat diluar karpet merah sudah terbentang dari depan pintu tangga pesawat sampai kedepan. Barisan tentarapun juga terlihat. Ada bendera disana, semuanya lengkap untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Selamat datang di planet Asgard, bagaimana perjalanan kalian?" tanya seorang wanita tinggi dan cantik disana yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Perjalanan kami menyenangkan, senang bisa sampai disini, ini pemyambutan yang sangat meriah," jawab PM Yunho.

"Ini memang sudah disiapkan untuk kalian, perkenalkan saya Kopral Lizzy, selamat datang di asgard, mari kita langsung masuk ke dalam istana," ajak Lizzy sambil mempersilahkan Yunho dan lainnya berjalan.

Istana mereka begitu megah, dipenuhi air mancur dimana-mana. Istana itu seperti melayang.

"Hormat kami kepada raja Asgard," Yunho dan para pasukan membungkuk memberikan hormat.

"Hoho.. Sahabat EXO dan Matoki, juga bumi, ada apa datang kemari? Selamat datang.." ucap sang Raja membuka tangannya lebar.

"Terima kasih tuan raja atas sambutan yang meriah ini," ucap Yunho lalu berdiri dari posisi berlututnya. "Tuan raja Thor, raja Asgard. Saya Perdana Mentri Yunho dari EXO dan ini adalah Mr. Gikwang anak dari Tony Stark, kami kesini bermaksud memohon bantuan," ucap Yunho.

"Tunggu, anak Tony Stark? Si Ironman?" tanya Thor.

"Iya benar raja, saya anaknya," jawab Gikwang.

"Waktu benar-benar berlalu sangat cepat, oh yaa tadi kalian meminta bantuan? Bantuan seperti apa? Aku pasti akan membantu," ucap Thor yang kini sudah menjadi Raja Asgard.

"Terima kasih atas kemurahan hati raja, ini soal Sang Kegelapan yang mulia,"

"Sang Kegelapan lagi?"

"Benar, sang kegelapan yang sebenarnya sudah bangkit Raja, selama ini sang kegelapan yang menyerang planet-planet termasuk Asgard adalah anak dari sang kegelepan. Kini si Raja Kegelapan yang sebenarnya sudah lepas dari segel, mereka akan menguasai alam semesta Raja," jelas Gikwang.

"Jadi apa yang bisa kami lakukan?"

"Begini raja, kami meminta bantuan Asgard untuk menjadi sekutu kami. Mengingat mahkluk es dan prajurit yang sempat dipimpim adik anda bersekutu dengan sang kegelapan. Kami harap Asgard akan ikut bersekutu dengan kami," ucap Yunho memohon pada si Raja Asgard.

"Tentu saja aku akan membantu, lagipula sang kegelapan harus menerima balasannya setelah ia menjerat adikku dan menyerang Asgard," ucap si Raja yang mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Terima kasih banyak Raja,"

"Tak perlu begitu, ini adalah pasukan kusus Asgard, mereka nanti yang akan memimpin pertarungan mewakili Asgard. Kuperkenalkan NU'EST," seru Raja Thor.

Dari arah kanan, terlihat ada sekelompok laki-laki yang datang dengan seragam mereka.

"halo, saya pimpinan NU'EST, mohon kerja samanya," ucap pemimpin kelompok itu.

"Tentu, saya PM Yunho, mohon kerja samanya," balas Yunho.

"Kalian harus bekerja dengan baik, jangan mempermalukan nama Asgard, aku mengandalkan kalian," ucap sang Raja Asgard.

"Tentu tuanku raja," ucap para member NU'EST seraya berlutut memberikan hormat.

...

"Selamat datang di corp, planet Oa." ucap seseorang dengan berpakaian baju Hijau disana.

"Terima kasih," jawab Kangin.

"Biar cepat, kita langsung saja bertemu dengan dewan tetua, mari," ucap orang berpakaian hijau itu.

"Kalian, tidak perlu ikut, cukup aku dan Captain Choi saja," ucap Kangin pada member guardians dan pasukan lainnya.

"Baiklah," ucap Kris.

Kini Kangin dan Taeyeon berjalan menelusuri jalanan planet Oa ini. Planet ini didominasi dengan warna hijau dan hitam. Hijau seperti cahaya hijau, sangat menakjubkan. Akhirnya mereka sampai di suatu tempat. Tempat bulatan dengan 8 menara disana. Seketika, di atas menara itu ada suatu mahkluk yang tidak begitu tinggi. Mereka mengenakan jubah yang sama dan wajah mereka terlihat sama.

"Selamat pagi dewan, ini ada perwakilan dari EXO yang datang untuk menyampaikan sesuatu," ucap orang baju hijau itu.

"Terima kasih N," ucap salah satu mahkluk di atas menara itu.

"Silahkan, ada apa jauh-jauh datang kemari," ucap mahkluk lainnya itu.

"Saya adalah Jendral Kangin, dan ini Captain Choi dari EXO Planet," ucap Kangin.

"Kami ingin menawarkan kerjasama, persekutuan untuk melawan sang kegelapan. Raja kegelapan sudah bangkit kembali, kami butuh bantuan. Sang kegelapan juga sudah menghancurkan planet kalian, aku rasa ini bisa jadi kerja sama yang saling bantu-membantu," ucap Kangin.

"Tunggu dulu pemuda, kami sudah hancur dan kehilangan banyak penduduk kami. Perang hanya akan menambah jumlah korban," ucap ssalah satu dari mereka yang berada di kanan.

"Begini, raja kegelapan sudah bangkit. Ia berambisi untuk menguasai seluruh alam semesta di bawah tangannya. Kita harus melaukan sesuatu sebelum kejadian buruk terjadi. EXO-Matoki dan Bumi, kami sudah bersatu, namun kekuatan kami tidak cukup. Kami butuh bantuan kalian," ucap Kangin lagi.

Siwon menatap para mahkluk itu satu persatu, ia harus mendongakkan kepalanya karena posisi mahkluk-mahkluk itu berada di atas. Menara itu seperti singgasana mereka. Sulit dibedakan, semuanya terlihat sama. Terjadi sedikit diskusi di atas sana, suara mereka tidak dapat terdengar sampai bawah. Sampai pada akhirnya mahkluk yang berada di posisi tengah itu mengeluarkan suaranya sampai bia terdengar oleh Siwon dan Kangin.

"Baiklah, kami setuju ikut bersekutu, orang yang bersama kalian ini bernama N, ia adalah pasukan kusus planet Oa yaitu VIXX, mereka yang akan memimpin mewakili planet Oz. Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian.". Selsai mahkluk itu bicara, tiba-tiba kedelapan mahkluk itu menghilang satu persatu, dari yang paling kanan samppai yang paling kiri. Mereka menghilang begitu saja.

Kangin menghebuskan nafas beratnya. "Untung saja," gumamnya.

"Bagus hyung," ucap Siwon.

"Mari saya antakan untuk bertemu dengan pasukan lainnya, saya N dari tim pasukan VIXX," ucap orang dengan seragam hijau yang dari tadi menemani mereka.

"Salam kenal," ucap Siwon.

Mereka bertigapun berjalan kembali kearah dari mana mereka datang. Pintu pertemuan itu langsung tertutup ketika mereka sudah berada diluar.

"Ayah, bagaimana?" tanya Kris.

"Lancarr, kita akan segera bertemu pimpinan perang mereka sekarang," ucap Kangin sambil berjalan diikuti para member exo m.

...

"Kemana selanjutnya tujuan kita?" tanya Sehun yang sedang berjalan bersama yang lainnya untuk kembali ke kapal mereka.

"Selanjutnya kita ke planet Krypton," jawab kopral Dana.

"Krypton? Kupikir planet itu telah hancur," ucap Baekhyun.

"Memang, tapi ternyata banyak penduduk yang selamat. Kami juga terkejut sekaligus senang mengetahui berita itu, tapi memang penduduk krypton adalah mahkluk paling kuat di alam semesta," jelas Yunho.

"Wah, aku jadi tidak sabar," ucap Chanyeol mulai bergerak-gerak menganggu Baekhyun yang ada disebelahnya.

Pesawat mereka melesat begitu cepat menuju ke arah galaxy 462 yang agak jauh disebelah sana. Sebuah planet, yang terlihat sangat kecil, bahkan mungkin kurang dari setengah ukuran bumi. Benda tersebut adalah pecahan dari planet Krypton yang meledak sekitar lebih dari 10 tahun lalu. Warna planet itu kecoklatan dan bentuknya tidak benar-benar bulat. Pesawa merekapun sampai dan mendarat di sebuah lapangan dekat kerajaan Krypton.

"Selamat datang," ucap seseorang berpakian biru, abu-abu dibalikl pintu pesawat itu.

"Taeyang? Jendral Taeyang, kau selamat!" seru Yunho.

"Ia, aku beruntung sekali," jawab Taeyang.

"Bagaimana dengan raja GD?" tanya Yunho lagi. Pertanyaan Yunho membuat Taeyang agak sedikit menundukan kepalanya. Namun Taeyang menjawab Yunho dengan kenyataan seadanya.

"Ya kau tau, ledakan planet itu begitu besar, bisa lolos saja beruntung sekali, ia tidak mau meninggalkan planetnya itu," ucap Taeyang.

"Aku turut berduka, tapi aku sangat senang kalian selamat, sudah lebih dari 10 tahun kami baru mendapat kabar kalian," ucap Yunho.

"Yah, sangat sulit untuk menyesuaikan kembali seperti semula, tapi lihatlah peradaban kami bahkan lebih maju lagi sekarang," ucap Taeyang memperlihatkan pada mereka sekeliling planet Krypton yang baru.

Terlihat banyak kendaraan terbang disana. Gedung-gedung dengan arsitektur khas Kryton sangat kental disana. Tempat itu dipenuhi tentara, dengan pakian seragam yang lengkap menutupi tubuh mereka dari atas sampai ujung kaki mereka. Pakaian mereka begitu terlihat canggih, dan senjata mereka terlihat begitu gagah dan sangat keren.

"Wah, kalian berkembang sangat baik," ucap Dana memberikan pujian.

"Yah, kami sangat beruntung, banyak anak-anak muda yang jenius," ucap Taeyang. "Eh.. Ayo masuk dulu," ucapnya.

"Oh ya, ini adalah pasukan guardians kami, dan kami punya sesuatu hal penting untuk dibicarakan," ucap Yunho sementara guardians K memberikan salam hormat kepada Jendral Taeyang yang kini menjadi pemimpin planet Krypton yang baru.

"Ahh.. Begitukah? Kalau begitu ayo cepat kita masuk," ucap Taeyang.

Merekapun berjalan masuk ke dalam suatu bangunan. Bentuknya sangat besar dan megah, diperkirakan itu adalah istana mereka.

Mereka terus mengikuti arah pimpinan Taeyang, sampai mereka masuk ke ruangan untuk pertemuan. Masing-masing mengambil tempat duduknya, dan bersia memulai perbincangan.

"Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Taeyang.

"Ini soal sang kegelapan?" ucap Yunho.

"Pasti soal ini lagi, kami sama sekali tidak punya informasi dan kabar dari luar selama 10 tahun, tolong ceritaka pada kami,"

"Begini, setelah menyerang planetmu ada 7 planet lainnya yang juga diserang, planet Oa, Cybertron, Frost, Asgard, planet kami, Matoki, dan bahkan yang terakhir kemarin adalah bumi,"

"Bumi? Planet muda itu?" tanya Taeyang.

"Benar, kini ia sudah mendapatkan tujuh inti kekuatan untuk membangkitkan sang raja kegelaan, mereka ingin menguasai jagat raya, dan ini tidak boleh terjadi," ucap Yunho.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Begini, kami, matoki dan bumi bersekutu berencana untuk mengalahkan raja kegelaan, kami sedang mengajak seluruh pplanet lainnya untuk membantu kami. Planet Frost yang isinya para manusia es itu sudah menjadi sekutu si kegelapan. Kami ssangat membutuhkan bantuan kalian," ucap Yunho.

"Begitu, itu mudah. Perkembangan kami selama sepuluh tahun benar-benar baik. Aku juga sedang berencana membuat group militer baru. Winner, dibagi menjadi dua tim, tim A dan tim B. Ini adalah Kang Seungyeon, pasukan andalan kami yang paling berpengalaman," ucap Taeyeon memerkenalkan Seungyoen yang ada disebelahnya.

Kang SeungYeonpun menunduk memberi hormat. "Anyeonghaseyo, Kang Seungyeon imnida."

"Ne, anyoenghaseyo PM Yunho imnida," para mahkluk exopun juga membalas salam Seungyeon.

"Kami Krypton setuju untuk ikut bersekutu dengan kalian melawan sang kegelapan," ucap Taeyang memberikan hasil dari pertemuan mereka itu.

...

Sementara, pasukan Kangin dan guardians M.

"Kita sudah sampai ditempat kedua," ucap captain Choi. Para pasukanppun turun dari pesawat mereka.

Begitu pintu pesawat terbuka, sudah ada sekelompok orang yang menodongkan senjata pada mereka. Para mahkluk exopun terkejut, namun Kangin tetap menjaga ketenagannya.

Seorang di tengah berdiri, ia tidak memegang senjata, nampaknya ia adalah pemimpinnya.  
"Ada apa kalian datang kemari?" tanya orang itu.

"Kami datang dengan damai, kami dari exo planet ingin berunding tentang kerja sama melawan Sang Kegelapan," ucap Kangin dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

"Sang kegelapan?" ucap orang itu. Ia lalu mengisyaratkan kepada pasukannya untuk menurunkan senjata mereka. "Ikut kami," ucapnya lalu membalikan badannya dan berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan di depan.

Kangin dan lainnyapun berjalan mengikutinya, masuk ke dalam bangunan itu. Di dalam terlihat ada sebuah singgasana. Seseorang duduk disana dengan mahkotanya, dan ada tiga orang lainnya berpakian keren berdiri di sampingnya.

"Lapor, ada utusan dari planet exo," ucap orang yang bersama Kangin itu. "Mereka membicarakan tentang sang kegelapan."

Mendengar kata sang kegelapan orang yang duduk disinggasana itu yang diketahui sebagai raja langsung terlonjak dan memperhatikan mereka denga serius. "Ada apa? Bicaralah?"

"Kami datang untuk memberitahukan bahwa sang raja kegelapan sudah bangkit. Tak lama lagi ia akan menghabisi satu-persatu planet-planet yang ada dan menguasai seluruh jagat raya," jelas Kangin. "Kami datang kesini untuk menawarkan kerja sama untuk melawan sang kegelapan."

"Perkenalkan aku adalah Raja Jokwon, Raja di planet ini. Planet BigHit ini adalah planet yang tertutup, kami tidak mengijinkan sembarangan orang masuk kesini, jadi sebaiknya kau berkata jujur. " Ucap sang raja angkuh.

"Tentu, saya sudah bicara jujur tuan Raja,l ucap Kangin sambil menundukkan badannya.

"Waktu itu kami juga diserang, namun kami berhasil bertahan, karena sang kegelapan sama sekali tidak mempunyai informaitentangkmi yang tertup ini," ucap si raja Jokwon. "Tentunya ia tidak akan berhasil mengalahkan kami."

"Raja kegelapan yang sesungguhnya sudah bangkit raja, ini hanya masalah waktu sampai sang kegelapan berhasil menaklukan tiap planet satu-persatu. Planet Frost dan Cybertron sudah berhasil mereka taklukan. Berikutnya adalah kita," ucap Kangin.

"Kalau begitu, apa ide kalian?" tanya Jokwon.

"Kami akan menggabungkan kekuatan yang ada untuk mengalahkan sang kegelapan, kami mohon agar planet Bangstan mempertimbangkan tawaran kami," ucap Kangin.

"Baiklah, kami akan ikut serta. Aku percayakan prajuritku dengan kalian. Jinwoon, panggil BTS," titah Jokwon.

Dengan tombol yang ada di tangannya, Jinwoon langsung bisa mendatangkan sekelompok orang yang diketahui adalah pasukan BTS.

"Ini adalah BTS, atau Bangstan Boys, mereka adalah kelompok pasukan elit yang akan bertugas untuk mewakili dari planet Bangsta," ucap Jokwon.

"Terima kasih raja, kami akan bekerja sebaik-baiknya," ucap Kangin. "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu," ucap Kangin.

"Kami juga memohon ijin raja Jokwon," ucap seseorang dari BTS itu yang merupakan pemimpin mereka.

"Baik, lakukan pekerjaan kalian dengan baik," ucap raja.

"Baik raja! Hidup Bangstan!" ucap para pasukan itu dengan mengepalkan tangan meteka keatas.

Setelah itu, pasukan BTS pun ikut masuk ke dalam kapal exo dan terbang menuju tempat pertemuan mereka.

...

Selanjutnya, ratu BoA bertemu dengan sahabatnya ratu Lee Hyori. Mereka saling berbincang dan ratu LeeHyori pun turut ikut membantu ratu BoA. Ratu Hyori menugaskan pasukannya SPICA untuk ikut dalam perang semesta itu.

Mendengar kematian raja Kangta, banyak orang-orang dan raja-raja dari planet lain yang datang berkunjung menyamppaikan duka cita mereka. Salah satunya adalah raja Andy dari planet Shinhwa yang datang. Mendengar cerita dari ratu BoA, Raja Andypun tidak tinggal diam. Ia kemudian setuju dan ikut serta dalam sekutu itu. 100% kelompok group yang dipercayakannya untuk ikut bertarung. Orang lainnya adalah raja Kim Hyunjoong, ia menawarkan kerja samanya. Dengan begitu pasukan elit A-Jax dari planet DSP pun ikut serta dalam persekutuan itu.

Dengan ini, persekutuanpun berhasil digalangkan dan dibentuk. Planet EXO dengan Guardians dan lainnya. Planet Matoki dengan B.A.P Warriors. Planet Bumi dengan pasukan BTOB.

Ditambah planet Asgard dengan NU'EST. Planet Oa dengan pasukan VIXX. Planet new Krypton dengan pasukan WINNER. Planet Bangstan dengan BTS. Planet Stardom dengan SPICA. Planet Shinhwa dengan 100% dan Planet DSP raja Kim Hyunjoong dengan A-JAX.

Next Up-  
10 planet sudah bergabung untuk memberantas sang kegelapan. Apakah mereka akan berhasil? Apa yang akan terjadi? Kejutan apa lagi yang menanti? Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Tunggu kisahnya di next Chapter or RLEP: 12 Guardians.

Menurut kalian gimana? Makin ngaco gak jalan ceritanya? Lol, hahaa.. Tolong di review... Ato yang punya ide-ide gtu?

-TBC-  
Thanks For Reading  
Leave Your Comment.


	39. Chapter 38 (AF!): Abduction, Penculikan!

**Reborn of The EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians**

**Chapter 38: A****bduction, Penculikan :o**

**SamKang**

**enjoy ^^**

Author suka deh erita yang ini, silahkan dinikmati, maaf ya kalo Author kurang bisa menyampaikan kondisi dan imajinasi yang ada di otak Author, hehe..

Day 1: Conference

Pagi itu bumi menjadi pusat perhatian alam semesta. Conference pertama semesta alam! Untuk pertama kali semua mahkluk di penjuru semesta berkumpul bersama, dan langkanya lagi, mereka akan bekerja sama sebagai kesatuan untuk melawan sesuatu yang mengancam mereka. "The Darkness has returned".

Di hari ke tujuh di bulan duabelas dan di tahun ke dua ribu tiga puluh tujuh. Berbagai pesawat dari belahan semesta sudah memasuki garis atmosfer bumi. Korea Selatan menjadi tempat pertemuan bersejarah ini. Perang! Tak lama lagi didepan akan ada perang. Pertemuan inilah yang akan menjadi titik awal perjuangan para Guardians beserta teman-temannya.

Seorang wanita berpakaian hitam rapih berjalan menelusuri lorong, dan menemui seorang pria yang duduk di balik kursi itu. "PM Yunho, semua sudah berkumpul. Rapat akan segera dimulai."

Seorang pria perkasa kesukaan author, dengan menggunakan seragam jendralnya rapih memutar kursinya dan menatap wanita itu. "Kopral Dana, aku akan kesana segera," ucap Yunho.

...

Perwakilan dari bumi, duduk di tengah sebagai tuan rumah. Mr. Gikwang dan Divisi Keamanan PBB Jendral Dongwoon. Duo manusia yang terkenal sebagai duo Beast dengan keseksian dan keahlian mereka, sangat diakui dunia.

Disebelah kiri ada perwakilan dari planet Matoki. Seorang wanita cantik berkulit pucat dan bibir merah menawan, ditemani dengan pria macho, cool yang berada di samping wanita itu, Ratu Sunhwa dan Bang Yong Guk.

Di sampingnya, dari planet Asgarad duduklah seorang pria kebanggaan dan terkenal, kesukaan banyak orang Raja Thor dan Baekho dari Nu'Est sudah berada di tempat duduknya.

Planet Oa atau planet Green Lantern, di wakili oleh seorang pria muda namun menghanyutkan! N dan anggota VIXX lainnya yang terlihat sangat kuat dan disiplin, menjadi kelompok pendatang baru yang menarik banyak perhatian.

Planet Krypton, di wakili oleh Jendral yang sudah dikenal seantera semesta. Dengan rambut khas yang tidak pernah berubah sejak tahun 2008 duduklah Jendral Taeyang, beserta seorang pria hot yang memenangkan kompetisi tentara tertampan sejagat raya yakni, Captain T.O.P! Bersama pasukan rookie barunya yang baru terbentuk pasca hancurnya planet Krypton yang lama yaitu WINNER. Mereka sudah duduk rapih danterarah menunggu PM Yunho datang.

Planet Bangstan di wakili oleh seorang laki-laki berpakaian heboh layaknya penyanyi diva dengan segerombol bulu-bulu melapisi jubahnya layaknya trend 10 tahun lalu oleh seorang penyanyi terkenal Lady Kaka ini dia raja Jokwon beserta para anggota BTS duduk di samping kelompok WINNER.

Planet Stardom di wakili oleh wanita paling seksi sejagat raya menurut majalah Forbes, yakni Ratu Lee Hyori sendiri ditemani dengan anak didiknya, anggota SPICA.

Planet Shinhwa juga di wakili Raja Eric yang merupakan pria legendaris sahabat dari Raja Kangta. Raja Eric datang bersama pasukan 100%.

Disebelahnya, sudah ada raja Kim Hyunjoong yang merupakan pria multitalented dan terpandang di seluruh antera semesta. Bersama pasukan baru planet DSPnya yaitu A-Jax.

Pada akhirnya, di tempat terakhir, pria Hot kesukaan author ini yaitu PM Yunho duduk disebelah ratu BoA yang dari tadi sudah didampingi oleh si sutet dan si tiang mungil alias Kris-Suho.

"Baik, karena PM Yunho sudah di sini, mari kita mulai," ucap Gikwang. "Saya akan menjelaskan dengan kejadian terakhir beberapa waktu lalu," ucap Gikwang mengambil jeda untuk menghirup nafas.

"Pertama, sang kegelapan beberapa waktu yg lalu berhasil mengambil energi bumi, energi terakhir yang dibutuhkan untuk membangkitkan sang raja kegelepan," ucap Gikwang.

"Diperkirakan sekarang sang kegelapan tidak akan menyerang dalam waktu dekat. Tapi mungkin ia akan menculik dan merekrut pasukan."

"Jadi apa yang perlu kita lakukan?" tanya Taeyang si jendral rambut mohawk itu.

"Kita harus menyerang duluan, dan mengunci kembali sang kegelapan, PM Yunho akan menjelaskan cara untuk mengunci kembali sang kegelapan," ucap Gikwang mempersilahkan Yunho untuk mengambil alih.

Yunhopun bangkit dari duduknya. "Kita harus mengembalikan sang kegelapan di tempat aslinya, yaitu di exo planet. Kita harus mendekatkan dia dengan Pohon Kehidupan dan mengunci kembali dengan menggunakan pusaka yang terkutuk." ucap Yunho menjelaskan.

"Tapi itu akan sangat sulit dilakukan," ucap raja Hyunjoong. "Apakah tidak ada cara yg lebih mudah?"

"Sayangnya sampai saat ini belum ada, tapi kita harus segera bertindak sebelum sang kegelapan yang melancarkan serangannya duluan." Balas Dongwoon.

"Ini akan jadi perang terbesar yang pernah ada, pertanyaannya, apakah anda semua bersedia ikut?" ucap Gikwang.

"Kami mohon bantuan anda semua, kami memohon maaf karena ini juga semua berawal dari EXO Planet. Kami akan mengganti rugi semua, tapi kami butuh bantuan, mohon bantuannya," ucap Ratu BoA.  
DAKKK!

Belom selesai Ratu BoA berbicara, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membanting pintu.

"laporan mendadak!" ucap Taeyeon. "Ada awan hitam menyelimuti markas besar! Terjadi penculikan!"  
"Jendral Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun menghilang! Kai! Kai menghilang juga!" ucap Taeyeon membuat seisi ruangan konferens tercengang.

"Ne?"

...

Pagi itu, 2 jam sebelum konferensi semesta dimulai...

"Luhan, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sehun yang berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam matanya.

Udara sangat segar sekali, Luhan sedang duduk di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Sedangkan Sehun duduk di samping tempat tidurnya berhadapan dengan jendela besar yang memancarkan sinar matahari.

"Engg.." Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lucu menatap Sehun yang masih mengucek matanya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Sudah, tadi Suho membawakanku bubur, ini dia bawakan juga punyamu," ucap Luhan sambil menatap kearah sampingnya dimana semangkuk bubur hangat dengan susu putih tersaji disana.

"Kau sudah kenyang memangnya?" tanya Sehun penuh perhatian.

"Sudah kok," angguk Luhan. "Kau makanlah.."

"Aku makan yaa.." Sehun lalu mengambil mangkuk bubur itu dan mulai menyuapi dirinya sendiri.

Luhan menatap lekat Sehun yang sedang makan dengan lahap. Jelas sekali Sehun sedang lapar. Alih-alih yang dari tadi diperhatiin, si Sehun menatap balik manik mata Luhan. Sehun lalu meraup sesendok bubur ayam itu lalu menyodorkannnya pada Luhan.

"Aaaaa.." Sehun memeragakan mulutnya terbuka, bermaksud agar Luhan mau membuka mulutnya dan memakan suapan itu.

Luhanpun akhirnya luluh, entah mengapa bibir mungilnya itu langsung terbuka mengikuti tingkah Sehun.

Dengan perlahan makanan itu masuk dan dicerna oleh Luhan..  
"Enakk?" tanya Sehun.

Rambut pirang dengan senyuman manis, senyumnya begitu manis sampai-sampai matanya tak terlihat. Ditambah pantulan sinar matahari di wajah tampannya. Perfection.

"Engg.." Angguk Luhan bersemangat, "enakk.."

"Yak! Magnae!" tiba-tiba suara Baekhyun terdengar. "Kau jangan berkutat dengan Luhan terus, enak sekali! Dari kemarin kau tidak kerja apa-apa! Konferens akan dimulai sebentar lagi!" seru Baekhyun emosi melihat Sehun yang dari tadi santai-santai sedangkan dirinya sudah bersimbah keringat karena membantu mempersiapkan konferens yang kurang dari 2 jam itu.

'Sial, merusak suasana saja, awas Baekhyun hyung akan kubuat perhitungan' begitulah isi otak bocah Sehun itu. Sehun tetap mempertahankan senyumannya itu dan menatap Baekhyun, walaupun sebenarnya hatinya sedang terbakar...  
"Iya, aku akan kesana sebentar lagi," jawab Sehun lembut.

(¬_¬") beginilah kira-kira bentuk wajah Baekhyun ketika mendapat jawaban Sehun. Baekhyun lalu menutup kembali pintu kamar rumah sakit, dan berjalan ke arah dimana ia akan tuju.

"Sehun, aku sudah baik-baik saja, aku akan ikut membantu," ucap Luhan yang kemudian berinisiatif untuk turun dari ranjang, sampai Sehun menggenggam tangannya.

"Jangan!" seru Sehun, "tidak baik, kau nanti akan sakit lagi, kau masih lemah," ucap Sehun khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa Sehunnie, kan ada kau yang menjagaku," balas Luhan yang membuat Sehun ditampar lembut oleh kupu-kupu yang berterbangan.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji, jangan jauh-jauh dariku! Oke!?" perintah Sehun.

"Arraseoo sehunniee.." ucap Luhan sambil mencubit pipi Sehun lembut dan menciumnya. Luhan lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Sehun lalu berdiri mengikuti Luhan.

"Sehun, jangan ikuti aku, aku mau ganti baju!"

"Ne? Tapi kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku."

"Tidak apa Sehun, aku kan mau ganti baju doang, tidak akan ada hal yang buruk terjadi."

"Tidak bisa, turuti aku atau tak kubiarkan kau berkeliaran keluar!" seru Sehun.

"Nee.. Arraseoo.. Tapi jangan ngintip."

"Kenapa memangnya? Kita kan sering mandi bersama." ucap Sehun yang tampak bingung.

"Tetap saja ini bukan hal yang pantas dilakukan," ucap Luhan lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi. Klekk..

Malangnya Sehun...

.

Para the Guardians sedang berada di ruangan mereka bersama para senior mereka. Baru saja mereka selesai merapihkan semua dokumen dan keperluar untuk konferens yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Setalah lelah bersimbah keringat, para alien dari exo planet inipun diperkenankan mandi lagi, dan bersiap untuk menungggu dan menyambut kedatangan para teman-teman mereka dari berbagai planet.

Di salah satu kamar..

"Suho! Nanti kau harus ikut konferens kan? Cepatlah mandi!" perintah Lay pada Suho yang masih bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur.

"Iya tampan, tapi aku lelah," jawab Suho sambil mengeluarkan aegyo muka sedihnya.

"Haruskah aku memijatmu?" tanya Lay yang tanpa disuruh sudah mendekati Suho dan menaruh kedua tangan dan jari-jarinya dipunggung Suho.

Yah.. Kalian mungkin tau, Lay adalah uri hyung yang paling baik dan peduli. Ia mempunyai hati yang besar, yang membuat ribuan hati wanita luluh, bahkan hati para pria, terlebih lagi Suho.

Suho menikmati setiap langkah dan cengkraman jari-jari Lay. Nyaman.. Sangat enak!

Suho tidak bisa membuat Lay memijatnya terlalu lama, mereka kan sama-sama lelah, tak adil rasanya..

"Lay!" seru Suho lalu berdiri dari tidurnya. Suhopun berbalik dan duduk di belakang Lay, "gantian, aku yang akan memijatmu."

Masih di posisi duduk, Suhopun perlahan memijat Lay. Setelah beberapa waktu, Lay kemudian angkat bicara, "bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah kita akan berhasil?"

"Tentang apa?" tanya Suho balik.

"Ya.. Sang kegelapan," ucap Lay.

"Aku tak tau, aku juga gugup, aku nanti juga tak tau kenapa hauaku yag ikut dalam konferens," ucap Suho sambil terus memijat Lay. "Aku terus berpikir kenapa aku yang hars menjadi salah satu the guardians. Aku tak yakin pada diriku sendiri, tapi aku senang aku tidak sendiri, ada kalian. Kita tak tau sekuat apa sang kegelapan dan pasukannya, yang pasti selama kita bekerja sama, kita akan bisa melawan apapun. Ini sudah menjadi takdir kita kan? Kita juga akan dibantu oleh banyak pertolongan, pasti kita akan berhasil. Aku harap aku bisa memberikan kemampuan terbaikku. Tapi untuk sekarang aku masih gugup tentang konferens nanti. Apa yang harus kulakukan nanti? Dan yang terpenting, selama ada kau, aku merasa seperti bisa melakukan apapun. Aku juga akan melindungimu, Lay.." ucap Suho.

Jantung Suho berdetak tidak karuan, ia menunggu jawaban dari Lay. Ia benar-benar mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang terdalam pada Lay. Apakah Lay akan merespon positif?

"Lay?" tanya Suho yang dari tadi menunggu respon Lay.

Ngrokkkk.. Zzzzzz.. Ngrokkkk... Zzzzz...

"Eh? (¯―¯٥) tertidur?" ucap Suho setelah mengetahui namja tersayangnya ini tertidur dalam keadaan duduk dan Suho yang masih memijatnya. Sepertinya Suho kelamaan bicara, sedangkan Lay sudah terlalu lelah.

Suho tidak bisa berbuat banyak setelah melihat tingkah laku namjanya ini. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan namjanya itu. Terlalu baik dan polos, dua pria yang mempunyai hati yang besar dan saling mencintai.

Suho kemudian membaringkan perlahan tubuh Lay, ia kemudian menyelimutkan tubuh Lay. Suho lalu mengambil kesempatan emas itu untuk mencium kening Lay, setelah itu ia mengambil handuknya dan berjalan masuk kamar mandi.

Malangnya Suho...

.

Setelah beberapa menit berselang, BaekYeol couple sudah keluar dari kamar mereka. Mereka berjalan ke tempat biasa para pasukan sering berkumpul.

Disana sudah terkumpul hampir semua member Guardians, QueenPearls, dan para Gaine serta pemegang jabatan. Bisa dibilang hubungan mereka sangat harmonis. Setelah semua apa yang mereka lalui bersama, sulit bagi mereka untuk tidak kembali saling berbincang. Saat-saat seperti ini menjadi saat paling menyenangkan bagi BakYeol couple yang talkative ini.

Terlihat para member Guardians sudah mengenakan pakaian suit seragam mereka yang memberikan ciri tersendiri bagi mereka. Warna abu-abu hitam menghiasi pakian rapih mereka, dengan lencana silver yang berbentuk lambang EXO.

Sedangkan para Queen Pearls mengenakan jubah putih ala yunani yang sering mereka pakai, namun kali ini terasa lebih formal.

Para gaine juga memakai baju abu-abu mereka yang merupakan baju suit militer exo dengan berbagai hiasan dan lencana sesuai jabatan mereka.

"Yoo.. Kris hyung! Kau akan ikut dalam konferens?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne," jawab Kris singkat.

"Oahh, keren sekali," ucap Chanyeol lagi, "sukses hyung! Kau harus tampil keren!"

"Tentu, aku memang sudah tampan kok," ucap Kris yang akhir-akhir ini senang meninggikan dirinya sendiri.

"Oah! Luhan! Kau sudah sembuh benar?" tanya Chanyeol begitu melihat Luhan.

"Sudah, aku terlalu lama terbaring disana. Rasanya rindu sekali," ucap Luhan.

"Dimana si hyung leader satu lagi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya mereka masih dikamar," balas Sehun.

Dari arah kanan muncullah Suho dan Lay mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan

"Yak! Kalian paling lama!" seru Kai.

"Maaf, aku tadi ketiduran," ucap Lay.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Lay hyung," ucap Chen yang berusaha tidak membuat Lay semakin tidak enak hati.

"Oah! Luhan! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya para Queen Pearls mendekati Luhan.

"Engg.. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Luhan.

Queen Pearls yang berkerumunan itu membuat tempat sekitar Luhan penuh. Mereka berdiri mengelilingi tempat duduk Luhan membuat Sehun yang berdiri di samping Luhan harus tergeser keluar dari jarak radius 1 meter dari Luhan. Hal ini terntunya membuat Sehun kesal.

"Tenang Sehun, Luhan itu terlalu terkenal, kau harus membiasakan diri," ucap Kai yang kesannya seperti ejekan dari pada kata-kata membangun.

"Sial, selalu saja begini. Waktu itu juga saat Luhan pertama kali datang, lalu saat latihan, lalu saat berkumpul makan, arkkhh.." Sehun sudah tidak dapat berpikiran jernih lagi.

"Sudah sabar saja," ucap Xiumin menenangkan dengan senyumnya.

Namun ada kejadian aneh, secara tiba-tiba Kai menarik tangan D.O. "Kyungsoo, aku merasa mual," Kai memegang perutnya yang terasa sedang bercampur aduk.

"Kai! Ada apa?!" D.O panik tiba-tiba melihat Kai yang sudah membungkuk sampai hampir menyentuh lantai.

Semua perhatian langsung tertuju pada Kai setelah mendengar suara D.O panik tadi.

"Kai?" panggil Taeyeon yang kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

Tak lama kemudian munculah asap hitam yang keluar entah dari mana. Dengan komposisi yang agak banyak awan hitam itu menggerumul dan terlihat ada bayangan manusia disana. Sercara tiba-tiba seorang mahkluk berakapakaian aneh dengan masker di kepala mencuat keluar dari balik awan itu.

Para insan yang ada disana terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi. Namun yang sialnya lagi, ternyata tidak hanya satu, tapi manusia itu terus keluar hingga jumlah mereka memenuhi isi ruangan itu.

"Siapa kalian?" seru Tao.

Namun tak ada jawaban.  
kemudian yang terjadi malahan asap kembali muncul dari mulut masker mereka. Membuat seluruh ruangan dipenuhi asap yang tebal.

"Awass!" dengan cepat Jaejoong menendang salah satu dari mereka yang berusaha menculik Kris.

Namun ketika Jaejoong melakukan kontak fisik dengan mahluk tersebut, tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menghisapnya.

"Jendral Jaee!" seru Kris yang tadi tertolong.

Kris lalu menyemburkan api naganya. Namun api itu seperti tidak mengenai apapun. Mayjem Yoochun yang melihat itu kemudian berusaha menarik tangan Jaejoong. Setengah dari tubuh Jae kini telah menghilang, seperti sudah terhisap kedimensi lain. Namun tenaga Yoochun tidak berkutik. Dalam kedipan mata, Mayjen Yoochun dan Jendral Jaejoong sudah menghilang.

"Apa?" seru Kris horror. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. "Jendral Jaee! Mayjen Yoochun!" serunya.

"Sial, ini pasti penculikan lagi," ucap Junsu.

Salah satu dari mahkluk itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Lay.

"Lay!" teriak Junsu memperingatkan. Junsu lalu menarik tubuh Lay kearahnya. Junsu lalu mengeluarkan kekuatan ultrasoniknya.

Wooshhh...

Berhasil! Kabut awan itu seerti terhemas terkena kekuatan ultrasonik Junsu. Namun dari arah belakang mahkluk itu telah berusaha menculik dan menghisap Lay. Kaki Lay terlihat sudah menghilang setengah.

"Mayjen Junsuu!" seru Lay yang berkutat berusaha keluar dari hisapan mahkluk itu.

Dengan kekuatannya Junsu meluncurkan serangan kearah Lay. Woosshh! Awan kabut itu seperti terhempas, dan Lay selamat dari hisapan awan itu.

Kekuatan Junsu jelas menjadi daya tarik para mahkluk itu. Secara bergerombol para mahkluk itu merubah sasaran mereka. Semuanya kini berjalan mengarah Junsu. Kabut awan masih menyelubungi ruangan itu.  
Woot! Junsu merasa dirinya terhisap.

"Mayjen!" seru Lay. Lay yang panik kemudian berusaha berpikir. Ia lalu mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Woshhh..  
Namun apa daya kekuatan energi Lay tidak berguna, sampai pada akhirnya seluruh tubuh Mayjen Junsu sudah tak terlihat.

Di sisi pojok, D.O Taeyeon dan Jessica sedang membuat lingkaran melindungi Kai. Entah kenapa dengan Kai, ia masih terbaring disana, dan para mahkluk ini mengincarnya. Entah mengapa kejadian ini begitu kebetulan bertepatan. Mahkluk aneh datang disaat Kai tiba-tiba sedang kesakitan.

Segerombolan mahkluk itu datang mengepung mereka berempat. D.O Taeyeon dan Jessica terus mempertahankan posisi mereka melindungi Kai.

Mereka mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka, namun kekuatan mereka seperti tidak berdaya melawan mahkluk itu. Sampai pada akhirnya ada seperti angin kencang bertiup, bukan angin! Tapi hisapan!

D.O, Taeyeon dan Jessica kemudian berusaha untuk meraih sesuatu agar tak terhisap. Pusaran hisapan itu begitu dahsyat sampai Kai terangkat dan tertarik ke arah hisapan itu.

D.O tak rela, ia kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada meja dan melompat ke arah Kai. D.O lalu menginjakan kakinya ke tanah. Dengan otot-ototnya ia berusaha agar tak ikut terhisap. D.O berhasil meraih tangan Kai disaat 3/4 dari tubuh Kai sudah tidak nampak terlihat.

"Kai! Bangunlah!" seru D.O meneteskan air mata.

"Kumohon Kai! Bagunn,,,! Bangunn!" seru D.O yang terus berusaha menarik Kai dari hispan. Namun seperti tidak ada kemajuan, yang ada Kai malah terus terhisap.

"D.O lepaskan tangan Kai! Nanti kau juga bisa ikut terhisap!" seru Taeyeon.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku mau Kai! Aku tidak akan melepaskannya, aku pasti akan menyelamatkannya!" seru D.O. Air mata terus semakin mengalir deras, wajahnya memerah, ia terus mengeluarkan kekuatannya, menarik Kai, menyelamatkan Kai.

"Tidak bisa D.O! Jangan bertingkah bodoh, bila kau juga ikut terhisap, siapa yang akan menyelamatkan Kai!" seru Jessica.

D.O bimbang, ia terus berpikir keras. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kai! Tidak mungkin ia bisa hidup tanpa Kai. Bagaimana hari-harinya nanti tanpa Kai? Apa? Apa yang harus dilakukan?

Hisapan pusaran itu terasa semakin kuat. Genggaman tangan D.O pada Kai terus melemah sampai tinggal hanya ujung jari Kai yang bisa digenggam D.O.

"Cepat D.O lepaskan!" seru Taeyeon.

"Kita pasti akan menyelamatkannya lagi bersama!" suara Jessica juga kembali terdengar.

"D.O! Cepat!"

D.O tidak kuat dengan semua ini, ini terlalu berat untuknya. D.O lalu menutup kedua matanya, "Maafkan aku Kai.." ucap D.O lalu genggaman tangannya pada Kai terlepas.

Woooshhhh...

D.O terlempar kebelakang. Dalam hitungan detik, awan hitam itu berkumpul di satu titik, dan dengan hentikan jari, awan yang meyelimuti seisi ruangan itu hilang.

Terlihat para insan yang tersisa itu tercengang. Bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Kopral Stephanie, Gaine Kimbum, jendral Jaejoong, Mayjen Junsu, Mayjen Yoochun dan Kai menghilang.

"Kai?" D.O sangat terguncang dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kini Kai telah tiada, tidak jelas apakah dia masih hidup atau tidak. 'Aku? Apa yang harus kulakukan?' tanya D.O.

.

Taeyeon segera berlari menyusuri lorong. Perasaannya sangat acak adul, ia tidak tau ekspresi apa yang harus ia tunjukan.

Ada dua orang penjaga disana menjaga pintu.  
"Hei apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya salah satu penjaga.

Taeyeon tidak menjawab, ia terus berlari ke arah pintu. Kedua penjaga itu tiba-tiba pingsan oleh kekuatan Taeyeon. Taeyeon kemudian mendobrak pintu ruang konferens.

Dengan nafas yang masih memburu, Taeyeon berusaha menenangkan diri dan membuka mulutnya.

"laporan mendadak!" ucap Taeyeon. "Ada awan hitam menyelimuti markas besar! Terjadi penculikan!"  
"Jendral Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun menghilang! Kai! Kai menghilang juga!" ucap Taeyeon membuat seisi ruangan konferens tercengang.

-TBC-

Leave Your Comment

Thanks For Reading


End file.
